Heir to the Dragon King
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: There once was a tribe of people who worshiped dragons as one was marked by a dragon and was known as the dragon king. With great abilities, he ruled and his people thrived. But now with them almost wiped out and the last descendant remaining, will Berk survive the experience or face the same destruction? Rated M for language, read and review
1. Chapter 1

**What it is, people?! It's me, now this story is because I wanted a better Httyd story than the one I previously made. It resolves around my OC Marcus and his dragon Thor, a Night Fury Skrill hybrid. Now his backstory is that he washed up on Berk where Valka found him and he was raised by her and Stoick. Now I am introducing hybrids (FYI I do not know if they have already done that or not so)**

We see a Viking village, with large houses and what is known as the great hall behind a house at the top of a hill, we see Vikings all working together as they put up banners before they look up to see dragons bringing down wood. This is the village of Berk, home of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan tribe.

One was big and used the claws on its wings kinda like hands, it had four horns on its head and seemed to resemble the typical western dragon, it was Violet with yellow stripes. This dragon is known as a Monstrous Nightmare, and believe it when they say that name was earned.

The other had a bit of a overbite, a nasal horn, a crown of spikes, beak like upper jaw and a tail covered in spines it had two legs and had a orange color to it. This is a deadly Nadder, they may not look all that deadly with how they look but tick one off and you'll see how deadly theses dragons can be.

We see a dirty blonde haired Viking with a hammer for a hand and a peg leg, this is Gobber The Belch. Gobber is a large, muscular, and bald Viking with a long, braided blond mustache. He wears a tunic made of leather and a helmet with yak horns. Gobber also wears a prosthetic left arm and right leg after both of said limbs were devoured by Monstrous Nightmares during his youth. He also sports a 'prosthetic' tooth - a well-shaped stone - ever since his original tooth got knocked out by a frozen Viking, or so he says.

"They say that family means that there is a bond that no one can sever, and that nothing can change that. But when you are accepted into that family when you have nobody then some say that is a even greater bond. A bond that can withstand anything, even time. But when they go away, all you want is for them to come back safe and sound, around here, depending on the person, that calls for a great celebration. But when things changed like they have, here in Berk, with the dragons now living with us. You may have trouble adjusting."

We see a blue blur followed by a black blur.

The blue dragon has tiny stubby legs and two sets of wings, one larger and a smaller pair as well as having a giant mouth. This is Thornado, a Thunderdrum. On his back is Stoick the Vast, Stoick was a big man, with green eyes and red hair. Like almost all Viking men, he had a very muscular figure that intimidated those who cross his path. He had barely visible freckles (a trait that his son inherited), and his red hair was braided at the back. The trend of braiding carried on his beard which was intricate in its many strands. His attire consisted of a chainmail tunic with striped pants and fur boots, and a large horned helmet that is supposedly crafted from half of his wife Valka's breastplate, he made it to remember her when she was taken during a dragon raid. He also wore spiked braces over his wrists.

Beside him was a dragon known as a Night Fury, which was said to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Though if you were to ask the scrawny Viking on his back, he'd say otherwise. This is Toothless, He has jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides and wings having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). The first pair allows him to do a vertical takeoff. Behind that is a set of smaller wings that aid his gliding. At the end of his tail, he used to have two tail fins that aided in steering and stability, but he is missing the left side of his tail fin, which he lost when Hiccup took Toothless down with his Mangler. This was later replaced by a mechanical fin that Hiccup constructs himself. As such, he is often seen donning the fin and its complementing saddle.

Toothless has a rather large scar on his right shoulder/neck which is around a foot in length with a width of about an inch. Toothless' eyes are bright green, sometimes acid or emerald-green. They are located very near the front of his face giving him excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. He can narrow his pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. However, when he is docile or happy, his pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Toothless gets his name from his ability to retract his teeth.

On his back, is his best friend and rider Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick.

He is rather scrawny for his age, compared to the other Vikings, and isn't very tall, being around his friend Astrid Hofferson's height. He initially has little physical strength, as he has difficulty lifting a large standard battle axe handed to him by his father. He has bell-shaped auburn hair parting to his right with freckles on his cheeks and dull green eyes. One of his more unique traits is a small, white scar just below his bottom lip on the right side of his face, which he received as a baby the night a dragon took his mother away

he is usually seen wearing a long-sleeve, light-green woolen tunic with brown leather lacing at the neck and arms, a dark brown fur vest that matches his boot and dark grayish-green pants with lacing at the ankle. . Following the battle with the Red Death the dragon that made the dragons raid and attack Berk for years, Hiccup's left leg up to his shin is replaced with a metal prosthetic made by Gobber, constructed with a spring system and an adapter stirrup for flying with Toothless. This event deepened the connection between Hiccup and Toothless, both of them now have a prosthetic left limb.

"Morning Stoick!" Said Gobber waving to him from the ground.

Stoick waves to him and the villagers from the air,

"So dad, you ever going to tell me what the big celebration is for?" Said Hiccup as that has been on his mind for the past few days.

"Later, son, I promise. But for now, keep your eyes out for a large Berkian ship." Said Stoick as he had a hand over his head blocking the sun so he could see.

"So you've said for the past 3 days, if there was a ship I'm pretty sure that we would've seen it by now."

"Aye, and that's what's worrying me."

From behind them came three dragons with four riders.

They were Stormfly, a deadly Nadder, with her rider Astrid Hofferson, Meatlug, a Gronkle, with her rider Justin "Fishlegs" Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson on Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston.

Stormfly is a very beautiful and bird-like bipedal dragon with winged-forelimbs that are about the same size as a medium-sized tetrapod dinosaur and small yellow yet keen eyes with black pupils.

Stormfly's body is a combination of blue, gold, red, purple and tan with a light beige underbelly; her main body color is blue, a bright and light turquoise. Her wings are mottled with darker shades of blue spots circled by gold and red spots closer to her reddish shoulders. Under her wings is a mixture of gold and tan. Her tail is blue and gold. She has small hooks at the end of her wing joints.

Hookfang had a red and orange color to him with a tan underbelly.

Meatlug looked like your typical Gronkle, dark brown color with small legs and small wings built for hovering and a bludgeon like tail.

Barf and Belch are a Hideous Zippleback, which is a two headed dragon and one head makes a gas isn't really meant to be inhaled and the other head ignites it with sparks. Barf and Belch have the appearance of a normal Zippleback. Despite the heads' resemblances towards each other, there are minor differences between them as the horn on Barf's nose is slightly more curved than Belch's while Barf's longest teeth are in the back of his jaw while Belch's are in front and Barf's skin is also slightly lighter than Belch's  
9h agoAstrid is beautiful, and quite petite for a Viking, but this also gives her the advantage of agility in Dragon Training. She has long, blonde hair that is styled in a braid down her back with bangs that initially cover the left side of her face and a metal-studded leather band that goes across her e wears a sleeveless shirt in varying shades of steel-blue, tan cloth bracers on her arms (each bit of cloth goes between her first and second finger) with bicep wrappings above them, a brownish red skirt with spikes surrounding it, another dark brown skirt underneath the spiked one, and dark blue leggings. She wears a belt decorated with silver skulls with a pouch tied to it. She also wears metal shoulder guards which are attached to two silver skulls. Her weapon of choice is a double-edged battle axe, which might previously have belonged to her mother. She is a very skilled warrior, underestimate her and her dragon at your own peril

Snotlout looked somewhat muscular, he's always worn his helmet with spiral sheep horns, his tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots. He's cocky and full of himself and while he's annoying and loves to flirt with Astrid, he's pretty useful in a fight, when Hookfang isn't messing with him.

Fishlegs is the biggest of them as he is quite big and husky, Fishlegs wears a brown leathery outfit, with a tiny Viking helmet with a pair of tiny, metal wings on it. He may not like to fight and is the first to try and leave, there isn't any other Viking you'd want at your side with his dragon knowledge and his trustworthiness.

Then there's the twins, well they are fraternal twins. Tuffnut and his twin sister Ruffnut, Tuffnut wears a dark brown long furry animal vest with a very light pale green tunic that goes all the way past his hip. Around his waist, there's a brown sash-like belt that is tied around. He also wears light grey-blue pants and dark brown furry boots. On his arms, he wears a long brown arm cloth armband that starts at his elbows and ends at his wrists. His helmet is studded with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns. Without his helmet, his long blond hair, that ends with a brownish tint, is unevenly divided in the middle and appears to look like dreadlock. His necklace's pendant is a large claw or tooth that may have come from a dragon.

Ruffnut wears a light brown, animal skin-like mini vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and ends in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown mini-skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist, she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. Ruffnut wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace (somewhat similar to what Astrid wears) that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. A bit of the cloth also goes through between her first and second finger. Ruffnut's helmet is studded with four horns, just like her brother's, albeit being longer and more slender: The top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved. Without her helmet, her hair is evenly divided in slightly to the side and short bangs across the left side of her face. She has two small braids near the top of her hair and long braids that reach to her waist. There's also an additional braid on her back. Around her neck, Ruffnut wears a necklace with the pendant of a tooth or claw that may have come from a Dragon. She's skinny for her age and has tan skin, just like her brother, along with a pair of pale-blue eyes.

The two are wild and chaotic as they tend to be more destructive and do anything to get their adrenaline rush flowing. They'll hurt each other but deep down they do care for each other and they are pretty useful when needed.

"Anything?" Said Stoick.

"No, we've looked all over and we haven't found a Berk ship with the insignia of the strike class dragon on it." Said Astrid as she sounded tired.

"The same result that we've gotten for the past 3 days." Said Snotlou sounding both irritated and tired.

"I don't understand he said he'd be back by now." Said Stoick.

"Who?" Said Hiccup.

"Later, but it's time to go down and join in the festivities. You all look like you're about to drop, you to boy." Said Stoick patting Thornado on the side.

"Finally, I am starving!" Said Snotlout

"Yeah, let's hurry before Barf or Belch decide to try and eat each other. Wait, do we want to see that?" Said Tuffnut looking at his twin as Barf and Belch looked starving and ready to go at anything they think is food.

"I don't think so, it'd be weird to see a Zippleback with one head, then how would we ride him?" She said.

"True, come on, we've got some tuna with your names on them." Said Tuffnut making the Zippleback licks their lips as they turned for Berk.

"Oh thank Thor, Meatlug's wings were about to fall off." Said Fishlegs steering the exhausted dragon back to the village along with the others leaving Hiccup and Stoick in the air.

Stoick had a worried look on his face as he looked out towards the seemingly endless ocean before turning Thornado back and flying back to Berk.

Hiccup and Toothless look at each other before looking at Stoick and following

Stoick lands Thornado beside his house and let Thornado go to eat and do whatever.

"Morning, Stoick!" Said a Viking with a blonde beard waving.

"Morning Jorgenson!"

"Stoick, this returning celebration just may be the best one we've ever made!" Said Gobber walking over to his best friend and patted him on the back.

He then looked at the look that was on Stoick's face.

"What's the matter with you?"

"He should've been here by now. Do you think anything happened to him?" Stoick said.

Gobber puts a hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Stoick, he can handle anything that comes his way. Must've just got caught in a storm." Said Gobber.

Stoick nods and looks at Gobber.

"Thank you, it's been nearly 15 years since I last saw him. I almost thought -"

"We all did, but he isn't, so stop being so glum and cheer up!"

Stoick chuckles.

"Who? Who haven't you seen in 15 years?" Said Hiccup landing Toothless behind them as the two Vikings looked at each other.

"You told me, you'd tell him." Said Gobber.

"I've been trying to do it gently." Said Stoick defending himself as Gobber gave him a look.

"Why not just tear off the bandage and just do it?" Said Gobber as Stoick groans

"THERE YOU ARE!" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh thank Odin." Stoick said happy to have something get him out of this situation

It was Mildew walking up to them with a enraged look on his face as his sheep Fungus walked with him.

Mildew looks like a typical old man. He is tall, has white hair, and has wrinkly skin. Mildew is also always seen carrying a wooden staff. He wears a sleeveless brown scaly tunic, brown pants, brown boots, and two white armbands with leather strings going across them. On his tunic, above his shoulders, he has two shoulder pads on each shoulder. The shoulder pads are brownish or bronze-ish with a protruding pattern that somewhat resembles a smiley face. He also has an uneven pronounced underbite.

"Mildew? When did you get back in town? Last I heard, you left for some reason." Said Gobber.

"I left to get better gardening tools due to everyone being too busy to help a poor old man, but when I got home!" Mildew growled as he glares at Hiccup causing Toothless to take a defensive stance.

"Toothless, down." Said Hiccup.

"You told me that those dragons wouldn't bother my cabbage fields anymore! When I came home it was destroyed!" Said the old man.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Said Hiccup.

"Oh yeah? Come on then, you and all your dragons and see for yourself!" Said Mildew as he walked away.

Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other.

"I don't recall seeing any Gronkles or any dragons around Mildew's house." Said Stoick.

"Me neither, but let me get the gang and I'll meet you there." Said Hiccup as Stoick nodded.

"I'm coming along, everyone has everything handled with the festivities and I wanna see this." Said Gobber.

"Alright." Said Stoick before whistling and Thornado came flying down.

The two hop on the Thunderdrum and take off.

Later at Mildew's house,

"Odin's ghost!" Said Stoick as everyone looked at the destruction laid before them.

The ground was torn up and Mildew's cabbage field was empty with explosive craters around.

"See?! I came home to this sight, my poor cabbages!" Said Mildew.

"Whoever did this, we should take some notes from." Said Tuffnut impressed.

"Yeah, we could never make this level of destruction, I'm so jealous." Said Ruffnut as Tuff nods

"Yeah, and that thought is scary." Said Astrid as the twins can be destructive but this was on a whole different level.

"Why does it look like Thor blasted this place?" Said Gobber looking at the craters that looked like lightning strike craters

"Hey guys, I found a dragon print!" Said Fishlegs.

Everyone went running and they found a small five toed print with a big one.

"Ever seen a print like that?" Said Hiccup as everyone looked at it.

"Never. Five toes but definitely not a Nadders or a Nightmares." Said Gobber using his dragon knowledge.

Hiccup was slightly moves aside as Toothless sniffs it.

"Toothless, move we're-" Hiccup said before he stopped.

"We're what? We're doing what?" Said Ruffnut.

"Toothless, move your paw beside it." Said Hiccup

Toothless moves and placed his right front paw beside the dragon print.

Everyone gasped as they saw a slight match! Though the toes or claws of the print were longer, the print was larger and with a added toe where one would have their thumb on their right hand.

"It can't be." Said Astrid.

"Is that a...?" Fishlegs said.

"It looks like a Night Fury print, though larger with bigger claws and a extra toe. But that's impossible, unless..." said Hiccup taking in all of this.

"Another Night Fury has come to Berk? Great just what we need, a wild Fury!" Said Mildew.

"It can't be a Night Fury! They only have four toes, unless..." said Gobber as his eyes widened.

"It's a relative of the Night Fury! This is huge! You getting this bud? We could have a member of your family tree, right here on Berk!" Said Hiccup ecstatic about this

"Where'd Snotlout go?" Said Stoick looking up and noticing the Jorgenson boy was gone as well as Hookfang.

Everyone looked up and noticed it too.

Then they looked down the hill and noticed him and Hookfang just standing there before Snotlout ran over to the side of the hill and threw up.

"Snoutlout?" Said Hiccup as everyone ran over concerned

Snotlout was coughing as they came over.

"Snotlout, what's wrong boy? You look like a ghost." Said Stoick as Snotlout looked kinda pale like he just saw something that really disturbed him.

"Over there, if you can stomach it." He said as he tried to control himself

Everyone looked at each other concerned as they went over to where Hookfang was standing and gasped at what they saw.

"Great Odin's ghost." Said Stoick

What they saw could only be described with one word.

A Massacre.

They saw a Gronkle that had a huge hole in its side, a headless Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare that's jaw looked like it was popped out of socket, a Thunderdrum missing a wing with holes torn into it and a Nadder that looked like its head was twisted in a position that a dragon shouldn't have as it was literally like someone had its head turned upside down compared to it the rest of the body. Another Gronkle but that was torn in half, a headless Typhoomerang, and a wingless Scauldron that had multiple slashes in its body

And there was other dragons laying around equally brutal wounds all

Hiccup and the others also ran over to the side of the hill and threw up but Stoick and Gobber due to their years of killing dragons and battles made them used to such a sight

"What in the name of Thor could do that to those dragons?" Said Hiccup

"The same that took all of Mildew's cabbage, probably fought over it. I don't like this Stoick, I've never heard of a dragon that could do that to anything." Said Gobber as he's seen just about everything and has never seen this before.

"Neither have I."

"What am I supposed to do?! I can't live up here if there's some rogue dragon out there, it'd probably go after me or poor Fungus!" Said Mildew looking at his beloved sheep that baawwwd

"Mildew you'll stay in the village until we handle this. I'm putting the village on high alert, now if nothing else happens we can -"

"Stoick! Stoick!"

"Oh great Thor, what now?!"

They watched a short Viking approach He wears a helmet with four horns on it. He has a fat golden brown beard which spreads around his face. He has a green shirt with scale mail armor on it. He also has striped (tan and red) pants. He is also the other Viking with multiple horns from Berk the others being Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and Mildew. He is also missing his right arm and left leg, opposite of Gobber who is missing his left arm and right leg.

This is Mulch and beside him was a large blonde hair viking with a bucket over his skull

This is his best friend, literally named Bucket. Bucket is a tall Viking with a long blonde beard. He wears a tunic with scale mail armor covering it under the belt. He has a small brown vest covering the top of his shoulders. He also has a hook in place of his right hand. Like his namesake, he has a tin bucket lodged on his head to protect his fractured skull.

Bucket may not be the sharpest ax in the Arsenal but he and Mulch make a pretty good team.

"There's a ship approaching." Said Mulch.

"Thank Thor, something to get our minds off of that." Said Hiccup taking out his spyglass.

Stoick took it and went to the edge of the hill where he could see the ocean.

"Hey!" Said Hiccup.

Stoick looked and gasped.

"It's him!" He said.

Gobber ran over and took the spyglass and looked as well. It was the ship Stoick has been looking for! It was a large ship, larger than most Berk ships and larger than the ship Johann the Trader used when he came to port.

Gobber laughed and cheered.

"He'll be here within three hours!" Cheered Gobber

Hiccup groans.

"For the love of Thor, who already?!" Said Hiccup kinda having enough of the secrecy

"Hiccup, come with me. There's something that I should've shown you a long time ago." Said Stoick.

Hiccup looked at Toothless who crooned with curiosity as the others were also confused

Hiccup is lead back to his house as everyone else stood outside.

"What do you think it is? A sword?" Astrid asked.

"Please, all this fuss over a sword? I bet it's some great map!" Said Fishlegs.

"Maps? Boring." Said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, who cares about drawing on paper?" Said Ruffnut.

"Whatever it is, can they hurry up? I'm getting bored." Said Snotlout.

His dragon Hookfang smiles as he smacks Snotlout with his tail sending him flying.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout said as he flew into the ground sliding across it.

"Well my boredom is cured." Said Astrid.

Hiccup heard Stoick rummaging around in his room.

"Finally, going to find out what the big fuss is about. Excited?" Said Hiccup as Toothless just lays down.

"I can practically feel it." Hiccup said sarcastically

Stoick came down the steps holding a chest.

He opens it and begins pulling out objects, rummaging through it.

"Ah... here it is." He said pulling out a picture.

"Here."

Hiccup takes the picture as Toothless looks.

Hiccup doesn't understand it as it shows him, his mother and another person his age!

He was holding a smiling baby Hiccup as he was grinning

He has dark brownish hair an almost auburn color He reaches Stoick's shoulders and doesn't have a gigantic build but more that of an Olympic swimmer. He wears tannish leather like armor kinda like Hiccup does that covers his chest, shoulders and forearms. He wears a navy blue like tunic and has a silver belt that's buckle is the insignia of the Strike Class dragon. He wears the same style pants Hiccup does and boots similar as well. What got Hiccup was the eyes. He had two red eyes which slightly unnerved Hiccup.

"The eyes? I know, Gothi looked him over said it's some kind of condition that made his eyes like that . Though I'll tell you this when I saw him get angry I swear they glow or something." Said Stoick as he chuckles,

"Dad?" Said Hiccup getting his focus back.

"What? Oh right, Hiccup this is Marcus Valourius Haddock. This is your adopted older brother."

Hiccup drops the paper.

Toothless watches it drop and looks back to Hiccup,

"Son?" Said Stoick.

Hiccup suddenly fell backwards as he fainted.

The two jump as he thuds to the floor,

"Didn't see that coming." Said Stoick as he and Toothless look at each other

Astrid and the others raced in when they heard the thud.

"We heard something, are you..." Astrid trailed off seeing Toothless fanning Hiccup with his right wing

"Hiccup fainted? And you didn't call us in to see it?!" Said Tuffnut sad he missed it

Astrid looks at him before slapping the back of his head making some of his hair get in his face.

He quickly blows his hair out of his face.

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

"He fainted when I told him about his older brother. Well adopted older brother but brother nonetheless. What?" Said Stoick seeing their faces.

"Hiccup has a brother?!" Said Astrid,

"Great twice the nerdiness." Said Snotlout thinking Hiccup's brother was going to be just like Hiccup.

"Why haven't we ever met his brother?" Said Fishlegs.

Stoick hands them the picture and they awed at baby Hiccup.

"This is Marcus Valorous Haddock, he washed ashore on a small boat one day. Valka found him and brought him back." Said Stoick as he had a proud smile on his face

"He was an amazing warrior, he battled off dragons and saved many lives and many of our livestock, as strong as at least a dozen Viking warriors and the power of a dragon, he never fell for the same trick twice. He was a brilliant man combining his strength with his ability to think on the fly and well think like Hiccup." Said Stoick as he gestured to his passed out son who sounded like he was snoring.

"Man, he is out." Said Astrid, slightly impressed

"Who wants to wake him up?" Said Fishlegs.

"I will!" Said Snotlout as the twins said the same but he said it before them.

"Ha ha, said it first!" He said as the twins groaned about missing their chance

Snotlout chuckles and grinned as stood in front of the knocked out Hiccup.

He rubbed his hands together before spitting on them and rubbed them again.

He places his hand beside Hiccup's cheek and was getting himself ready making sure he was going to get him.

"You're really going to let him do this?" Said Astrid as she looked at Stoick as she can't believe that he's not stepping in.

"Toothless tried, better him than me." Said Stoick as they all nodded as Hiccup would probably die from a hit from him or get really hurt,

Unknown to Snotlout Hiccup was groaning softly and his eyes were fluttering open.

"Huh?"

Hiccup finally took notice of Snotlout about to slap him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he shouted and moved in his chair accidentally kicking Snotlout in the face with his good leg.

"GAH! MY NOSE!" Snotlout screamed holding his face as everyone laughed.

"Well that's what you get! Why were you trying to hit me?!" Hiccup said as Toothless licked him making him groan.

"To wake you up! Ow! Am I bleeding?" Snotlout said

"Wait a minute!" Said Hiccup getting up but got wobbly.

"Whoa, head rush."

He then sits back down.

"Yeh, you did just faint." Said Fishlegs.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?" Said Hiccup.

Stoick sighed as he sat down in a chair.

"Because for all these years I believed that he had died, until last week." Said Stoick showing them a letter.

"Huh? Very skilled penmanship." Said Fishlegs complementing the letters very gifted writing

"I can tell his writing from anything. He told me that he missed home and was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise but he's three days late. I told the rest of the village so they could prepare a ceremony for him both as a welcome back and for his birthday." Said Stoick.

"What?! Today's his birthday?!" Said Hiccup getting up,

"Aye, it is."

"Gah, I have to find a present! Wait, I don't know what he -"

"Hiccup, calm down. I got him one and said it's from the both of us. Now about the dragons."

"The dragons!" Hiccup said putting his hands over his head

He claps them onto his head and began pacing.

"If he sees the dragons, he'll freak! We gotta hide them, I know a -"

Stoick stood up,

"Hiccup, calm down! I sent a message back to him telling his note was received and about everything," Stoick said.

Hiccup breaths as he sits back down.

"Just try to ease him into this new life style, after all he's been gone for 15 years Hiccup." Stoick said.

"That explains why I don't remember him." Said Hiccup.

"Aye, he left after a couple months after your mother..."

"Yeah." Hiccup said as Toothless rubs his head on Hiccup's chest as Hiccup pets him.

"Hmm."

Hiccup looked at Toothless with thought.

"I know that look." Said Astrid.

"That's it!"

Hiccup stood up with a grin,

"I could find him a dragon!"

"What?" Everyone said,

"I mean I have Toothless, you have Thornado, we all have dragons! Why shouldn't he?" Said Hiccup eager to do this

"I don't know Hiccup with that rogue dragon out there I don't think we should leave Berk on a wild dragon hunt. Besides, he's very, very picky." Said Stoick

"Oh come on, I can handle getting him a DRAGON!" Said Hiccup as suddenly it was as if the earth shook as a loud explosion was heard knocking everyone down.

And considering the twins were still in the room that left everyone with one question.

"What in Thor's name was that?!" Said Stoick getting up

Everyone perked up and was on alert as screams were heard coming from outside

They all went running outside to find houses on fire and explosions similar to the ones from Mildew's house were all over the place.

"Fire brigade, now!" Said Stoick as they all got onto their dragons and raced to grab the tubs filled with water and poured them on the houses.

"HELP, SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY!"

Everyone looked as a Viking woman with brown hair stood outside of a burning house as a babies crying was heard.

"The fire's too hot, we can't get in!" Said a blonde bearded man.

The riders flew down.

"MOVE!"

Everyone watched as a black cloaked figure ran through the people and ran inside the burning house

Everyone was holding their breath as they awaited the figure to come back out.

They jumped as they heard a loud grunt as a hole was made by the cloaked figure as he kicked the wall down.

He was coughing as he approached the crowd.

"My baby! Where's my baby?" The mother said with concern laced in her voce

The cloaked figure moved his cloak aside to show the baby girl in his hand who cooed.

"YOU SAVED HER!" The mother said taking the baby and embracing her as did her husband.

The figure got on his knees and kept coughing.

"Easy there, lad. You probably breathed in a lot of smoke." Said Gobber rushing over.

Stoick lands and walks through the crowd.

"While I am thankful that you saved that child, but who are you?" The Berkian chief said.

The cloaked figure smirked as he stood up.

"Who am I? Why I'm hurt. After all..."

The figure moves his hands to his hood and everyone gasped.

"Shouldn't a father recognize his own son? Well adopted anyway."

It was Marcus! His face was more chiseled but not too chiseled and he was taller at least 6'6, or tall enough to reach Stoick's shoulders and his hair was longer, reaching his shoulders. He had a more prominent build but still kept it down to that like a Olympic swimmer.

His outfit still looked like his from the picture just bigger.

"Hello, dad." Marcus said.

"MARCUS!" Stoick as he embraced his adopted son with a grip that was too tight as Marcus' back popped as he was lifted

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Said Marcus did the same to Stoick as the two laugh.

The riders were shocked,

"He just lifted your dad." Said Snotlout not believing it as Stoick was rather a heavy man as he was large, it's connected to how his title became Stoick the Vast.

Marcus looks behind him and screams as Toothless was sniffing his cloak.

"A male adolescent Night Fury? What's it doing here and why is nobody doing anything?!" Said Marcus looking at everyone.

"Easy, Marcus, easy. This is Toothless and he belongs to Hiccup." Said Stoick calming him down and pointed to Hiccup who chuckled nervously.

"Uh... hi." Said Hiccup

Silence overtook the crowd.

"Awkward." Said Tuffnut.

"Super awkward." Said his twin sister

"So you're my little brother? Nice, not exactly how I was expecting to see you but nice. Uh... can you get him?" Said Marcus as Toothless was getting in his face still sniffing him.

"Toothless, down."

Toothless backed off but stayed in a fair distance to keep smelling him.

"He likes your cloak. What's it made of? Said Hiccup.

"Night Fury scales."

Toothless raised his head at hearing that as Hiccup got tense when Toothless did that.

"Oh no,no, no! These are scales shredded from Night Furies, and let me tell you it was not easy." Marcus said as he believed Toothless was going to attack him

"You met other Night Furies?" Said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, thousands! I met so many outside the archipelago, why?" Said Marcus pushing Toothless off of him.

"Well I've been thinking that-"

"That he is the last of his kind? Hiccup, he's part of a ongoing race."

Hiccup had a hand on his head chuckling shocked at this

"I'd hug you Hiccup, but I'm worried I might accidentally kill you." Said Marcus with a bit of chuckle.

He looks behind them to the others who waved as they were speechless as they definitely weren't expecting him to look like this.

"I never thought he'd be so... so..." said Astrid, trying to find a word.

"Hunky?" Said Ruffnut dreamily looking at him.

"He's at least twice your age!" Said Fishlegs.

"So?"

"Well that's weirder than usual." Said Hiccup.

"Ha, I'm used to it, many a woman would dream of hanging off the arm of Marcus the Brave." Said Marcus as he flexed.

"I see you haven't changed a bit" Stoick said chuckling,

"Well I got better clothes, even though they match my old ones. Now I can flex and not tear my tunics anymore." Marcus said also laughing.

"Please do that!" Said Ruffnut eager to see him shirtless.

"It does these eyes good to see you again, lad." Said Gobber as he and Marcus shook hands.

"Good to see you haven't lost anymore limbs. I at least thought that when I came back you were going to have one eye." Said Marcus as everyone laughed.

"Oh ha, ha." Gobber said sarcastically

Marcus then walked over and saw the other dragons, and began walking around them.

"Hmm, good skin condition, clean teeth, average weight. I'd say these are some healthy dragons."

"Thanks." Said Astrid,

Marcus chuckles as he looks down seeing Snotlout looking up at him as the differences in height was evident.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, and you all are Justin 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston."

The other riders besides Snotlout looked at each other,

"You're tall and strong." Was all Snotlout said.

"Thanks. You're... sorry, I got nothing." Marcus said.

"How do you know who we are?" Said Tuffnut.

"The letter dad sent. He told me everything, although I thought he was joking about the dragons." Marcus said.

"Now, what in the name of Odin's beard happened?! I was taking in the sights of Berk when suddenly crimson lightning struck. I saw... something in the smoke. Looked like a dragon, but I couldn't get a decent enough look at it." Said Marcus.

"So it is a dragon." Said Stoick.

"Did it take anything?" Said Hiccup chiming in.

"Some fish, a lot of fish." Marcus answered.

"Come on, let's see if we can find it." Said Hiccup going to Toothless but Marcus stopped him.

"Whoa there, little bro. It's going to be nightfall soon, and while he can hide in the dark but they can't." Said Marcus gesturing to the others dragons

"How do you know so much about dragons?" Said Hiccup.

"I've been studying them all my life. In fact, on my ship I have more books of dragons. I call them the book of dragons 2nd to the 7th edition, 8th is still going." Said Marcus

Their mouths dropped, this man had been studying dragons all his life and made books about them!

"Aye, he could probably give my great great great grandpa Bork a run for his money." Said Gobber

"Besides I have a party waiting for me, and I don't want to let all these people's hard work be for nothing!" Said Marcus.

The Vikings all cheered for this,

"But..."

"Hiccup, Marcus is right. We'll all look in the morning." Said Stoick.

Hiccup sighed before nodding,

Then, later, at the great hall we see Marcus standing at the end of a table taking a slice of cake as everyone was enjoying the party.

"You know, Marcus, I was thinking of finding you your own dragon as a birthday present." Said Hiccup eating a slice as Toothless enjoyed his fish as did the other dragons.

"Uh huh, would the dragon have a choice?"

Hiccup wasn't expecting that kind of answer. He just figured he would be excited to have one, but it made him feel better when he said that because it meant he cared for the dragons.

"Uh... yeah."

Everyone then stopped as they heard a familiar voice scream.

"Mildew?!" Said Hiccup as everyone exited the great hall and saw Mildew smacking a dragon.

"NO, YOU BLASTED DEMON YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE ME FUNGUS!" The old man screamed as the dragon tried taking his sheep but he stood in front of it

"HEY!" Marcus said.

The dragon looks at him even though with it being dark they couldn't get a good look at it only seeing its black coloring.

GRAAAAAAAA!

The dragon roared as red lightning moved around it,

"Sweet Odin!" Marcus said.

Toothless roared as he charged as the dragon, who to everyone's shock, stood up on two legs and back hands Toothless through one of the Viking huts

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup said concerned for his best friend

The dragon looks and marched over and put a foot on Toothless's back.

"Get away from him!"

The dragon turned as Marcus charged and punched it in the face sending it rolling down the hill.

The other Vikings and the riders came out as Toothless got up and shook himself as Hiccup ran to him.

"You okay, bud?"

Toothless then roared showing he was alright.

Marcus didn't take his eyes off the black figure as it stood up and made more lightning

The dragon saw all the Vikings holding spears at it as the dragons growled at him.

"Feeling lucky?" Said Marcus as Hiccup got on Toothless and the Night Fury was preparing a plasma blast.

The dragon then leaned its head into the light

Toothless leaned his head back as it looked a little like his own.

The dragon growled as it's reddish orange eyes bore into them as if looking at their souls as it backs into the darkness and out of sight as the sound of wings flapping filled the air before they stopped.

"It's gone." Said Marcus putting his hands down.

Fishlegs breathed in relief.

"Good. NOW WHAT IN THOR'S NAME JUST HAPPENED?!" Said Fishlegs

Everyone was talking.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU QUIET!"

They all looked at Marcus as he walked up.

"Now look it is getting late and we all need some sleep. We'll all take turns keeping an eye out for that thing, then in the morning we'll come together and make a plan. Alright, now I'll be taking the first watch." Marcus said.

"No!"

They all looked and saw Stoick and Gobber walking up,

"I'll take the first watch, you had a long journey and it's been a long day. You need your rest." Said Stoick,

Marcus goes to retort but stops himself and nods.

"Come on, lad. I fixed up your room for you." Said Gobber as everyone went to their homes as Toothless took one last look at the pitch black sky before heading inside.

It would be safe to say some didn't get much sleep last night.

In the morning we see the riders and Stoick in the dragon training academy which used to be the dragon killing arena, many questioned that when they did that. Stoick and Gobber were eventually relieved from night watch and got some sleep last night so Stoick's well rested for this.

"First, let's try and find out just what we saw last night. Now I saw a bit of a fury vibe from that dragon so its our rogue dragon." Said Hiccup.

"I thought it was a Skrill, it looked like one." Said Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs I know what I saw."'

"Enough, you're both right."

They all saw Marcus walking into the academy,

Tuffnut groans as Ruffnut was drooling over Marcus.

"Come again?" Said Stoick.

"What we saw was the result of when a Night Fury mates with a Skrill, it's a crossbreed." Said Marcus

Fishlegs and Hiccup burst into laughter as Marcus raises an eyebrow

"I hardly see the humor in this situation."

"Wait, you, you're serious?" Said Hiccup.

"He's serious, alright." Said Stoick as he looked at the look on Marcus' face.

"But that's impossible, dragons don't crossbreed. Do they?" Said Fishlegs

"They do, but often times hybrid dragons don't really survive to adulthood. This is due to the fact that they are two dragon types put into one. Now there are times the offspring will either be just one or the other type of dragon. Now we know what made that crimson lightning." Said Marcus pulling out a paper.

"I got a good look at it and this is what I drew." Said Marcus.

Everyone looked as he showed the picture.

The dragon was standing on two legs and had black scales with a small tent of indigo to them. It has the row of spikes on its head kinda like a crown with two flaps like Toothless has on the sides of his head where his ears are. He has a Night Fury's head but with a more elongated jaw kinda like a Skrill with spikes on its chin . The tail has the Fury's fins on it with spikes and down its back are scales like Toothless' with some spikes. The legs look like a Fury's but with the claws/talons of a Skrill and it had spikes going down its limbs with three where the knees and elbows are. And the wings kinda look like a mix of a Night Fury's and a Skrill's just a little bit bigger. It has the claws on the wings and the bat likeness that Night Fury's have. They could tell its size as on all fours it must've been slightly bigger than Toothless and on two it must've been larger than a Skrill, although they haven't encountered one yet. What unnerved them was the reddish orange eyes.

Put this all together and it looks like a demon straight from the underworld bent on destruction.

"Thanks, I probably won't ever sleep again!" Said Fishlegs whimpering in fear.

"Geez, and I thought the red death was scary." Said Hiccup.

"Green." Said Marcus rolling the paper back up,

"Excuse me?"

"It's called a Green Death, not a red death."

"No, we came -"

"It doesn't have enough red, why call something that when I found its real name. Now enough of this, we need a plan." Said Marcus.

"Man, doesn't play games, this guy." Said Snotlout

Astrid nods,

"You're hot." Said Ruffnut.

"Now, I have an idea, considering how well cloaked this dragon is in the clouds we need to keep it in sight, and we cannot wait until night. Night comes and we'll never find it." Said Marcus ignoring Ruff.

"Why are we here and not blowing this dragon up? Come on, I'm bored!" Said Tuffnut sitting on Belch.

"We need a plan first, pea brain! Do you wanna die?!"

Tuffnut opens his mouth.

"Didn't think so!"

That shut him up surprisingly.

"How are we going to find it?" Said Astrid,

"Does this place have a map of Berk, or at least the archipelago?" Said Marcus looking around.

Hiccup ran over to a board pulling down a map of the archipelago.

Marcus reached into his tunic and pulled out a charcoal pin and makes a circle around Berk

"Thank you. Now I think it's still here on Berk. With how much food it's been taking it has to be near." Marcus said.

"It's said a -"

"It's said a Skrill draws energy from lightning but it's not going to be in the mountains." Said Marcus cutting off Fishlegs.

"Then where is it, son?" Said Stoick.

Hiccup opened his mouth but realized he was talking to Marcus.

"I believe it is either in the forest inside a cave or in a cave near the coast. However, due to its Skrill side becoming useless in the water, it won't be there so that leaves the forest. Where it can use its lightning." As he marked off the areas of Berk near the ocean and circled the forested areas.

"Oh great, that just leaves the entire island to search!" Said Snotlout,

"Wrong!" Said Marcus making him blink.

"With how much he's been carrying he can't be far. He's in the forest, close to Berk." Said Marcus circling it and pointing it.

"Now come on, dad." Said Marcus.

"Hey what about us?" Said Tuffnut, waving a arm.

"Oh, right. Dragons." Marcus said as he forgot about them.

"Come on, you can ride on Toothless." Said Hiccup.

"Okay." Marcus said slightly nervous

Marcus walked over to Toothless as Hiccup got on.

He looked at the place on the dragon's saddle where the pedal was.

"Oh, the pedal moves the tail fin which helps him fly." He said getting on Toothless' back and looking at the prosthetic tail fin

"You may want to hold on tight." Hiccup said smirking

"Why?" Said Marcus turning around to look at him.

Toothless grins as Hiccup adjusted the pedal.

CLACK!

The Night Fury roared as he took off into the air.

"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"

Marcus shouted holding onto Toothless's body for dear life.

The other riders laughed as they got on their dragons and followed

Hiccup laughs as he looks back at his brother,

"Not funny! I wasn't ready." Said Marcus  
"So let me get this straight. We're going after a dragon that's made of two of the most dangerous and powerful dragons ever, a dragon that tossed Toothless like a doll and has killed multiple dragons, which included the same dragons as ours and a Typhoomerang? THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Tuffnut said.

"YEAH!" Said Ruffnut as the two headbutt each other.

"Adrenaline junkies, huh? I've fought with your type before, they tend to be among the first group to die." Said Marcus.

The twins made a nervous chuckle.

"So this is dragon flying, much better than the last time I tried. Long story short, don't wake up a sleeping dragon by grabbing its tail." Said Marcus.

"Yeah, the same has happened to me, all the time!" Said Snotlout as Hookfang snickers and grunted as Snotlout looked at his dragon

"You're right, big guy. Not so smart, that's why he keeps falling for it." Marcus said.

Everyone looked at him. Though the dragon's looked more shocked then surprised

"What?"

"Who are you talking to?" Said Stoick.

"Oh, I was just commenting on what Hookfang said." Said Marcus.

He looks at their shocked faces.

"Oh, in some corners I've been called The Dragon Whisperer. Don't know how but I just seem to be able to understand them."

"Keeps getting cooler, by the minute, eh bud?" Hiccup said patting Toothless' side.

"Alright, riders down!" Said Marcus as the riders flew into the forest.

Marcus looks down before surprising everyone as he jumped off of Toothless

"Marcus?!" Said Hiccup as they all watched his brother reach the ground and landed with a roll before getting onto his feet and walking all without losing any momentum.

"Whoa. That was awesome!" Said Tuffnut,

"Yeah." Said Ruffnut with a dreamily tone

The riders get to him as they see him investigating tracks matching their quarry.

"Great now we know where it is!"

"Quiet you muttonhead!" Said Marcus yelling at Tuffnut.

Fishlegs whimpers as he looks all around.

"Calm down, kid. It's not here. He's made a flaw." Said Marcus

"Somehow I doubt a dragon like that made any mistakes." Said Astrid

Marcus puts his finger in his mouth and holds it up to the air.

"Uh... what's he doing?" Said Snotlout as he looked at the twins who shrugged.

"Ah, we're upwind, meaning he won't smell us coming. Now, we have to do this smart." Said Marcus wiping his hand in his tunic and walking forward.

"Uh... we?" Said Hiccup as he made Toothless catch up to his brother

"I'm here and I'm joining this. Now if we play this smart, we can do this without a fight breaking out." Said Marcus not breaking his stride.

"You can't take that thing on! You'll be torn to pieces!" Said Hiccup.

"Faced bigger, beat badder." Was Marcus' response as Hiccup made Toothless stop.

"Just what have you been doing for 15 years?"

Marcus stopped.

"Hiccup, I've seen and faced things that you couldn't comprehend , I've seen things you could only dream about. I'm Marcus the Brave, and I don't back down. Now I won't lie, this may get hairy. You may have doubts in your heads about this and are afraid, if so Berk is back that way." Said Marcus pointing behind them.

The riders looked at one another with thought.

"You know I'm not backing down." Said Stoick in his voice worthy of his status as a chief.

The riders all gained determined looks on their faces as they smirk and look at him.

"We're Vikings, it's a occupational hazard." Said Hiccup as Toothless snorts.

Marcus smirks as he looks at them.

"Let's do this." He said

The group marches through the forest following the tracks.

"Is it just me or does this route feel familiar to anybody?" Said Astrid as Stormfly walks over a boulder

"Yeah, isn't this...?" Said Fishlegs looking at Hiccup.

"The same travel route to the cove." Said Hiccup.

"Cove?" Said Marcus looking back at his brother

"It's where I first met Toothless, well after I shot him down and let him out of a net." Said Hiccup.

Marcus nods.

They eventually have it in their sights as Marcus holds a finger to his lips.

"What are you doing?!" Said Ruffnut.

"That means Be quiet!" Marcus said keeping his voice down.

"Why?!" Said Tuffnut.

"Either be quiet or I make you!" Growled Marcus.

The two whimpered as they covered their mouths.

Marcus slides down to the rocks and crawls on his stomach and his elbows as he crawls to peek into the cove.

He looked inside and saw the beautiful location. It is covered with lush and dense foliage and surrounded by rock faces on all sides, only bridged to the outside world by a small gap between two rock faces. The rock faces are covered with vines, moss and thick roots from older trees that sit at the edge of the rock faces.

An inland freshwater lake sits in the middle of the area, which is fed via a small waterfall. The Cove is littered with mossy rocks which forms the occasional stack. There are several taller trees like pine in the Cove.

However there was a large hole dug in the side of the cove.

"What's the plan?" Said Stoick.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Marcus said going down into the cove.

"No!"

Stoick groans as Marcus hides behind a rock before jumping to another one.

"Some things never change." Stoick said rubbing his head.

"I wanna move like that!" Said Tuffnut,

"Shut up!" Everyone said.

Marcus peeks behind his rock and looks at the cave.

Growling is heard as footsteps are heard thudding and getting louder as the Night Fury Skrill hybrid came out.

He gets back behind the rock.

"Oh great." Said Fishlegs holding Meatlug.

Marcus uses the rocks size and those around him to move without being seen.

However he kicks a rock that makes noise causing him to freeze.

The hybrid snorts as it looks at the rocks and slowly makes it way over

Hiccup looks worried however behind them we see Ruffnut begin breathing fast and raising her head

Tuffnut then pinches her nose as she was about to sneeze.

He begins doing the same but she does the same.

Suddenly Snotlout sneezes loudly, making them all jump.

The hybrid looks up at them.

"Oh, Thor." Said Hiccup as the hybrid roared and took off at them

They all scream as they get their dragons out of the way of the dragon

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid said.

Stormfly swipes her spine covered tail and shot her spines at the hybrid dragon as it was making its turn but they didn't do anything.

"What?!" Astrid said shocked

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Ordered Hiccup,

The hybrid was going right at them as Toothless fired at it but the plasma blasts didn't even harm the dragon as it flew right through them.

"Oh come on!" Said Hiccup before Toothless got out of the way.

"Let it have it!" Said Stoick

The dragons all fire at the hybrid but their shots sound like their not even harming it. It just powers through them.

"Whoa!"

They all moved out of the way as it tried to ram them again.

"It's hide must be too thick! That's why none of our attacks are working!" Said Hiccup.

Marcus looks up seeing them fight feeling useless.

He looks back at the hole and at them before running inside

The hybrid then began chasing Toothless

As hard as the Night Fury tried no matter what he pulled it kept pace with him. He twisted, he turned but no matter what he tried he couldn't lose it

"Oh come on! Give me a break, already!" Said Hiccup as Toothless maneuvers around the dragons red electrical blasts.

"Amazing, a combination of a Fury's plasma blast and a Skrill's lightning blast." Hiccup said before ducking as one nearly got him in the head.

It roars as it begin closing in on them.

"HICCUP!" Said Stoick and Astrid and the other riders.

It nearly had its mouth on Hiccup

"HEY!"

The hybrid looked down to see Marcus standing in front of the cave.

It growls as it flies down,

"Marcus no!" Said Stoick.

"Trust me, dad!"

The hybrid growls as it makes its lightning go around its body.

"Hey, there. Big guy."

"Oh, he can't be serious. Marcus get out of there!" Said Hiccup not believing what he was seeing. He was trying to bond with the thing?!

"You're not bad, all that food you've been bringing it for your friends in there and were protecting those eggs in there.." Said Marcus as he inched closer.

The riders all looked inside to see other hybrids like itself. They couldn't see the eggs though.

"I see it in your eyes, and in theirs. You all have been abandoned, all orphans, I should know I'm one too." Marcus said.

The hybrid's eyes widened as its lightning stopped.

"You knew how cruel the world could be, I did to. You didn't want anyone else to be like that so you helped them, became a family."

Marcus was feet away from it now,

"When you all became a family, you never wanted that bond to be severed. That's how I felt when I found out I was adopted, I didn't want to lose my new family. So please, please stop." Marcus pleaded with the dragon as he put his hand out, turned his head and closed his eyes.

The dragon couldn't believe what he had heard but what made his eyes widen was the marking on Marcus' neck that was shaped like a dragon's head.

Marcus kept his eyes closed as he believed the dragon was going to take his arm off but was shocked when he felt scales touch his hand as he opened his eyes and looked as the hybrid placed its snout on his hand and was closing its eyes.

All watching could only do one thing.

Drop their mouths in awe.

Marcus smiles as he pets the hybrids snout as it purrs

"Hiccup, get back to the village and tell Gobber to get ready, these dragons have hurt wings." Said Marcus.

Hiccup blinked still in awe of the moment.

"Hiccup!"

"Oh right, right, sorry! Let's go, bud!" Said Hiccup as he and Toothless flew away

"This is starting To sound awfully familiar." Said Stoick looking at Thornado as it was a similar experience like this when they first bonded

Marcus lead them inside so they got a closer look at the dragon hybrids.

"I give you, the hybrids. That one is a Skrill Nadder hybrid. Those two are Gronkle hybrids, ones part Zippleback and the other is part of a species of dragon I came across in my journies, a rumblehorn. Didn't figure out much about those dragons. That one is half Nightmare and half Nadder and this one is half Scauldron and Half of another dragon I came across, the Raincutter." Said Marcus.

One is half Nadder and half Skrill. It has a more Nadder body with a Skrill's claws on the wings and it had a Skrill tail with Nadder spines, longer Nadder + Skrill like wings. It has a Nadder like head but the longer slenderness of a Skrill's mouth.

Another is half Zippleback and half Gronkle. Picture a Zippleback with a large body, slightly smaller necks with bigger jaws (not so big) and longer Gronkle like wings and two long tails with bludgeons at the end.

Another is half Nadder and half Nightmare. It looks like a combination of a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare. It has the body of a Monstrous Nightmare but its tail has spines on it. Its head is more triangular shaped and the spikes on its head are like a Nadder's with its horns. Its talons are like the Monstrous Nightmare but the middle is longer and curved. Its eyes were pink and its scales are mixed with orange, blue and yellow.

The next one is a cross between a Scauldron and a dragon called a Raincutter.

It's like a Scauldron with the Raincutters sharp fins on its head and back with the tendrils of both the Raincutter on its chin and the Scauldron's tendrils on its upper jaws and the Scauldron's sack like chin. The head is more narrow and flat and its neck is a bit longer as it's tail which is ended with a Scauldron's fan like tail. It's a nice shade of oceanic blue mixed with indigo.

Also the last of the dragon hybrids will be half Gronkle, Half Rumblehorn.

Mostly Gronkle with the length of the Rumblehorn's tail but with the bludgeon tail and a armored front and larger body with large wings also Gronkle like.

The Gronkle and Rumblehorn hybrid looked as Fishlegs and Meatlug walked up to it.

It slowly blinks as Fishlegs pets him.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

Astrid pets the Skrill Nadder hybrids who purrs.

"My guess, other dragons. Or protecting these eggs, there's something familiar about them. I think I read up on eggs like these. You will not believe what I had to trade for half of my stuff." Said Marcus.

Stoick stands before the Scauldron Raincutter hybrid as Thornado nudged him.

"Why would dragons try so hard to smash some other dragon eggs? Stoick asked.

"I don't know, dad. There's something about these eggs."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were laughing as the Zippleback Gronkle hybrid was nudging them with both heads.

Snotlout was rubbing the Nadder Nightmare hybrid's snout, as she smiles at him.

He begins laughing as she begins licking him.

"Hey, ha ha, quit it!"

Marcus moved in past the dragons finding eight eggs.

Two were golden, one looked somewhat regular but had some kind of vines on it, one had silver coloring to it, one had a blue coloring to it, another was white similar to the other, another strangely seemed to have some crystals growing on it, and one had a navy color.

"Never seen eggs like these before." Said Fishlegs as they came over as well. He kneeled down to them.

"Maybe a new species?" Said Astrid looking at the crystal one.

"No, I definitely remember reading about them but I can't put my finger on it." Marcus said looking at the vine covered egg.

"So what are we gonna do? Make some omelette?" Said Tuffnut as he leaned by the navy egg but lightning shot and hit him in the butt.

"OW! Who did that?!"

Ruffnut laughs at her twin as she was near the gold eggs but they too zapped her.

"OW!"

"Interesting." Said Fishlegs as he got closer.

Suddenly the eggs began glowing red.

The Night Fury Skrill hybrid walked into the center of the eggs and laid down and began making a purring sound.

"What's he doing?" Said Stoick.

"The glowing means the eggs are scared. He's calming them down." Marcus said.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that. Dragon whisperer." Stoick said

Marcus sat down near the eggs and began humming a tune.

The injured hybrids began closing their eyes as they relax.

The dragon looks at the eggs as the glowing stops.

It blinks as it looks at Marcus impressed.

"Sorry, that's a tune I heard while on my travels. Always made me relax!" Said Marcus as he found himself being put on the Night Fury Skrill hybrid's neck.

"Yeah, this big guy is definitely my dragon. Us orphans have to stick together."

The hybrid smiles as he found the one human he could trust, the one human who possibly understood how he and the others felt being left alone by their own parents. The one human he could call friend.

"He's going to need a name." Said Fishlegs.

"Hmm... I'm going to call you, Thor. Because you are like a storm god." Marcus said.

The newly named Thor growled happily as he likes the name.

"Good name." Said Stoick.

"We'll call her Storm." Said Marcus pointing to the Skrill Nadder

"Ooh, this one we can call this one, uh... Hammertail. The way the tail is it kinda suits him." Said Fishlegs looking at the Gronkle Rumblehorn hybrid.

"Bash!" Said Ruffnut as she looks at the Zippleback Gronkle's right head.

"And Smash!" Said Tuffnut look at the left head

"Yeah!" The two said as they headbutt each other and laugh.

"Uh... Blaze! No, uh... Pyra!" Said Snotlout.

The Nadder Nightmare licks him again.

"Pyra?" Said Fishlegs.

"I can't call it Pyro, because it's a girl. Besides it's the best I got."

Stoick looks at the Raincutter Scauldron.

"Tidalwave."

The dragon looks at him with a smile.

Marcus smiles as does Thor before they hear Toothless roaring as he and Hiccup arrive.

Hiccup looks at Marcus on the back of Thor with shock.

"What? Happened?"

"Oh just did a bit of bonding." Said Marcus

Hiccup grins.

(Insert the test drive remix)

We see Marcus on Thor as Stoick and Hiccup were on their dragons lowering Tidalwave down in front of Gobber as the other hybrids lay with him.

"Take great care of them, they're friends. Family." Said Marcus as he scratches Thor's side.

The three release the ropes for the carrier they used to carry him and fly off as Gobber gives them a thumbs up.

A few days later, we see Marcus riding on Thor with a custom made saddle.

They are carrying large nets of fish as they drop them down on the docks as Bucket and Mulch gave them a thumbs up as they flew off.

"When my brother left there was only one way he knew of, the Viking way. Now in just two days, he met a group of dragons that knew how he felt, know what he went through. One more than the others, Thor, lost his family, his home and didn't want another to know how he felt living that way."

Thor does loops as Marcus laughs.

"These dragons had come together and made bonds and became their own family. They may have lost their original families but now they forged new bonds and gained a new one, ours."

The two fly past the dragon academy seeing Fishlegs adjusting the eggs they found with Hammertail who also had a saddle.

Marcus looks as Toothless and Hiccup and their father on Thornado flew next to them. The family of heroes. Of riders.

"This is Berk, and our family has been reunited, new bonds forged. With this family of both Vikings and dragons, as one."

They hear more roars as Storm, who also is wearing a saddle, flies next to Astrid on Stormfly.

"He-ey!"

They see Snotlout flying on Hookfang next to Pyra.

Hookfang smirks as he tosses Snotlout off but Pyra bolts down and catches Snotlout putting him on her saddle.

Fishlegs was flying on Meatlug as Hammertail followed.

The twins flew in on their dragon as Bash and Smash flew around them, both heads having saddles

Stoick looks to his side as Tidalwave flies next to Thornado also wearing a saddle.

"We are here. We have our dragons, our family. And together, we are unstoppable."

Thor roars as he dives and the others follow.

The group of dragons and riders fly around sea stacks as Thor fires off a plasma bolt.

Toothless loops as he does the same.

Each dragon and their rider follows them flying together, as they should.

**And there it is! God, that was longer than I thought it was! **

**Spike, out!**


	2. Brothers

**It's me again! Now something I forgot to mention last chapter is that this story is a slight crossover with Kaiju like Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman etc. **

**Chapter 2: Brothers**

It's morning in Berk as we see Stoick on Thornado with Tidalwave as they were pulling 5 ships out towards the sea before unwrapping the ropes and letting them set sail.

"Alright boys, good job, time for breakfast." Said Stoick.

Thornado and Tidalwave use their tails as a form of high five as they fly for Stoick's house.

"When you are introduced to a new thing, one needs to adjust. It's been a few days since Marcus and the hybrids have began living on Berk. The hybrids for the most part have found their way of adjusting, as has Marcus. Though being introduced to such a new change is difficult for some to take in."

"Whoo-hooo!"

Stoick looks behind him seeing Marcus on Thor followed by Hiccup on Toothless as they head for their hut with Marcus and Thor landing first with Toothless and Hiccup go in second

"And we win again!" Said Marcus victoriously

Thor roars triumphantly as the two high five.

Stoick laughs as he lands.

"What's that? The sixth time in a row that they've beat you to the house in your morning races?" Stoick said getting off Thornado.

"Yes." Growled Hiccup frustrated

Toothless growled also with frustration.

"Guess me and Thor are the fastest now, huh?" Said Marcus as he and his dragon went inside.

"Not for long." Hiccup said going in with Toothless

"Gotta say, kinda liking this competitiveness between you two." Said Stoick going in slightly happy that his sons are competing with each other.

Tidalwave tried walking inside but got his body stuck.

Stoick laughs as Thornado palms his side, as if face palming.

"That's the third time, Tidal. You can't fit." Said Stoick pushing him out.

Tidalwave flew away with Thornado to get their own breakfast

Toothless looked at Thor with a scowl.

"And some won't accept the change."

"Don't take it too personal, little bro. After all, Thor's a hybrid of two strike class dragons. Besides, it's just a race." Said Marcus walking over to Thor with a basket of fish.

The hybrid pants as his tail is swishing with excitement.

"That's right, your favorites, Tuna with some mackerel and the finishing touch, one smoked sturgeon." Said Marcus opening the basket for the dragon.

Thor is practically drooling as he looks at the fish

Marcus chuckles as he pats Thor's side before walking over to the table.

Hiccup gives Toothless his fish as Toothless continues glaring at Thor.

Thor tilts his head at Toothless before shrugging and chows down, rather fast.

"Whoa, bud. What's wrong with you?" Said Hiccup as Toothless snorts and begins eating his breakfast, rather fast.

"Rivalry, I've seen it so many times." Said Marcus as he butters his bread.

"Aye, seems Toothless hasn't really came around to Thor being around." Said Stoick taking a bite of his mutton.

"He's not the only one." Hiccup muttered looking at Marcus.

"What's that?" Marcus said looking up.

"Nothing. So, ready for today?" Said Hiccup sitting down.

"What's today?" Marcus said.

"Today we look at the hybrids and see what they can do and see how they're doing." Hiccup said.

"Oh right, almost forgot. Been busy bringing in wood, fish and other stuff. Been a breeze with Thor, and the occasional dragon. I just don't get how but dragons seem to like me, always have." Said Marcus.

The family jumps as they hear what sounds like choking as Toothless falls on his back before hacking before Thor pressed down on his stomach to make him cough up a piece of cod he was choking on. Toothless growls at Thor who ate his smoked sturgeon before burping.

"That's what you get for eating fast." Said Marcus as he pushed his chair out from the table all done with his breakfast.

Thor lifts his head from the basket that was empty as he ate his fish.

"Well we're going. See ya, after you finish your breakfast. Be sure to eat a bit, you could use a bit of meat on your bones." Marcus said ruffling Hiccup's hair chuckling as they go out the door. Passing a napping Tidalwave and Thornado.

Hiccup groans as he fixes his hair and eats.

Toothless growls as he goes back to his fish.

The boy looks at his father who was staring at him.

"What?"

"Everything, alright son?"

"Yeah."

Stoick gives him the face.

"Alright, guess I'm still used to Marcus yet. Been so used to being the fastest and maybe the best of the riders, I'm just not used to -"

"Getting knocked down a peg or two? I know the feeling, it's hard to not let it be personal. But Hiccup keep in mind that he's still adjusting to life here on Berk and he is your brother. So try not to take this whole change too hard, and I imagine he's still adjusting to having you around." Said Stoick as he used his fatherly tone as he continued to eat.

"So what's your point?" As he finished his plate as Toothless finished.

"While a bit of competition from time to time isn't so bad, try not to take it so personally, he is family."

Hiccup looked down before nodding as he got up.

Him and his dragon go for the door and Hiccup opens it.

"And son?"

Hiccup turns around to look at his father,

"Give it time, son. And try to get to know him, please?"

Hiccup nods as he leaves. They see Tidalwave and Thornado laying beside the house as they came back from the sea getting their fill of fish.

Hiccup looks at Tidalwave before nudging the hybrid.

"Come on, big guy, lets go to the academy."

Tidalwave gets in his feet and shakes himself as Hiccup and Toothless take to the sky as he follows.

"Woooo!"

Hiccup looks up seeing Astrid on Storm as Stormfly flies beside her.

"Hey Astrid!" Said Hiccup,

"Hiccup, check this out." Said Astrid as Storm flies circles around Toothless making him growl.

"Storm is so fast! We'll see you at the academy." Said Astrid as Storm bolts in a burst of speed and Stormfly follows.

Toothless growls as the burst of speed made him fidget.

The two jump as a loud whooping was heard as Snotlout shot past them on Pyra with Hookfang following.

"She rules! See ya later slowpokes!" Snotlout said flying off.

Hiccup growls frustrated

"Let them enjoy it bud, I'll make some tweaks on the saddle and your tail and then we'll see why you're the fastest dragon."

They look to their side and see the twins on Bash and Smash as Barf and Belch are flying behind them as well the Zippleback Gronkle is flying backwards.

"This is so cool! Who knew backwards flying could be so awesome!" Said Tuffnut.

"I know right!"

They look to their left and saw Fishlegs flying on Hammertail with Meatlug flying beside him.

"Well, meet you at the academy!" Said Ruffnut as they and Fishlegs fly past them.

Hiccup and Toothless growl.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup said.

The twins and Fishlegs heard it as they look at each other.

"What's wrong with him?" Said Tuff.

Fishlegs shrugs as they fly off.

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Toothless land in the academy,

"Okay let's -"

"Wingspan is about 54 feet."

Hiccup looks as they were measuring Thor's wings.

"Hey Hiccup, Marcus thought you weren't coming or something came up so he wanted to get started." Said Fishlegs as he sat next to Meatlug and Hammertail.

"Y-y-you started without me? But this was my idea." Said Hiccup

"Sorry little bro." Said Marcus as he puts down the rope he used to measure.

Hiccup groans.

"Cheer up!" Said Marcus putting a arm around him.

"Come on, you can help with the rest." Marcus said,

"Yeah." Hiccup said with a bland tone faking excitement.

"Thor is 30 feet long on all fours and 48 on two legs , weighing over 6,000 pounds." Said Marcus.

"Now I think -"

"Pyra was measured having a similar wingspan as Hookfang although a couple feet shorter and weighing a little bit less than him." Said Marcus

"Is there anything I can do?" Said Hiccup.

"Sure, just join if you want." Said Marcus

After measuring and weighing the dragons they had them lined up.

"Now -"

"Now we should see what they can do." Said Marcus cutting Hiccup who growls.

"Now we know Thor has a thick and hard set of scales almost like indestructible armor that can handle anything from a Gronkle's lava blast to a Night Fury's plasma blast." Said Marcus.

"Pyra has the capabilities of both Nadder and Nightmare as do the other dragons have the capabilities of both types of dragons they're made of." Said Fishlegs

"That was short, okay everyone how's about -"

"Speed! Let's have a race!" Said Hiccup a little too eager.

Toothless roars in agreement, eager to finally show Thor who the fastest dragon on Berk really is.

"The hybrids vs Toothless?" Said Snotlout.

"Yeah, what better way to test them? We can make a large course!" Said Hiccup rather too excited

"Why?" Said Astrid.

"It's just a little bit of fun, come on!"

"Okay but considering dad has chiefing to do that means Tidalwave -"

"Great! We'll have it in a five hours, get ready!" Said Hiccup really eager and excited as he jumped on Toothless and the two flew out of the academy.

"What's up with them?" Said Ruffnut,

"Yeah they've been a little weird all day, and that's saying something coming from us." Said Tuffnut

Marcus looks at their retreating form as does Astrid before he looks at Thor.

Later at Gobber's workshop.

We see Hiccup using a hammer on a tail fin for Toothless

"With this lightweighted material on this we will own them." Said Hiccup.

"Hiccup?"

He and Toothless jump as Astrid came over.

"Oh Astrid, I figured you and Storm would be getting ready. You'll need all the help you can get." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Wrong, there's nothing wrong, why would there be something wrong?" Hiccup said rather quickly.

"What's gotten into you? Ever since Marcus showed up-"

"Oh you mean Mr. Perfect? Mr. Dragon hybrid owner? Mr. Borrow your stuff without asking and ending up breaking it?"

Hiccup looked at her as she raised an eyebrow at him,

"You're jealous of him." She said.

Hiccup scoffs.

"Me, ha, jealous? What is there to be jealous about coming from a complete stranger who's been gone for 15 years, has a dragon that can go faster than Toothless, someone who has more dragon knowledge than me, someone -"

He notices the look on her face.

"Look for the past few days he's been here all I've done is lose to him. Not anymore, this time I'm winning!" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup he's your brother for Thor's sake!" Said Astrid before he whipped around.

"He's not my brother! He's just someone my mom and dad took pity on!"

She gasps as Toothless gurgles.

She shakes her head at him and walks away.

She gets on Storm before looking back at Hiccup.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Hiccup I know? Because you're not him." She said before Storm flew away

"Come on bud, we have a race to win." Said Hiccup getting back to work

The riders and their dragons stood in front of the village.

"Alright, to the end of the sea stacks, around dragon island, then we come back. First one back to the academy wins. Which will be me and Toothless." Said Hiccup rather cocky.

The village gathered to watch as they cheered

"Yeah right, me and Pyra are gonna win! Snotlout, Pyra, Oi! Oi! Oi!" Said Snotlout.

Pyra was panting like a dog with excitement as she was raring to go.

"Don't count me and Storm." Said Astrid as Storm makes electricity go around her as she squawks and dug her left foot in like a bull ready to charge.

"Bash and Smash aren't gonna lose!" Said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we're gonna win!" Ruff said as the twins headbutt each other and grin.

Fishlegs giggles with excitement as he pats Hammertail.

Marcus and Thor walk up beside Hiccup.

"Ready to lose?" Hiccup said.

Marcus said nothing as he holds onto Thor's saddle.

"Speechless? What's wrong? Terror got your tongue?"

Marcus continued to not say anything.

Gobber walked forward with his arm no way having a flag on it.

"Dragon riders, at the ready!"

The dragons adjusted themselves as their riders tightened their grips.

Toothless growls as he can't wait to finally win against Thor, who did he think he was taking his place as fastest and most powerful dragon around.

"Get set!"

Thor snorts as he digs his claws into the dirt.

"GO!"

The dragon riders all shout as they get their dragons into the air.

Thor was in front of everyone as Hiccup was in second.

Astrid and Snotlout were flying evenly

"Hey Snotlout, you hungry?" Hiccup said looking back at him.

"Always! Why?"

"Because you're about to eat my air!"

Hiccup adjusted the pedal and Toothless' tail as they took off in a burst of speed sending the two riders back.

"Hey, that's not Toothless' regular tail fin, that's cheating!" Said Snotlout, and that's something coming from him.

Hiccup and Toothless were too far ahead to hear.

The two brothers were in the sea stacks now,

Hiccup flew next to Marcus,

"Surprised to see me?" Hiccup said almost smug.

Marcus still hadn't said a word to him

Thor made a loop as he began twisting and turning to dodge the sea stacks.

Hiccup turns Toothless but finds himself having trouble.

"Turn Toothless, turn!" Hiccup

Toothless bumps the side of one as they move, forcing them to stop

"This tail fin must not be made so great for turns. I should've known that." Hiccup said.

"Make way!"

The two looked back seeing the other riders as they pass them.

"Snotlout, Pyra, Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Hiccup and Toothless growl before moving again

"Cheaters never win!" Fishlegs said.

"Ooh, we'll see about that." Hiccup said

It took a lot of work to get out of the sea stacks but they eventually did.

"Alright bud, now lets get going!"

Toothless growls as they blast off.

With the others we see Ruffnut looking back.

"Crazy fast Night Fury coming from behind!" She said as the other riders looked and their eyes widened as that was too much speed.

"Move, now!" Astrid said getting the dragons out of the way of them as they blast past.

"See you back at Berk!" Hiccup said.

"That thing is totally going to go wrong, isn't it?" Fishlegs said referring to the tail fin Toothless was using,

"Oh yeah." Astrid said.

The Viking and Night Fury eventually got Marcus and Thor back in their sights as they were flying towards dragon island.

Marcus and Thor look behind them and saw them,

"Come on Toothless, go! Go! Go!" Hiccup said.

Toothless began going faster but Thor was maneuvering in front of them not letting them pass.

"Trying to slow us down? Not a good idea." Said Hiccup

Marcus continued to not say anything.

"Oh for Thor's sake, say something already!" Hiccup said angry with being ignored

"I am not losing to you again!" Hiccup said trying to move Toothless around them

Toothless began losing control due to all of the turning as they were beginning to reach the end of the turn before they had to go back to Berk.

Toothless hits Thor's tail causing him to lose control before falling into the mountainside before he and Thor fell into the forest below.

Thor groans before he and Marcus got up.

Marcus ran to Thor who had his wing up and was groaning.

"You're wing, you can't fly now." Said Marcus

Hiccup chuckles as they got control.

"Yes! We're gonna win now!" Said Hiccup.

He and Toothless go to move before they hear roaring.

They looked down and saw four Typhoomerangs were roaring at Thor and Marcus. Thor goes to get up but groans as he drops as he looks at his back right leg.

"Your leg, you broke your leg." Marcus said.

Hiccup looks on with shock.

"Toothless, what've we done?" Hiccup said.

Toothless grunts as he tried to continue on with the race but Hiccup wouldn't let him.

"No Toothless, this stupid race ain't worth it. You know what we have to do."

Toothless groans loudly as he wanted to finally beat Thor but knew Hiccup was right.

Marcus growls as the Typhoomerangs closed in.

"You want my dragon, tiny head, you gotta go through me!" Marcus said

Toothless roars as he came down in front of the dragon's.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?! You can't take on four of them!" Marcus said.

"I'm not leaving you, winning isn't worth losing your life." Hiccup said.

Toothless roars at them to back off but the four Typhoomerangs weren't scared and all roared at the same time making Toothless begin backing off. Hiccup looked back seeing that they're corned.

"This is all my fault, if I wasn't so obsessed with being the fastest and finally trying to win against you, this wouldn't have ever happened. I'm sorry, Marcus." Hiccup said as he and Toothless closed their eyes as the four Typhoomerangs were getting ready to fire at them and they were pinned down with all the rocks.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

The two opened their eyes and were shocked to see the four Typhoomerangs were nuzzling Marcus' hands.

"Uh... what's going on?" Said Hiccup as Toothless tilted his head in confusion

"What's wrong? Surprised? After all aren't I Mr. Perfect? Mr. Hybrid dragon owner? Mr. Borrow your stuff without asking and ending up breaking it?"

Hiccup closes his eyes and breaths as he looks at his brother.

"You heard and saw everything back in the village."

Marcus nods.

"So all this!"

Hiccup gestures to the four Typhoomerangs behind him.

"Was you?! How did you train a Typhoomerang?! Let alone four!" Hiccup said.

"I told you, dragons just seem to like me. Besides Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst didn't mean any harm, I just told them to scare us. Didn't I girls?" Marcus said gesturing to the red, blue, white and purple dragons as he rubs their heads.

He turns around and shows him his dragon head mark on the side of his neck.

"I think it's the birthmark. I don't know how or why it looks like that but dragons just seem to calm down around me when they see it." Said Marcus.

"Well I deserved it. I've been a jerk." Said Hiccup rubbing his head.

"Yeah well the plan was for them to chase us around the island not have Thor crash and bust up his leg and wing." Said Marcus looking at his dragon.

Toothless and Hiccup look at each other.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about all this? I didn't think it would affect you so much." Marcus said

Hiccup let's out a fake laugh like he couldn't believe it.

"You can lift our dad, you can track a boar from one end of the island to the next, you trained a dragon that tore apart dragons by just talking to it, you can train dragons that I couldn't, you can do so many things that I can't and things that I can do but just better than me! How can I not be jealous?!" Hiccup said.

Marcus chuckles that turns into laughter.

"You're jealous of me?! I was jealous of you!" Marcus said

"Really?" Hiccup said shocked

"You made peace with the dragons, you tamed a Night Fury, you killed the green death, you started the dragon training academy. Hiccup you have done things I never would have thought were possible. Hiccup when dad told me about everything I was overcome with joy. Hiccup I am proud of you and proud to call you my brother. When I was coming home I only thought of the things that we could do the stuff I could teach you but you taught me things I didn't know. Look I may have come off a bit much and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel this way." Marcus said as Hiccup chuckled as he wipes off a tear.

"Yeah well maybe if I just tried working with you and not be so mad about all this then maybe none of this would've happened." Hiccup said

"Why don't we just say we both messed and that we're sorry. I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"I'm sorry."

The two look at Toothless who looked confused,

"You to Toothless you have to apologize to Thor." Said Marcus.

Toothless groaned at that.

"Toothless." Hiccup said with a stern voice.

Toothless groans as he walked over to Thor.

"Look why don't we start over with clean slate? And probably some rules. Like I'm sorry about your stuff like your old hammer or charcoal pencil. But Gobber did fix it and had a extra one." Marcus said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for taking it so hard, but next time just ask."

Marcus nodded as they looked at Toothless who crooned softly as if apologizing to Thor as the hybrid looked at him with an acceptance.

"Now what do we do?" Said Marcus.

"We get home. Luckily I decided to go and put one of Toothless' spare fins in his saddle. So that means more control and less crashing."

"But what about Thor?" Said Marcus looking as Toothless helped Thor get back on his feet as the hybrid used his other three limbs and stayed off his hurt one.

Hiccup looked at the Typhoomerangs as Marcus looked at him and to them following his brother's sight.

Marcus' eyes widened as he caught on as Hiccup smirked.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah." Marcus said as the two high five.

Thor and Toothless looked at each other before looking at their riders and tilting their heads in confusion

Next we see Hiccup and Toothless in the air with Toothless' regular red tail fin

Then we see Marcus on Ruby as she and Sapphire were carrying Thor

Astrid and the others arrived and were flabbergasted

"What happened to Thor? And where did those Typhoomerangs come from?" Said Fishlegs.

"I feel like we missed a lot and all because of a little strong winds." Said Snotlout.

"Made some realizations, did some bonding and apologized a couple of times. But right now we need to get Thor back to the village for a wing and foot splint." Said Hiccup.

Astrid notices that Toothless has his regular fin on and smiles.

"Now let's forget about this stupid race and just go home." Said Hiccup.

"Thank, Thor." Said Astrid.

"You trained these dragons?!" Said Fishlegs shocked considering how difficult it is to train a Typhoomerang.

"Well they saw my birthmark, calmed down and then let me train them." Marcus said.

"Awesome!" Said the riders.

"So Hiccup..." Astrid began.

"Don't say it, I've already heard it from him. Guess all I needed was a Typhoomerang to roar in my face to see him differently." Said Hiccup.

"Well if that didn't work I was going to try my way." She said.

"Let me guess, hitting me?"

Astrid smirked as it was her idea.

Hiccup shook his head

Back on Berk we see Stoick and Gobber with the crowd of people.

"It's been too long, they should've been back by now." Said Stoick,

"Aye, but they have their dragons Stoick and they have Marcus with them. It'll be alright. I just wish I could see them, everything looks so small!" Said Gobber as he was holding a spyglass.

Stoick looked and sighed before taking it and flipping it, showing Gobber he was holding it backwards.

Gobber chucks sheepishly as he looks again

"Hammer of Thor, four Typhoomerangs incoming!" Gobber said

"Four?!" Said Stoick as he turned to the villagers to say something,

"Wait! Two are carrying Thor and Marcus is riding one!" Gobber said

"What?"

When they got into view everyone was shocked and surprised and a little bit flabbergasted as what Gobber said was true.

"Hey dad!" Marcus said.

The two Vikings race over as Ruby and Sapphire gently laid Thor down on the ground.

"What happened?" Said Stoick.

"Oh just Marcus training four Typhoomerangs and we did a little bonding but none of that matters right now, Thor's got a hurt wing and a hurt leg."

"Get him inside, I'll get Gothi." Said Stoick running off

The two nod as Toothless was beside Thor letting the hybrid lean on him as they got him inside.

Thor looks at Toothless and smiles,

"When change happens it's hard to get used to it. I was jealous of Marcus because he was better than me but I didn't even give him a chance. Toothless was jealous that there was a dragon faster and better than him. Then because we tried so hard to try and prove we're better Thor got hurt. Luckily he didn't break anything but had to wear a special boot, me and Marcus made to help him heal and a wing splint"

Later we see Hiccup and Marcus removing Thor's wing splint and the boot he was wearing to help with his hurt leg. The dragon roars happily as he runs around the academy before flipping in the air.

"Getting to know him I found we had lots in common, and I learned my lesson. I had nothing to prove."

Marcus and Hiccup laugh as Toothless chases Thor around the academy

"Toothless had finally accepted Thor, which was a big shock. In a way, Thor's kind of becoming his older brother. Just as he's starting to act like it."

Next we see them eating as Toothless shares his fish as does Thor.

"I have so much to learn from him, as he has tons to learn from me."

In the academy, we see Marcus speaking to the other riders as Ruby and her sisters were outside, due to them not being able to fit inside.

"He may not have been the brother I originally wanted."

Hiccup writes stuff down in his journal as Fishlegs has the book of dragons and is writing this stuff in it as Marcus points to a picture of the Typhoomerang on a board.

Hiccup looks at his journal as he drew a picture of him and Marcus together with Stoick behind them, beside a picture of Thor and Toothless together. He looks up at Marcus and smiles.

"But he's the brother that I got. Now? I wouldn't change a thing."

**And that does it for this chapter! Next chapter What Flies Beneath.**


	3. What Flies Beneath

**How's it going people? I am on a roll for this story and am trying to keep it going. **

**Chapter 3: What Flies Beneath**

It was nighttime in Berk as the village and the great hall had the torches lit for those still up.

We see a yak and three sheep in a clearing grazing and eating grass.

The yak grunts as it looks around before something pulled it underground.

The sheep were soon pulled under as well as something seems to be moving under the ground leaving a trail of tossed up rock and grass behind as it moves.

The trail disappears near the Haddock house as we see Tidalwave on his back still sleeping as he scratches as the air before turning back on his stomach as he smiles.

**"Everybody has a past, even dragons, and sometimes the past can comeback to haunt them."**

Marcus is sleeping as is Thor on his stone slab and in Hiccup's room the candles are lit as we see Hiccup asleep but Toothless isn't as he walks around growling as he had his head down.

"Ah, Toothless go back to sleep." Said Hiccup as he does.

Toothless looks at him before looking at the floor one more time before going back to sleep

**"And when it does, you're going to have to be there for them."**

Morning came and we see Stoick, Gobber and Marcus looking at a hole in the ground in the plaza along with other villagers.

Hiccup and Toothless approached it before Toothless stuck his head in and sniffed it.

Suddenly he stood on his back legs, flared his wings out and roars angrily.

"Whoa, hey come on its just a hole, bud." Hiccup said as Toothless goes back down on all fours and keeps his head over the hole growling.

Marcus and Thor look at each other as Thor has a concerned look for Toothless

"It's not just a hole!"

Everyone looked around before looking into the hole as Bucket was down there!

"It's like a underground village!" He said.

Mulch came running to hole and looked down before sighing in relief.

"Oh, Bucket, there you are! I've been looking for you all night!" Mulch said concerned about his friend.

"Sorry, Mulch. But I think I finally found it, my happy place." Bucket said.

Suddenly in front of Bucket was a large cloud of dirt being turned up as he is suddenly launched out as the brown dirt cloud blows in the wind.

The poor guy landed on his back in the dirt.

"Are you alright, Bucket?" Said Stoick as he and Hiccup ran over.

"Not so happy anymore." Bucket said sitting up

"Something pushed me out, something's down there, something big!" Bucket said

Toothless snarls as he jumps inside the hole.

Thor looks down as Toothless goes inside

Thor began growling as the ground began shaking and some kind of 'whisper' began filling the air.

"What is that sound?" Astrid said as she and Hiccup approached the hole.

"Ha, whatever it is it's giving me the willies." Gobber said as he and the others backed away from the hole.

Thor's growl increased in sound as the Whispering did as well.

The other hybrids growled as well.

Suddenly something burst from the hole! It was a dragon with pure white eyes, dark green skin with a very light green underbelly. It is serpentine like as it has no legs, just a head with a large mouth and rotating teeth with spines covering it from head to tail with some on its head being tipped with red.

It roars at all around its hole.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Snotlout said

"Do I have to?" Fishlegs whimpered scared of it,

"Dragons, everyone!" Astrid said as they all ran to their dragons getting on their saddles

Hiccup didn't as Toothless was underground

The dragon roared as it looked at them all. Glancing at each one of them as Marcus jumps on Thor.

"I don't like the way it's eyeballing me." Snotlout said.

"Don't worry it's not just you." Fishlegs said,

"Thanks, big relief."

The dragon roared again before going back into the hole as its long serpentine lower half swished and wiggled before following the rest of itself

"What... was... that?" Astrid said.

"Whatever it was, I want one!" Tuffnut said as he thought the dragon was awesome.

"It was a Whispering Death." Said Marcus.

"Whoa, great name."

Tuffnut covers Belch's ears.

"So much better than Zippleback." He whispered to his sister

Barf growls before bringing his tail up and smacks Tuff on the head.

"OUCH!"

Barf and Belch as well Ruffnut laugh

"Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it going to do to us? WHY AREN'T YOU SLAPPING ME TO SNAP ME PUT OF THIS?!" Bucket said completely terrified.

We see that both he and Mulch are standing on barrels.

"Because I'm scared, too, Bucket." Mulch said.

The ground shook again as the Whispering Death burst from the ground making a fresh hole.

It roars as it looks around.

"It looks angry, why don't you do that thing where you touch it's nose and feed it grass?" Gobber said to Hiccup,

"Okay, uh -"

"Boulder class, razor sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground." Marcus said.

"Wow, I was just about to ask Fishlegs about it." Hiccup said as Marcus read his mind as he was going to ask Fishlegs about the dragon in front of them.

"Hey, I'm your brother." Marcus

"Now I really want one." Tuffnut said,

"So, how do we deal with this thing?" Snotlout asked,

"Stand back, everyone!"

They looked up and saw Stoick on Thornado.

"Thornado's got something to say to this beast!"

Thornado unleashes a sonic blast that made the Whispering Death flinch but it just screeched loudly at them.

"I don't think it has it's got it's listening ears on." Gobber said.

"Then we speak louder!" Said Marcus as Thor roars loudly as do the other hybrids.

The hybrids took to the air and roared as they charged at the dragon.

Bash and Smash do a backflip and slam their club tails uppercutting the dragon as Hammertail slams his tail on it's head.

Storm came charging in and fired at it, her Blast seemed like a blue magnesium blast compared to a Nadder's regular shot type.

She struck the Whispering Death across the face.

Tidalwave charged and rammed into the dragon, nailing it right in the gut.

The dragon screeches in pure rage as it twisted and turned firing rings of fire trying to strike at them as well as firing it's spines desperately trying to hit one of them but they were too fast and maneuvered around them

The dragon spots Marcus and Thor coming it and fired at them with its spines

Sparks flew as the spines hit Thor's hard hide as Marcus ducks.

Thor came down at a angle and punches the dragon across the face before landing on the ground and bounces back at it landing another punch.

The dragon roars as it tried to go back underground

Marcus looks at its tail before grabbing it,

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcus said before giving the tail he was holding a hard yanking, literally pulling the dragon back out before lifting it over his head and slamming it on the ground

It groans as it shakes its head.

Everyone was flabbergasted by that!

"That dragon has to be at least 2000 pounds, and he just lifted it?!" Fishlegs shouted with shock and amazement in his voice,

"So awesome!" The twins said,

Stoick made a proud laugh.

"I once saw him throw a Monstrous Nightmare like it was nothing, despite how he looks he's very strong." Said Stoick, sounding proud of Marcus

The Whispering Death hissed at Thor and Marcus before dodging spines shot by Pyra and Storm.

Storm fires a lightning bolt at the spines and the bolt seemed to travel through the spines before giving the dragon a shock before it went back in the air

"Everyone, together! With all of us we can send this thing running!" Marcus said.

"Well you heard the man." Astrid said as she and the others got their dragons in the air.

They get behind Stoick and Thornado.

The Whispering Death growls as it looks at them as they fly around it, keeping their eyes on it.

It looks behind and sees the hybrids walking on the ground around it like predators waiting for their opportunity to strike.

The riders and their dragons had it trapped in a circle.

Suddenly Toothless comes out the hole he went in, ready for a fight.

He looks back at Stormfly and the others and snarls at them and at the hybrids.

Stormfly and the other dragons began flying back as if getting out,

"What is Toothless doing?!" Snotlout said,

"I think he wants us to back off." Astrid said,

"No problem here." Fishlegs too eager to not get involved.

The hybrids weren't so eager to back off as Hammertail charged in ready to ram into the Whispering Death but Toothless grabbed him by the tail with his mouth and swung him around and threw him into the other hybrids.

"Whoa, hey!" Said Marcus before he and Thor and the other hybrids ended up dog piled on top of each other, though he quickly gets out,

"Hey, what the hell?!" Marcus said shocked and angry Toothless just did that.

Toothless had his eyes as cat slits as he and Whispering Death glared at each other

"Toothless!" Hiccup said concerned for his best friend. Why was he taking it on by himself?!

The Whispering Death lunged at Toothless but he dodged.

The next lunge Toothless leapt at the dragon getting it on the ground for a few seconds before it broke free.

The Whispering Death was in the air as Toothless fires three plasma blasts but it easily dodges them.

Toothless roars as he tries to get in the air but can't which is something that the Whispering Death seems to notice.

"Toothless can't fly without me, he's a sitting duck!" Hiccup said

Stoick lands Thornado and gets beside Gobber.

"Gobber, man the catapults and as soon as that thing is clear of Toothless, fire!" He said

"Wait, dad!"

Toothless got close to him as he tried to get on.

"Just let me help you, bud." Hiccup said before Toothless pushes him aside not taking his eyes off his opponent,

Hiccup sat up shocked that Toothless just knocked him aside, before moving

"Toothless, what, what's wrong?"

Toothless stopped and looked at him and back at the dragon before roaring at him giving chase.

Astrid ran over.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea."

The Whispering Death shot its spines with one hitting Toothless in his back leg!

"Gobber!" Stoick said giving the signal.

Gobber fires one of the catapults hitting it making it take its attention away from Toothless

The sun began to come out as Gobber fired again and it fled underground and ran away

Toothless growls at the trail it left behind.

Hiccup ran over and saw the dragon's spine in Toothless' leg.

"Oh no, you're hurt."

Toothless looked at him and stayed still long enough for Hiccup to remove the spine before running up the hill

"Toothless, wait!" Hiccup said.

Thor and the hybrids finally managed to get themselves all up and off each other.

"Where's he going?" Said Astrid,

"Probably running away to like his wounds." Snotlout said before chuckling

"It's not funny! He could've been killed, he can't fly remember?" Hiccup said

"And who's fault is that?

"Seriously, did you just go there?" Astrid said.

"Hey I call it like I see it.

"Is anybody going to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Fishlegs said.

"Uh, dragon fight. Just another day on Berk." Tuffnut said.

"Uh, not really. That looked like it there was more to it than that. The Whispering Death singled Toothless and he wanted that dragon all to himself." Said Marcus looking at the hybrids.

Thor pushes them aside and looks up at Toothless confused on why he would attack him like that.

"But why?" Hiccup said looking up at his best friend who stares at the forest.

Night fell as in Hiccup's room we see him patting the place Toothless got hurt,

"Oh, I wish you could tell me what was going on out there, bud." Hiccup said before the sound of wood creaking was hurt as Toothless, who seemed on edge, got up.

"Whoa, easy. It's just my dad." Said Hiccup as Stoick walked in.

"How's our wounded warrior?"

"Still a bit on edge." Hiccup said.

"Don't worry, Toothless." Stoick said patting Toothless on the snout

"I think we taught that dragon a thing or two about uninvited guests here on Berk. I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon, at least, I hope not." Stoick said before leaving the room,

"Me too. That should do it, just try to take it easy." Said Hiccup.

Toothless gets on his slab and burns it as he usually does as he makes a circle before laying down and closes his eyes.

Hiccup goes to bed but takes one last look at Toothless before closing his eyes.

Toothless opens his eyes and walks over to Hiccup and takes a long look at him before running off into the night through his window but takes one last look at the hut before doing so.

Hiccup was shocked to find Toothless gone but Thor was the most shocked as he ran right out the door making Tidalwave and Thornado shoot up from their sleep as Thor looked around for the dragon he called a brother before roaring loudly.

He then has a worried look on his face as Toothless doesn't answer.

Marcus rubs the side of his face as they looked out to the forest. Knowing that Toothless was somewhere in there with the Whispering Death, so Hiccup gathered the riders in the academy

"Maybe Toothless just went for a little flight, oh that's right he can't." Snotlout said before laughing again as he had his hands on Hookfang's chin,

"Really you're going there again?!" Astrid said.

"What's up with sparky over there?" Said Snotlout as Hiccup got between him and Astrid stopping her from attacking him as Thor still had his worried look on his face.

"He's worried about Toothless." Marcus said,

"Why? It's not like Toothless -"

Snotlout didn't get to finish his smug taunt as Thor roars in his face.

Marcus pulls him back calming down.

Snotlout breaths as he holds his chest.

"You'd be worried too, if you didn't want to lose another family member." Said Marcus.

"Yeah, yeah we all know he's a orphan, but -"

"Snotlout, he was a mere hatchling when he watched his parents get killed and he was powerless to do anything about it!"

Everyone was silent, even the dragons as they looked at Thor.

"I know because he told me. They were killed and gutted by Vikings, right in front of him as he hid inside a small hole. Got something to say about that?" Marcus said

"They all went through this, well Snot-man, got anything to taunt about that?"

Everyone was silent

"Didn't think so. Now, if we find that Whispering Death then we find Toothless." Said Marcus.

"What are we going to do if we do find it first?" Fishlegs said.

"Well, we train him." Said Hiccup making his way to Fishlegs.

"You know, he has Death in his name right?" Tuffnut said

"Fishlegs, is there anything about the Whispering Death in the book of dragons that can help us?" Hiccup asked as Fishlegs turned to the Whispering Death page.

"It can shoot razor sharp spines from any part of its body."

"And how's that supposed to help?" Astrid said,

"Well it would help if we stayed away from those." He said

"Please, we find that thing and as soon as Toothless shows up they'll all back off. Because they're scared of him." Said Marcus

Hookfang got in his face on fire as if saying he's not scared of anything,

Marcus surprised everyone as he just slapped Hookfang across the face.

"Don't get in my face, I will drop you faster than dragon poop." Said Marcus

Hookfang slowly turned his head back around as everyone had the same look as if saying Did you just slam me/him?

"Yes, I just slapped you. Seems to me you need more of it considering how you treat your rider." Said Marcus

Hookfang growls.

"I'm warning you, don't mess with me."

Hookfang smirks as he literally was in his face before Marcus grabbed him by the horns and literally flipped him on his back.

"I warned you." Marcus said

"How strong are you?!" Snotlout said.

"I trained and exercised every day I was gone as well as my time here, remember that." Said Marcus.

Snotlout gulped. This guy had trained everyday for most of his life, and he just flipped Hookfang like he was nothing.

"You just flipped a 5,000 pound dragon." Fishlegs said not believing what he saw.

"Supposedly, 5,000 pounds." Marcus said

"Anyways, if it shoots those spines at us, I volunteer Ruffnut to be the human shield." Said Tuffnut before Ruff kicks him the knee.

"OW, MY KNEECAP! That's new, I like it." He said Marcus covers his face and shakes his head.

"This dragon has to have some kind of weakness." Said Hiccup,

"Actually, no, yeah it says right here no known weaknesses." Said Fishlegs.

"Have I mentioned, I love this thing?" Said Tuffnut.

"Marcus?" Said Hiccup.

Marcus leans on Thor as he scratches his chin in thought

"Hmm, oh! I once heard of this farmer who got corned by one and shoved his broom in its mouth, it calmed down when he began brushing in its mouth, so I think they like having their teeth brushed. If that helps." Said Marcus

"We don't have anything big enough for that thing's mouth." Said Hiccup.

"There's something about them that I'm trying to remember about it. I think it's useful." Said Marcus.

"Well that's reassuring." Said Snotlout.

"I don't see you coming up with anything useful, bushy brows." Said Marcus.

Snotlout growled as he looked at his eyebrows

"Can we go already? We don't know how much time we have. Astrid, do you mind if I ride on Storm?" Said Hiccup,

"Why are you asking me?" She asks.

"Hiccup, don't forget they're my dragons." Said Marcus.

"Oh, I just thought considering they -"

"I can't care for them all myself, they do need the exercise and I thought considering they at least own a dragon that's part of them they'd do good." Marcus said.

"Even Snotlout?" Hiccup said,

"Actually my mom, got herself a female Nightmare that comes around sometimes, but doesn't have a saddle for yet because she doesn't know about the whole dragon riding thing, anyways she's been giving me pointers for Pyra here because of the whole girl thing." Said Snotlout.

"That explains so much." Said Astrid.

"Though I guess I'm going with Hookfang because she won't move from those stupid eggs!" Said Snotlout trying to get her to move.

"She won't it's her turn to watch the eggs." Said Marcus getting on Thor,

"Gah, I wish these stupid eggs would hatch already it's been at least a month since they've been and nothing, because so far the only thing I can think of getting out of them is a nice tasty omelet."

He was close to the two golden eggs and lightning shot from them hitting him in the butt.

"OUCH!"

He rubs his butt before getting on Hookfang.

"You still haven't figured out what they are yet?" Said Hiccup getting on Storm.

"I can't, none of the books I had any eggs that looked like them. I have to wait for them to hatch to see." Marcus said.

"Lets go!" Hiccup said after nodding .

"WHOA!" He said as Storm took off making Astrid and Marcus chuckle.

"Not fair, I wasn't ready." Hiccup said

Marcus goes past him laughing.

"Oh ha, ha taste of my own medicine when I did the same to you." Said Hiccup being sarcastic

Storm then yanks going forward.

"Whoa, easy!" Said Hiccup.

"Looks like she wants another go at that dragon." Said Snotlout as he and the others got into the air.

"Must be the Skrill in her." Said Marcus.

The riders flew over the forest looking for the Whispering Death however Hiccup was mostly trying not to get tossed off by Storm's sudden movements. Thor and the other hybrids were also moving looking for it

"Whoa, easy girl, easy!" Hiccup said

"What's up with them?" Said Fishlegs.

"Probably mad that Toothless got in the way of their fight. They're wanting to have a second round." Said Marcus,

"Could someone please do something?! Lunch, gah, is coming back up!" Hiccup said

"Two holes, down in the forest!" Marcus said pointing downward and they saw two holes next to each other.

Storm swoops down to them followed by Thor and the rest.

"Thank Odin." Hiccup said as he got off letting his stomach settle down.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said calling out to his friend as Thor roared doing the same.

"How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes?" Snotlout asked

Astrid steps in

"So you think it might be the other 2,500 pound, rock eating Dragon we're following?"

Snotlout looks at her in confusion

"I know what you're- Don't try to confuse me."

Marcus walks around and steps on something, he lifts his foot and saw a tooth and picks it up.

Hiccup and others went to him, "what did you find?" Marcus shows him the tooth and Hiccup takes it. "He must've lost a tooth." He inspects it.

Tuffnut grins

"Is it sharp? If it is I want it! I like sharp!"

Ruffnut nodded

"Yeah, sharp is good!"

Fishlegs came to them

"Think about this: hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots. Discarding rock like it's not even there!"

Suddenly the dragons, minus Thor and the hybrids, began raging uncontrollably, Hiccup tells everyone to quiet, and the Twins temporarily makes an annoyance.

"Listen for what?!" Tuffnut yelled looking at his sister who shrugged

"I don't hear anything. What are we listening for?!" Ruffnut yelled

"Be quiet!" Astrid said as she glanced back and glared at them

"How are we supposed to hear anything over her yelling-OW!" Tuffnut yelled

He was cut off when Storm uses her tail to hit his head as he falls to the ground. Then they feel the earth shaking again. The Riders realize that they came too early to the Whispering Death.

"Looks like we beat Toothless." Snotlout said as he looked at the dragon fearfully

"Yeah... we win..." Astrid said sarcastically

The Whispering Death burst from the ground roaring at the intruders

"I'm not feeling like a winner!" Fishlegs said

The Whispering Death glared and growls at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs gulps

"Hi... um... I like the teeth..."

The Whispering Death burrows back underground.

"I hate it when he does that! Can you at least tell me why he does it?!" Snotlout said angry

Fishlegs tried to find the answer when everyone was looking at him

"Maybe to hunt...? Maybe because it's cooler...? Maybe to look for water...? AND MAYBE BECAUSE HE CAN'T STAND THE PRESSURE OF EVERYBODY ALWAYS EXPECTING HIM TO HAVE THE ANSWERS!"

Tuffnut grins and whispers to his sister

"He's losing it."

Ruffnut nodded

"I know...it's awesome."

The Whispering Death emerges from the ground again. Tuffnut gasps and grins, "Somebody hold it still. I wanna pet it!"

Marcus and Ruff pulled him away from the it.

The dragon then began slithering at them keeping it's body visible as it tears the ground up

Hiccup was walking forward towards it, the hybrids took a step forward but Marcus stopped them.

"Do you actually have a plan or are you trying to get yourself killed?" Astrid said worried

He stopped and turned around.

"If I can train it, then it'll leave Toothless alone."

"So you are trying to get yourself killed." Snotlout said.

Hiccup turned around and saw it coming at him and he turned away and put his hand out and everyone gasped as the dust flew up.

The Whispering Death was right in front of his hand and for a moment smelled it before going back underground.

Marcus breaths in relief as he wipes his head.

"Don't ever do that again!" Marcus said with the hybrids roaring in agreement

"Okay...?" Hiccup said not really paying attention to him.

"Uh, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." Astrid said with Fishlegs and Snotlout beside her with Fishlegs nodding in agreement.

Hiccup just jumps in the hole.

Marcus groans.

"Why does he always do that?" Astrid said.

The trio walked over to the hole and looked down,

"Oh I am so glad I'm not down there right now." Fishlegs said before Snotlout came from behind and pushed him in.

"Oops."

"SNOTLOUT!" Astrid and Marcus said glaring at him

Inside the hole Fishlegs lands with a thud and gets up.

"Thanks, Fishlegs. I kinda figured you'd be the last to volunteer." Hiccup said

"Yeah! I didn't want you to have to face that thing all alone." Fishlegs said

They heard the dragon make a sound as they look at the tunnel filled with the different passages it's made.

"This things been busy." Hiccup said

"Quick question, why are we here again?" Fishlegs said.

"This is where it spends all of its time, there has to be something down here that can help us." Hiccup said walking forward

He looked down one passage seeing it move by.

"There it goes, let's follow it."

He looks back seeing Fishlegs looking around,

"Oh, you were talking to me?"

"Fishlegs, new dragon, you love this stuff."

Fishlegs was poking his fingers together before moving forward not happy.

"I hate that about me." He said

The two went in the tunnel and walked into a new way with a lot of tunnels.

After getting scared by a sheep that jumped out of a tunnel they went to move more but the dragon poked its head out of one and looked the opposite way first giving them enough time to get in a tunnel and Hiccup covers Fishlegs' mouth as it moves by

Some sunlight poked through and it recoiled from and slithered around it,

Thinking they were safe Hiccup moved his hand from Fishlegs' mouth.

"Hiccup, did you see -"

The dragon looked back as Hiccup covered his mouth again.

"Can it wait?" Hiccup whispered as Fishlegs nodded

The Whispering Death slithers by as they watch it's body.

"Let's just hope it keeps moving." Hiccup whispered before it suddenly stopped and its spines rose up.

"How'd that work out for us?" Fishlegs said.

Hiccup put a finger to his mouth.

Fishlegs looked at the dragon before shaking Hiccup to get his attention and pointed at it.

There was a bite mark on the Whispering Death

Then it bolts.

"Did you see that?" Fishlegs said.

"Was that a bite mark?" Hiccup said,

"Not just any bite mark, that's a Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other." Fishlegs said.

"They have a history." Hiccup said realizing it.

"A grudge." Fishlegs said.

"If that's true, how long do dragons hold a grudge?" Hiccup said

"To the death?" Fishlegs said

"Let's get out of here before it comes back." Hiccup said.

"That is a really good idea." Fishlegs said all too eager

They run down the tunnel running into it as they stand in one of the rays of sunlight that was peeking through and it seemed like it couldn't attack them as it got out of the way and they ran.

It looks at the light and flinches before going down a tunnel.

Up above everyone is looking down the hole.

"They've been down there forever!" Said Astrid as she called for them

They appeared and looked up at them.

"Yep, right here." Hiccup said,

"Did you see the Whispering Death? Was it -"

Tuffnut was cut off as he was pushed aside,

"Forget about that hurry up and get out!" Marcus said.

They heard the Whispering Death as they looked up from the hole seeing it making a trail.

"Yeah they do!" Astrid said.

The two looked and saw dirt being kicked up.

"Fishlegs you go first." Hiccup said

"No argument here!"

Hiccup helped him up.

"Grab my hand!" Astrid said as the other riders formed a chain behind her helping her reach Fishlegs as they pulled him out

"Hiccup come on!" Marcus said as he took over for her.

"I can't reach!" Hiccup said,

"Thor, you are heavy!" Snotlout said as they were holding Marcus up with their chain.

"What he said, geez!" Said Tuffnut.

"Don't give up, Hiccup, you can do it!" Marcus said,

"I'm trying, Marcus!" Hiccup said looking back seeing the Whispering Death coming as he continues to try and reach for his brother's hand.

"GET BACK!" Hiccup said before he was launched out of the hole.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Whoa, I bet he can see our house from up there." Tuffnut said.

The Whispering Death came out reading to swallow Hiccup but Hammertail and Bash and Smash smacked it aside letting Stormfly grab him and set him down

The Whispering Death snarled at Hiccup,

"I don't think it likes you in its hole." Tuffnut said,

"He's right, one of the things about the Whispering Death is that it's very territorial about the tunnels it makes." Marcus said,

"Oh where was that info hours ago?! I was down there!" Fishlegs said.

"Well sorry!"

"Can we go now, please?!" Snotlout said terrified

"No, I know I can train this dragon. Anybody got some dragon nip?" Hiccup said when he suddenly found his hands filled with the stuff.

Hiccup approached the dragon as Marcus was thinking as if remembering something

"HICCUP, NO!" Marcus said

Hiccup looks back as the Whispering Death sneezes making the dragons fall asleep.

"Whispering Death dragons are immune to dragon nip." Marcus said,

"Now you tell us, great, now we're defenseless!" Snotlout said

"RUN!" Marcus said as they take off but not before he punches the dragon in the face

The Whispering Death pursues them until Toothless finally makes its arrival and fends off the Whispering Death and they resume their duel. However, the Whispering Death finds that he is encountered by the other dragons and falls back. Hiccup tries to mount to Toothless again, but Toothless still does not allow his Rider as he brutally pushes him aside, and almost threatens Hiccup. Hiccup tries to talk some sense into him as he requests to only help Toothless, but Toothless refuses and flees. Hiccup tries to follow him to come back, but Toothless threatens him with a warning shot, a message to stay away and he presses on without him.

Hiccup was shock until Tuffnut butts in and said, "Awkward..."

"Tuff…" Marcus glares at him.

As they were flying home,

Snotlout spoke, "So Toothless has an arch-enemy. Kind of like you and me."

Hiccup was riding on Hammertail considering he was less likely to start moving like Storm did.  
"Snotlout! You're not my arch-enemy!"

Well, you're mine!" Snotlout said with hand gestured to his eyes and then to Hiccup.

Astrid rolls her eyes, "He's just trying to protect you."

Snotlout scoff, "That's not what it is! Toothless doesn't want you around because this is between him and the other guy. He's a fighter. Like me. Not... whatever you are." He waves off.

Hiccup was shock and surprise, "I... never thought I'd say this, Snotlout, but I think you're right."

Snotlout was surprise, "Wait... huh? You guys heard that, right?"

"No," Marcus said.

"It's not a fair fight! If Toothless is gonna win, he has to fly. And he can't fly without me!" Hiccup said.

Astrid looks at him, "So, what are you saying?"

Hiccup said, "I'm saying we need to find him and soon."

"Hiccup, I think I finally got just what's going on between Toothless and that dragon." Marcus said.

"Really?" Hiccup said,

"Yeah, I think I've got all the things needed to figure it out."

"I imagine Toothless was a youngling at the time and it was stormy, he flies and finds himself a place to try and wait out the storm not knowing that he was in one of it's tunnels, the two fight and he flies away. This dragon wants to settle the score." Said Marcus

Hiccup looks to the forest floor with worry,

Meanwhile, Toothless runs through the trees looking for the Whispering Death. He hated that dragon. Ever since he could remember, the Whispering Death was nothing but trouble.

Then Hammertail landed with Hiccup on her back. The others came as Hiccup gets off of Hammertail and approaches Toothless, with his hand extended out. Toothless finally touches his nose to Hiccup's hand. "Hey, bud. You had me so worried there for a while. You haven't been yourself lately. Good to see you're still you."

Then the ground shakes as the Whispering Death appears from the ground. He glares at Toothless. Toothless glares at him.

Hiccup tries to stop him,

"You can just walk away from this, bud!" Hiccup tries to get on Toothless, "Let's just go home-" Toothless pushes Hiccup away again.

Fishlegs was getting scared, "You were so close. I thought you had him!"

Toothless tries to fly towards the Whispering Death, shooting plasma blasts but is knocked down by the Whispering Death. The dragons were about to help but Toothless tells the other dragons to stay away. The riders were trying to tell them but they won't do anything. The hybrids tried going at it but Toothless roars loudly at them making them back off as Thor looked worried

"They know this isn't their fight, guys." Marcus said as he watched as Toothless chased the Whispering Death.

They all went after him and the Whispering Death corners Toothless on a cliff ledge, with no escape.

Hiccup watches in horror, "TOOTHLESS! Buddy..."

Marcus' eyes widen when he saw the Whispering Death using his rings of fire at Toothless to push him off the edge, "He's going knock Toothless into the canyon!"

Hiccup did a crazy thing. He steps off the ledge and free falls into the canyon. Toothless saw this and his eyes widen as he dives to save him. Toothless was able to get Hiccup as he mounts Toothless in midair.

"WHOOHOOO!" Marcus said as Thor roared happily

Hiccup and Toothless reunited

"You save me, I save you! That's the way it is!" Hiccup said happily.

Toothless and Hiccup fight the Whispering Death. As they fend off the Whispering Death, the sun shined. The Whispering Death hissed pain before going underground. Fishlegs and Marcus notices him getting blind by sunlight and discovering its weakness.

As Toothless hovers, Fishlegs said, "The sunlight, Hiccup! That's its weakness!"

The Whispering Death tried a sneak attack but Thor punches him down.

Thor and Toothless look at each other as Toothless growled.

"Why? You're his brother, he won't let you do this alone."

Toothless looked at Thor with slight awe in his eyes, seeing him willing to go so far as doing this when this is between him and the Whispering Death.

"Now lets show this dragon what us brothers can do!" Marcus said.

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

Thor and Toothless smirked.

"Now let's keep him above the ground." Hiccup said

The dragon tried another sneak attack but Thor slammed his tail in its face. It then goes back under.

"Oh no, you don't. Thor!" Marcus said as Thor lands and begins smashing the ground with his fists.

"What's he doing?" Said Snotlout

Thor then brings his foot up and gives a strong stomp and suddenly the Whispering Death is launched out of a hole.

"Good work, lightning ball!" Marcus said

Red lightning gathered in Thor's hand before he threw it at the Whispering Death sending it flying through three trees before it quickly went back underground

"The holes, aim for the holes!" Hiccup said.

Marcus nods as Thor flies up with Toothless beside him and begin shooting into the holes

Thor and Toothless use this to get the Whispering Death to exit his holes by blasting it with plasma to its underground complex, creating a burst of bright red and blue plasma and lightning erupting in each opening.

Ruffnut awed, "This. Is. Amazing!"

Tuffnut pats Belch's head,

"We've got to find you an arch-nemesis."

The Whispering Death is launched out of a hole as it shakes itself and roars at Toothless before getting tackled.

The dragon is at his mercy as he roars at it.

Thor lands and they watch.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup said.

After a moment Toothless roars at it and let's it go as it retreats in defeat.

Before it goes away it roars one more time angrily as if not wanting to admit defeat

Thor growls before roaring loudly (for sound imagine the roar the Spinosaurus made in Jurassic Park 3 before the airplane fell)

Everyone covered their ears and the dragons stood down before the Whispering Death ran away in fear.

"Good job, buddy. I don't think he's ever coming back." Said Marcus patting his said.

Thor nods and snorts out a puff of smoke as if saying He better.

The others came and Snotlout whines,

"Aw, man! Toothless could have finished him off!"

Hiccup smiles at his dragon

"Well, I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death." He said

Fishlegs smiles,

"I guess I'll have to change that in the book." He said before gently tapping Meatlug to take them home.

"Let's go home." Hiccup said as they all took to the air, heading for Berk

Later we see Hiccup and Toothless flying as Toothless was holding a large rock.

**"When our past rears its ugly head, it usually doesn't have six rows of razor-sharp teeth and a bad attitude."**

Hiccup sees one of the holes the Whispering Death made before Toothless dropped the rock covering it.

**"If it does, you're going to need a great friend who has your back. I will always have Toothless' back. And he will always have mine. Just like Thor does for him and Marcus does for me, because we are a family."**

The two fly up towards Thor and Marcus as they fly home together, all as one as they are brothers. Mess with one, you mess with the other. The Whispering Death learned that the hard way.

**That's the end of that. Read and Review, I'm out! **


	4. Twinsanity

**Okay folks, finally it's time for the eggs to hatch! **

**Hatching + Twinsanity**

The sun hasn't arose on Berk, a month have passed since the Whispering Death incident and things have been pretty good,

All the riders and their dragons were peacefully sleeping as Toothless was on his back kicking his legs in his sleep dreaming.

Well until they were awoken by a loud roar.

Toothless' eyes bolted open and he got towards the ceiling.

"Whoa, whoa, wha-what?" Hiccup said, shooting up awake

Marcus came running up into his room and he and Hiccup held their laughter in seeing Toothless holding onto the ceiling with a terrified look on his face.

After getting Toothless dislodged from the ceiling they ran outside and still heard the roaring.

Thor growled as it was too early for any of this,

"What's going on?" Astrid said as the other riders were awoken as well.

"It's too early for this. I need my beauty sleep." Snotlout said.

"Ha, no amount of sleep could ever help your mug." Said Marcus

The twins had some kind of sleep masks over their eyes and were snoring.

Marcus wasn't amused so he grabbed them and pulled them out before letting go and letting them slap the twins in the face, knocking them over.

The other villagers were complaining as the roars continued.

"Where's it coming from anyway?" Fishlegs asked.

Marcus' eyes suddenly widened as did Thor's before the two bolted away

"Hey isn't the academy in that direction?" Snotlout said

The other riders then suddenly bolted following.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut sit up and moved their masks off their faces.

"What's going on?" Said Tuffnut.

"How'd we get here?" Said Ruff,

"Come on!" Astrid said pulling them along

"Move! MOVE!" Marcus said as they ran through the plaza and through all the villagers there.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" Spitelout, Snotlout's father, said.

He turned around and yelled and ducks as the other riders and their dragons came by.

"Sorry, dad." Snotlout said

"Coming through!" Marcus said.

Bucket and Mulch ran out of the way to avoid getting trampled by them.

"Where's the fire?" Bucket asked.

"It's too early for these shenanigans, you kids should still be in bed!" Mulch said.

"Something's up at the academy!" Hiccup said.

The group ran up the hill to the academy as Marcus grabbed the side of the entrance to spin inside.

Hiccup came sliding into the entrance but the others couldn't stop like he did as he and the dragons dogpiled onto each other.

"Ow!" Said Fishlegs,

"Who's hand is that?" Growled Astrid,

"Sorry!" Hiccup said

The riders and their dragons quickly got off and ran inside the academy.

The hybrids were running around roaring.

Marcus quickly calmed them down.

"What in the name of Odin, is wrong with -"

**CRACK**

Snotlout was silenced by a cracking sound.

Everyone looked inside the large paddock they were using for the eggs as they were shaking and glowing

Marcus opened it up and looked

Tuffnut ran inside,

"Come on, hatch and look at me!" He shouts at the golden eggs.

The two continued to shake as lightning was visibly coming off of them before blasting Tuffnut into a wall.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Said Snotlout

"Is it just me smelling like cooked Yak or was that more intense than usual?" Tuffnut said as he was smoking and smelled like bacon

"Why did you want it to look at you?" Astrid said.

"Because the very first thing a newly hatched dragon sees they automatically think is their mother or father. Everyone knows that." Said Fishlegs as if it was so obvious

The eggs began to crack as they began flashing

"They're going to hatch!" Marcus said.

Thor breathed with relief.

Marcus looked at him as Thor turned to him and gently roared.

"Oh I see, then that is a relief." Marcus said understanding his dragon.

"Care to let us in on the conversation?" Hiccup said,

"Thor just said that they've had these eggs for months now and he was beginning to think that they'd never hatch. If it weren't for the occasional sound or shake or flash he'd think they were bad eggs." Marcus said

"Should we be standing so close?" Astrid said as the navy colored egg began making lightning that was changing colors.

"Why? Scared?" Snotlout said,

Since he was closest to the navy egg he was struck by the lightning in the butt.

He then began running around the academy holding his butt as it was smoking before jumping in a water tub

From the two golden eggs two sets of tails came from both.

From the vine covered egg a back came through covered in small glowing blue spines.

The navy egg had a four red fingered hand come out of it

Two crystals from the crystal egg came out

From the blue egg eight long necked heads came out

From the other vine covered egg a three toed foot came out

And from the silver egg came a tail with small golden things on it.

"I thought we'd be seeing them explode." Said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, not fun without some explosions." Tuffnut said.

"Maybe they don't but I think they're having trouble." Said Marcus as more appendages came out of the eggs but whatever was trying to come out of them seemed like they were having trouble as they were moving around.

Toothless moved his leg as the navy egg ran past him as Hookfang watched the vine covered eggs go between his legs.

"Runaway eggs!" Said Astrid.

Hiccup saw one and tried jumping at it but it moved at the last second.

Marcus was laughing as Barf and Belch were following one as it ran around them before they got themselves dizzy and fell over.

"Reminds me of a game I used to play at the farm, Catch the Chicken." Marcus said.

Fishlegs was chasing one of the gold ones as was Meatlug but the two turned making the rider and his dragon crashing into each other.

"Speedy things, aren't they?" Astrid said.

"We can't keep this up forever, the longer it takes for them to break out the chance of them dying grows, they need oxygen. I think it's why some chicks die inside eggs if they can't get out. I maybe wrong." Marcus said.

"Got one!" Snotlout said as he grabbed the navy egg

Then the egg began electrocuting him as he held it before he was forced to let it go.

It continued to run as he laid on the ground twitching and smoking as his hair was all messed up from the electricity

"Try and herd them together." Said Hiccup.

The riders and their dragons made them turn as they ran to a single point, unfortunately Marcus and Thor were at the point so Thor picked his rider up and they moved.

The eggs all ran into each other and fell.

The shells began to crack more before finally the eggshells fell off of the animals.

In the place where the golden eggs were, was two three headed, two tailed dragons. One had golden scales and the other had dark blood red scales and magenta under belly scales. Then Wing membrane is shown to be like a dark violet and the eyes are known to be a glowing silver.

(Look I suck with descriptions so look up Godzilla (2019) Natsunomeryu, Mizunoenoryu, King and Queen Ghidorah, Raiga, Zilla and the last is Spacegodzilla but imagine it looking like the Final Wars Godzilla and make it slender as I'm making this one female and imagine them as babies)

The little creatures shook off the rest of the eggshells off of themselves and were shaking before falling down

"What in the name of Thor?" Hiccup said.

The creatures picked themselves back up.

"Welcome to the world, little fellas." Marcus said,

The creatures seemed to react to his voice as they turned to him and were all squinting their eyes as their vision was coming to them.

"Awww, they're so cute." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah they are." Said Astrid.

"But what are they? There's nothing in the book of dragons that remotely comes close to these things." Said Fishlegs

As their vision came to them, they began cooing and making noises before tackling Marcus over and began nuzzling him before half of them jumped on Thor and began doing the same.

Hiccup chuckles,

"They must think Marcus and Thor are their parents." He said

"I can't believe I'm looking at a nine headed dragon!" Said Fishlegs looking at the blue dragon that had one main head and seemed to have eight tails that had heads at the end.

"Aw, no fair!" Said Tuffnut approaching the adorable pile of dragon like creatures and they looked at him.

The golden dragon approached him curiously

"Yeah, I'm your dad!" Tuffnut said putting a hand down to it.

The dragons' left head sniffs the hand but the middle one snaps at it making it back off as it sniffs his hand.

"I think it knows, yeah, I get a awesome dragon!" Tuffnut said.

On the end of the dragons tails were like spiked bludgeons and the spines rose up and they began to rattle as suddenly all three heads bit his hand.

"OW, OW, OW, GET OFF, OUCH OW AHHHHAHHH!" Tuffnut said trying to get the little dragon to release his hand.

"Off, get off!" Marcus said,

The six red eyes of the three headed dragon turned to him and they all released Tuff's hand making him fall over whimpering and holding his hand.

"Good boy, or girl, I swear I think I've seen them before. I have a book in my room that I got in trade, worst thing to ever happen that guy was asking for too much, I tell you." Said Marcus as he got up with the little ones looking up at him.

"It's not fair, how come you get all the awesome cool dragons?" Snotlout said as the little ones looked up and him and growled and he growls back.

"Well It's been said that I have the luck of Odin." Said Marcus rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't care, we should have one, I mean -"

Snotlout was cut off as he began to choke

He falls to his knees as he began to gasp for air.

The others gathered around him.

"I don't think he's joking, guys." Hiccup said concerned.

"Snotlout!" Said Astrid as Snotlout began convulsing on the ground

Marcus looked over to the creature with crystals sticking out of its shoulders and noticed they were glowing as it had it's hand out

He looks at it and at Snotlout before rushing over, picking the creature up

"No, no, no stop! He's a friend, a friend!" He said as the crystals stopped glowing.

Snotlout sat up taking in one giant gulp of air before he began to cough and try catching his breath

The little creature in his hands smiled before it began sucking its thumb like a human baby.

"Did you see that?" Marcus said astonished,

"No, I was too busy, uh, GETTING KILLED BY THAT THING!" Snotlout said

He yelps as the creatures crystals began glowing again before recoiling in fear.

"No, no. We don't do that to friends, no matter how annoying and a pain in the butt they are." Marcus said.

The adorable little thing looked at him before making its crystals stop.

"Telepathy?" Marcus said

"Tell-a-what?" Said Tuffnut,

"Telepathy, the ability to move things with your mind. I think this little thing has psychic powers, I've seen similar things in my journey. People with powers, or mutants. According to a legend in a village I visited the people said that there comes a time when the gods would favor one person in the world and grant them amazing abilities. I thought it was a load of rubbish until I saw a man lift a entire hut with his mind." Said Marcus putting the little creature down,

"Wow." Hiccup and the others but Snotlout didn't believe it as he scoffed.

"Tuffnut, try and move me with your mind!" Ruffnut said.

Tuff put his fingers on the temples of his head and began grunting in effort.

"It's not going to work, you're not a mutant and you'd need a actual brain to have that kinda power." Marcus said.

"Hey!" Tuff said

"Let me get my book and we'll see just what these adorable little piles of scales are." Said Marcus scratching the chin on the blue dragon.

He and Thor go up the academy's entrance

"Uh, Marcus?" Hiccup said

He and Thor turned around and saw the babies were following him.

"No, you all have to stay here." Said Marcus making them go back in the academy.

"Stay, I'll be back."

The babies whine as Thor and Marcus walked away.

"Hey, it's okay, you can play with your uncles and aunts." Hiccup said as they looked at him.

"Really?" Astrid said,

"What?"

His hand was close to the dinosaur looking one as it and the one that seemed to somewhat resemble it but was more positioned like a T-Rex.

It sniffs it before snapping at his hand.

"OW, little thing, big bite! Let go!" Hiccup said pulling his hand out.

"They must be hungry." Fishlegs said.

The dragons walked over to them but they seemed to enter some kind of defensive position before Toothless and the dragons regurgitated some fish for them.

The little ones look at the regurgitated fish and back at the dragons.

The left heads of the three headed dragons go to take a bite but the middle heads grabbed them by their tiny horns and pulled them back.

Then their tails began rattling again.

Toothless got close to the two before getting smacked in the face by their tails

They tried roaring at him but it came out as just a cute squeak

Toothless was on his back legs and rubbed his nose with his front paws

"Fearless, aren't they?" Said Astrid pulling her hand back as the silver long necked dragon snapped at her hand.

"Wonder what these do." Ruffnut said poking the navy blue dinosaur like creature's red circles on its cheeks before getting zapped and blasted away.

"Ruff!" Hiccup said running over as she was smoking.

"Wow, that hurt." She said

The T-Rex like one sniffed it,

The riders all heard a grumbling as the babies stomachs rumbled.

The middle heads of the three headed dragons slowly reached for a fish as they didn't take their eyes off of them before quickly grabbing one and dragging it away.

When they began eating the fish they grabbed it seemed to give the others the green light as they began eating as well.

"Phew, just like with any baby, wait long enough and they'll eat." Said Hiccup.

"And how would you know that?" Said Astrid.

"Well watching baby dragons."

Marcus came back as the babies finished the fish and ran to him as he held a book and a serious look was on his face.

"Well?" Said Hiccup.

"I looked through all of my books and was about give up until I came to this one." Marcus said

The thing about this book was that was made of a grey leather but what made it terrifying was the cover looked like a monster's face

The riders and their dragons flinched at it.

"Whoa, where'd you get that? It looks awesome." Said Tuffnut.

"From a village elder, but the trade was expensive. 5 yaks, six sheep, 40 pounds in my gold, 20 pounds in fish and a dragon scale cloak. Dude was a jerk." Said Marcus

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"He called this The Book of Monsters." Marcus said

Ruffnut walked over to Thor's saddle seeing a basked in it and poked her head in it.

She jumped back as a eel snapped at her. The dragons besides Storm and Thor recoiled back in fear.

"Why do you have eels in your saddle?" She said,

"Well I didn't really know what they liked to eat so I was just thinking. Didn't expect to find a live eel though in the basket." Marcus said

It fell out and began slithering but Storm ate it making the other dragons besides Thor and the hybrids gag.

"Did she just...?!" Fishlegs said,

"Eat a eel?!" Hiccup said

"Yeah, she's not the only one who likes eel." Said Marcus giving one to Thor.

Toothless looked at his adopted brother as the hybrid looked at him and burped.

Toothless gagged and looked like he was about to throw up from the smell of eel.

"How?! Only Typhoomerangs-"

"There's a species of Skrill that eat eels, and I'm sure there's other dragons that eat them." Said Marcus

Marcus opens the book.

"Giant Lobster Ebirah, no." He said turning pages as he walked around and the little ones follow

"Wait, how big we talking?" Tuffnut asked.

"Green Death sized."

"Oh Odin, I hope we never run into one." Fishlegs said

"Kumonga, the giant spider, nope."

Snotlout shivered

"I hate spiders."

"No- wait! Raiga, the storm lizard." Said Marcus as he showed them the page.

The dragons were afraid as were the riders though Fishlegs showed the most

"It looks awesome!" Said Tuffnut.

"This awesomely looking thing would gobble you faster than a Typhoomerang eating a eel. Said to grow over a 100 meters tall, weighing in at 60 thousand metric tons and is 225 meters long. Controls lightning and lives deep under the ocean. Kinda sounds like a giant lizard version of a Skrill, that lives in the ocean." Said Marcus looking at the baby Raiga.

Turns to another page.

"The great land emperor monster, tongue twister of a name, uh, Mizunoenoryu or the Mizunoeno Dragon."

The other riders try saying it's name but can't proving the name was difficult to say

"Said to have the power to manipulate water, and it can fire lightning from the heads on its tails. The tails can extend and attack the opponent and when the crystal on its forehead flashes it has the power to lift its opponent with some unknown power."

"Length: 110 meters and weighs 110 thousand tons."

"Geez, hate to get on one's bad side." Hiccup said

"The Legendary Mystic Dragon, Natsunomeryu or the Natsunome Dragon. Said to be a somewhat peaceful creature. 71 meters tall, and weighs 63 thousand tons. This dragon breaths blue fire and is said to create wings of pure flames to fly."

"Wow, I have observed this creature and noticed how similar it resembles to the great monster Godzilla, noticing how this creature seemed to be not from this world I have christened it Spacegodzilla. Said to have the power to read minds and lift things with this power, it covers itself in crystals and uses its power to fly. It can make a crystal shield to bounce attacks back at its opponent. It can make crystals, creating a sort of lair of pure crystal. It uses these as a source of strength and can slide across the ground with its power to move quickly. It fires some kind of beam of lightning or some kind of energy that it can bend to attack its target from any angle or attack multiple targets. There is no hiding from this monster, your only hope is to pray to Odin that it doesn't care about you." Marcus read.

Everyone looked at the picture noticing a difference in appearance but looked away as they watch the baby Spacegodzilla floated by holding its feet as it slowly spins around as it floats.

"Height: 500 meters when flying and 400 meters in combat. Weights more than 80,000 metric tons in flight and less in combat. Being longer than 99,000 feet. Once its arms were too short and were practically useless in battle they evolved and gained longer arms."

"That's not that bad." Fishlegs said as he wasn't that scared of the picture because it wasn't at a scary picture

"Whys this one so fat looking?" Said Ruffnut looking at the picture,

"We must have a female, because this one is male." Marcus said, talking about how this one was more slender than the one in the picture

"Well she's cuter." Said Astrid as the baby Spacegodzilla was sucking its thumb as it floated by her face as she awes at it.

"The Zilla, cousin species to the Godzilla. Built more for speed they breath a green fire that burns all unfortunate to be struck. Amphibious, very fast, adept digger and it can heal. Length and weight unknown. Weird. Loves fish and is known to literally drag ships down by their fishing nets and take their catches."

"That's not that bad, either." Fishlegs said as Marcus flipped through pages.

"Oh Odin, the dragon of many names, throughout history this creature has been mentioned in some form. This is King Ghidorah, This dragon is the unholy offspring of the storm and death and is said to be the living embodiment of destruction. Death and ash follows this dragon wherever it goes, storms follow it as it controls lightning. It can fire beams of pure lightning from its mouths or from its wings that are so powerful its victims are reduced to nothing but ashes. Each of Ghidorah's head has a distinct personality. The middle head appears to be the leader, being the most intelligent, dominant one of the three, and seems to be the most genuinely malicious and malevolent among the heads. The right head is the middle one's loyal and obedient follower, as well as the most irritable and aggressive of the three, while also displaying a sense of pragmatism in battle. The left head seems to be the least intelligent and calmest of the heads and is always easily distracted and unfocused, often to the frustration and disappointment of the middle head who has to forcibly get its companion back on task. There is no hope of survival against this as hurricanes come from its wings that destroy everything." Said Marcus before taking a breath.

"Geez how did this guy observe one, and why write so much?"

The riders were holding their dragons while Fishlegs was holding Meatlug for dear life. As the King Ghidorah baby notices their tails and all heads growl as they begin chasing their own tail before dropping onto its belly dizzy.

"That adorable little bit of gold scales is supposed to be the embodiment of death?" Said Tuffnut.

Marcus shows them the picture and they all yelp and jump back in freight as the picture was of the three heads roaring and facing forward.

"Why?! I just got back to having peaceful dreams after the whole Thor incident!" Said Fishlegs

"I had made a astonishing discovery when I came across a King Ghidorah mating with a similar creature to itself but different. Considering this was clearly a female I have taken to calling the species Queen Ghidorah she has several unique features that separate her from King Ghidorah. For one, she is much slimmer than other Ghidorahs. Queen Ghidorah also has red skin, purple wings, black areas on her body, and two purple orbs on her chest, two being her "breasts". Queen Ghidorah's feet also are more talon like than other Ghidorahs. I have discovered that the color of their beams vary as I had witnessed one making crimson lightning and the other a more golden color than yellow. These creatures are very protective of their nests and will defend their young from everything including other Ghidorahs. I had the liberty to discover that when a King and Queen Ghidorah mate they partner for life. It is said that a Queen Ghidorah could possibly be more dangerous than their male counterparts."

The baby Queen Ghidorah's middle head was raised high as it looked up at everyone before the three heads began following a butterfly.

"Males are larger than females measuring at around 500 feet tall and weighing around 14 thousand tons. Why'd this guy go from all these guys in meters to feet?" Marcus said

"Godzilla, rightfully named the king of the monsters, it is an alpha predator, at 393 feet tall, 582 feet long and weighing almost a 100 thousand tons. It is said that Godzilla is nature's order and should something disrupt that order it will come. It's spines glow before firing blue flames that scorch the earth and all that this great beast decides to punish. Not much else is known about this creature as it only comes out to fight and defend it's title of King. If it comes, pray it doesn't find you. And that's all of them. Now I know why this book is thick as hell." Marcus said putting the book in Thor's saddle.

The baby Godzilla was looking up at Thor before falling onto its back and got back up

"Well I'm never sleeping again." Fishlegs said.

"Why is it the more adorable something is as a baby, the more scary and dangerous they're gonna be as adults?" Said Snotlout

"Well, I'll get the ship and Ruffnut you put them on it." Said Tuffnut.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"We're getting rid of them, isn't that what we're doing?"

"No! Odin, no!" Said Marcus.

"Can't believe these words are going to leave my lips, but I have to agree with Tuffnut. You heard what he read from that book, right?" Fishlegs said.

"Fishlegs, they used to say the same about the Night Fury but look at Toothless, a scary dragon turned out to be a cute dragon." Said Marcus.

Toothless growled as if to say not to call him cute.

"Besides I'm not abandoning them, like my parents did." Marcus said kneeling down to them.

The babies looked at the surrogate mother and were happy.

"Whoever wrote this book only saw their angry side, but we can prove this book is false, prove that the Kaiju aren't the terrible things we think of in nightmares."

"Kai-what?" Astrid said,

"Oh, the place where I traded for this book, the people there spoke in a weird language that took me forever to learn. That's what they called monsters, Kaiju." Marcus said

"Besides now that they've imprinted on you, I doubt we could even release them. Guys, you see how small they are, send them out in the wild as they are and they won't stand a chance against a dragon." Said Hiccup looking to the other riders.

"Hiccup's right, what are we thinking? If a Night Fury can be trained then what's not to say these things can't be trained?" Astrid said defending Hiccup.

"She's got a point, they said the Night Fury was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself but look how wrong we were about Toothless." Fishlegs said

Toothless picked his head up at the mention of his name

"Besides I don't think they'll let them leave." Said Hiccup.

They looked and saw Stormfly, Meatlug, Storm and Pyra around them and the babies looked at them as they nuzzled them as Bash and Smash, Hammertail and Tidalwave looked at them.

"Aw, look who's feeling motherly." Fishlegs said looking at Meatlug.

"Storm and Pyra are feeling more sisterly, as Tidalwave and the others are feeling brotherly." Said Marcus.

"I say go for it. It'd be awesome to train something that makes a Night Fury seem like a Terrible Terror." Said Snotlout,

Toothless growls and glares at him, making him chuckle nervously

The baby King Ghidorah and Queen Ghidorah look at each other and tilt their heads.

The two babies then walk around each other sniffing the other.

"I think they just now noticed they look alike." Said Marcus

"Well they need names." Said Hiccup.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut opened their mouths.

"No suggestions from you two." Marcus said

He walks over to Thor and reaches into his saddle pulling out a large bowl and a big cup and began filling the bowl with yak milk and laid it down for the babies to drink but they just stare at it.

"Go on, drink it's okay," said Marcus as he put some in his and drunk it.

The babies then began to drink the milk.

"Hmm, I have some paper. Let's jot down some names we think are good then meet up later and decide which we think is best." Said Marcus pulling some sheets of paper out.

"Just how much is in your dang saddle?" Snotlout asked.

"I like to always be prepared for anything."

"Why can't we give suggestions?" The twins asked,

"Because you'd give them ridiculous names." Marcus said

"Would not!" The twins said.

"Uh huh, and Snotlout has a shot with Astrid."

Fishlegs covered his mouth holding in his laughter as did Hiccup as Marcus chuckles and Snotlout growled

"That was harsh." Said Ruffnut,

"Yeah." Tuff said

The others hear burps as they look and see the babies had drank all the yak milk and were licking their lips.

"I got a question, how are we gonna fit them all in the house?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless smells their bowl and they growl at him making him tilt his head in curiosity

"Why do they keep growling at Toothless?" Hiccup said

"I think they've been listening to everything around them as they were in the eggs. You, Toothless and the others except Fishlegs, Meatlug and Stormfly haven't been watching them. So they don't know you." Marcus said

"Apparently."

"Well considering how they just hatched, I'm going to take them home and set them up for bed." Said Marcus.

"Really?" Said Snotlout,

The adopted Haddock shakes his head.

"You and tweedledum and tweedledummer over here don't know anything about baby dragons."

"Hey, man what's wrong with you today?" Said Snotlout.

"Hmm, let's see. Yesterday, I spent almost the entire day cutting and knocking down trees and getting lots of fish because a certain Nightmare and certain Zippleback nearly ate all the fish Bucket and Mulch got and nearly burned all the wood me and Thor got that morning. We only got 4 hours of sleep and we are tired."

"Geez." Said Astrid,

They looked at the ones in question.

"What? So Hookfang sneezed and Barf and Belch got hungry, so what?" Said Snotlout.

"So what? The, so what, is that the next time you and that overgrown tempermental iguana and the two headed half brained lizard and the idiots do something like that I'm going to show you just how dangerous I am. And I will be enjoying myself some pelts and decorations for my room." Marcus said getting in his face and making him back up and fall down.

Hookfang and Barf and Belch gulped in fear as Thor growled at them.

"Now come on, I'm going back to bed," said Marcus as he and Thor walked out of the academy with the babies following them like a parade.

"That's not a bad idea, it's still early, heck the sun hasn't really come up yet." Hiccup said yawning as he and Toothless followed them.

The others did the same and went to their homes and back to bed.

Marcus finished setting up little beds for the babies using some sheep wool as they were sleeping.

"We'll figure out what proper sleeping arrangements later." Said Marcus before yawning as he laid down.

Just before he was asleep he felt a tug and looked down to see the baby King and Queen Ghidorah were trying to climb into bed with him as well as the baby Godzilla.

Marcus chuckles as he picks them up and lays down.

The babies nuzzle his chest as he pets them.

He looks and sees the baby Raiga was sleeping with Thor as well as the others

He smiles as does Thor as he puts his hands around them and his covers as Thor positions himself around the young ones who nuzzle his side as they fall into dreamland

Hours later the sun came up and Marcus moves his hands and feels nothing before waking up to see the babies were gone. Both from his bed and from where they slept with Thor.

"Thor!"

The dragon woke up and saw the little ones were gone,

The hybrid bolted up and looked all over

Marcus walked into Hiccup's room and found the baby Mizunoeno dragon looking at Toothless' swaying tail as the Night Fury slept.

Before Marcus could rush in the baby jumped on the tail, startling Toothless and causing him to jump up and cling to the ceiling again.

The baby was rocking on its back and looked at him before all the heads began laughing.

Hiccup woke up and saw Marcus picking the baby up.

"Morning already?" Said Hiccup,

"Quick, get dressed the babies are gone." Marcus said.

CRASH

"I don't think they got far." Hiccup said

The two ran outside with their dragons to see what seemed like adorable chaos.

The Ghidorah's were chasing some terrors as the baby Spacegodzilla was floating around with the Godzilla and Zilla babies.

The baby Natsunome Dragon was chasing some chickens as the baby Raiga was having a tug of war with Bucket over a large fish and the Mizunoeno Dragon popped out of a barrel eating fish.

"Let go, whatever you are, it's my fish!" Bucket said refusing to let go as the baby also refused to let go showing some impressive strength to hold its ground and not get drug by him.

The riders and their dragons were trying to get them but they'd either get zapped or hit or bit.

Marcus puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly getting their attention making them forget what they were doing as they ran over.

Bucket shouts as he's sent into some barrels as the baby Raiga let go.

"I'm okay!"

The baby Spacegodzilla floated over unaware that it's psychic hold on the Godzilla and Zilla as they dropped near the riders.

Hookfang looked at them but the two roared at him as they quickly got up and ran over to their surrogate mother and father.

"First thing is training you guys and girls to behave." Marcus said.

Marcus pulls his head back as a paper is put in his face as Hiccup had it in his hand.

"My suggestions for names." Hiccup said.

The other riders pulled out papers as well.

"I thought told you two-"

"It's okay, we looked over and marked out the bad ones. Same with Snotlout's." Said Astrid

"Okay, lets go to the great hall." Marcus said.

The baby Zilla watches a butterfly and prepares to chase it but Toothless gets in the way but all it does is walk underneath his legs,

Thor ran over and picked it up by the crook of its neck.

Inside the hall we see the twins chasing the Mizunoeno that had a fish in its mouth before they screamed as all the babies began chasing them

The twins ran over back to the others as the little ones stopped as Thor took the fish.

Before they could whimper he regurgitated a lot of fish for them to eat.

The riders watch as the baby Godzilla runs by wearing a Viking helmet over its head.

"It's like baby Nadder's on a sugar rush mixed with baby Gronkle's." Said Astrid.

"Son, what in -" spoke Stoick as the doors opened and he walked in with Gobber and saw the babies as they stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"What in Thor's name is going on here? And what happened to those two?" Stoick asked as he pointed

The riders looked and saw Snotlout and Tuffnut placing large ice blocks... in between their legs.

"Uh... Snotlout? Tuff?" Hiccup said

"Well it started when we caught sparky over there."

Snotlout points to the baby Raiga who was running around now wearing the helmet.

"It zapped me and him making us drop him, then those two..."

Snotlout pointed to the baby Godzilla and Zilla who were chasing the Raiga.

"Head butted us right between the legs."

The boys all wince and groan

"No, no it gets worse." Tuffnut said groaning.

"Then goldy and bloody over there..."

Snotlout pointed to the baby King and Queen Ghidorah as they were having a tug of war over a fish.

"Came and bit us."

All the boys winced and groaned loudly.

The babies looked at the two and seemed to laugh at them

"So these are what hatched from those eggs? And you're keeping them?" Stoick asked.

The babies looked at him and whimpered as he was bigger than their mother and ran to Thor.

"Thanks you scared them." Marcus said sarcastically

"I read that book, and you're keeping them?" Stoick asked again,

"Because they imprinted on me and Thor, and besides the dragon probably won't let them go. And what's wrong they're babies, if this is about the craziness they are babies, they don't know any better." Marcus said

"I didn't have a problem until I read that book and found out that some of these creatures make a Night Fury look like a chicken in comparison."

Toothless seemed to take a offense to that

"Dad, trust me. I know I'm doing. If I can train Thor I can train them, and besides they are babies, they'll learn as they grow."

Stoick rubs his hand across his face.

"Beard of Odin, I can't believe I'm doing this, fine. They can stay, besides can't send away my own grandchildren away."

Marcus grins as he hugs Stoick lifting him,

"Thanks, dad!"

"You're welcome and you can put me down now." Stoick said as Marcus drops him.

"Few things first." Stoick said.

He holds up a finger,

"Train them not to tear apart the plaza."

Another finger goes up.

"2 make sure they're trained not to, you know, in the house."

And a third goes up.

"And 3 try and make sure they stay out of trouble."

"Got it." Marcus said

Stoick nods and he and Gobber walked away.

"Now names." Marcus said sitting back down as the babies began playing now that Stoick was gone

"Well let's get started, first the middle heads of those two Ghidorah. King and Queen." Said Marcus.

The middle heads looked over at him.

"Really?" Astrid said

"What? Besides it's the only names they'd answer to last night." Said Marcus

"Right heads, Larry and Sophia. Left heads, Kevin and Carly."

Fishlegs giggles.

"I suggested Sophia."

"Hey, Kevin was my idea." Said Snotlout.

"I suggested Larry." Said Tuffnut.

The Ghidorah's shook their tails like dogs.

"I think they like them." Marcus said,

"Okay for Spacegodzilla it's Crystal."

Astrid pumps her fist as that was one of her suggestions

"Natalie or Nat for short for the Natsunome Dragon."

"Yes!" Hiccup said.

For the Mizunoeno we'll go with Mizu."

"Alright!" Ruffnut said as that was one of hers

"Ray the Raiga."

"Two for two!" Fishlegs said.

"Zack the Zilla."

Hiccup grins,

"Two for two!"

He and Fishlegs high five.

"And Junior for the Godzilla."

Astrid high fives Fishlegs and Hiccup.

The babies looked happy seeming to like their names.

"Well they seem to like them." Fishlegs said,

"Welcome to the family." Hiccup said as he goes to pet Junior's head but the Godzilla snaps at his hand.

"We're going to have to fix that." He said

"So we're going to go out to train, you coming?" Hiccup said jumping onto Toothless

"Yeah."

Marcus turns to the babies.

"Uh, mommy and daddy are going to go for a bit so aunts Storm and Pyra are going to watch you. Listen to them." Said Marcus

The babies seemed to squeak back in response as Marcus got onto Thor.

The group flew into the air as the little ones watched their surrogate mother and father fly away.

Kevin and Carly seemed to try and follow but King and Queen pulled them back by pulling their horns to stop them, while Hammertail and Bash and Smash followed them

The group was flying through some clouds.

**"They say two heads are better than one, which is often true, but four heads? Eh, that's a few heads too many."**

"How are we supposed to see up here?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup flies over to them from the side.

"You're not. That's the whole point." He said.

"Oh. No, I still don't get it." Tuffnut said.

"When you two can't see, you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you. Like this." Hiccup said as he had Toothless fly through a cloud.

"Why does he always have to speak in RIDDLES?!" Tuff said still not getting it.

"I say we trust us." Ruffnut said

"Yeah, I'm with you, sister!"

"Barf, up!"

"Belch, down!

It causes them to fly violently as one head does a command besides the other. The Twins and Barf and Belch collide with Fishlegs and Meatlug, and the Twins and Fishlegs fall and land on a tree. The Twins' branch is about to snap, and the two ordered their dragon separate commands again, "Belch, get me down! / Barf, go for help!"

This cause Barf and Belch to go crazy, unable to help them. Fishlegs lend them a hand by letting out a whistle which got Meatlug and Hammertail's. Meatlug looks at her rider as Hammertail looked down as he gives out hand signals to them with. They understand and successfully rescue the Twins. Fishlegs overexcitement that his hand signaling worked, "It worked! I can't believe it actually worked!" But his branch snap causing him to fall.

Luckily, he was saved by Thor and Marcus. Toothless flies beside them. Hiccup asked, "What was that hand thing you were doing?"

Fishlegs said proudly, "If you must know, I have been crafting some rudimentary hand signals for Meatlug and Hammertail just in case we get separated, and they seem to have been well received."

"Impressive," Marcus complimented.

He notices Meatlug with Ruffnut holding her front legs as she flies pass them with Tuffnut being held by Hammertail

Hiccup agrees with him,

"Marcus' right, that's incredible, Fishlegs!" Fishlegs grins, "Yeah, I know!"

"We need to start working on those right away." Hiccup said as Toothless flies forward followed by Thor

Later at the academy the riders were doing the hand signals for their dragons,

Toothless continues to be curious about the babies as he's never seen a Kaiju before.

He sniffs Queen, Sophia and Carly's tails as they take notice and hit him with their tails before extending their wings out and rattle their tails

"Why do they keep doing that? Same with flashy over here." Said Snotlout as Junior was making his spines flash as he and Hookfang stare at each other before the Nightmare snaps at the baby making Junior squeak before running over to Marcus and got between his legs and growled at the Nightmare.

"Jerk dragon. I think they're trying to be intimidating." Marcus said.

Queen snaps at Toothless' head making him grunt before roaring,

This scared the baby Queen Ghidorah and made her run over to Thor as she lays underneath him for protection as she hisses at Toothless

"Hey come on, bud, play nice." Said Hiccup

Hiccup was holding a shield and said, "Toothless,"

Toothless looks at his rider, "Battle ready!"

Hiccup did a hand signal and Toothless was in battle position. Hiccup did another hand signal that point to the ground, "Toothless, plasma blast!"

He throws the shield up and Toothless fired the shield and it was destroyed.

"Good job, bud! Smile." Hiccup made his hand to form a smile. Toothless flash his toothless smile.

Astrid and Mira almost laugh, "Not bad." Astrid complimented before doing her hand signal to Stormfly,

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Stormfly fires her spike and one almost hit Astrid's foot. Astrid picks it up and said, "Well, that's better than last time."

Snotlout laughs and looks at Hookfang,

"Hookfang, annihilate!" He gestured the target behind him. As usual, Hookfang disobey orders and fired at Snotlout, sending him flying towards the target.

Tuff it grins and point, "Bull's-eye."

Fishlegs made a hugging gestured for Meatlug, "Meatlug hug!" Meatlug did as she was told and hugged her rider and gives him a big lick.

Hiccup was impressed, "Hmm, that could actually be useful." He turns to the twins, "Ruff, Tuff, y-"

"Uh uh, my turn." Said Marcus

Marcus pumps his arms making fists.

"Battle ready!"

Thor stood up and roared as he made lightning around himself as the others took their battle positions

The babies looked up at Thor before also taking battle stances that just made them look adorable than frightening.

"Thor, plasma bolt." Marcus puts his hand out while having his hand like one would have when holding a ball.

He throws a shield into the air just like Hiccup and Thor blows it apart.

"Hammertail, hammer time!"

Marcus makes a motion like one does when hammering as Hammertail swings his tail like a hammer.

Marcus makes a two fingered point

"Storm, lightning darts."

Storm's tail spines began glowing as Marcus throws up five apples and fired not her spines but spine like objects of pure lightning hitting the apples and slicing through the middle perfectly every time.

The babies ran to the apple halves and began eating them.

Snotlout goes to grab a half but a golden small spine hit the ground in front of his hand as King, Larry and Kevin ran over and Larry and Kevin grab it.

"Hey!" Snotlout said before King hisses loudly at him before walking back to the other babies

"Seems like they're learning from watching them." Said Fishlegs.

"Its common knowledge for babies to mimic what they see." Hiccup said as the two nod.

"Tidalwave, whip." Marcus said making a whipping motion as Tidalwave uses his tail like a whip.

"Bash and Smash, double bludgeon." This time he makes swinging motions with his hands as the Zippleback Gronkle hybrid brought their bludgeon tails together clapping them.

"Impressive, now Ruff, Tuff, it's your turn." Hiccup said

Ruffnut and Tuffnut nodded and made different commands,

"Barf, go! / Belch, come!"

Barf and Belch tried to do both but ended up badly. The twins glared at each other before doing another command.

"Barf, sky! / Belch, ground!"

Again, the poor Zippleback couldn't do the command and ends up falling on the ground.

"Ha-ha! I win!" Tuffnut cheered

"What do you think you're doing to my dragon?" Said Ruffnut as she glares at him

Tuffnut glares back at her,

"Your dragon?" He scoffs,

"Puh-lease. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again."

"Yeah, so?!"

Hiccup stops the fight or try to.

"Guys, guys. Barf and Belch is one dragon. You have to use one signal at a time."

"Uh, I think are, not is." Marcus said as Hiccup rolls his eyes

Ruffnut grins and said, "Good idea. Barf, attack Tuffnut!"

Barf did as he was told and heads but Tuffnut to Snotlout. Snotlout was about to get up but Tuff him fall again.

"Ha, how's that?" Ruff grins.

Fishlegs tries to help Hiccup with the explanation, "I don't think it's what Hiccup-"

Tuffnut made a closing hand gestured. "Belch, eat Ruffnut."

Barf did as he was told and has Ruff on his jaws. "Uh, ow!"

The babies look up at Ruffnut's body and began jumping at her legs.

"OW, OW, ow who's doing that?! Ow!" Ruffnut said as they were nipping at her legs.

"Marcus." Hiccup said seeing his brother chuckling.

"In a minute."

"Alright, had my fun."

Marcus whistles getting their attention making them run over.

Hiccup groans, "Tuff, come on."

Tuffnut rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Belch, drop Ruffnut." He opens his hand. Belch drops Ruff who is covered in saliva.

Ruffnut groans, "I can't work like this."

Tuffnut walks pass her with a scoff, "Ugh, it's completely unprofessional."

Ruffnut glares at him, "I'm taking my dragon and going home."

Tuffnut stops and threatens, "You touch that dragon, and I'll-"

Ruffnut came to his face and shots back, "You'll what?"

Tuffnut paused, "I... I don't know. Don't rush me."

The two gave each other glares as Tiff tries to think of a threat, "Just, uh... uh, I'll tell you tomorrow!" He said before rushing to the Zippleback as well as Ruffnut.  
The two grabbed each of the Zippleback's heads and started pulling separately.

Marcus felt pity with Barf and Belch, "Guys, you're hurting them."

Hiccup nodded, "He's right. Stop, please. Leave the dragon out of it. It's over."

Ruffnut agreed, "Oh, it's over."

"Yeah, it's so over it's under!" He said as he and his sister left the arena angrily, leaving Barf and Belch fighting each other.

Astrid, Marcus, and Hiccup watched them leave.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asked in confusion.

"How should I know? They fight over everything." Marcus said

Later Marcus and Hiccup were going home

"Suck in your gut, Stoick!" Came Gobber's voice.

"It's sucked, Gobber, it doesn't suck anymore than this!" Stoick said with a strained tone.

The brothers went inside seeing Gobber trying to help Stoick get a belt on

"Ah, the ceremonial belt. Is it that time again?" Hiccup asked.

"Time for what? New clothes?" Marcus said as he laughed.

"No, tomorrow's the annual treaty signing with the Berserker tribe." Stoick said

"How do... nevermind." Said Hiccup forgetting that Marcus has been away and probably never met Oswald

"They've gotta change that name. When your Chief's Oswald the Agreeable, and you haven't been to war in 50 years." Said Gobber.

"Oh, please tell me he's not bringing that lunatic kid of his?" Hiccup said as he looked like he wasn't looking forward to whoever this was.

"Dagur? Oh he'll be here." Gobber said.

"Oh, great, and let me guess: I get to keep him from breaking things."

"Actually, no. I have a more important job for you and your brother. You get to hide all the dragons." Stoick said.

"From Oswald the Agreeable? Why?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, if he's proven to be peaceful as Gobber says and is called the Agreeable, then-" Marcus

"Hiccup, Marcus, just because we've have had peace with them for fifty years doesn't mean they still can't go, well-" Stoick said

"Berserk?" Gobber chimed in

"Exactly. The dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression. Better blissful than bloody I always say."

"And the last thing we want is another Berserker skirmish. They tend to play for keeps." Gobber said

"Just hide the dragons, sons." Said Stoick before getting pulled back by his belt.

The next day we see Hiccup as the other riders were rounding up the dragons to hide them on Dragon Island.

"Back in line! Back in line! Everybody, in line, in line!" Snotlout said

"Is Dagur coming? He's so cool!" Snotlout said

"Cool? Last time he was here, he used me for a knife throwing target." Hiccup said.

"I dare him to try that with me around. I don't care if he's the Chief's son or not." Marcus said

"That guy should be locked up in a cage." Astrid said

"That's what he did to me! He wouldn't let me eat for three days!" Fishlegs said

Marcus growls

"Then he force fed you rotten cod heads!" Snotlout said laughing.

Marcus couldn't believe what he was hearing, why did they let him do all that?!

"Thanks. I almost erased that from my memory." Fishlegs said

"Incoming, Zippleback!" Said Astrid as Barf and Belch flew past them.

"Where's Bash and Smash? Can't they get them under control?" Said Fishlegs.

"Probably if someone didn't have me send them first besides Tidalwave." Marcus said looking at Hiccup.

"Sorry, where are the twins?" Hiccup asked.

"Probably still fighting." Marcus said.

"Someone get that Zippleback under control." Hiccup said

"On it!" Snotlout said steering Hookfang after them

Marcus whistles as Tidalwave came out of the water to him.

"Keep them moving, to the island." Marcus said as Tidalwave nodded before he roared keeping the dragons moving.

Meanwhile, Snotlout was having trouble with Barf and Belch since he needs another rider, Fishlegs reluctantly volunteers and he lands on Barf.

However, Fishlegs causes Barf to burst gas out of him and Fishlegs begins to feel sick, Snotlout, on the other hand, however, doesn't know how to maneuver Belch and he accidentally causes Belch to ignite the gas and explode.

Both Snotlout and Fishlegs are thrown back to Hookfang. Without the Twins, Barf and Belch fly freely and Hiccup must manage to control them, however, the Beserkers have arrived evident by the horn and heads back to Stoick to inform the situation.

Hiccup and Marcus rush over to their dad who was with Gobber,

"Hey, Dad, there's something-" Hiccup began

Stoick cuts him off,

"Not now, son. Oswald is here." He said as they watched as a Berserker's ships docked.

A Berserker soldier spoke loudly, "Presenting the high Chief of he Berserker tribe, cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome..."

Gobber spoke, "Oswald the Agreeable?"

"Dagur the Deranged!" He steps out of the way for Dagur.

Dagur has red hair and dark green eyes. He is rather skinny for a Viking, which is probably because he is young. He has been shown to tower over most of the teens in Berk nonetheless. He has two tattoos of three lines like claw marks, one across his left eye and the other on his upper right arm.

His hair is pulled back in a braid, with a helmet that covers most of his head, and long horns on it. Under it he wears a black headband. He has a brown, short-sleeve shirt and a tan tunic with green metal studs. His left arm is covered in green bindings, with a large one on his forearm and a spiky elbow pad, and his right arm has only a leather strap. He has metal shoulder and knee pads, and a large, gold belt buckle with his crest, a Skrill, on it. Dagur wears tan pants and pale green boots with brown bands. He also has a black, studded belt he wears over his left shoulder, which he uses to carry his sword.

Dagur spits and chuckles with an evil smirk. Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup were shock to see him.

"Dagur?" Stoick said in shock.

"Deranged?" Gobber said in confusion.

"Oh, no." Hiccup groans.

Then Dagur throws a knife towards Hiccup causing Hiccup to duck, barely missing the knife.

"Oh, perfect."

Marcus growls at the teen who dared to try and attack his brother.

As Dagur gets off of the boat, Stoick asked, "Dagur, where's your father?"

Dagur snorts

"My father has been...retired. He lost his taste for blood. I, on the other hand, am starving." Dagur grins until he became serious, "So, where are you hiding them, Stoick?"

"Hiding what, Dagur?" Stoick said confused

Dagur scoffs,

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Yes." Marcus whispered

Gobber whispers to Stoick, "Trick question, don't answer it."

"We both know what's going on here. I have it on excellent authority that you're amassing an army of dragons."

"Excellent authority? And who would that be, Dagur?"

Dagur thinks about it and shrugs, "Never mind. Just know that if I find it to be true, then my armada will attack with the force of fifty thousand brave Berserker soldiers." He gestured his men who grunted in agreement.

Stoick stops him, "Stand down, Dagur. There won't be any need for the armada. Now let's get to the treaty."

Dagur nodded, "Yes, let's. According to the treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armory, the feast in the Great Hall, the killing arena. You do still kill dragons here, hmm?"

"Your father never found the tour necessary." Stoick said.

"As you can see, I'm not my father. Am I?" Dagur said.

Stoick growls, as Dagur smirks then he reaches for his sword but Gobber stops him.

"Not in front of the armada."

Hiccup rushed off somewhere with Marcus leaving Stoick and Gobber with Dagur.

They to find Barf and Belch,

"Oh, this is bad, this is bad. This is really bad. I have to find that Zippleback!" Hiccup said.

Then Astrid came, "Hiccup, we have a problem." She said as she and Hiccup and Marcus hide between some houses.

"Oh, yeah, you're telling me? Dagur's the new Berserker Chief!"

Astrid's eyes widen in shock, "What?!"

"Yeah, his father "retired" and he thinks we're hiding dragons."

"Well, we kind of are which brings us to our next problem." Astrid points at the ground to reveal Barf and Belch's footprints.

Hiccup's eyes widen, "Barf? Belch? Here?" then they saw Barf and Belch eating basket of fish nearby. The two rushed over to them and picked up the basket causing the Zippleback to followed them and they were lucky too since the tour was starting at the village.

Marcus looked over and saw the babies were eating out of another basket as their heads popped out of it causing him to run over very quickly and grabbed the basket with them in it.

Marcus placed the basket down inside his house,

"There, now stay!" He said running back outside,

He saw Hiccup in front of Dagur as he stood outside armory.

"Remember when we went swimming and you tried to drown me?" Hiccup said

Marcus growls as he makes a fist so loud the joints in his hand popped as Dagur laughed before he heard him talking to Hiccup about his prosthetic leg among other things

"Who's this? Never seen you before..." said Dagur as Marcus stopped as he was in front of him.

Dagur noticed Marcus had a good foot or three above him.

"Tall, muscular one." Dagur said

"I am Marcus Valourius Haddock, eldest adopted child of Stoick the Vast. Uneven horned man." Said Marcus referring to the one horn that looked longer than the other on his helmet

Dagur and Marcus began circling each other not taking their gaze off the other

"So you're the so called Marcus the Brave. I heard rumors about you and I honestly didn't think you were real."

"Well I'm very real."

"Your back is straight showing good posture and you haven't taken your eyes off of me, that's the first thing about combat. Never take your eyes off the opponent." Dagur said.

"Believe me I know that, I've killed before. So much that I was bathed in blood. Sometimes it was dragons blood if it came to it, other times the blood of my enemies."

Dagur chuckles slightly maniacal

"As I've heard. A baby brought to Berk on a small raft and became a strong and fearsome warrior, if his battling didn't strike fear into you then the horror of his red eyes boring would make you. That's what my father said according to the rumors. Are you sure you're not a berserker?"

Marcus chuckled.

"Believe me, I'm not."

"Hmm, true. After all those rumors must've been fake, you Berkians don't have the ruthlessness and ferocity that we Berserkers have. I shouldn't expect any less from a child of Stoick the Vast."

Marcus glares at him.

"Give the word and I'll just show you how ferocious and ruthless I can be." Marcus said

Hiccup gulps nervously

Marcus reached for a rectangular object on his belt as Dagur reached for his sword

"Enough!"

The two look at Stoick who walked out with Gobber

"Perhaps it's time to eat." Said Gobber.

Dagur put his hand down as did Marcus.

"I am hungry." Dagur said.

"This way." Stoick leading Dagur away until they heard what sounded like Barf and Belch.

Dagur and Stoick turned around

"You'll have to excuse my brother, when he gets hungry, that stomach roars like a dragon." Marcus said

Dagur rolls his eyes and kept walking as his Berserker warriors followed as did Gobber.

"Get that dragon out of here." Stoick said as he followed.

As they were far enough away Hiccup released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you crazy?! Picking a fight with him?!" Hiccup said.

"He's a egotistical brat, you all have always let him do whatever just because he was the chief's son and now that he's chief you expect me to just let him insult all of Berk and not do something?"

"With how crazy he is, how do you know you could even take him on?"

Marcus turned to see Dagur who glanced at him before turning back around and kept walking

"Because I know I can. Now if you excuse me, the babies are about to go running around again." Said Marcus as he and Hiccup turned to see the babies had managed to reach the door to their house and opened it as they all fell forward stacked like some kind of totem pole.

Marcus ran over to them.

Hiccup looks at him as he ran behind the armory to see Toothless looking at Barf and Belch who were still fighting each other.

Marcus brought Thor over and began placing the babies in the saddle bags.

"Remind me to thank myself for having your backs be very big and stretchable. And there's Mizu." Said Marcus placing her in the saddle

"Now keep an eye on them and keep them out of trouble." Marcus said as he had Thor go back to hiding.

After losing track of the Zippleback again, and losing Tuffnut who seemed to be having a problem sharing everything with Ruffnut Marcus heads to the Great Hall just as Gobber rolled the treaty out.

"Great idea, let's sign that treaty. Bring us the dragons blood!" Dagur said

Marcus stopped in his tracks hearing him

"Did you/he say dragons blood?" Hiccup and Marcus said.

Stoick laughed as he stood up,

"Don't be ridiculous, Dagur, your father and I haven't signed the treaty in dragons blood for years."

"Why would that be a problem, Stoick? Unless of course, you don't kill dragons anymore." Dagur said.

Marcus silently growled as he digs his hands into a wooden pillar, 'who does this Dagur think he is?!' Speaking to his father, the chief of Berk in such a way.

Marcus was pulled out of his thoughts as Barf and Belch burst in before running away

"That two headed retarded heap of scales!" Marcus silently growled

"The Zippleback! It's a sign, a head for each chief!"

Dagur laughs as he pounds the table before shaking Stoick.

"It's going to be amazing!" Dagur said before jumping on the table

"Tonight we hunt dragon!"

He tosses the knife he had in front of Hiccup where he was sitting at. As the Berserkers chanted, "Kill, kill, kill"

"You have to find that Zippleback before he does." Stoick told Hiccup.

Marcus took following Hiccup.

Marcus got on Thor and joined the others in the search for Ruff and Tuff.

The babies had their heads poking out of Thor's saddle and their tongues were going in the wind like dogs.

"Hiccup, you heard Tuffnut, he went to his dark, soggy, alone place. That could be anywhere." Said Astrid.

"Not really, that could only be one place." Snotlout said

The riders gave him a face.

"What?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hiccup said.

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Snotlout, we have been looking for them all day." Astrid said.

"And?"

"And if you don't tell us right now, I'm going to toss you off that dragon and TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!" Marcus said.

The babies ducked into the saddle as Snotlout whimpered.

"Okay, okay geez, he's probably at the lost cavern, they used to go play hide and go kill there when they were kids."

"From my perspective they still are kids." Marcus said

"Astrid, you and Snotlout take the south entrance. Me, Hiccup and Fishlegs will take the north." Said Marcus as he flew past Hiccup and Fishlegs.

The riders looked at Hiccup,

"Aren't you supposed to be the one giving orders?" Snotlout said.

"Just do it!" Said Hiccup following

Astrid grunted with disgust seeing Snotlout's look on his face,

Ray poked his head out of the saddle and blasted Snotlout in the butt.

"OW! COME ON!" Said Snotlout.

The babies laugh as Ray sticks his head back in.

The riders land as Hiccup and Marcus had torches

"Okay, bud, do your thing, Search." Hiccup and Marcus look at each other as they spoke in perfect sync

Toothless and Thor look at each other before going inside the cave.

The babies poked their head to see the cave before putting their heads back in but Kevin and Carly.

King and Queen grabbed their other heads and pulled them back inside the saddle

The riders turned a corner and the Haddock brothers put their torches forward.

"Tuffnut?"

The teen in question covered his eyes due to the torches.

"Oh you guys again, would you quit following me!"

"Ruffnut?" Came Astrid's voice as Ruffnut said the same thing Tuff said.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hiccup said,

"Duh, it's called a echo, little brother." Marcus said as Snotlout came from around a corner.

"You're snarky, you know that?" He asked Marcus

"I've been called that once or twice."

Ruffnut poked her head out as Tuffnut looked.

"Toothless/Thor, plasma blast." Said the Haddocks

Thor fired a red plasma blast giving them some light as Toothless did the same.

"You two really do think alike. It's kinda creepy." Said Fishlegs.

"No we don't." They again said in perfect sync.

"Okay, that is creepy. Stop it!" The Haddock brothers said in perfect sync.

"Alright, listen we need to get you to your dragon, it's important, oh Thor, knock it off!" Said the two Haddocks before they shouted.

"Man, that is creepy." Snotlout said.

"Look, Barf and Belch are in real trouble." Astrid said

"I'll go, but not with her." Tuffnut said.

"I'm not going anywhere with her either!" Ruffnut said

"Yeah, wait what?" Tuffnut said

"No you don't understand, you both have to go, quit it! Stop copying me! Stop it!" The Haddock brothers did it again.

"Geez, in perfect sync every time." Said Snotlout

The twins look away from each other.

"Listen, like it or not, the two of you are connected to each other, and the two of you are connected to that dragon. Just like me and Toothless/Thor, GAH!" The brothers said.

"Why do we keep doing that?!"

Astrid laughs a little.

"Just like me and Stormfly." She said petting Stormfly.

"Us too." Fishlegs said as he and Meatlug looked at each other.

"We can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yak but what we can't get you is another Barf and Belch." The brothers said

"Geez, why are we so in sync right now?" Marcus said.

"I have no idea but I wish it would stop!" Hiccup said

The twins looked at each other before spitting in their hands and shaking hands,

"Thank Thor, they got it." Astrid said

"Alright, lets go, we're out of time." Hiccup said as Marcus didn't speak let him say it.

"So why is this so important anyway?" Tuffnut asked

"The Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use their blood for ink." Snotlout said looking at his hand.

Everyone looked at him as Hiccup and Marcus gave him a look.

"What? Is that not what's happening?"

Next we see some trees shake as Barf and Belch walk out and try to go in two different directions before finding they can't and hit heads.

The riders were in the air with Tuffnut riding on Toothless and Ruffnut was on Stormfly.

"There they are! We gotta get you guys down there." Hiccup said

When suddenly the Berserkers showed up and two rope Barf and Belch's heads down.

"NOOOOOO!" Tuffnut said as the riders land in the trees just as more Berserkers ran up to hold the Zippleback down.

"What are we doing here? We have to get to our dragon!" Tuffnut said

"We can't afford to be spotted by the Berserkers." Said Hiccup.

They all hear Marcus growling as was Thor as Marcus breaks some of the bark from his tree with his finger.

Hiccup looks closely at him.

"What the?"

He swears it looks like Marcus' pupils became cat slits.

He shakes his head thinking it's his imagination as Dagur, Stoick and Gobber approached the restrained Zippleback.

Dagur approached Barf and Belch and liked his lips as he reached for his sword and prepared to bring it down but Stoick stopped him with his own sword.

"How... dare... you?" Dagur said as he glared at Stoick

"How dare you? We're supposed to slay this dragon together, and that's what we'll do, in the arena, where dragon killing is done." Stoick said

Dagur glares at him as he puts his sword back on his back

"To the arena!" He ordered as he and Berserkers walked away with Barf and Belch in tow followed by Stoick and Gobber

The riders landed in the clearing after they left.

"The chief's not going to let them kill our dragon..."

"Is he?" Ruffnut and Tuffnut said

"He won't have a choice unless we can come up with a plan." Marcus said

Hiccup looked over and it looked like Marcus' dragon mark was glowing as he still saw him having those slitted eyes.

"I have a plan. One word: ANNIHILATE!" Snotlout said while doing the hand signal but unfortunately Hookfang saw this and fired and it almost burn Snotlout. Snotlout glares at him, "Hookfang!" Hookfang smirks at him.

Astrid shook her head, "Or not."

Marcus looks at the group. "Does anyone have a plan B?"

Hiccup then has a plan, "Actually, that could work!" he said, "Here's plan."

At the arena, Dagur was holding up a sword and was ready to kill, Gobber was explaining about the treaty, "According to the treaty, the killing of the dragon must be-"

"Bored! I want the head on the right." Dagur said interrupting him as he approached Barf and Belch sword in hand eager to behead them

"Back you!" Said Hiccup as he approached Dagur holding a shield and a knife.

"You won't harm my friend, Dagur!"

Dagur watched as Marcus reached the item on the back of his belt and held it in his hand.

"What's a block going to do -"

Marcus clicked something as the item in his hand extended into a staff.

He twirls it around with expert level skills before taking a stance.

Thor watched as Marcus gave him the hand signal commands for a lightning ball as he threw it at Marcus who batted it away with his staff.

"Whoa!" Everyone said.

"I'm putting a stop to this. If it means war, it means war." Stoick told Gobber before walking towards Dagur who raised his sword with both hands just as Stoick took his sword out ready to attack.

Just as they were ready to attack the other.

Hiccup's voiced yelled, "HELP!" Everyone turned to him and Hiccup, Marcus , Astrid, and Fishlegs rushed in as Hiccup yelled and pointed out, "DRAGON ATTACK!"

Everyone looks up and saw Hookfang crawling on the chain that holds the arena. He secretly looks at Snotlout hidden on the top as he gives him the hand signal of annihilate and Hookfang uses his fire to blast some Berserker soldiers away.

Gobber rushed over to Stoick, "What is going on?" Gobber clearly didn't understand the situation very well.

Stoick looks at him and said, "Gobber, dragon attack." He winks.

Gobber realizes it, "Oh. Dragon attack! Everyone out of here!" Gobber yelled out.

Then Stormfly and Meatlug came in.

Stormfly saw Astrid making the signal to fire her spine shot and she did at a Berserker with a shield. Meatlug saw Fishlegs doing a hugging signal and she tackled at an Berserker that was holding down the Zippleback.

Gobber holds Dagur.

"We must protect our honored guests." He said before Dagur got out of his.

"Run if you want but Dagur the Deranged will not retreat!" He said as he turned around

Dagur glares at the Zippleback in hate as he readied his sword. Barf and Belch stood and saw their riders giving commands.

Ruffnut whispers while making hand signal, "Barf, gas."

Barf saw this and releases a gas and Tuffnut snaps his fingers for Belch, "Belch, spark."

Belch did as he was told and it cause the gas to exploded, sending Dagur flying to a wall and crashed.

The twins did the same hand signal that they used at each other but they used it for the Zippleback to attack the Berserker tribe men.

They made a come signal and they went out to the gate.

Dagur saw a nearby spear and picked it. Letting out a battle cry, he fires the spear at the Zippleback but Toothless came in without his saddle or fake tail and caught the spear with his mouth and spits it out.

Dagur looks at Toothless in full shock, "A Night Fury! They do exist!"

Then Dagur was even more shocked as Thor walked in without his saddle and looked at the spear as Toothless turned to him seeing the hybrid pick it up before breaking it.

"What in the name of Thor is that thing?!" Dagur said

Hiccup pushes Dagur over to the entrance into the arena but pushes him down.

"Save yourself." He said

Dagur got up and watched Hiccup run over and Toothless jumped on him and was pressing down on his shield. As Stoick was pulling on his tail, to keep Toothless from attacking him. As Marcus was holding Thor back with his staff

"You owe it to your people!" Hiccup said

Dagur dodges a blast from Hookfang

"Berserkers, to the boats!"

The Berserkers ran out followed by him.

"What about the treaty?" Gobber said following him.

Dagur turns looking at him giving him a face like , are you serious.

"Consider it signed!" Dagur said before running away

Everyone stopped as they were gone.

Barf and Belch walked in with Ruff and Tuff on their saddles as they did their spitting handshake

"Well done, boys, I doubt we'll be much more of Dagur the Deranged." Stoick said.

"I hope not." Hiccup said.

It was sunset as the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout were cleaning up the mess in the academy.

**"I used to think four heads was a little crazy, and I wasn't wrong."**

"I still think Dagur's pretty cool." Snotlout said,

The twins made their signs as Barf and Belch hit him with their gas and sparks.

"But I'll take crazy over berserk any day of the week."

Later we see Hiccup walking to Marcus' room seeing him setting up beds for the little ones

He knocks on Marcus' open door letting him know he was there.

"Hey." Marcus said.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Hiccup asked

"Just finished setting up beds for them, I'm using some of my fur pelts for them."

The babies were sound asleep and lightly snoring as they slept

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

Marcus pets Nat as she shifts in her sleep.

"It's about that mark of yours."

Marcus stopped and glanced at him.

"What about it?"

"Earlier it -"

"Was glowing and my eyes looked like Toothless' when he's in battle?"

Marcus stood up and turned around

"Well, yeah."

Marcus sat on his bed as Hiccup closed the door

"Hiccup, you and dad are the only ones who know this. But this mark seems to calm some dragons down, but when it glows, I'm usually angry or upset, but that's when something happens. It's like a beast comes out of me. I wasn't lying when I said I've been bathed in blood before."

Hiccup looks at his brother as he takes this all in.

"I have no idea, what I am or who I am but whatever this power is, it's scary. And the angrier I get the worse it becomes. Once I blacked out and came to seeing a whole group of Vikings that were torn apart, by me. I came home because I needed to, not just for you but for myself as well. But according to him this isn't my home." Marcus said getting up.

"He who?"

"Some man in a mask in robes carrying a metal staff crafted at the end like a dragon head. He comes out when I'm in trouble on the back of some giant dragon. Says something that he's some kind of guardian and it's not just him. Look Hiccup, I came back because I was afraid I was never going to come back. Look, go to bed and just forget about all this. In the morning me and Thor are going to be gone for at least a month looking for supplies for a little something I'm working on, now I need to sleep." Marcus said.

Hiccup nodded as he got up.

"You know, my respect for you just grew." Hiccup said as Marcus looked up to him before tilting his head.

"You were afraid, afraid something was going to happen to you so you came home. You ran to your friends and family instead of staying away, that's a great sign of character." Said Hiccup as he exited the room.

Marcus looks at Thor who looks at him as he walks to his dragon.

"I know the others liked me because of who I am, but did this mark make you like me?"

Thor leaned his head back before putting his snout in his palm.

Marcus smiled as he could feel Thor's feelings and knew he was wrong.

"Thank you my friend, do you think I should've told him it'd be weeks instead of a month? Naw, though I can imagine just how they're going to be with the little ones. Ooh, I'm going to laugh so hard when we come back." Marcus said going to bed.

**For the image of the guy I was describing looking up Dragon Booster Mortis and his dragon, as of right now, he and the ocs aren't gonna show up until Race to the Edge**

**Read and Review and fans, if you have any suggestions for the story let me know**


	5. Breakneck Bog

**What's up my fans? Now I decided that I will add dragons from the games like Rise of Berk and Titans Uprising. **

It's been four weeks since Marcus left for his trip and while the riders can handle pretty much anything, dealing with the babies...

"OUCH!"

Was a completely different matter entirely.

Tuffnut was shaking his hand as Junior bit it.

"When's Marcus coming back, because I'm sick and tired of these little pains in the - OUCH!" Snotlout said as Ray blasted him in the butt

"They don't listen to anyone besides Storm, Pyra, Stormfly and Meatlug, they'll only eat when they need to, they -"

Astrid was cut off as the babies began wailing

"Keep doing that!" She said

Toothless laid on the ground with his paws covering his ears

"And we have to deal with this for another two weeks?" Astrid said

Hiccup was going to answer her but they were cut off by screams coming from the twins as Tuffnut's butt was on fire but the flames were green showing Zack did it and Ruffnut's was on fire with blue flames that came from Nat.

The two tried dragging their butts on the ground but it didn't work so they ran to the water tub and jumped in

"I just don't get it, we feed them, clean them, provide for them and they still hate us?" Hiccup said.

"Guess, what did Marcus' book call them?" Fishlegs asked

"Uh... Kaiju that's what it was."

"Thanks, guess Kaiju aren't exactly as trusting of others besides those they view as family." Fishlegs said

Hiccup breaths before yelping as small golden and red spines nearly got him between the legs as he was against the wall.

He gulps before breathing in relief.

The baby Ghidorah's made small laughing noises

"I see someone's been teaching them how to use their spines." Astrid said looking at Storm and Stormfly as the two dragons glanced away

"Oh Odin, please let Marcus come home soon!" Hiccup said desperate as they've been like this the whole time!

He's just glad they stopped going after everything in the town, after the first week.

"WHOO-HOOOO!"

"What in the?!" Hiccup said

The riders and their dragons ran outside and saw Thor and Marcus, who was wearing some kind of suit and was flying next to Thor?

"Ha, ha, it works!" Marcus said

"Is he flying?!" Astrid said.

"Hey, I thought you were the one who got all the cool stuff." Tuffnut said looking at Hiccup.

The duo flew past the academy as they watched Thor fire beneath Marcus and Marcus would go up.

"Amazing!" Fishlegs said,

"When do we get things like that?" Snotlout asked

Bucket and Mulch were pulling in a net on their boat.

"Hey Mulch, hey Bucket!"

The two looked up and saw Marcus and Thor flying by.

"Am I still dreaming, Mulch?" Bucket said rubbing his eyes.

"I saw it too, Bucket." Mulch said

The two looked at each other before slapping each other.

"Not a dream!" Bucket said

A Viking with a grey beard drinks from his cup

"Morning!" Marcus said as he flew by,

The Viking blinked before looking at his cup before pouring out his drink

"I think I've had to much to drink." The Viking said.

Everyone watched as Marcus and Thor flew into the academy before gently landing.

The riders began clapping,

"Amazing!" Said Hiccup looking at the cloth that on Marcus' sides.

"I'm calling it a flight suit." Marcus said

The babies began to gather around their parents cheerful to see them again.

"I missed you too." Marcus said

Marcus picked up King, Larry and Kevin before noticing something as he lifted the three headed dragon up.

Then he picked up the other babies one by one before putting them down.

"They're lighter than when I left, what happened?" Marcus said looking at the riders

Suddenly Snotlout and Tuffnut latched onto him,

"Never leave again!" They said as they were covered in bandages as Tuffnut had a eyepatch

"Get off, what happened to you two?" Marcus asked.

"Those things!" They said pointing at the babies who were eating fish.

"How exactly did they do all that to you two and make you have a eyepatch on?" Marcus said

"Biting, clawing, tossing, chasing and blasting us!" Snotlout said,

"And you, pirate boy?" Marcus said.

"Well it was just two days ago." Tuffnut said

**Flashback**

We see Tuffnut and Ruffnut with the little ones in the academy

"Why are we watching them?" Said Ruffnut as Hiccup and Astrid got on their dragons.

"Because we all have to handle getting the lumber because Marcus is gone." Hiccup said.

"And because I won in rock paper scissors." Snotlout said getting on Hookfang.

"You're really trusting us with them alone?" Said Tuffnut.

"Yes, although the hybrids are going to help." Hiccup said.

"Look just keep an eye on them and we'll be back later." Astrid said.

"Oh I'll keep an eye on them, my good eye." Tuffnut said crouch doing as he closed one eye to look at them.

Junior tilted his head before poking Tuffnut in his eye.

"OW!" Tuffnut said as he fell on his butt

**End Flashback,**

"And that's how I got this eyepatch."

"So basically you got poked in the eye, you couldn't just tell me that?"

"Well you asked me how I got it."

"Whatever."

"You'd say you'd be gone a month, even though it's been almost a month." Said Hiccup.

"Thor really helped getting the supplies I needed, I've been all over the archipelago gathering material." Marcus said

"Let me introduce you to my other newest invention." Marcus said reaching into Thor's saddle as he pulled something out. It appeared to be like clothing as it was neatly folded

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"A tunic?" Said Astrid,

"No, I give you dragon scale armor!" Marcus said as he held it up.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said

"Thor's shed a good bit of his scales before we met and so I gathered some from the places he's been. I've only got enough to make some to protect my upper body."

Hiccup goes to touch it but pulls his hand back as some kind of liquid was coming off of it.

"Uh... what did you use?" Hiccup said

"Thor's saliva."

"EWWWWW!" said Hiccup shaking the saliva off

"As it turns out Night Fury saliva makes a good type of glue." Marcus said

"And it also makes things dragon proof. As it turns out in one of my many books I bought, it mentions a lot of information about Furies."

"Who would want to use spit as a glue?" Astrid asked

"You'd be surprised, there's many things dragons have that people use." Marcus said

Marcus grabbed his canteen of water and opened it,

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Marcus asked taking a drink.

"Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout were almost captured by Alvin and the Outcasts." Tuffnut said

Marcus spits his water on the ground coughing.

"WHAT?!" Marcus said

Hiccup chuckles nervously

"I thought I told you not to tell him!" He said Tuffnut

"Oops."

"What happened, and why is Alvin the Treacherous after you?!" Marcus said

Toothless looked up as Thor had that look that sometimes made him think Thor was being a parent as he recognizes that look when Stoick gives it to Hiccup,

"Because Alvin has his own dragons and wants Hiccup to train them for him." Ruffnut said

"Oh Thor." Astrid groaned.

"Loudmouth." Hiccup said as Marcus walked up to him.

"And when exactly were you going to tell me about this?" Marcus said

"I was coming around to doing it."

"No you weren't, you told us to never let him -" Tuffnut said before Fishlegs shut him up.

"Never let him what?"

"Know about Alvin wanting -" Ruffnut was silenced by Astrid.

Marcus looked at Hiccup with his hands on his hips as Thor gives a similar stern look like adult dragons that are scolding their hatchlings.

Hiccup and Toothless groaned as they slump Toothless' flaps on his heads seemed to droop.

Marcus groans as he rubs his temples.

Glancing down to the babies he gasps as the ones with hands were giving Hiccup and Toothless the middle finger!

"Who taught them that?!"

Tuffnut gets Fishlegs' hand off his mouth,

"The same who made Hiccup and Toothless crash on Outcast Island." He said before getting his mouth covered again.

Marcus looks over and sees Snotlout tiptoeing out of the academy.

"Grr, Snotlout!" Marcus said making him freeze as he looked back before running away screaming as the adopted Haddock gave chase.

"Get back here!

Snotlout's screams filled the air.

After giving Snotlout a thorough beating Marcus was in his room sitting in his bed.

"I wish you all would have started being nicer to Hiccup and the others, the twins and Snotlout I really don't care about but at least be nice to Hiccup and Toothless, they're your uncles after all." Marcus said looking at the babies as they laid down in their little beds

Marcus lays down to take a nap as does Thor after the dragon closes the door.

Hiccup and Toothless however were in the village looking out to the ocean.

"Oh Toothless, that wasn't the kind of welcome back I was expecting. Mad, I think I can handle, but disappointed is so much worse." Hiccup said.

Toothless crooned as he felt the same way, as Thor has been like a big brother/ somewhat father figure for him and disappointing him made him feel horrible.

"There you are, you should've seen Snotlout, Gothi's really gonna have her work cut out for herself healing him." Astrid said as she walked up to them however they didn't pay her any attention

"You okay?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

"Hey, you didn't want him to be worried about you so much."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out. Mad is one thing, Astrid, disappointed is so much worse." Hiccup said.

"Said every younger brother having that happen by a parent or older sibling." Astrid said

"Alright, look, you made a mistake, just accept it and move on." Astrid said.

"I'll try, but what if he doesn't trust me after this?"

"Hiccup, he'll always trust you, he's just being a big brother." Said Astrid.

"Yeah, that's what makes this so much worse."

"Look, let him get some sleep and calm down then see how he is after."

Astrid then ran home with Stormfly following.

"She's right, let's let him calm down and then see how he is, let's go for a flight, we need one." Hiccup said look at Toothless who crooned as he let Hiccup on and the two take to the sky.

Back in Marcus' room we see him turning in his bed.

In his dream he sees himself in the forest as fog is all over.

He looks around as a shadow rushes through the trees.

He turned around to see a purple dragon rushing at him.

Marcus shot up out of bed breathing.

He controls his breathing as he rubbed his face.

Thor nudged him, worried for his friend.

"I'm alright, just a nightmare. For a while I keep the same one, a purple dragon with two horns. Never seen it before, but it keeps popping in here. Oh well, should probably stop eating so much mutton before bed. Or maybe stop eating eels." Marcus said putting his feet in his boots.

Thor nods agreeing on the nightmare just being caused by some food.

"Besides, if there really was a purple dragon with yellow horns, we'd have met it by now, or at least I would've met one on my journeys." Marcus said looking down as the babies woke up and were following him out of his room.

**"Everybody has lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything. Even look fear right in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink."**

Marcus and Thor watched as Thornado landed and his father and Gobber got off and Stoick seemed to have a sad look on his face as Hiccup and Toothless landed

Marcus and Thor just arrived as Hiccup got on Toothless and Astrid and Snotlout got on their dragons.

"And where do you think you're going?" Marcus said as the trio flinched and slowly turned around to see him with his arms crossed as were Thor's

The babies look at their own hands, for the ones that did, before crossing them in a similar way.

"Wow, they really do copy them." Astrid said,

Stormfly made a purring sound as she nuzzles the babies as they've been getting closer, well not so much Tuffnut and Snotlout though they don't get bit or blasted as often, Ruffnut though they've found to be somewhat tolerable. So now they don't snap at the other dragons. The riders were still working out setting up a bond with them.

Her, Meatlug, Storm and Pyra have really taken a sisterly almost motherly role to them.

"Well?" Said Marcus as he stood in front of Hiccup and Toothless with Thor giving Toothless the same look

"Well we were going to go for a quick spin around the island." Hiccup said,

"Uh, huh. A quick spin?"

Marcus reaches into Toothless' saddle bags and grabbed a salmon and a thing of water.

"With enough food and water to feed Snotlout's whole family?"

"Uh... yeah."

Marcus looked at him before grabbing Hiccup by their ear as Thor did the same

Toothless began groaning in pain.

"Ow, ow OW, OW, OW!"

"Okay, okay, OKAY!" Hiccup said as both Marcus and Thor took their hands off their ears

The two groan as they held their ears

"That's for lying, now tell the truth." Marcus said

"Okay, dad's been looking for Trader Johann, who should've arrived by now with something important, we're going to find him." Hiccup said,

"Ugh, Trader Johann, I don't trust that guy." Marcus said

"Why?" Hiccup said.

"There's just something about him that puts me on edge." Marcus said.

"Trader Johann puts you on edge?" Snotlout said,

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Look if you're going we're going to." Marcus said,

"No, if you go dad will really be suspicious."

"Last I checked, I'm the older brother which means I can do what I want and if I say I'm going, then I'm going. So try to stop me." Said Marcus getting on Thor as the babies got in the saddle bags.

"Oh my gods, fine." Said Hiccup

Later in the air, we see Hiccup having an annoyed look on his face as Fishlegs and the twins were flying with them

Then Tuffnut asked stupidly,

"Hey, Hiccup, Snotlout told us there'll be salmon and I love lox."

Hiccup looks at Snotlout,

"I'm pretty sure I said 'Don't tell the others'."

Snotlout snorts,

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you." He said.

Meatlug flies towards him and Fishlegs said,

"Hiccup, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team?"

Hiccup sighs in annoyance,

"Ah... Next time I say that, just slap me in the face."

Ruffnut raised her hand, "I'll do it right now."

Tuffnut grins and nodded, "She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome! Watch!" Ruff punched Tuff's face hard, "Yeah..."

Everyone, shook their heads until Astrid spotted something , "Hey! Look!"

Tuffnut rubs his eyes,

"I can't see anything through the tears." He said.

Hiccup looks a bit closer and saw someone floating on driftwood.

"Is that... Johann?"

Snotlout looks at the trader,

"I thought he had a bigger boat than that." He said.

Hiccup said,

"Come on, gang. Let's check that out!" He said as Toothless dives down and grabs Johann.

They fly over a sea stack and placed Johann down as he slowly wakes up and said slowly,

"The fog... The fog..."

Hiccup gives Johann water,

"Johann, where is your ship?"

Johann takes it before standing up and said,

"No idea. All I know is, one minute, I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back, and the next thing I know, my entire ship is pulled out from under me and I'm shark bait!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow to that,

Hiccup shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I do. I was three days late and trying to make up time and I got too close!"

Johann then became scared.

Fishlegs gulps,

"Too close to what?"

Johann looks at them and said," too close to... Breakneck Bog!"

The Teens gasps and said,

"Breakneck Bog..."

"Shouldn't have done that." Marcus said

Kevin began to poke his head out of Thor's saddle back but Marcus kept him in.

"I remember you, Stoick's oldest, Marcus right? I thought you were dead." Johann said

"Well I'm not."

"What's in the saddle, I thought I saw something."

"None of your business."

"Okay, okay." Johann said backing off

"And a dragon hybrid? I didn't think crossbreeds existed."

"Why are you so interested in my dragon?"

"Sorry, just asking."

"Many a ship has sailed into its waters, few have returned." Fishlegs chimed in.

"My grandfather has told me its pirates." Astrid said

Snotlout laughs,

"That's ridiculous! Everyone knows it's haunted by a Fog Monster."

Fishlegs gasps, "Fog Monster?!"

Tuffnut grins darkly and added,

"Legend says the Fog Monster makes this really creepy moan. Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones and then he scrapes the bones off of... whatever is under those."

Ruffnut added, "And then it drops the bones from the sky."

Johann then remembers something,

"Yes, yes it's true! What he says. It- it... surrounded me!"

Snotlout grins and looks at Astrid smugly, "See? Fog Monster! Pirates... ha-ha... stupid grandfather."

Astrid punched him in the gut and he groans in pain.

"I thought you were pulled out from the sea." Marcus pointed out, Johann didn't mention any fog monster.

"Whatever."

Hiccup holds Johann's shoulders, "Johann, we have to find your ship. There's something on it for my father."

Johann remembers something that Stoick wanted, "Yes, yes, yes, there was, two things but they weren't for your father. It was for you and him."

Hiccup was taken back as was Marcus from what he said, "For me? From who?"

Johann looks at him in confusion.

"He didn't tell you? It was from your mother."

Hiccup gasps in shock as he backs away and looks at Marcus, "Our mother?"

Astrid shook his head, "That's impossible." She mutters out. She heard stories of Hiccup's mother being killed from a dragon raid.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

Johann shrugs, "I have no idea, lad. I just know they're in chests with the Berk crest on them."

Hiccup stayed quite and thinks. There was something on the chest that has something of his late mother and he needs to know.

"I have to find it. Take us back there. You show us where you were when you lost your ship."

The Trader was scared and yelled, "NO! NOOOOOO! I won't! You can't make me! I have a knife in my boot!"

The twins grinned mischievously when they heard it but Marcus shook his head and said, "You don't have a knife on your boot."

Johann lowered his head, "I don't have a knife in my boot..." The twins were disappointed, "But no more fog, please."

Hiccup nodded, "Alright, just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog."

Johann agreed and explains,

"Head due East. There's a group of islands in the shape of a man's hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb."

Hiccup looks at Snotlout and the twins.

"Snotlout, you and the twins take him back to Berk."

Snotlout looks at him in disbelief,

"Back to Berk? With this clown" he points at Johann and then the twins,

"And those clowns?"

Hiccup gestured Johann,

"Would you look at him? You don't have any choice and if anything happens, you'll be glad you have them with you." He points the twins as Tuffnut snickers.

Fishlegs raised his hand,

"Question: What are the rest of us doing?"

"We're going to Breakneck Bog." Hiccup said

The four were in the air riding.

"You know you could have lightened up on the poor guy." Hiccup said to Marcus

"Don't trust him, Hiccup, he said that his ship was pulled out from under him in the ocean and didn't mention anything about fog. And he makes my big toe itch, usually people who's kinda bad make my toes itch."

"R-really? You're going with what your feet are doing, it's probably an allergic reaction to all eel you eat, blech. Or all the pineapple I see you eat." Hiccup said

"Trust the feet, Hiccup."

Thor roars in agreement as he scratches his toes.

Fishlegs had Meatlug pull up next to Toothless

"What if I gave you something from my mother? Or I could give you my mother, you know you love her crab cakes." He said trying to talk Hiccup out of it.

Thor grunts with delight a he licks his lips as do the babies before going back to letting their tongues sway in the wind like dogs.

Astrid flew near him.

"The fog... the fog..." she whispered into his ear making him scream and her laugh,

"Tears, Astrid, is that what you want to see?"

"Fishlegs, you'd never do that to your mother, Astrid leave him alone." Marcus said

"Look, there it is, breakneck Bog." Said Hiccup

"Been a long time since I've been here." Marcus said as he pulled out one of his books.

"This is one of the dragons that I found during one of my adventures."

The dragon was small and grayish purple in color, with darker stripes along its wings and the edges of them are purple.

"Huh, it looks familiar." Fishlegs said.

"Cut the chatter we're going in." Hiccup said

"Why? There's always time to chatter." Marcus said

The riders flew around the island but found nothing.

"I don't get it, we flew all around the island. No boat." Hiccup said.

"Not even the remains of a boat." Astrid said,

"You know who would take a boat? A fog monster." Fishlegs said.

Something made some kind of sound causing the dragons to get defensive until the riders calmed them down.

"What was that?" Astrid said.

"Only one way to find out." Hiccup said having Toothless go forward followed by his brother and Astrid.

"It sounded familiar." Marcus said as he had an idea of what it was but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Wait a minute , you don't go towards the weird, scary sound." Fishlegs said

"Yeah we do, we always do." Astrid said looking back to him.

Fishlegs sighed as Meatlug followed.

"I hate that about us."

"Fishlegs relax, nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it." Said Marcus.

Fishlegs smiled calming down knowing Marcus would protect him.

The riders walked with their dragons through the trees.

Marcus stopped and looked around as he was also trying to look for the weird dragon he drew the last time he was here, years ago.

Kevin and Carly poked their heads out of the saddle but Marcus put two fingers on their heads and gently pushes them back in the saddle.

"Why do you keep bringing them?" Astrid asked.

"Can't spend their entire time on Berk, they need to see the world like we do. Besides, you never know they could be useful." Said Marcus

Fishlegs whimpered as he stepped on some bones.

Astrid was walking with Stormfly behind her, when suddenly something made a sound as the dragon looked up before quickly pulling Astrid out of the way as a anchor dropped where she was

"Wow." Astrid said as everyone looked up.

Johann's boat was at the top of the freaking tree.

"Wow, he really got off course." Said Hiccup.

"Fog monster." Fishlegs said.

The riders flew up on their dragons to the ship but the dragons wouldn't land.

"They're scared, and they're dragons, so we should ask ourselves, what are we doing?" Fishlegs said.

"That ships not going to hold them, we have to jump off and send the dragons below." Hiccup said.

"Great, that's just perfect."

Hiccup, Astrid and Marcus landed perfectly, however Fishlegs landed on his stomach.

"Ooh." Marcus said.

"I'm okay."

Hiccup looked at Toothless

"Toothless, ground." Hiccup said making handsigns as Toothless looked at the other dragons before they followed him to the ground as they stood guard

"Stay, where you can hear daddy!" Fishlegs told Meatlug poking his head over the side.

Thor looked to the side as Toothless crooned with confusion as the hybrid shakes his head thinking he saw nothing but he swore he caught a flash of something purple

"Alright, let's find these things and get out of here. Remember we're looking for two chests with the Berk crest on them." Hiccup said as a bone dropped in the middle of them

"Huh?" Marcus said before bones began to drop from above as they ran below deck.

Well, it's, uh, just a little bone shower, and it passed." Hiccup said

"Really? You make it sound like that's normal." Marcus said

"Bone shower, so I'm the only who thinks that's weird?" Fishlegs said

Astrid slowly raised her arm in agreement

"Okay, so it's a little weird." Hiccup said getting up

A noise is heard

"So is that!" Fishlegs said in fear,

"Okay, let's start looking for those chests, and quickly that doesn't sound like friendly scraping." Hiccup said

They split up and looked around as Marcus lifts a crate with one hand and tosses it aside as the sound of something breaking makes him flinch,

"Uh... That was broken before I got here." He said

He looked underneath and found one of the chests in question.

"Found mine!" He said grabbing it

Hiccup found his as Fishlegs suddenly screamed

"Fishlegs, I found mine." Hiccup said

Fishlegs breathed calming down

"Thank, Thor. There was a hand, no skin, all scraped off."

Suddenly they heard something.

"It's coming for us!" Astrid said.

"Quick, hide." Marcus said as he gives Astrid his chest and they hide inside a closet

Marcus jumps onto the ceiling and hides.

Marcus narrows his eyes as he saw three shadow figures coming and then tackles them. There were screams coming from the closet as the sound spooked them, Marcus saw that ones that he tackled were Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs came out as they watched Marcus getting off of them.

Tuff was holding a bone hand and waves at them. "Hey, guys! Need a haaaaaaaand?" He joked.

Angered, Astrid tackles Tuff and smacks him repeatedly with a skeleton arm.

"YEOUCH! OW! AUGH! Ruffnut! Do! Something!"

And Ruff did something as she takes the bone arm and smacks him hard, "YOUCH! OW! AUGH!"

Hiccup stopped them, "Alright, alright. Break it up, you guys."

Astrid takes the bone arm from Ruff and hits Tuff again.

Hiccup looks at Snotlout with a golden necklace on him, "So let me get this straight: This was all you. The bones, the scraping?"

Snotlout snickers,

"That's right. And this was all you: Ooh! Ah! Eek!"

Fishlegs raised his hand,

"Actually, most of that was me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"Oh, gods... Why-why would you do that? What were you thinking?!"

"I know the answer to that, Hiccup." Marcus said before saying, "Nothing."

Snotlout glares at him,

"That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann."

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Marcus asked.

Snotlout waves at him.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine." He said. He means fine, he means that Johann was sitting on a rock on the middle of the ocean.

"Just so you know, I'm not going to forget this." Astrid hits his gut with the arm bone and uses it to gestured the necklace, "And what's with that stupid necklace?"

Snotlout shows it off, "You likey? Yeah. Just a little something I found on deck. I can grab one for you if you want." He wiggles his brow. Then Johann's boat begins to rock back and forth, then suddenly falls out of the tree.

Thor got the little ones out of his saddlebags as the other dragons got them out of the way before proceeding to catch the ship and gently putting on the ground.

In the shadows something purple was seen as it looks amazed by Thor's feat of strength

Marcus chuckles as he got up

"I've probably said it once, but I'll say it again. The advantage of having a super strong dragon, with hands." He said chuckling

"Is everyone okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I hurt my head." Tuffnut said.

"That's good, you didn't hit anything important." Marcus said

Suddenly a fog began to fly in making sounds before they screamed

When the fog cleared Fishlegs was clinging to Snotlout's back before he got pushed off.

The twins were clinging to Marcus

"Hi." Tuffnut said

"Get off me!" Marcus said flinging them off.

"The chests, they're gone!" Hiccup said looking at his empty hands as Astrid's hands were empty as well

"Too bad, so sad, see you back at Berk!" Tuffnut said as he, his sister, Snotlout and Fishlegs booked out of the ship and to their dragons.

"Meatlug! I missed you, don't worry, daddy is taking you home." Said Fishlegs getting on his dragon

Toothless and Thor jumped to their riders

"You all can go, but we're not going anywhere, not without those chests." Marcus said as Hiccup nodded in agreement

"Do what you gotta do, see you when we see you." Snotlout said.

"Hold on, you guys. Those chests are from their mom." Astrid said.

"Touching story, gotta go." Tuffnut said.

"Put yourself in their shoes."

"Shoes and a half." Snotlout said.

"What if your mother?"

This got them to stop.

The riders all stood in front of them, though Snotlout and Tuffnut didn't look too happy.

"I hate you." Snotlout said pointing at Astrid before looking at Hiccup.

"And this does not mean we're really friends."

"I couldn't care less." Said Marcus

"Thanks guys, I really mean it." Hiccup said

"Besides did you really think the dragons were going to leave the little ones?" Said Marcus causing the four that tried to leave to facepalm as Hookfang as well as Barf and Belch became protective of them after they got used to them. Like big brothers, just like Toothless has.

"Now lets go find that fog monster." Hiccup said.

Marcus was getting on Thor before he saw something move.

"Was that -"

"Marcus, come on!" Hiccup said

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said as he took to the air

They begin the search for the fog.

Once they did, they chased it.

It moves in a very unusual way. When the Riders are about to catch the creature, it splits itself into two.

Astrid, Snotlout and the Twins follows the other Fog Monster while Marcus, Hiccup and Fishlegs followed the other one.

The Riders fail to capture the creature, but discovers they were only luring the Riders, as a huge thick fog approaches them, and in a similar way to Johann, surrounds them.

The dragons suddenly then hover above.

"What're they doing?" Ruffnut said

"They're leaving us!" Tuffnut said

"I knew Hookfang never liked me." Snotlout said

Toothless and Thor began doing the same thing.

"They're not going anywhere, they're blowing the fog away." Marcus said.

They blew the fog away showing a new species of dragon, dozens of them.

"They're dragons!" Astrid muttered

"Yeah, angry ones." Snotlout added

Hiccup glanced at an awed Fishlegs,

"Well, look on the bright side, Fishlegs. No Fog Monster."

"I feel so much better now." Fishlegs muttered

Ruffnut looks at the dragons,

"What are those things?"

"They're like smokey dragon-pirates without the eye-patches." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs looks at the dragons

"Smothering Smokebreath dragons," Everyone looks at him, "What?"

Snotlout points at the Smokebreaths.

"You knew about these things?"

Fishlegs shrugs.

"Well I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed."

Astrid said dully, "So you went with "Fog Monster" instead?" The Smokebreaths roared at them angrily.

"Guys! Can we please talk about this later? What else did the book say?" Hiccup looks at Fishlegs.

"They hide themselves in a veil of smoke, they're very territorial and, uh... I forget the third thing."

"They hate uninvited guests on their territory." Marcus added

The Smokebreaths attack them as they tried to fight back.

The dragons made a circle as Thor got the babies out of his saddlebags

Some Smokebreaths were carrying Tuff off the round if it wasn't for Barf and Belch he would've been taken away.

"There's too many of them! Let's fall back!" Hiccup yelled as he gets on Toothless.

"Um... Fall back where?" Tuffnut asked stupidly.

Thor roared loudly making the smokebreath dragons flinch

Thor took to the air making his lightning around him before beginning to spin around and around.

Lightning bolts and balls of lightning began striking all over the place.

The smokebreath dragon retreated in fear from being attacked before Thor stopped

"Quick, now!" Marcus said getting on Thor as everyone picked the babies up and got to safe place, though the twins got zapped by King, Larry and Kevin and Queen, Sophia and Carly and Snotlout got zapped by Ray.

They group was in the edge of the area and watched,

"What're we doing?" Fishlegs asked,

"We are not leaving without those chests." Marcus said.

"You don't even -"

Snotlout was silenced as Marcus points a finger up without taking his eyes off the area as overhead a group of Smokebreaths carry the anchor from Johann's ship to their cave.

"Nevermind."

Fishlegs was whimpering as he kept poking Marcus,

"What, what?"

Fishlegs pointed behind him

Marcus looked behind as did the others

They looked behind them and see a odd looking Smothering Smokebreath

Marcus got out his book and opened the page to the dragon he drew before getting off.

"It's you." Marcus said kneeling down to the dragon, taking notice of it's slender body showing its female.

The dragon chirps at him confused as she tilts her head

"Remember me?" Marcus said putting his hand out,

The dragon sniffs his hand

The dragon places her snout in the palm of his hand.

"You do remember me."

The weirdly colored smokebreath chirps as Marcus picks her up and positions her in his arms like one would have a cat that lays in your arms.

"Why is colored so differently compared to the normal ones?" Hiccup said.

"Because she's an exotic." Marcus said pulling some berries from his pockets and feeding some to her which she accepts happily.

"A what?" Fishlegs asked

"There's some dragons that have different coloring that normal ones. Now this doesn't count as a form of albinism or a animal having no pigment of color leaving them white. They're rare to find so I called them Exotics." Marcus said

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you again, uh... Ashley?" Marcus said

The newly named Ashley chirped with joy.

"Oh you like that? Ashley it is."

"Don't supposed your new friend can help us get those chests?" Astrid asked.

Ashley chirped sadly as she shook her head.

"Sorry Astrid, she's not a member of this pack, she's been surviving all by herself." Said Marcus petting her.

"Seems Odin has a bad since of humor with some dragons." Said Fishlegs.

"Easy, Fishlegs you may be right but we don't want to anger the god of the gods." Said Marcus.

The Ingerman whimpered as he nodded.

"Well that idea's out, we got a closer look at that cave." Said Hiccup

The group hides behind a fallen tree as some Smokebreaths fly into their cave.

Hiccup looks at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, anything more you'd like to share?"

"The Smokebreath dragon make their nests out of metallic objects." Said Marcus.

"That's what I was going to say." Fishlegs said

"That doesn't sound too cozy. Or does it?" Tuffnut said

"It's not supposed to be. They do it to defend against attacks by bigger Dragons." Marcus said as Fishlegs was going to say that

Hiccup narrowed his eyes,

"I wish I could see in there."

Tuffnut was holding a spyglass and plays with it,

"Yeah, you do. Hehehehehe."

Hiccup looks at him in disbelief,

"Where did you get that?"

Tuffnut shrugs,

"Duh. From the ship or whatever that was in the tree."

Hiccup takes it and growls as he uses to see the Smokebreaths melding the metals together.

"They're melding them all together. The chests! They're in there! We've got to get them away from that pile of loot."

Marcus looks at Snotlout who's breathing on the shiny necklace as Ashley was eyeballing it.

Hiccup looks at him before the brothers look at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Marcus asked as Hiccup nodded

Next we see Snotlout dangling the necklace and shaking it,

"Here dragons! Got something for you!"

The smokebreath dragons look up to see him and the necklace before getting excited and began making smoke.

"I swear I'm going to make them eat those chests."

The smokebreath dragons flew out of their cave to him.

"Okay, quickly. Those things will be done with Snotlout any second now." Hiccup said as he, Marcus, Astrid and Fishlegs flew in to grab the chests.

The smokebreath dragons didn't just take Snotlout's necklace they took the whole of him.

"They're coming!" Said Fishlegs.

"Toothless/Thor!" Said the brothers as their dragons got to them and flapped their wings making the smokebreath dragons back off.

The two got on their dragons and took to the air,

"Don't leave me!"

They looked back and saw Snotlout who was about to get attacked to the metal pile as they were beginning to weld the necklace.

Marcus was in thought considering his options.

"Marcus!" Hiccup yellled,

"Oh alright!"

"Plasma blast!" The two said as their dragons fired at the Smokebreaths freeing Snotlout.

"Oh yeah!" Snotlout said before Toothless landed and let him on.

The riders flew out of the cave with smokebreath dragons following them.

One snapped at Snotlout's necklace but he pulled it back.

"Snotlout would you leave the necklace?!" Hiccup said

"No, it's my shiny!"

"Well it's you or your shiny!"

Snotlout looked back at the dragons before throwing the necklace back as one took it and flew back to the cave

"Anything you have that's metal toss it to them!" Said Marcus.

Astrid threw a ax as Hiccup and Marcus tossed daggers.

The twins tossed a mace and a ax

Fishlegs tossed three maces.

Snotlout looked back and saw they were flying back to their cave.

"We did it!"

Astrid looked as there was one last one

"Hiccup!"

The dragon began pulling on Hiccup's prosthetic leg and it caused Toothless to begin dropping to the ground but Fishlegs had Meatlug fly just at the right moment and smack it off causing it to fly back to the cave

"You will not haunt my dreams! Because I'll never sleep again." He said flying back to the others.

The two Haddocks look at their chests and patted their dragons,

Marcus began scratching Thor in the back of the neck before scratching a certain spot making Thor shake

"Whoa, whoa, what'd I do?" Marcus said

Marcus looks at Thor's back as the flaps along his back to his tail between the small spikes began opening up making a V.

"Whoa, what the?!" Marcus said

Marcus looks at Thor who smiled.

"And why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

Thor crooned.

"What do you mean I didn't ask? What do these things do anyway?"

Thor smirked before grunting.

"Hang on? Wait, Why?"

Thor flapped his wings before making all the riders shout and their dragons as they were sent back by the blast of Thor taking off.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What in the name of Odin was that?!" Said Hiccup.

Thor came to a rather easy stop, easier than usual.

"And you never used these before, because...?"

Thor rolled is his eyes making a croon.

"Hadn't had to use it before? Well, that was awesome! Hey, let's keep this to ourselves." Marcus told Thor as the two chuckle.

The others caught up as Thor kept moving,

"What happened to Thor? How'd those flaps on his back open up?" Hiccup asked.

"Have no idea."

"Oh come on, really?"

"Not a clue."

Marcus smirked as Hiccup groaned

"Come on, please?"

"I just don't know, brother." Marcus said chuckling at Hiccup and Toothless' faces

"Hold on, we have to go back for Johann, considering these three put him down back in the ocean." Marcus said looking at the twins and Snotlout,

"How'd you know?" Ruffnut said,

"I wasn't too sure until now, you muttonheads!"

Marcus glares at them.

"When we get Johann's boat back, then we'll talk about your punishments." Said Marcus flying ahead as they gulped

They got Johann and some ropes to carry Johann's boat as Hookfang and Barf and Belch began lowering it onto the docks

Stoick guides the teens, Alright, Alright. That's it. A little to the left!"

They put the boat down.

Gobber sees the ship and winces

"We're going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat." He said

Johann came to them

"We're glad you're safe, Johann. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Stoick asked

Johann nodded,

"Yeeeees! Just give me five minutes alone with the three who dropped me back in the ocean!" He glares at Snotlout and the twins.

"After that they can begin cleaning up the dragon poop from the stalls, which they'll be doing for the next month!" Marcus said

The trio groaned not looking forward to it.

Later we see Hiccup and Marcus looking at the chests as Stoick stood by them as Ashley sat in the rafters.

"Go ahead, open them." Stoick said

The two look at each other before doing so,

Inside Hiccup's was a small toy that somewhat resembled the Red Death and inside Marcus' was a toy that looked like the one from his dreams (picture spyro)

"I remember this." The two said in unison

"You should, you and your mother made that together when you were young, kept trying but you kept pricking your fingers with the needles. You loved it. Unlike Hiccup's, I remember when the two of you made that for him, scared him half to death." Said Stoick as he and Marcus chuckled.

"He wouldn't sleep for a week." The two said.

"What? I-I was afraid of dragons?" Hiccup said as he loved dragons and couldn't believe that for a time he didn't.

Stoick chuckled.

"Terrified. I remember Marcus losing that during a dragon raid when it got rolled into the ocean whereas when we were fishing one day and you tossed yours into the sea." He said

"How did you find them?" Marcus asked as Thor and Toothless looked at the toys.

"Well they got caught in a fishing net, Johann got them in trade and contacted me."

"You know, while I had some time with mom when Hiccup was so young before she... you know. I think we both were afraid that we were going to forget her." Marcus looking at the toy as Hiccup nodded.

"But now... I love it." Hiccup said.

"Ah, I think your mother would be very, very happy to finally hear that." Said Stoick

"Some people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons."

Hiccup places the toy on his bed on top of the headrest just like Marcus did with his.

Toothless nudges him and tilts his head to his saddle telling he wants to go for a flight.

"But then, one day that all changed. And my greatest fear became my best friend."

Toothless and Hiccup go off to enjoy a night flight.

**Read and Review, folks**


	6. Gem of a different color

**Wassup, Spike here again with another chapter!**

**"Vikings are strong, tough, and courageous, but courage is a funny thing. Many are born with it. For some, it's a never-ending struggle, and for others, well, they just don't know enough to be afraid."**

Marcus walked inside the academy finding Hiccup who was on the ground with one of his arms being held behind his back as Astrid was on top of him.

"Well done, Hiccup. Good form, Astrid."

Astrid gets off Hiccup who groans,

Toothless walked over to the babies who look at him, one good thing that came from Marcus and Thor's time away was that the little ones started to warm up to them and their riders, though with the occasional snap or blast in Tuffnut and Snotlout's case. And that since they've been back they've bonded.

Marcus sat with Thor laying behind him as the babies sat down with them.

Thor chuckled as Toothless continued to beg for him to tell him how he went so fast and how he made the flaps on his back open up.

Thor continued to deny telling how it happened as he enjoyed teasing Toothless to a fair degree

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, let's see what you've got." Gobber said

Snotlout was excited as he punches his fist in the air,

"Whoo! I think we all know what I've got! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Gobber tries to find Fishlegs,

"Fishlegs, don't be shy. Vikings can't rely on Dragons alone to protect them."

Everyone looked around for Fishlegs but didn't see him.

" Eh, thoughts on Fishlegs' whearabouts? Anyone?"

"I think I saw him and Meatlug fly off somewhere." Marcus said.

"But what am I supposed to do? My fists need a face to punch." Snotlout said.

"I'll be your opponent."

Everyone looked at Marcus like he was crazy

"Me against you, how is that fair?!" Snotlout said.

"Hmm, alright then I'll provide you with some handicaps." Marcus said

"You are not serious, you'd kill him!" Hiccup said

"What are handicaps?" Ruffnut asked.

"Things that would hinder someone, like someone who can't use their arms. Snotlout, I bet I can beat you with both my arms, tied behind my back." Marcus said.

"Oh really? I bet you can't if you're also blindfolded." Snotlout said

"Snotlout, that's not fair how would he fight?" Astrid said.

"Don't worry, I can do this." Said Marcus

Toothless raised his tail over the little ones as Zack tried reaching for it with his arms before falling on his back

Marcus had his arms tied behind his back by Gobber as Hiccup places a blindfold on him.

Snotlout was smirking,

"Don't smirk, you're not gonna have it for long." Marcus said.

"You sure about this?" Hiccup said.

"Oh yeah." Marcus said

The blindfolded and restrained Marcus stood a couple feet from Snotlout who grinned

Snotlout charged and readied a fist but Marcus smirked as he leaned back.

Though the way he bent seemed unnatural for a person to do with their legs not moving

Snotlout missed and rolled to the ground.

"I'm also triple jointed so I can bend parts of my body in ways normal people can't." Marcus said,

Snotlout didn't make a sound as he moved for another punch however Marcus kept leaning and dodging before stepping to side and back kicking him in the butt making him drop to the ground face first,

The babies clapped enjoying it as Thor chuckled.

Snotlout got back up as Marcus just steps to the side dodging before swinging his leg around hitting Snotlout in the chest then the face before going back to the chest knocking him over.

Snotlout growled as he got back up and turned to him.

Marcus simply brought his foot up.

Everyone groaned loudly as they move around in pain as Snotlout fell to his knees making a high pitched squeak from getting hit between the legs.

Marcus had his foot on Snotlout's head and gave a small push sending him down as the dragon rider whimpered from pain.

"Told you I'd win." Marcus said as he broke the bindings around his arms and took the blindfold off

"Amazing form Marcus." Gobber said.

"Thank you, Gobber. Now that should be a good indication of how arrogance can lead to ones downfall." Marcus said looking at the downed Snotlout

"Pain, all I feel... is pain." Snotlout said

Later after Snotlout got the feeling back to the middle of his legs the riders began searching till night fell.

They were in the plaza

"Okay, I'm starting to get worried about Fishlegs, are you sure he's okay?" Said Astrid concerned

"He looks okay to me." Ruff gestures above and they all turn to see Meatlug with Fishlegs who appears to be…glowing?

"Is Fishlegs glowing?" Tuff asked.

Hiccup agrees, "Actually…I think he is."

Snotlout walks up and cracks his fists happily.

"Not for long." He grins mischievously.

Marcus glares at Snotlout,

"Hurt him and I'll hurt you, again." He threatens.

Snotlout shuts up. Meatlug landed at the plaza and the others came to her and Fishlegs,

"Fishlegs, where have you been the whole afternoon?"

"You missed hand to face combat, my hand and you face!" he punched his fist with his hand.

Fishlegs gets off of Meatlug,

"I prefer to use part of my body above the neck." He said.

"What neck?" Snotlout joked.

Fishlegs gave him a blank look,

"Amusing. But I refuse to encourage your violent tendencies Snotlout"

"Don't knock it, till you try it."

"At least he has a brain while you don't." Marcus said as Snotlout glares at him while Astrid and Hiccup agreed while the Twins…well, they are still the same.

"Thank you Marcus and I don't want any violence, thank you very much." He said.

The Twins stared at his glowing bag,

"He's glowing again." Ruff said

Tuff agrees with his sister,

"It's not me. It's this."

He reveals a glowing stone from his satchel as it changes to different colors of an aurora. They awed at the beautiful except for Marcus and Thor as they narrow their eyes at the stone that looked very familiar.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

They took it to the Great Hall and everyone awed at it. They never saw a beautiful stone like that before. Gobber looks at it and said, "It's a Stone of Good Fortune. My great uncle's wife's brother once told me about its powers."

"I thought he was mute." Mulch said.

Gobber nodded with a grin,

"Until he found the stone then we couldn't shut him up." He said remembering his great uncle's wife's brother constant rambling and talking that never stops,

"This stone gives good luck to whomever come contacts with it." He explains.

Snotlout grins at the stone until the whole villagers minus the teens rush to Fishlegs, wanting to touch the stone to get good fortune which ended up scaring him and being under a dog pile.

The crowd soon stopped when they heard Stoick yelling, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

They all turn to see Stoick coming in, "Everyone stand back."

Everyone walks away when he walks over, "Who found this?" he asked.

Fishlegs raised his arm from the floor,

"Right here, chief." He said as he holds the stone with his life.

Marcus helps him as Gobber told Stoick, "It's a Stone of Good Fortune"

Then villagers started yelling, wanting to touch the stone. Then Gustav's mother was holding a bundle in her arms yelled out, "Please, my baby, she needs fortune."

Tuff came over and looks at the baby and he yells in horror,

"Ah! That's a baby?! I thought it was bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon." He points at it.

"Tuffnut!" Marcus scolded.

Then everyone said that they will give him what he wants but Fishlegs was now terrified. Gustav's mom will give Gustav to him.

"Listen here! The stone belongs to Fishlegs and he decides what he wants to do with it!" Marcus said

His words fell to deaf ears as they continued to try and get Fishlegs to bargain and trade for it.

"Come on let's get out of here." Hiccup said as the teens got Fishlegs out of there.

"Twenty sheep and Gustav Larson, and you're turning that down?! Come on what do you want for it?" Snotlout said as they go down the steps of the great hall.

"You can't have it Snotlout, not for any price." Fishlegs said

"Oh I think I can, you seem to forget that when Snotlout wants something he just takes it!"

Marcus and Astrid got in front of Fishlegs.

"How badly do you really want it, Snotlout?" Astrid said.

Snotlout scoffed

"You're lucky I don't hit girls and can't beat him." Snotlout said

"So are you." Astrid said

The riders left leaving Snotlout by himself.

"Okay, take it it is."

Hours later after Hiccup and Astrid left with Fishlegs to put the stone back, we see Marcus and Thor walking in town as they looked up to see them.

"Oh, there's you are, I was beginning to think I was going to have to go after you." Marcus said

The trio of riders began bombarding him with information as they all talked at the same time

"Alright, quiet!" Marcus yelled shutting them up,

"One at a time, geez!"

Marcus holds up a finger, and points it at them

"Now would your frantic behavior have anything to do with that Changewing egg Fishlegs brought back?" He asked

The others look at each other before looking back at him.

"How did you know?" Fishlegs asked

"Because I recognized it being a Changewing egg, now we'll talk more about this in the morning, so head home and get some sleep. I have a feeling we're gonna need it." Marcus said as they nodded and headed home with Marcus following Hiccup.

Morning came as Marcus had the book of dragons, as well as his own books. He places them on a table in the great hall.

Marcus opened the book of dragons to the Changewing page and saw there was no picture.

"Now these dragons work together like a pack of wolves, they can blend in with their surroundings and instead of fire they shoot acid." Marcus said

"Do you know anything about the eggs?" Astrid asked.

Marcus nodded,

"Yes, the eggs changed color like an aurora so the hatchling inside will learn how to blend with its surroundings. If the parents found out that their eggs were stolen, they will hunt down the ones who stole them and destroy anything in their path until they get them back."

"Geez." Hiccup said.

"The same can be said for any dragon, take its baby and it will do anything to get it back. I know I would." Marcus said looking at the babies as they were playing with Hammertail and the other hybrids.

Fishlegs felt really guilty,

"I almost put Berk in danger!" He said as he paced around.

"I should've known!"

"Fishlegs! It's okay. None of us know it either, well except Marcus" Hiccup said.

"He is right. You returned the egg safe and sound." Said Marcus before he and Thor sniffed the air before looking at the doors of the hall

Then the Thorston Twins came in with a Changewing Egg.

The five stared at them with wide eyes as they tell them that they were going to be very lucky.

Marcus and Astrid were about to take it to stop them but Tuffnut pulls away and runs off with his sister. Marcus narrowed his eyes as the twins run away.

"Where did they get that?" Astrid asked angrily.

"I think I know the answer." Marcus growled.

They spotted Snotlout selling a Changewing egg to Bucket before the crowd dispersed as they approached him.

"Snotlout, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Marcus yelled.

"What does it look like, I'm getting rich!"

"But you can't!" Fishlegs said.

"Already did, gems are gone."

"Gone." Gustav added as he was there because his mother traded him for one of the eggs.

"Those aren't gems, and they certainly don't bring good luck." Hiccup said.

"Puh-lease, they're bringing me good luck, I'm up to my neck in weapons and livestock." Snotlout said gesturing to a yak and a cart full of weapons.

"Those are dragon eggs!" Astrid said

"Changewings, to be exact." Fishlegs added.

"Changewing-Smanche... I don't care what they are, all I know is that I'm rich and you're not." Snotlout said smugly as he leans against a Yak.

Gustav goes to speak but Marcus shouts with rage.

"You, you greedy, smug, inconsiderate, vile **SON OF A COCKROACH!**" Marcus said as he walked towards Snotlout cornering him before pointing a spear to his neck as the Jorgenson whimpers in fear.

"Marcus, don't!" Hiccup said.

"You've just brought down a pack of angry Changewing mothers down onto Berk with your greed! Not only that but I've heard rumors of Changewing island, oh and I've been there before, anyways according to the rumors, vikings have seen the alpha of that island. This alpha is a Titanwing Changewing, if you took one of his eggs then you've just reassured Berk's destruction! Wanna know why? The pack follows the alpha, sure the females will mostly do the hunting and defending but if you stole his egg then he will come and he will melt Berk to the ground finding his egg!" Marcus shouted angry.

Hiccup stopped Marcus from harming Snotlout as the adopted Haddock stabbed the spear into the ground.

"Look, I have a no return policy, so if you have a problem take it up with my customers." Snotlout said before he and Gustav booked it taking Snotlout's traded goods with them.

"Oh its all my fault." Fishlegs said

"No it's not." Marcus said.

"Yes it is! If I didn't go to Changewing island, and brought that egg back, then Snotlout wouldn't know where to go get them, and then we wouldn't be under imminent attack by angry mother Changewings or their Titanwing alpha!" Fishlegs said as he sat down on the ground near Meatlug, Hammertail and the babies.

Fishlegs was surprised, not by Meatlug and Hammertail comforting him but also the babies comforting him as well.

"When you put it that way, it really is his fault." Astrid said,

Hiccup and Marcus turned to her,

"Really?" Marcus said,

"Just saying." She said

"Look, bottom line is that we need to find those eggs, now." Said Marcus.

Fishlegs nodded before giggling as the babies were nuzzling his neck.

"Huh, they must've taken a liking to you. Not so scary now, are they? Said Marcus.

Fishlegs picked up King, Larry and Kevin and Queen, Sophia and Carly as they looked at him.

"No, guess they're not so much the embodiment of destruction, well yet, they are babies." Said Fishlegs as they may not be scary now but there's still the fact they're still growing.

Marcus loaded them into Thor's saddle as they took to the air.

The group looked near a cliff spotting a pit filled with fireworm dragons as Ruffnut pushes Tuffnut off the edge,

Bash and Smash flew and caught him before he could drop into the pit.

"What're you doing?!" Tuffnut said angry that they caught him.

"Saving your skin, literally." Marcus said.

Bash and Smash hovered over the ground where Ruffnut was.

"Put me down already!" Tuffnut said.

Bash looked at his brother head as the two smirked.

"Wait that's not -"

The hybrid dropped Tuffnut on the ground as he landed on his back.

"Ow!"

The Zippleback hybrid laughed as he landed.

"Look, it's not a good luck stone, it's a dragon egg and it's mother is a dangerous dragon that blinds in with just about anything and shoots hot burning acid and destroys whatever is in its path." Hiccup said

The Thorston twins stared at them and then looks at each other before back to them,

"So if a tree was able to spit hot burning acid at us, it's a dragon that we can't see." Tuff said something smart for the first time.

"Wow, on their first try." Astrid said impress.

Ruff scoffed, "We're not stupid."

"That remains to be debatable." Marcus said,

"At least I'm not, besides there's one right there." Tuff said point behind them

Two trees drop behind Hiccup as the dragons take defensive stances as they could see one slowly going down a tree blending in with it as it goes side to side like a snake.

"Whoa, a Changewing." Astrid said pointing at it before it jumped to a boulder.

It had teeth protruding out of its lip from their lower jaw and yellow eyes. It has a pair of horns that protrude from the back of its head, a single horn on its nose, and a pair of antennae with leaf-like lobes that are similar to a Snaptrapper's. The spines on the Changewing are also leaf-like in shape. It's wings are red with yellow edges and their size is close to Monstrous Nightmare.

It blended in with the boulder making it seem invisible.

"It really does blend in." Hiccup said astonished.

Thor growled as he looked around as he could sense more of them around them.

Tuffnut wanted Hiccup to train it so they could keep it and shoot acid at his sister, who didn't like that as she pushed him causing the Changewing to lunge at them shooting green acid at them but it missed hitting a rock.

It launched more at the others but Thor makes a lightning shield that destroys the acid before it could touch him.

It did however knock down some trees as three more Changewings showed up.

Tuffnut cockily told them that he was invincible due to the stone forgetting it was a egg but the mother grabbed him and began shaking him like a rag doll making him drop the egg as it tosses him aside and goes after its egg and once it had it, all the Changewings flew away.

"Did you see that?" Hiccup said,

"At least they're gone." Ruffnut said.

"No they're not." Marcus said,

"What do you mean?" Astrid said,

"Like Marcus said before, they worked as a team to save that one egg." Fishlegs said.

"Wait, then that means..."

Tuffnut chimed thinking he knew what that meant but didn't.

"It means that they're not leaving until all of their eggs are safe." Said Marcus.

"And they are going to destroy Berk looking for them." Hiccup added.

Later, nightfall came as they told Stoick,

"So what you're telling me is that we're about to be under siege from a pack of wild dragons that we can't see?" Stoick said,

"Don't forget about the hot burning acid." Tuffnut added.

"You, shut up. Look dad, running them off isn't going to work, they're staying until they get all of their eggs back." Marcus said,

Gobber ran inside chiming about how the egg was a Changewing egg and not a stone of good fortune.

"Already figured that out, Gobber." Marcus said

Snotlout looked to his children,

"Marcus, Hiccup what are the two of you suggesting that we do?" Stoick asked

"We should get everyone off the island until we get all of the eggs back with their mothers and the Changewings are gone." Hiccup said.

"Slight problem with that. When I was looking at the forest on the way back I spotted a Changewing print that could only belong to a Titanwing. So even if the mothers get their eggs back they won't leave until the alpha gets his egg back." Marcus said,

Before Stoick could say anything a woman's scream was heard followed by a Changewing roar.

"Oh no," Marcus said

They ran outside to find the Changewings were attacking

"They're looking for their eggs." Hiccup said.

Stoick grabbed a wooden pole and chased one but it blended in with a boulder, Tuffnut thinking it was still there tried putting his hand on it but it was gone,

Thor blasted any that was around them, amazing the riders that he could blast them even though the Changewings were invisible

"How are you doing that?" Marcus asked his dragon,

Thor made some lightning flow between his crown of spikes.

"Amazing, he said he may not be able to see them but he has the ability to detect them in a similar way a shark detects it's prey in the water through their electric fields."

"How does that make any sense?" Said Astrid,

"By sending small jolts of electricity to the surrounding area he can see them through the electricity, coming from them." Said Marcus amazed by his dragons skills.

The Changewings had found two of their eggs, one was with Bucket as they took it from him as he hid underneath a hut. The other was with Gustav's mother that they got when Fishlegs and Meatlug saved her baby when it fell out of its wagon that was going down the Great Hall's steps, albeit slightly sickly when they saw the baby.

Stoick and Gobber were overseeing the villages evacuation after finding out how difficult it was to fight what you can't see.

"Dad, you can stop the evacuation, I think we got them all." Said Hiccup as the riders landed by him.

"No we did not." Marcus said looking back to see some more of them.

"Oh come on!" Astrid said,

"But there was only three eggs." Fishlegs said,

Marcus followed their view to see they were looking at the ships.

"Oh come on, what else can go wrong?!" Tuffnut said making Marcus groan loudly.

"You did not just say that, out loud." Marcus said

Suddenly a loud roared filled the air as the Changewings they saw backed off as the riders and Stoick flew up on their dragons back to the village.

They saw a hut explode as the alpha appeared.

"I knew it, Snotlout took his egg, and now he's going to take it himself." Marcus said

The Titan Wing Changewing looked relatively similar to that of a regular adult one. However, the edges of the wings were sharper. It's dark green and their wings have red edges and splotches of black. The spines are red and the horns at the side of its head are green.

Thor growled as the Titanwing roars.

"How much time can you give us?" Said Fishlegs,

"Some, why?" Said Marcus as he got off Thor.

Thor roared at the other dragons, telling them to back off as he's the only one that can take on this dragon.

Thor roared loudly as he got onto his back legs,

The other riders were with their dragons as Fishlegs got on Meatlug and they flew to the ships.

The Titanwing roared as it charged as did Thor as the hybrid tackles the Changewing alpha.

Thor quickly got off to avoid the acid blast before catching the alpha's tail and throws it through a boulder.

However the Titanwing used it's camouflage to get behind him and tosses Thor onto his back before placing a claw on his head to stop him from firing at him.

**CHOMP**

The Titanwing Changewing suddenly roars in pain as the babies were biting down on his tail.

The dragon got off of him as he watches the Titanwing trying to shake them off.

The Titanwing manages to swipe them off making them yelp and drop to the ground whimpering.

The dragon growls angry as he approached them.

Thor looked up and saw the babies were in danger as he got back up and his eyes turned into slits.

"Oh no," said Marcus

Thor roars with rage as he bares his teeth and charges at the Titanwing and tackles it to the ground,

Meanwhile down at the boats Fishlegs got on the boat that Snotlout and Gustav were on.

Fishlegs walked behind them.

"Going somewhere Snotlout?"

"Who's asking?" Snotlout said as he turned to him as Gustav repeated him.

"Go find your mother, Gustav."

The tone Fishlegs used showed he wasn't toying around and Gustav glanced at Snotlout before running away whimpering.

"I can't believe you, I was starting to like that kid." Snotlout said.

"Give it to me, Snotlout, now."

"Finally." Snotlout said as he pounded his fists together eager to fight.

"You know what I mean. Where's the egg?"

"None of your business, oh what're you going to do Fishlegs?" Taunted Snotlout.

Fishlegs suddenly shouts with rage as he ran at him making him get out of his way as Fishlegs continued to shout as he tipped the cart full of weapons over and began tearing through it looking for the egg as Snotlout moved to not get stabbed with a flung weapon. But a plate breaks by his feet as he looks up at Fishlegs slightly afraid as Bucket and Mulch watch.

Fishlegs turned to him as he approached him making Snotlout back up into a corner.

"Now you listen to me, you can do whatever you want to me, you can threaten me, make fun of me, mock my incredible dragon knowledge, but what you will not do is stand between a baby dragon and its mother! Do you understand me, Snotlout?" Fishlegs said

"Oh, it's always the quiet ones that snap the loudest." Said Bucket.

"I'd give it to him Snotlout, there's no telling what he's capable of." Said Mulch.

Fishlegs looked back as Meatlug began searching through the knocked over stuff Snotlout traded for.

"That's it, find it girl."

Meatlug opens up a basket finding the missing egg.

"Well what do you know, there it is. I think I'll just take that."

Fishlegs took the egg.

"Any objections?" He said as he got in Snotlout's face who said nothing.

"Didn't think so."

He walked to his dragon getting on.

"Now if you'll excuse me I -"

BOOM!

Fishlegs was cut off by a explosion as he quickly got into the air.

Thor was quickly blasting the alpha Changewing with multiple blasts before knocking it over.

He roars as he takes to the air lunging at it.

Thor watches as the Titanwing Changewing began breathing fast before closing it's eyes waiting for the final strike to happen.

Thor's eyes turned back to their wide size as he stopped and retracted his teeth before stopping in front of the alpha,

The Changewing opened its eyes looking at him confused wondering why Thor stopped.

The two exchanged croons before the Titanwing smiled before getting back up.

Marcus approached Thor petting him, proud of him showing mercy.

Fishlegs ran towards them with the egg.

The Changewings around them began roaring once they saw it.

"I got it!" He said,

"Give it to me." Said Marcus as Fishlegs does before Marcus approached the Titanwing

"I believe this belongs to you." Said Marcus

The Changewings parted as a rather large Changewing but not a Titanwing approached them.

"The alpha's mate." Marcus said.

The Titanwing Changewing then crooned as it tilted it's head as it looked at Marcus.

The alpha's mate stopped beside him before two baby green Changewings popped out from her back.

The female took its egg back nuzzling it with joy as the babies jumped on their father's back.

Marcus approached the alpha tilting his head.

He looked closely before noticing a scar going alongside the bottom of its chin.

"Phantom?"

The Titanwing grunted before sniffing Marcus before licking him.

It then began making its lobes wave

"Phantom it is you!" Marcus said before hugging the dragon who returned it.

"Anybody else lost?" Said Astrid before the others raised their hands

"I just go with it." Said Stoick as Hiccup nodded in agreement

"Back when I accidentally found Changewing Island all those years ago, I befriended a Changewing and named him Phantom, it was there that I learned Changewings love to copy things, Changewing see, Changewing do. I taught him how to do that wave thing." Said Marcus before he did the wave starting with his left arm and ending it with his right before reversing as Phantom did the same.

"He knows that dragon? Of course he does!"

Everyone looked back and spotted Snotlout who was suddenly picked up by Thor and dropped him in front of Marcus

"Ow, watch it!" Snotlout said before the Changewings gathered around him growling

He chuckled nervously before Phantom puffed smoke at him through his nose.

"Right, now for you." Said Marcus before making Snotlout stand by grabbing him by the ear.

"Hmm, what should I do? I know, you're going to fix and replace everything that they broke, you're going to give everything back that you traded and finally..."

"Finally?" Whimpered Snotlout.

Marcus just smirks as he gulps.

Later we see a grumbling Snotlout climbing a tree as he placed one of the Changewing eggs back on its branch.

"This would go a lot faster if I had Hookfang!"

"It would, but you can't." Said Marcus as he sat on Thor with his arms crossed.

Snotlout grumbled as he began to go back down the tree he was on before a branch snapped causing him to fall to the ground,

"Pain!"

"Shake it off and get back to work!" Marcus said

Behind them we see the babies and the other dragons playing with Changewing babies as they play the dragon version of tag.

Phantom looks at Marcus and began making sounds

"What'd he say?" Fishlegs asked,

"He said that he forgives you for accidentally taking one of their eggs but you brought it back, he also said that we're all welcome on his island, except Snotlout. Though he doesn't like the twins." Marcus translated.

After Snotlout put the eggs back they took to the air ready to head home.

"Farewell, old friend, till we meet again!" Said Marcus as he waved goodbye which they copied.

Throughout the night, Snotlout gave back the stuff he got from the trades and fixed everything that the Changewings destroyed with some help as nobody trusted him to do the job right.

The next day we see Fishlegs helping Hiccup draw the Changewing into the book of dragons talking about training one.

"Well thanks to Marcus that may be a bit easier for us." Said Hiccup.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs you're up!" Gobber said as it was their turn for hand to hand combat.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I've been meaning to take care of." Fishlegs said as he walked over and got his shield.

**"Having courage isn't the same as having no fear. It's about being afraid and pushing forward anyway, whether that means saving a baby dragon, protecting those you love, or giving a special someone the butt-kicking they so richly deserve."**

The two walked in a circle not taking their eyes off the other as Fishlegs had a serious look on his face as Snotlout didn't especially considering what Fishlegs did last night.

The two charged as Gobber gave them the signal to go.

**Read and Review my dudes! Spike out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What's going on folks? It's spike here again for the two parter**

**We are Family Part 1**

Vikings have a strong sense of community. It's important for us to be a part of a family, and to celebrate that connection.

Two Vikings on Gronkles helped place a banner down in front of the steps to the Great Hall as two Nadder's brought a strip of wood as did 2 Nightmares

Gobber was hammering down a nail finishing a statue.

"Happy Bork week, Magnus!" He said to a Viking with a sack on his shoulder who waved.

"And a good Bork week to you, Seamus!" Said Gobber as a Viking without a beard or hair was sitting in a chair at a table drinking from a cup.

"Cheers!" Seamus said raising his cup to Gobber who went down the ladder he was one.

"Most importantly, a spectacular Bork week to you, great-great-grandpa Bork." Said Gobber as he looked at the statue.

Bucket and Mulch came over to him.

"Best week of the year, eh, Gobber?" Mulch said.

Gobber grins.

"Right up there with stump day." The two gently banged their hammer and hook at each other happily.

Then Mildew came with his sheep Fungus.

"Ahh! The good old days. Brings tears to my eyes. We could use a man like Bork around here."

Gobber shook his head.

"Tradition's a fine thing, Mildew. But things have changed for the better, if you ask me." He said.

"I didn't." Mildew made a blank face while Fungus baas.

"We've come a long way from the time when it was us or the dragons. You might be a little less crusty if you got used to that, Mildew." Gobber said.

Mildew scoffs. "I'll pass, thanks."

Fungus baas again.

"When are Bork's archives going on display? You've still got that dragon-gutting dagger of his, don't you?" Mildew asked a bit excitingly.

Gobber waves him off.

"They'll all be in the great hall tomorrow. Don't you worry." He said walking off as Mildew grumbles

Meanwhile in the cove.

There was a dragon like howl at the cove and it was revealed to be Hiccup.

He's teaching the others how to make dragon calls.

Snotlout scoffs.

"That's why you brought us out here? To honk into the wind?"

"Just wait, Snotlout." Hiccup said.

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Dragon calls," he scoffs.

"Whatever."

He then took out a shiny coin as it shines a small light and the twins stared at it.

"Uh, guys?"

Hiccup tries to snap them out but they were focus on the light.

Snotlout chuckles at them silently. "Idiots."

"Snotlout." Hiccup said Snotlout's name.

"So stupid."

"Seriously?"

"What? It's fun." Snotlout said but earned many blank faces by the rest of the riders minus the twins who were focus on the small light.

Snotlout sighs in annoyance.

"Fine." He stops playing around.

"Ugh, gone again." Tuff yells angrily.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before letting a dragon like howl. It echoes through the cove and nothing happened.

"And nothing. Can we go now?" Snotlout was ready to leave.

Then they heard Toothless roar from a distance.

Astrid gives Snotlout a smug look, "You were saying?"

Toothless came with a roar.

Snotlout and the Thorston twins stared at the dragon.

Snotlout scoffs and admitted.

"Fine. I hate to admit it, but that was pretty cool."

Tuff grins, "Not as cool as that disappearing shiny thing. You can never catch it."

"Fishlegs, you wanna show us your dragon call?" Hiccup asked the smart Viking.

Fishlegs smiles happily. "l Thought you'd never ask." He gets on top of a rock, "The call of the Gronckle is as unique as the dragon itself... raw, guttural, intense, yet with a subtle lilt."

"J-j-just do it, already." Snotlout mocked in annoyance.

Fishlegs lets out a good Gronckle roar. "Well done, Fishlegs." Hiccup praised.

"Oh, I'm not done. Watch this." Fishlegs then releases deep growl like roar. It was so loud that they covered their ears.

"I don't even wanna know what part of his body that came from..." Tuffnut said beofre muttering, "Or do I?"

Fishlegs pants tiredly, "I gotta take a knee." He said.

As he rests for a while, a heard of Gronckles flies above them. Everyone was amazed to see that.

"Wow, nice herd." Tuff commented.

Meatlug saw her herd and smiles as she follows them in the air, "Be home for dinner! You're having granite!" Fishlegs said before turning to the others,

"That's her favorite."

"Okay. Anybody think they can beat that?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid zooms in and said, "I'll give it a shot. Watch this." She howls like a dragon and few seconds later, a flock of Nadders came flying. Stormfly joins them happily as Astrid waves at her.

"Good job, Astrid, first try." Hiccup said before turning to Marcus,

"It's your turn, Marcus."

Marcus nodded and was about to do his call when Tuff spoke,

"Uh, I have an important question."

Hiccup sighs, "Is it actually important this time?" he asked.

Tuff shrugs, "Uh, yeah. It always is. Like, why are we even doing this anyway? I don't get it." He said stupidly.

"Well, first of all, you never know when you're gonna be separated from your dragon," Hiccup tries to explain it to the dumb Viking,

"And the only way to communicate is to call it." Marcus added

Tuff and his sister gave them a dumb look, "Sorry. Didn't get it." Tuffnut said.

"Second of all, it's Bork week, and my dad asked us to put on a dragon air parade."

"Why do we care about this Bork guy anyway?" Tuff asked boringly.

"Wasn't he a dragon killer?" Ruff added.

"Hey, Bork only killed dragons in self-defense." Fishlegs spoke up.

"He studied them, wrote about them, lived and breathed them."

"And without him, there would be no Book of dragons. And without the Book of dragons, there'd be no..."

Hiccup was cut off when Snotlout said, "Reason for you to live?"

The twins chuckled at the joke but Hiccup said,

"Dragon academy, actually. And there would be no really cool dragon air show." Hiccup added.

Snotlout stood and said. "So, when we do this really cool dragon air show, who's he gonna fly with?" Snotlout points at Toothless.

"Well Thor can fly with him." Said Marcus as Thor was half Night Fury

"Yeah but I'm working on that." Said Hiccup before backing up to let Marcus do his call

Marcus took a deep breath before letting out a long dragon like roar that sounded like a mix between growls and a howl before stopping and breathing.

The group heard roars as Thor and the hybrids came with roars.

"Wow, impressive!" Said Hiccup as he Fishlegs and Astrid clapped.

"Show off." Snotlout muttered

"Well if that's all I'll be heading home to put the little ones down for their naps." Said Marcus getting onto Thor and flew away with the hybrids as Hiccup watched deep in thought

Later Hiccup was laying in the standing in some grass with Toothless as they watch a herd of Nadders fly by as well as a group of Gronkles

Hiccup waves to his brother seeing him fly over on Thor, "Hey Marcus. How's the little ones doing?" he asked.

"They finally got their naps when I played them a song." He said. Hiccup nodded slowly yet sadly as if there was something on his mind,

"Is there something wrong?"

Hiccup looks at him and said. "Yeah…I wish there were other Night Furies for Toothless." He said sadly. Hiccup wish that they were more Night Furies when he and Toothless became best friends/ brothers. He and Toothless would search for any Night Furies, in hopes to save them from extinction. Even though Marcus has seen some outside the Archipelago, he just wished there was some here for him.

Hiccup snaps out from his trance when he heard Stormfly's squawk. Astrid gets off from her dragon and went over to Hiccup.

"There you are. Hey, check out my Nadders. I finally got them flying in perfect formation." She points up and saw a group of Nadders flying in a perfect V formation.

"Amazing Astrid! How did you do that?" Marcus asked in awe.

Astrid grins, "A lot of training."

"Wow, yeah, that's... that's great." Hiccup mumbles as he looks at the group of Nadders flying away.

Astrid looks at him in confusion. "Hiccup?"

"I've just been thinking, Stormfly has other Nadders. Hookfang has a whole herd of Monstrous Nightmares. And Toothless has... Toothless has no one."

He looks at his dragon, who was rubbing his back on the grass happily before Thor began doing the same making the two dragons laugh.

"He has you. And he looks pretty happy, if you ask me." Astrid said,

"He has Thor as well.

"Astrid's right, Hiccup." Marcus added,

"He's happy with what he already has."

"You two know what I mean." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, Toothless will be fine." Astrid as she gets on Stormfly. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Your father and Gobber are looking for you two. They wanna see you in the great hall."

"They looked serious." She said before she flew away.

"Oh greatness, happy Bork week to us." Said Marcus as he looked at his brother.

The two got on their dragons and headed to the Great Hall as they opened it to find their father with Gobber and other Vikings, one of which was Snotlout's father, Spitelout.

"Okay, this is weird." Said Hiccup as his brother nodded.

"Hiccup, come forward and hold out your hands." Stoick said as Hiccup did what was said before putting his hands behind his back slightly nervous.

"Uh dad, Gobber and other scary looking Vikings, I'd like to just say in my own defense, that I cannot control Snotlout or the twins 24 hours a day." He said thinking that this was a punishment.

"This isn't about those jokers, Hiccup. It's something really good." Gobber said

Stoick groaned.

"Now then, Hiccup, as you know, Bork week has begun... the first one since we made peace with the dragons. So it has been decided that from this moment forward, all things dragon-related, including Bork's life's work, shall be entrusted to you and the academy." Stoick said proudly.

"Wooo!" Cheered Marcus making the Vikings chuckle

Gobber placed a chest on the table, as Marcus approached.

"This is where the book of dragons started..."

The brothers were amazed as Gobber opened the chest

"Everything he ever wrote on the subject is in these notes..."

Gobber placed a bunch of papers, journals and books on the table.

"Personal thoughts, feelings, fears, even some delicious recipes."

"Whoa. I... I don't know what to say." Hiccup said astonished and honored.

He looks at his father

"Thank you, dad. This is..."

"Son, this is a big part of our history. You and the dragons are a big part of our future. It's now up to you to take care of both." Stoick said proud.

Gobber placed the notes back in the chest and closes it before handing it to Hiccup, though he seemed reluctant to let them go as Hiccup struggled to take the chest from him.

"Gobber!" Stoick and Marcus said,

"Right!" He said letting go as Hiccup backed into his brother.

"They're yours now." Gobber said somewhat sad as Hiccup and Marcus went home to read the notes.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was at his room, reading Bork's notes and journals.

Marcus would've joined him if the babies weren't wailing for him and Thor.

"Whoa. Toothless, look at all this, bud. It's amazing." Hiccup said as he flips the next page of the journal. Toothless looks at his rider as he reads the next page.

"These are his personal notes. Everything he observed about dragons is right here...along with some rather interesting sketches of his neighbors." Hiccup added that part with a shudder as he closes the journal. "Can't unseen that."

He tosses the journal to his side.

Then a hidden paper was shown from the book.

Hiccup saw this and picks it up.

He gently removes the paper to reveal notes about Night Furies!

"This is all on the Night Fury. It's all about you, bud." Hiccup looks at his dragon excitingly. Toothless went over to his rider's side and looks at the notes curiously. Toothless seems to be interested about it, wanting to know about his kind.

"Bork didn't put any of this in the Book of dragons." Hiccup mutters out curiously as he reads it out loud,

"My studies lead me to conclude that an entire island exists teaming with mysterious Night Furies. I call this land the Isle of Night."

Hiccup looks up in shock,

"An island... filled with Night Furies." Hiccup looks at Toothless excitingly. "Toothless, we have to find that island. If we do, we find your family." Hiccup said.

In the sky, the riders were flying through the sky.

Snotlout spoke,

"So, let me get this straight, to find this island, we have to find Bork's cave?"

"His last known place of residence." Fishlegs said.

"Who would live in a cave?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"Who wouldn't?" Tuff asked excitingly.

They landed on a sea stack as Hiccup looks at the notes, "There must be something in there about the Isle of Night and where we can find it. Bork's note said his cave was cut into the mountains right above Odin's shield."

Marcus then saw a mountain. "Is that it?" He points out.

"That must be it." Hiccup said determinedly.

Tuffnut raised his hand,

"Um, so wait, so how do we know what we're looking for?" Tuff asked stupidly.

Astrid mentally groans,

"It's a cave. Look for a big hole in the side of a mountain."

"Hole, check." Tuff nodded.

"Mountain, on it." Ruff added with a wink.

Astrid shook her head,

'You know, we don't have to bring them every time." She said to Hiccup.

Marcus walked up to her and spoke, "They can be useful sometimes."

Then an irritating howl that sounded terrible was heard and everyone was startled by it. Everyone looks around for the sound. "What in the world was that?" Fishlegs asked in shock.

Snotlout walked over to him. "That is a Changewing call, my friend. Surprised you didn't know that."

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "I would've if it sounded like one. This is a Changewing." Fishlegs made a high-pitched dragon howl that made everyone covered their ears.

Snotlout scoffs. "Bet you can't do a Thunderdrum."

Marcus' eyes widen in shock and turned to Snotlout and said, "Snotlout don't-"

"Puh-lease, at least challenge me." Fishlegs scoffed.

Fishlegs scoff, "Please. At least challenge me." Fishlegs made a loud bellowing growl like roar. Everyone covers their ears in pain.

They keep telling him to stop but his roar was too loud. Thor, who couldn't take it, came in front of Fishlegs's face and made a loud roar so loud that it could be heard from miles. Fishelgs stopped when Thor roared at him.

Thor stops his roar and pants, trying to keep calm.

"Okay…thank you Thor ." Hiccup said before looking at the opening, "Hey, I found an opening." He said.

The dragons started walking towards the opening. Snotlout looks at the cave and said, "That Bork was a dweeb, but boy, he could climb like a mountain goat."

As they got closer, they heard a Thunderdrum roar again.

"Fishlegs, I thought we agreed to ease up on the dragon calls." Hiccup said in annoyance.

"Actually, that wasn't me. Mine's far more authentic." Fishlegs said.

Marcus looks up and said, "Then tell him that?" He points.

Everyone looks up and saw a male purple Thunderdrum heading their way! They dodged the Thunderdrum and Marcus yelled, "Head for the cave!"

They all fly to the cave's direction but only see it to be gone!

"Wait. What cave?" Ruff asked in confusion.

"We just saw it!" Astrid spoke in shock, "There was a hole."

"Yeah, and now the hole's gone." Tuff added.

They heard the Thunderdrum's roar and was coming their way. Hiccup made a plan, "Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, you guys look for the cave opening. We'll lure the Thunderdrum away."

With that said, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug and Thor took off towards the Thunderdrum. "Fishlegs, Thunderdrum call!" Hiccup ordered.

Fishlegs mentally sighs. "Wish you'd make up your mind." Fishlegs took time to clear his throat.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled in frustration.

Fishlegs lets out a Thunderdrum call and the Thunderdrum chases after them.

Meanwhile, Tuff bangs his head at the wall and collapse. Then, Ruff did the same but she charged her head at the wall and slowly slides down in pain. Snotlout rolled his eyes as he faces the wall.

"It was right here. I swear it was." He said as he hits the wall.

As he did, a Changewing appears beside him with a growl.

Snotlout turns and screams, he was about to run but the Changewing grabs him at the belt and flies higher. "Hey, hey! Put me down!" Snotlout yells or screams. "Hookfang!" Snotlout calls his dragon.

Hookfang heard Snotlout screams and went over to rescue him.

Snotlout cheers, "Way to go, Hookfang!"

But, unfortunately, Hookfang did the opposite way of rescuing. The Monstrous Nightmare burst into flame and roars at Changewing before releasing a stream of fire at the dragon but he nearly hits Snotlout, who dodged. Scared, Snotlout orders, "Go away, Hookfang!"

Making a growl like snicker, Hookfang went back to Barf and Belch.

Back to the others, Fishlegs and Meatlug were being chased by the Thunderdrum. They dodged him many times but Fishlegs was getting scared.

"Okay. Little help here!" Fishlegs screams. Watching them at the cliff, Hiccup, Astrid and Marcus were watching the whole thing with the dragons.

"Go see what you can find. We'll keep this guy busy." Astrid said.

Hiccup points behind him that shows the Changewing holding Snotlout from his right leg.

"What about Snotlout?" He points out.

"Not feeling the trust!" Snotlout yells out from the background.

Astrid made Stormfly fly towards the Thorston twins, "Ruff! Tuff!" She yells.

"On it!" The two blonde twins yelled.

Snotlout, daggling upside down at the cliff with the Changewing holding on of his legs. "You're giving me the twins?"

Then the Changewing bangs Snotlout at the wall multiple times. Snotlout screams in pain as the Changewing repeats banging him at the wall.

"Okay! I'll take the twins! Unh!" He yells as the Changewing bangs him again.

"GO!" Marcus said to Hiccup. Toothless flies and enters the cave and carefully looks around.

"Careful, bud." Hiccup said as his dragon walk at the dark cave.

"Bork's cave, this is it." Hiccup said as he gets off Toothless. The cave shook when the Thunderdrum releases his sonic roar.

"We have to hurry, bud."

Fishlegs and Meatlug were being chased by the Thunderdrum and were cornered by the cliff.

The Thunderdrum was getting closer until Astrid made an imitating Thunderdrum call from above and now the Thunderdrum chases her and Stormfly.

Fishlegs was relief that the Thunderdrum stopped chasing him and Meatlug.

"Thank you! If I survive, I can help you fine tune that call." He called out to Astrid.

Back to the twins, Ruff and Tuff thinks of a plan to get Snotlout from the curious Changewing.

Apparently, the Changewing thought of Snotlout as sort of toy that he could play.

Then Tuff got an idea. "Oh, here's an idea. We could blast him out."

"Yeah! Let's blast him!" Ruff agreed with her brother as they got on Barf and Belch and were ready to fire.

When Snotlout heard this, he panicked and screams.

"What? No! No blasting! Blasting bad! Blasting hurts! Long way down..." he was cut off when Barf and Belch blasted at him but they miss, causing the Changewing go higher.

Snotlout, still daggling upside down, made a blank look and said sarcastically. "Much better, thank you."

Back in the cave, Hiccup and Toothless were searching for clues about the Isle of Night. "There's gotta be something here." Hiccup mutters out.

Toothless growls before noticing a fireplace and lights it up.

"Thanks, bud. What is that?" Hiccup said before looking up to see pictures in the ceiling.

"Toothless, it's a map... to the Isle of Night!" Hiccup exclaims happily.

"We found it, bud! Okay. I gotta get this down." Hiccup took out his notebook and draw the location

Then the cave shook.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked in shock.

The cave shook again and the ceiling almost cracked.

Hiccup quickly draws fast before the drawing could be erased,

"No, no, no, no, no, come on! I need more time." Hiccup yells as he kicks it to high gear and finished.

"That's it. We have to get out of here." Hiccup said as he gets on Toothless. But the cave shook again and the entrance was sealed by the rocks.

Outside, the Thunderdrum roars at the cave's direction because he was aiming at Thor who dodged. The cave collapse and Hiccup and Toothless were trapped

"Hiccup's trapped." Astrid said in shock.

"NO!" Marcus said as Thor roared shocked.

"Aah! I'm in a tough spot here myself!" Snotlout yells as the Changewing holds him with its tail upside down.

The twins were watching Snotlout being dropped and caught by the Changewing prehensile tail, when it comes to new things, the Changewing will copy.

"I know you think our plan didn't work, but believe me, this Changewing is playing right into our hand." Tuffnut said at a struggling and scared Snotlout.

"Sorry. I don't believe you. Unh!"

The Changewing drops him again and grabs him again before bringing him up again.

"Stupid drag-aah!" Snotlout was cut off when the Changewing drops him again before picking him up again.

When Snotlout was brought up again, he punched the Changewing's face hard.

The Changewing glares at him with a growl.

Snotlout pales and mutters, "Oh, no."

Marcus and Thor looked back seeing the Thunderdrum chasing them.

He glances at his mark on his shoulder before looking at Thor.

"It works on dragons all the time, let's see if it works now." Marcus said.

Thor came around and stopped as the Thunderdrum charged.

"STOP!" Marcus said putting his hand out.

Sure enough the Thunderdrum stopped and looked at his mark before calming down.

"I'll never understand how this mark calms them down." Marcus said as Thor nodded in agreement.

Marcus shooed the Thunderdrum making it fly away

Then they heard Toothless's roar. They turned around and saw Toothless and Hiccup were okay and out of the cave.

"Hiccup, you made it!" Astrid said in relief.

"Yes!" Marcus cheered with Thor

"Please don't ask me how, because I have no idea." Hiccup said before noticing the Thunderdrum was gone

"Where'd the Thunderdrum go?" Hiccup asked

"I showed it away, it saw my mark and just calmed down. I'll never understand how it works." Marcus said,

Hiccup rubbed his chin.

Then he snapped his fingers.

"Think it can work again?"

"I think so, why?"

Meanwhile with Snotlout, the Jorgenson was being cuddled by the Changewing who somewhat forgave him for hitting it on the face.

The Changewing eats some dragonnip beside them before regurgitating it on Snotlout's helmet who shook it off.

They watched in the amusement as the Changewing nuzzles Snotlout.

"Aw, you made a new friend." Hiccup joked.

Marcus however was laughing his head off at the sight

"Yeah, it's not as friendly as it looks." Snotlout whimpers as the Changewing pulls his hair.

Hiccup nodded at Marcus.

Marcus shows it his mark and its eyes widen in shock to see the mark.

He throws Snotlout and flies around Marcus happily.

Snotlout falls and screams.

"Hookfang, now!" Hiccup yells. The Nightmare obeyed and saved Snotlout on time without making a prank.

"Now that's how you rescue somebody." Snotlout yelled towards the twins who were relaxed.

Tuff spoke casually.

"Hey, everything went exactly as we planned."

Ruff nodded, "Yeah. Keep the Changewing busy until Hiccup or Marcus show up."

They chuckled before getting on their dragons. Marcus waves the Changewing as it flies away happily.

They all fly back home and Stormfly flies besides Toothless and Astrid said, "I still can't believe you guys survived that cave-in."

"Neither can I. I mean, it was all Toothless." Hiccup pats Toothless gently. "He... he sent out this weird sound, it bounced back toward us, and somehow he used it to find his way out."

"I don't get it. How do you use sound to guide you?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

Hookfang flies above them, "I do it all the time." Snotlout said,

"Whenever I hear your voice, I go the other way." Snotlout chuckles and Hookfang flies away.

"It's called Echolocation, bats use it to hunt and to navigate." Said Marcus

They shook their heads at Snotlout and Astrid asked.

"So, did you find anything?"

Hiccup grins and spoke casually, "Only a map...to the Isle of Night."

Everyone became excited.

"Nice! When do we leave?" Astrid asked excitingly.

"First thing in the morning." Hiccup said.

"By this time tomorrow, bud, you are going to be knee-deep in Night Furies." He told Toothless

Toothless became happy as he flips through the air happily, knowing that he won't be the last Night Fury.

At night, Marcus and Thor were out asleep as they were exhausted, slightly.

Hiccup was looking the Fury notes again as he copied the map.

"Says here, there's a reason why there's only Night Furies on that island."

Toothless approached curiously.

"Turns out, you guys aren't exactly friendly to other dragons."

Toothless crooned curiously at that.

"According to this, herds of Night Furies can be very hostile to other dragons. If the others come on their dragons... then there's Marcus, how would they react to a dragon that's half Night Fury?" Hiccup said before closing the journal.

"Looks like it's just you and me, bud." Said Hiccup as he gathers his thing's and the two head for the Isle of Night.

Morning came as the riders were in the academy waiting for Hiccup and Toothless

Suddenly Marcus and and Thor came running in.

"Hiccup and Toothless are gone!" He told them making the riders gasp.

"He must've copied the notes from his notebook."

He then holds up said notebook.

"Fortunately."

"Yes!" Fishlegs and Astrid cheered.

Meanwhile back with Hiccup and Toothless, they've been searching all over the island with no luck, however they kept getting the feeling like they were being watched. Hiccup made a Night Fury call.

The two were walking before hearing a roar.

Toothless ran ahead with excitement, before looking around confused before hearing Hiccup shout he turned only for bolas to tie around his legs.

Hiccup looked up with a glare as Alvin the Treacherous approached,

"Hello, Hiccup, long time no see."

"Alvin, you bastard!"

"Ooh, language! I see someone's been growing some backbone." Said Alvin

"What the hell do you want?" Hiccup said.

"I want my own dragon trainer, and from the looks of it, I got him."

"I am never to train your dragons."

"Oh I think you are, and once you do I'll use them to destroy Berk."

Meanwhile back on Berk we see the riders getting ready to go after Hiccup.

They all packed the things they need to go to the Isle of Night and find Hiccup.

The twins were planning to get their own Night Fury to make it blow things up.

Snotlout wants one to and brags about it.

Then Stoick came in with Thornado.

"Has anyone seen Hiccup?" he asked as he gets off Thornado.

"Where are you all off to?"

Astrid pause when she almost puts on Stormfly's saddle.

"Uh, just a training exercise." She lied to him.

"Ah-ha." Stoick gave her a blank look before walking over to a nervous Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs screams and tries to stay quiet but he couldn't. "We're going to the Isle of Night to look for Hiccup. It's an island full of Night Furies, could be dangerous, maybe not. Wanna come?"

Astrid groans and place her head at Stormfly's side.

Then Gobber came in, carrying a wheel.

"There you are, Stoick. Strangest thing at Mildew's place. It's completely cleared out, no sign of him anywhere."

Marcus looked down in thought before suddenly roaring with rage causing the babies to stick their heads back inside Thor's saddle bag.

"That scrawny, sheep loving, BASTARD! When I get my hands on him!" Marcus said.

"Whoa, there Marcus! What is it?" Stoick asked.

"We've been betrayed. Mildew has betrayed us, Hiccup's been captured," said Marcus.

Everyone looked confused.

"Think about it. If those notes were about the Night Fury then Bork would've added them to the book. Gobber didn't you leave Mildew alone with the notes?""

"Ay, I did."

"He must've made fake notes about the Night Fury, the Isle of Night, everything! Knowing Hiccup would believe them... so Alvin could get him alone!" Said Marcus.

"Whoa, we don't know that." Stoick said.

"Really? Then let's move!" Said Marcus taking off on Thor.

"Whoa, wait up!" Said Astrid getting on Stormfly as everyone followed, Gobber riding on Thornado.

"Don't worry Hiccup, I'm coming!" Said Marcus.

**To be continued...**

**Read and Review, people!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's get into this!**

**We are Family Part 2**

On Outcast island.

We see Hiccup walking in front of Alvin and his second in command Savage.

"Where's my dragon, Alvin? Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked

"You'll see him soon enough. Don't you worry."

"You know, I have to admit... luring me and Toothless to the Isle of Night, building a fake Night Fury... not bad."

"Ha ha! Not bad..." says the one-legged boy in manacles."

"But turning Mildew into an Outcast? Using him against us? Come on, Alvin. That's low-hanging fruit... even for you." Hiccup said making Savage chuckle and Alvin smacks him in the face.

"No one thinks you're funny, boy. Now, keep movin'!" Savage said pushing him.

"I'm telling you Alvin, you had better let me go."

"Or what?"

"Or my brother is going to come here and unleash Ragnarok onto you and all of the Outcasts."

Alvin was confused as he wasn't informed of Marcus but shakes his head.

"I'm shaking in my, boots." Alvin said sarcastically

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Hiccup walked by a cage and whistled with impression as he saw a Whispering Death although not one like he saw the last time. It was an exotic

This Whispering Death is blue, with orange spines along its back as and it's crown at the back of its head. Unlike the usual pale white of other Whispering Death's, this exotic dragon's eyeballs are orange.

"An Exotic Whispering Death, where'd you get him?" Hiccup asked.

"None of your business." Savage said.

It snarls as it tunnels confusing the Outcasts inside before it burst from the ground knocking them aside.

"You know its going to keep doing that, it is a Whispering Death after, exotic, but still a Whispering Death." Said Hiccup before pushing Hiccup to keep moving.

In the next cage he saw a Scauldron although it had a red horn, turquoise body with a teal underbelly and teal edges on the wings.

It was drinking water before he simply leaned back as a small water blast hit one of the Outcasts sending him to his back.

"An Exotic Scauldron, impressive, you might wanna cut back on its water."

"Oi, write that down." Alvin told Savage before the two ran off as the Scauldron looked at them.

The next was an empty cage as two Outcasts ran in,

"It's -"

"Right behind you, Changewing. You might wanna go the left a bit." Said Hiccup as the Changewing appeared and shot acid at the Outcast who leaned to the left as the acid his the cage bar.

"Wow, you guys do not have a handle on these dragons."

"Well that's why you're here, welcome to your new job." Said Alvin making him move.

"Job? I'm flattered considering you grown Vikings can't seem to the job that I, a mere kid can do, but I'll pass." Said Hiccup as he smirked seeing Savage scowl.

"You've devolved a smart mouth." Said Savage.

"Meet my brother and you'll see why."

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, why must you be so difficult?" Said Alvin.

"Not the first time I've been asked that."

The next cage held Toothless who was restrained from head to tail

"Toothless!"

Toothless woke up and tried breaking out to no avail.

"Let him go!" Said Hiccup turning to Alvin.

"He's not and neither are you, you are going to train my dragons!"

Hiccup chuckled.

"You're writing your own death sentence. Here's a bit of information, my brother has dragon strength and his dragon is a hybrid, the cross between a Skrill and a Night Fury, and when they come here, I think they just might sink Outcast island with their rage, and you? There won't be enough for the crows to eat when he's done with you, jumbo." Said Hiccup.

Alvin growls at him.

"Get him out of here!"

As Hiccup was lead away Alvin looks at himself feeling that crack about his weight.

Meanwhile with Marcus and the others.

"The Isle of Night!" Fishlegs became excited,

"Finally, the chance to see Night Furies in their natural habitat! I'm bursting at the seams!" He said happily.

Hookfang flies behind them,

"Don't wet yourself. I'm right behind you." Snotlout said.

Marcus flies beside him and said, "Says the one who wet his bed when he was 7."

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Snotlout yells in shock.

Marcus gave him a sly look,

"Your mother and I had a nice talk when we were helping her hang her clothes. She told me everything about you." He said in amusement.

The riders snickered at him and Snotlout glares at Marcus

"We should split up." Marcus suggested.

Stoick nodded, "Gobber and I will check the North side. You kids head south. If we find anything, you'll hear it from Thornado." He flies ahead.

Astrid looks at the island seriously.

"All right, this place is gonna be crawling with Night Furies, so let's fly low till we get a sense of where Hiccup might be and how many Night Furies there are." She said

The riders were searching for any signs of Hiccup and Toothless or any Night Furies until they came across on something near the rocks that appears to be a Night Fury.

"Night Fury. Let's check it out!" Astrid said as they landed to see the Night Fury.

When they got a closer look, they notice something odd about it.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, "Uh... guys, this isn't a..."

She was cut off when they heard Tuff yelling,

"Night Fury!"

then the fake Night Fury was blown up into smithereens by the Zippleback's explosion.

One of the pieces of the fake Night Fury landed on Fishlegs as he removes it on his face and examines it.

"But it's very realistic." Fishlegs said in impress but Astrid was angry.

The Zippleback landed and Tuff said happily.

"Yeah. Good thing we came along when we did."

Astrid was enraged,

"What were you thinking?! If that was Toothless , you could have killed them!"

Tuff scoffed as their dragons walked towards them.

"Yeah, well, if my chicken had horns, he'd be my yak." He said.

Ruff agreed.

"And if I were weak and girly, I'd be my brother."

She pointed at Tuff.

Tuff agreed, "Yeah!" Then in a few seconds, he realizes something.

"Wait. What?"

"Astrid, they can't think at all." Marcus said.

Then Thornado came with Stoick and Gobber on his back. He landed and two Vikings gets off him.

"We saw the Zippleback fire from the sky. Did you find something?" Stoick asked.

"We did. A fake Night Fury." Astrid said.

"Where is it?"

"Uh... gone?" Fishlegs holds the piece.

"Blown to pieces, actually."

Fishlegs gestured the twins.

Stoick turns to them with a glare but they were sitting casually with their dragons.

Ruff was checking her nails while Tuff made squeaking sounds on Belch's horn.

Thor sniffed the piece of the fake Fury Fishlegs had as did the babies before they all gagged as the babies dropped back into the saddle.

"Well what have we here?" Gobber

Fishlegs gives him the piece as Gobber sniffs at it before letting Fishlegs smell it.

"Smell this."

Fishlegs took a sniff and pulls away as he nearly lost his lunch.

"Nasty, isn't it?"

Tuff became excited and waves his hand, "Oh, I wanna smell. Put it near my face."

Tuff points his face excitingly.

Gobber ignores him and explains. "This false head was made of dragon skin then covered with ash from a charred Loki tree."

"Loki tree? Never heard of it." Snotlout said.

"That's because it only grows in one place." Stoick said a bit angrily.

"Outcast island." Gobber finished grimly.

Fishlegs gasps in shock. "Oh, no. Hiccup is on Outcast island."

"And if he's at Outcast Island then he is being forced to train dragons by Alvin. Just like I told you!" said Marcus as he destroyed a large rock with a punch shocking the riders and making Fishlegs whimper

Thor grunted as he heard rubble moving as he looked up to the rocks spotting something that moved fast.

The babies noticed as well as they jumped out of the bag and ran off after it.

"No,no,no!" Said Marcus before groaning as they ran out of sight.

"You go on ahead, me and Thor will catch up." Said Marcus.

"Are you sure?" Said Stoick getting onto Thornado.

"I'm not leaving here without them." Said Marcus.

"Alright." Stoick said as the riders took off.

"Zack, Junior all of you get your butts back here!" Marcus said going after them

"Geez, he terrifies me even more now." Said Snotlout as the other riders nodded in agreement as they follow Stoick

Meanwhile back on Outcast island we see Hiccup trying to dig with a rock as Mildew watched,

The fool thought he could trust Alvin and got tossed in a cell as Alvin took Fungus to make Mildew's last meal.

"This is just sad." Mildew said,

"Would you just shut up?! Damn! Wow I've been spending too much time with Marcus." Hiccup said.

"I'll say, look I just figured Stoick would've raised a smarter boy than this. OW!" Mildew said as Hiccup tossed a rock at him

Hiccup then smirks as he runs to the bars.

"Guard, guard, I can't take it anymore! I'll tell Alvin whatever he wants to know, just let me out!" Hiccup said

The guard approached and unlocked the gate unaware Hiccup was holding his prosthetic leg behind his back.

As soon as the gate was opened he smacked the guard in the face sending him into the bars of Mildew's cell

The guard shakes his head before rubbing his jaw and spits out a tooth.

"Okay, that worked out better in my head." Said Hiccup thinking he'd get knocked out.

The guard growled but Mildew used his stick to grab him and slam his head into the bars knocking him out

The key rolled out of the guards hand and Hiccup grabbed it.

"Thanks!" Said Hiccup running off,

"Wait, wait, take me with you!" Mildew said.

"Really?"

"I know how to get around this island, I can help! Let me make it up to you."

Hiccup groans as he approached the bars.

"Don't make me regret this." He said as he opened the gate and the two escaped

Unaware to them, Toothless had done the same by playing dead.

The two got out of the jail.

"Okay, what's the quickest way to Toothless?" Hiccup asked as they hide behind some rocks.

Mildew pointed with his stick to the prison holding the Night Fury and the path had wild dragons on it,

"Through that lava field."

"Great, lets go." Said Hiccup but Mildew stopped him with his staff.

"Now, hold on, you do realize those are wild dragons down there?"

"Yep." Hiccup said simply as he moved ahead.

The two went on before hiding behind a rock seeing the dragons, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Nadders and Gronkles.

"Let's go!" Hiccup said.

"Let's not." Mildew said

"I known what I'm doing, just stay behind me." Hiccup said moving on ahead with Mildew following grumbling along the way.

The two walk among the dragons before a Orange Nadder ran in front of them. Mildew raised his staff but Hiccup made him put it down and shake his head and slowly approached the dragon.

"Last thing you wanna do, is threaten him, we have to show him he can trust us. Easy, easy there, we aren't gonna hurt you,"

Hiccup approached its leg and petted it calming it down.

"Impressive." Mildew said.

The Nadder squawks at him making him whimper as it walks around him.

"Easy, he's just getting to know you. They can sense fear, so be relaxed."

The Nadder stopped behind Mildew who was stiff as a board.

"This is relaxed."

The Nadder nudges him

"See he wants to be friends."

"Got plenty of friends."

"Look, we're gonna need a way to get into that dragon pit, and I think we just got it." Hiccup said

"Wha?"

Mildew then groans as the Nadder licks him.

Meanwhile back with Stoick,

"What's the plan?" Said Astrid,

"I'd feel better if Marcus and Thor were here." Said Fishlegs

"Aye, me as well. Anyways, Alvin knows we'll be coming in from the sky, we have to find another way onto Outcast island." Stoick said,

"Stoick!" Said Gobber pointing at a ship.

"Is that?"

"I think it is."

The riders fly to it.

Meanwhile back on the Isle of Night.

We see Marcus walking through a bush.

"Okay, babies, mommy and daddy are starting to worry, come on out! Please?" Said Marcus.

Marcus looks and see the familiar tails belongings to King, Larry and Kevin.

"There you are, come on... out?"

Marcus and Thor were surprised that now the babies were as big as Hiccup.

"Wow, talk about a growth spurt, was wondering when they were gonna come." Said Marcus as Thor nodded.

Suddenly the sound of rocks dropping got them on guard as they took defensive stances while the babies hid behind their parents.

Suddenly multiple colored eyes began opening around them.

"No... way..." Marcus said

Back on Outcast island we see Trader Johann arriving on the dock as the Outcasts came excited.

"Ah, Outcast, the favorite of all the islands I travel to." Johann said as the Outcasts got on his ship.

"That's right, look around. I have weapons of every imaginable description."

Johann went to the door to the lower deck.

"And a little something special for my friend Alvin."

Stoick and the others came out and attacked! Sending the Outcasts off the ship or knocking them out.

Fishlegs knocked one overboard.

"That felt good, is that bad?"

Stoick lifted one Outcast to his face.

"Now where's my boy?" He said in a threatening tone

Meanwhile Hiccup and Mildew arrived inside the pit on the Nadder and ran to Toothless' cell, only to find it empty!

"What?"

"They must've moved him." Mildew said

Suddenly the sound of gates opening was as the exotic Whispering Death and Scauldron were freed along with the Changewing.

They looked up to see Alvin who had a hand on the lever

"Now let's see what you can do with some real wild dragons." He said as he laughs

"Whatever happens in the next minute, do exactly what I tell you." Hiccup told Mildew.

"All ears."

The two got on the Nadder

The Exotic Whispering Death tunneled down.

"Little tip, Changewings shoot acid, Scauldrons fire boiling water, and Whispering Deaths hunt from underground!" Said Hiccup as he got the Nadder to move.

As the dragons chased them Hiccup made the Nadder move just as the Whispering Death came out from the ground getting the three dragons tied up together before escaping through a tunnel making Alvin roar with rage.

Hiccup looked back to see the Exotics giving chase.

"Okay, update, Exotics don't give up so easily." Said Hiccup.

Hiccup smirked seeing sunlight at the end of the tunnel before losing it as the Whispering Death kept chasing

"Out of all the Whispering Deaths, I have the one immune to sunlight chasing us!"

They came out of the tunnel as the two Exotics followed them to the ground but instead of attacking them, they were nuzzling Hiccup thankful.

"Uh... you're welcome?" Mildew said.

"They're thanking us for freeing them." Said Hiccup.

"You know your dragons, I'll give you that." Mildew said

"Hiccup!"

They looked up to see Stoick and Gobber on Thornado landing.

"Oh, thank Thor, you're alright!" Stoick said getting off.

"I am, but Toothless is still in trouble. Where's Marcus and Thor?" Hiccup said.

"Back on the Isle of Night, getting the babies." Said Stoick.

Tuff walks over to him and whispers,

"And Mildew is on the back of your dragon."

"I know." Hiccup said plainly.

Tuff made a surprise look before saying, "Weird."

Mildew mutters until Gobber roughly grabs him with his hammer raised.

"I should run you through right now!" Gobber yelled angrily.

Hiccup stops him.

"No, no, no, Gobber! Gobber, no! He helped me escape. Dad, I owe Mildew my life."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief and Tuff said, "Getting weirder."

"I'll explain later. Right now, I have to get to Toothless."

"Or bring him to you," Astrid said

Hiccup made his Night Fury call and got a response from Toothless making everyone get on their dragons and finds the Fury in the rocks as the two ran to each other as Toothless knocks him over nuzzling him.

"Are you alright? Oh I am so sorry, this is all my fault." Hiccup told him

Toothless rumbles happily before he growls up ahead.

"Whoa. What's the matter, bud?"

Then they heard Alvin's voice,

"Hey there! Boy!" they all turn to see Alvin on top of a cliff.

"You weren't gonna leave before we finished our business, were you? That's what I would expect from Stoick's little runt."

Hiccup glares at him.

"Oh, boy." Gobber muttered

Then Hiccup gets on Toothless and charges at him.

Stoick couldn't stop him a net was thrown at Toothless making them fall and Outcast solders came.

"Drag-"

"HEY!"

Astrid was cut off as they looked up to see Marcus clad completely with dragon scale armor, fashioned to look like Thor.

"Marcus!" Hiccup said.

Thor walked up behind Marcus and roared,

"Let my brother go, or face the consequences!" Marcus said as his voice sounded deeper and slightly more threatening due to the helmet.

The babies walked up behind him and roared.

"Someone had a growth spurt!" Said Snotlout.

"So you're the brother Hiccup's been talking about, you're pretty full of yourself! Do you really think you can take on an army of Outcasts by yourself?" Alvin said.

"I don't think, I know."

"You and what army, boy?"

Beneath Marcus' helmet, he smirks as he puts his arms out

"This army."

Everyone's mouths dropped as the sound of wings flapping was heard...

A Titanwing Night Fury that looked like Toothless with glowing blue areas and a dark shade of scales and grey eyes flew up followed by more Furies.

Then lightning began to form as a herd of Skrills lead by a Titanwing Skrill

It's larger and teal blue, instead of purple, and it's mouth is light blue. Also, the spines on it's back are longer and sharper, as well as appearing to glow green at the bases. The talons on its wings are significantly thicker, and start black at the base and lighten to a shade of green. The wings are black, but fade to a light blue at the edges.

2 Skrills landed next to Marcus and Thor. One's body is mostly bronze with red and emerald on its wings. It has an emerald belly. It also has emerald around its eyes and red around emerald.

The other one's mouth glows bright yellow. It also has dark shades all over his body. There are faint yellow swirls that resemble clouds on it's wings and stripes on his back.

"Say hello to my little friends! Meet Eclipse, Lightning, Hunterbolt and Electro." Said Marcus as he pointed to the two Titanwing dragons first and then pointing to the two oddly colored Skrill's.

"If you think I'm afraid, then you've never met Alvin the Treacherous before!"

Marcus smirked again before raising a hand.

"You will be."

Marcus pointed at the Outcasts as the Titanwings roared before their herds charged followed by the hybrids and the riders dragons,

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Cheered Tuffnut as he watched the destruction as he and his sister cheered.

"Whoo! Hey goldy, blast one for me!" Said Snotlout shouting to Hunterbolt who smirked and fired purple lightning.

The Furies were attacking like a flock of bats as they moved so fast the Outcasts couldn't get a good hit,

Toothless grunted as he felt something touch his tail before glancing back to find three Night Fury hatchlings along with the babies as he and Hiccup cheered

The babies all tried biting through the net holding them until Thor picked Toothless and Hiccup up taking them to the others.

Marcus laughed seeing the Outcasts running,

"Just call me the dragon master!" Said Marcus seeing the Furies and Skrill's work together.

Thor grunted feeling weight on his tail as he found three Skrill hatchlings chewing on it before falling off.

"What just happened?" Said Hiccup,

"The-the dragons saved you on their own." Said Fishlegs astonished,

"Looks like they took their training to a whole new level." Said Astrid.

"Loyalty." Marcus said to them and they understand.

The two Titanwing dragons landed by them before seeing the hatchlings.

They growled at them as the baby Furies and baby Skrills pointed at each other.

"We can catch up later. Right now, we need to get out of here." Stoick said as he saw more Outcast coming.

The Titanwings roared making their herds fly off.

The riders all got on their dragons and Gobber gets on the Nadder with Mildew who was clinging onto its tail,

"Mildew!" Hiccup said.

"I'm slipping!" Mildew said as one of his hands came off the tail.

"Don't you let go, old man!" Gobber said

Mildew looks at him.

"Tell the boy, I'm sorry!" Said Mildew before he let go falling down a tree before the Outcasts got to him.

Hiccup was going to go back around but Marcus stopped him.

"There's nothing we can do for him, now come on!" Said Marcus as Hiccup nodded before following them.

On the way back to Berk Toothless was ecstatic to see other Furies!

"Where did you find them all?" Hiccup said,

"Yeah, especially that gold one, he was AWESOME!" Snotlout said before Hunterbolt picked him off of Hookfang before putting him on his back.

"I am on a Skrill, WOOHOOO!" He cheered.

"We can thank Mildew for finding the Furies."

"What?!"

"Turns out the Isle of Night is a migratory rest stop for Furies, and Hiccup I just discovered a new Fury species, check it out! I saw one there!" Marcus said as he tossed Hiccup a book and opened it.

"A Light Fury?"

"A type of Fury that's completely white and is almost invisible during the day, I saw it fire a plasma blast in front of it and it disappeared! Can all Furies do that?" Said Marcus looking at Eclipse who smirked.

The Titanwing Fury opened his mouth and began to make lightning go all around his blue areas before firing in front of him and he disappeared!

Everyone was shocked as all the Furies did it before reappearing, even the hatchlings.

Marcus looked as Thor began to make red lightning go all around him as it even went around Marcus who was unharmed due to his armor before firing and everyone was shocked to see both rider and dragon vanish!

Then shortly Toothless tried but only began to cough before letting tongue hang.

Eclipse flew beside him and crooned as Marcus and Thor reappeared.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Marcus cheered.

He then looks at his armor.

"Best! Invention! EVER!" he cheered knowing that with him wearing the scales of Thor, he can go invisible as well.

"Oh, Hiccup, Eclipse said that Toothless isn't ready for the cloaking ability as it comes to some easily but for some, not so easy." Said Marcus.

Hiccup pats Toothless who smiled.

"How'd you find the Skrills?" Fishlegs asked.

"Turns out Skrills can use their lightning to send messages, Thor was charging up but the lightning made some kind of SOS signal to the other Skrills. Oh, and little fact, Electro is a brute Skrill, brutes are stronger than the average dragon and also look different than the normal dragon."

The riders roll their eyes at his knowledge

Stoick then looked as Marcus slid his helmet up to show his face as he was in thought.

"I know that look, what's wrong?" His father asked

"We got tricked again."

"What?"

"Mildew let go too easily. My guess is, things are about to get really rough." Marcus said.

The riders looked down.

"But hey, we rescued two Exotics, named them Tunneler and Splash. Got new friends, including a brute Skrill, rescued Hiccup, now lets go home!" Said Marcus.

They all fly home and readied themselves for Bork Week.

When they did, the villagers were amazed to see Eclipse and the other Furies as well as the Skrills and rushed towards them.

However a quick growl makes them stop. They agreed to be here for the parade and Hunterbolt and Electro wanted to stay as did Tunneler and Splash

Hiccup went home and burns the fake notes of the Night Furies at the fire.

"I'm sorry this map wasn't exactly the real thing, bud." Hiccup said as he burns the last notes. While keeping the copy of the map to the Isle of Night

"But, hey, at least we met Eclipse, now we know you're not alone." Hiccup said with a smile and Toothless nodded.

Then the door opens to reveal Astrid and Marcus.

"Would you come on?" Astrid said and Hiccup gave them a confused look. "Bork week? The parade?"

"Don't tell us you forgot." Marcus laughed.

Hiccup smiles as they all went out and readied themselves for the parade. Hiccup and the others soared through the air with their dragons.

They form a V shape formation. They fly together not just friends but family. Toothless roars happily as the Furies fly with him and looks to his side seeing Thor and the Skrills flying as well.

**"A family isn't just something you're born into."**

Hiccup looked back at Stoick and Marcus both smiling, happy to see Hiccup safe and sound as they smile and go up into the air. Marcus gave him a thumbs up before his helmet slid down his face and he puts it back up, clearly showing there's some kinks to work out. Then the babies were seen flying next to them as Crystal was carrying Junior and Zack with her powers.

**"It's also the friends who stood with you."**

Hiccup looks to his sides seeing Astrid patting Stormfly and Fishlegs feeding Meatlug rocks.

** "The ones who fought by your side."**

He looks at Snotlout who's blowing at his hands as Hookfang heated up a little. And to the twins who bumped helmets.

** "You know that you'll be there for them, and they'll be there for you, for the battles ahead."**

Meanwhile Outcast Island we see Alvin putting a hand on a Whispering Death who closed it's eyes as he cackles as does Mildew before going into a coughing fit.


	9. Live and let fly

**Now we are in the Defenders of Berk season!**

In a small cave, Fishlegs was tied to a chair, being interrogated by someone. The riders weren't there, it was hard to see without any light. Then smoke filled all around him before two floating eyes looked at him

Then a voice spoke, "Tell us what you know about the dragons, boy. Tell us how you train them!"

Fishlegs tried to stay all tough, "I won't talk! You can't make me!"

"Oh, I think we can."

The eyes went away.

Suddenly, the light torches in the cave go out, and Fishlegs is now bathed in an eerie darkness. Fishlegs began to freak out, he hates the dark. He was afraid of the dark since he was a kid.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Fishlegs yelled out, but no one responded.

That's when Fishlegs screams,

"Oh, you can't- you can't leave me in here."

Fishlegs began to breath faster before snapping

"Okay, okay! Hiccup is the leader of the Berk Dragon Academy! He owns a Night Fury named Toothless! Then there's Astrid! She's mean, but in a nice way. Her dragon is Deadly Nadder, shoots spines, loves chicken! Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare, but we're not actually sure who's more monstrous, him or the dragon! Then there's Marcus, Hiccup's older brother! He's terrifying when angry, but kinda cool, he has hybrid dragons but mainly uses Thor, a Night Fury Skrill hybrid, who's the most powerful dragon I've ever seen. Then there's the Twins. They share a Zippleback, actually they fight over it."

Once he finished, a familiar sound of Toothless charging a plasma blast came, as the plasma blast lights up two torches.

Fishlegs was able to see Meatlug and Toothless by his sides as well as Hammertail who nudged him, and the other dragon riders with torches, revealing their annoyed expressions because Fishlegs failed a test.

Ashley was on top of Marcus' head.

The test was an interrogation, they can't reveal anything to enemy lines.

Fishlegs looks at them and said, "What?! You KNOW I hate the dark!"

"Well at least you kept the Kaiju out." Marcus said giving him some praise.

Marcus had made some upgrades to his armor and now had some of Crystal's crystals in it like the helmet.

Tuffnut scoffed and said to Ruffnut, "Great. Fishlegs? More like "Guppylegs". Jeez..." He mutters out.

Hiccup sighs in frustration,

"Fishlegs, you can't cave in! Alvin would do a lot more than turn out the light to get you to talk. He had me locked in a dungeon ready to be executed! Toothless was chained in muzzle for days." Hiccup took a deep breath as he closes his eyes, after a few seconds, he opens his eyes and said, "You need to stick with what we discussed: your name, where you live, and nothing else."

Fishlegs sighs and said, "All right, I'll work on it!"

Hiccup nodded as he walks away with the others. Astrid said, ""Mean"? I'm not mean."

Marcus shrugs,

"Well…most of the time, when you're angry, no offense, kinda like me." He said, but Astrid understood as she nodded.

Then Snotlout butts in,

"It's okay, Astrid. I like mean girls."

Astrid was disgusted by him, "Ugh!"

She walks away angrily as they all went out, leaving behind a still tied up Fishlegs.

Fishlegs looks at his dragon and asked for help.

"Hey, girl. Can you untie me? Please?"

Instead, Meatlug went to his other side and fall asleep as was Hammertail, leaving Fishlegs in the dark.

Fishlegs sighs, he's gonna be here all night.

Then he heard someone coming back in.

He heard Marcus' voice, "Fishlegs?"

He came in with Ashley guiding him with her fire.

He went back and unties him.

Fishlegs got up and smiles.

"Thanks, Marcus, I owe you one." He said.

"Don't mention it." Marcus said

"Hey while we got the moment to talk, how'd you do that light up eyes thing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Turns out Thor, or a Skrill's scales, can still carry a charge. I figured out how to use the lightning and after making some adjustments using Crystal's, well, crystals she's shed off. I use the electricity and make it course into the crystal lenses making them glow and add Ashley's smoke and you get a terrifying sight."

"Amazing." Fishlegs said before the two exited the cave.

Hammertail and Meatlug woke up to find them gone before taking off to follow them.

Later on the docks.

"WHAT?!"

Some of the Vikings moving things like catapults rubbed their ears hearing Marcus.

"Grounded?! All the dragons, are you serious?!" Hiccup said hearing just what their father told them.

"Deadly serious, from now on there's a ban on flying, period." Stoick said.

"So Hiccup has a Snotlout moment and we all get grounded, are you kidding me?!" Said Marcus.

"Snotlout moment, I didn't have a Snotlout moment." Hiccup said before shaking his head.

"What about patrolling, or training?"

"What part of, ban on flying, did you not understand, Hiccup?"

"But that's - that's completely ridiculous!"

Stoick was pointing at some Vikings working on a wall.

"I want that wall higher!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

He then turns his attention back to his son's.

"Are you calling your father ridiculous?"

"Of course not, I would never call my father ridiculous. I'm calling my chief ridiculous." Hiccup said.

"I'm calling them both ridiculous, just being honest." Marcus said as Stoick looked at him.

Toothless and Thor flinched as one of the workers dropped some of the wood he was using.

"Careful, sons. You two, dragons." Stoick said as Toothless and Thor approached and they began going up the ramps.

"Put your backs into it, boys!" He told the workers

"Dad, Alvin has his own dragons, Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths I saw them with my own eyes." Hiccup said,

"Yes, when you were kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast prison."

"He's also read the book of dragons, he's seen Astrid train a Monstrous Nightmare and he still has Mildew, who by the way, I doubt will hold up under questioning." Hiccup said getting in front of his father as Marcus raised an eyebrow when he mentioned the book of dragons and Astrid training a Nightmare.

"Hiccup-"

"If Alvin learns how to train his dragons and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight with ours."

Stoick places his hands in Hiccup's shoulders.

"I understand that. But I'm not going to risk your life or your brothers or any of the lives of your dragon riders, this is my final word."

"He kinda makes sense." Marcus said,

Hiccup groans and looks at him.

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on nobody's side but Hiccup, we almost lost you and we aren't going to let that happen again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Said Marcus as he uses his foot to throw a wooden column onto his shoulders and Thor picks some up and the two help the workers.

Hiccup headed towards the Academy and told the other riders.

Everyone wasn't happy, especially the dragons.

Astrid was the angriest out of them all,

"And you agreed? Just like that?" She asked Hiccup harshly.

Hiccup sighs and said.

"What other choice did I have? He's the chief, who also happens to be my incredibly overprotective father. Then there's Marcus, my also incredibly overprotective brother."

Astrid didn't want to be grounded.

"Well, we have to get him to change his mind!" She said.

Fishlegs gave her a disbelief look, "Stoick the Vast? Um, good luck with that." He said.

Snotlout became frustrated,

"Oh, come on! I haven't even gotten to start on Hunterbolt's saddle and what am I supposed to do with Hookfang if he can't fly?"

Snotlout points his dragon, who was behind him.

Hookfang made his tail light on fire a bit and Snotlout said, "You know what happens when is inner warrior is caged up?"

To answer that question, Hookfang smacks him across the Academy with his burning tail, Snotlout skids over to Astrid who uses her boot to stop him.

Snotlout galres at his dragon under Astrid's boot,

"THAT is what happens!"

Tufffnut grins as he laughs a little.

"Whoa, we should have caged his inner warrior a long time ago. That was awesome!"

Ruffnut chuckles in agreement.

"Yeah."

Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my dad, and hopefully he'll change his mind."

Astrid looks at him blankly,

"And what if he doesn't?"

Hiccup looked with thought.

Night came as we see Hiccup and Marcus in the workshop. Thor was laying down watching Toothless bump Hiccup with his tail as the boy was working on a shield as Marcus was working other things, mostly his suit, his staff and a shield among them.

"What?" Hiccup said looking at his dragon.

Toothless moved his head as he wanted to go for a night flight, like they always do.

He continues to try and get him to go on a flight but Hiccup can't due to the ban on flying.

Toothless gives up as he lays on the ground and looks away.

Toothless then grunted as a blue ring came in front of his face before it poofed into smoke,

He looked over to see Junior who's spines were glowing before looking ready to fire something but all that came was a smoke ring.

The other babies were also doing similar things but the ones who could breath fire like Zack and Nat were making small embers while the ones like Junior and Crystal were making rings.

The rest were making small sparks as they tried to fire.

"Nice to have you in the shop, Hiccup. Usually you and Toothless are enjoying a beautiful evening flight around the island at this hour. Of course, you can't do that anymore with the ban on flying and all." Gobber said as he held a sword.

Hiccup looked at him with a look.

"Eh, shame about that. So what are we making?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup showed him his shield that had a picture of Toothless painted on it.

"All this work for a shield?" Gobber asked,

"Well it's not just a shield, Marcus helped me make it." Said Hiccup before the center opened up and a rope wrapped around Gobber before pulling Hiccup to him making a slight awkward moment and making Marcus laugh

"Handy." Gobber said,

Hiccup pressed the switch making the rope retract back into the shield.

"Made one just like it." Marcus said showing his as his had Thor painted on it.

Then he points his staff to a rock before a net is launched out from the pointed end wrapping around the rock.

"Awesome." Hiccup said.

"I try." Marcus said happily.

"If we can't ride dragons, we have to defend ourselves somehow." Hiccup said putting the shield down.

"You know Hiccup, your father's just doing what's best for you, he's trying to keep you safe." Gobber said as Marcus nodded in agreement.

"I know, but the problem is, the safest place for me is on Toothless."

"Well I'll leave the two of you to it, imagine you'll be here quite a while, too bad really. Have you seen that moon? Can't imagine a more beautiful night for a flight."

Hiccup turned to him giving him the look again.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Gobber said before walking away.

Hiccup turned to find Toothless in his face, who crooned, breathing in his face making him groan.

"I know what you're thinking and you might as well forget it."

Later Marcus was heading home until Thor suddenly sniffs the air before looking back.

The two looked back to see a Nadder flying, not just any Nadder, it was Stormfly, with Astrid on her! And it looked like they were chasing something.

"Astrid?" Marcus said

He then looked closely at the sea stacks to see what she was chasing, more like who.

"Hiccup?" He said before growling

Meanwhile Hiccup landed on a sea stack but Astrid caught him.

"Look Astrid, you were there on Outcast Island, just like I was. You know what Alvin is capable of." He said.

"So you were going to just fly around at night, all by yourself and say nothing?"

"That was my plan, look I didn't want to get anyone else in trouble, I was trying to do the right thing, sort of."

"We both know what the right thing is Hiccup, but if we're going to ride dragons behind your father's back, then we all need to ride dragons behind your father's back."

"She's right."

The two jump as well as their dragons as they looked up to see Thor clinging to the sea stack above them with Marcus on him.

"I'm not exactly proud of doing this but we need to do it." Marcus said

Hiccup smiles happily knowing his brother will support him.

Morning came as we see Snotlout with Hookfang as Astrid fills him in.

"Dragon flight club? I like that! What is it?" He said

"It's a secret dragon flying society, we train at night under the cover of darkness." Astrid said.

"Sharpening our skills against possible dragon attacks by Alvin." Hiccup added

"But remember, its secret, no one can know about it." Marcus added

"As far as you're concerned, it doesn't exist, there is no dragon flight club." Hiccup said

Snotlout asked Hookfang for his opinion and got blasted into a catapult over Hunterbolt who laughed.

"He's in!" Snotlout said groaning

They got the other riders in and met at the academy

"Okay dragon flight club members, you know why you're here." Hiccup said

"Puh, speak for yourself." Tuffnut said as he looked at his sister.

"We need to be ready for riders on any type of dragon from a Typhoomerang, to a Scauldron, to a Changewing even a Whispering Death, so I put together some training exercises."

Snotlout mocks him.

"Can we just go already?" Snotlout asked as Hookfang roared.

"Let's mount up."

Night fall came and Their first exercise is to study about Changewings at Changewing Island.

They position themselves in a safe distance, studying Changewings hunting some boars.

"Changewings hunt like wolves, one separates a boar from the herd letting them all attack it." Marcus said.

Their silence was broken when Tuffnut shouted,

"You leave Bjorn Boar alone!"

The Changewings looked at them and took to the air before a roar halted them.

Phantom appeared from the trees and roared again making them stand down.

"Thanks, Phantom!" Marcus said as they took to the air as the Titanwing waved to them.

"Put this in the book of dragons Hiccup, I just remembered it. The Changewing can't cloak when they have nothing to blend in with, meaning they can't blend in with the air, clouds however are a different thing. They also can't blend in when they are frightened." Marcus said

"Could've used that information, a long time ago!" Said Snotlout.

"Well excuse me, I've got a lot of brains, its hard to remember everything I know!"

They flew home to get some sleep

In the morning we see Gobber looking at Hiccup's shield that he made.

Ashley, Splash, Tunneler and Tidalwave were laying down on the as they watched

"Where did he hide it? Where is the trigger for that -

"Gobber!"

Gobber's head shot up accidentally activating the grappling hook on the shield which wrapped around Stoick pulling him to Gobber, where they were face to face.

The four dragons bursted into laughter seeing it as they rolled in the grass.

"So I'll just unwind that, and uh, hopefully nobody is looking." Gobber said before loosening the grappling hook making it drop off of Stoick.

"So what can I do you for?" Gobber said as he made the grappling hook retract

"I came for my saddle. Did you make the adjustments I asked for?" Stoick asked as the hook was back in the shield.

"It's done and back on Thornado, it should do wonders for your maneuverability." Said Gobber as he goes back to look at the shield.

"Good."

"Of course, it shouldn't matter right now, what with the ban on flying and all." Gobber said.

"And what ban would that be, Gobber?"

"Stoick, the ban, on flying dragons. The one where no one is allowed to..."

Gobber looked at Stoick before catching on,

"Ahh, I see... the ban where no is allowed to fly dragons, except the chief." Gobber said saying the last part softly.

"Someone has to patrol the island, might as well be me."

"Uh huh."

"And not a word to anyone, especially Hiccup or Marcus, I mean it."

"Stoick, I'm nothing if not careful -" was all Gobber said before accidentally activating a mini catapult that slaps him in the face making the dragons laugh again.

"Catapult, should've seen that one coming."

Stoick walks away

At nightfall, the Riders once again do their dragon studying, where they study the scorch mark of a Typhoomerang. With Ashley resting on Thor

Hiccup notes that the scorch mark was just formed recently and the Typhoomerang that made it might be still near, Snotlout spots the huge Typhoomerang about to charge on them and they hurriedly wrap up the studying and flees.

But soon learns that it was Sapphire and she was happy to see Marcus again.

As they took off home, Tuffnut notices someone familiar up ahead and said.

"Hey, Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"When did your dad join dragon flight club?"

"Uh... he didn't."

"Weird, cause he's right there." Tuffnut said pointing ahead to see Stoick on Thornado.

Ashley chirped speaking to Marcus.

"Oh he did, did he? Get this dad made the ban apply to everyone but him because apparently he can't resist flying either."

"Oh, so he did." Hiccup said.

"Quick, evasive cloud maneuvers." Marcus said as the riders flew into the clouds

"What are you two morons doing?" He said as the twins were riding upside down with Barf and Belch's heads sticking out,

"Can't see." They said.

"You do realize if your heads are out of the clouds, my dad can see you, right?" Hiccup said.

The two look at each other just realizing that as Stoick flew towards them.

"Gah, okay guys, scatter and head home and please keep the dragons out sight." Marcus said

They all scattered and went home but Stoick caught Fishlegs before he could get in his hut.

Stoick and Gobber were in the Great Hall with Fishlegs

"I'm going to ask you one more time Fishlegs. What were you doing out there flying, and who was with you?" Stoick said.

"My name is Fishlegs, I live on the island of Berk, I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs said saying what he's supposed to do when being interrogated

"Why does he keep saying that? He's kind of giving me the willies." Gobber said.

While they spoke Fishlegs continued to repeat himself,

"Fishlegs this is not an interrogation." Stoick said with Gobber nodding.

Suddenly a large gush of wind from the outside makes the torches go out that lit the hall making it dark

"Actually, it does kind of does feel like an interrogation, Stoick."

"Not helping, Gobber."

The next night, the riders met up at the academy except for Snotlout.

"He put the scews to me, I thought I was going to crack! Especially when the lights went out, but I held firm. Because I remember the first rule of dragon flight club, is there is no dragon flight club." Fishlegs said.

"Great, that again." Tuffnut said as that confused him and his sister the first time they heard it.

"You did great, Fishlegs." Hiccup said,

"Way to go." Marcus added.

"What're we doing tonight?" Ruffnut asked sitting on board,

"Nothing."

"That doesn't sound fun at all!" Tuffnut said,

"Look, my dad is on to us, we have to lay low until this blows over, we need to be invisible." Hiccup said just as Snotlout flew Hookfang into the academy as the dragon was on fire.

"Hey guys!" Snotlout said,

"Snotlout what did we tell you, no dragons!" Marcus said.

"Yeah, even I knew that!" Tuffnut added.

"What's so important anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say that I may have saved this entire island, Alvin and the Outcasts are attacking as we speak." He said.

"Alvin." Hiccup said,

"So what do we do now?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup and Marcus ran to their house seeing Stoick asleep in his chair,

"Dad, wake up, dad!" Hiccup said putting a hand on his father's shoulder.

Stoick bolted away and held Hiccup up with a hand and raised his axe

"Dad it's me, please don't chop me!"

"Hiccup, what'd I tell you about sneaking up on me when I'm asleep!"

"Okay it's not fun for me either!"

"It's an emergency, Alvin and the Outcasts are sailing towards Berk!" Marcus said as Stoick went stiff before turning to them.

"And how would you two know that?"

"Do we really need to answer that?" Hiccup said

"I told you two, no flying!" Said Stoick putting his axe down and grabbing his helmet.

"Yeah, by the way we've been thinking about that, uh, doesn't a ban of flying dragons pertain to all dragons including, let's say, a Thunderdrum?" Hiccup said.

Stoick was silent before putting his helmet on.

"We'll talk about this later, wake the others."

Stoick heads to the door as the brothers silently chuckle.

"We'll need the full academy." He said opening it to find Fishlegs on Meatlug.

"Hey chief."

He glances behind Fishlegs to see the other riders before nodding and jumping onto Thornado and takes off into the air with the riders following.

They flew until they had Alvin's fleet in sight,

"I'm going to draw their first round of fire, when they're reloading, you attack. But not before." Stoick said.

Hiccup and Marcus nodded as Stoick and Thornado went down.

Stoick and Thornado dodged their arrows and boulders before giving the order for the riders to attack.

Alvin gave his men a order to open the cargo hold as Changewings flew out.

"Hiccup, me and the riders will guide the Changewings to Changewing island while you and dad take care of him!" Marcus said as Hiccup and Stoick nodded.

Using his mark, the Changewings calmed down and followed him with the riders in tow.

During the battle Hiccup and Stoick find a remarkable advantage, they discover that when Thornado uses his blast they combine with Toothless', igniting a burst of Plasma.

Overwhelmed, Alvin orders his men to retreat.

On the way back to Berk Hiccup was in thought

"What is it?" Stoick asked his son.

"I don't know, I just figured Alvin would have a better plan than this." Hiccup said.

"Let's just be glad he didn't."

Unaware to them, Savage and Mildew were on Berk with Outcasts unloading chests inside a cave.

"Ha, ha, Alvin's diversion worked perfectly! Are you sure we're putting these in the right place?" Savage asked Mildew.

"These caves lead directly underneath Berk, they'll never know there are Whispering Deaths, right beneath their feet." Mildew said, as the Outcasts pull out eggs from the crates.

"Sweet Odin!"

They look to see two Outcasts carrying large white eggs with red spots.

"What's in these things, yaks?" One said putting them down.

"Why are these two different from the others?" Savage asked Mildew who just shrugged.

Savage shakes his head.

"Come on, we gotta move, they'll be back any minute!" He said as they all ran to their ship and sailed for Outcast Island.

Meanwhile Marcus and Hiccup walked downstairs and to the table for dinner.

"I don't like that you disobeyed me, but I can admit when I was wrong. I shouldn't have grounded the dragons, I was just trying to be a father." Stoick said.

"We understand, dad." Said Hiccup,

Now Stoick began to ask them about the flight club, completely unaware that the Whispering Death eggs began to hatch as one let's out its first roar.

The two red spotted eggs exploded and from the smoke came two sets of red eyes.

**Read and review, folks!**


	10. The Iron Gronkle

**What's up? I'm on a roll in the chapters**

Fishlegs sighed as he arrived back in town holding his stomach as Meatlug didn't look so good either.

"LOOK OUT!"

He looks up to see the Ghidorahs heading for him making him scream as he ducks.

Gobber was trying to catch one of them

"What is going on?!" Fishlegs asked as the babies were all over the plaza

"Somebody thought it was a good idea to give them dragon nip, only it doesn't put them to sleep it makes them hyper!" Marcus said glaring at Gobber

"In my defense I didn't know, and I ran out of snacks for them." Gobber said.

Suddenly the babies just stopped and dropped groaning.

"Sugar crash." Marcus said as he shook his head.

"Anyways, sorry Fishlegs I gotta take care of them." Said Marcus as he and Thor and the other dragons that belonged to Marcus helped move them out of the plaza.

However Fishlegs, didn't exactly look like he was feeling too well, neither was Meatlug.

They looked at Gobber who was fixing his workshop from the babies running around.

Tunneler poked his head out of the ground glancing around seeing them. They looked sick as their stomach rumbled

Fishlegs was able to groan out.

"Gobber...could you help Meatlug?" Fishlegs then hiccups.

"She's not feeling well."

Gobber came out the shop and inspects them. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"She ate a ton of rocks, but she can't seem to fire out any lava." Fishlegs explains weakly as Meatlug started making gurgling sounds.

Gobber inspects Meatlug carefully, checking her, tasting her saliva, and then when he opens her mouth to smell her breathe, he turns away in disgust. "Ugh. Odin's dirty diaper."

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

Gobber stood up but answered, "Dragon breath."

Gobber turns to Fishlegs. "I'd say you two overdid it. Celebrating, were you?" He said remembering they were on the look out for an Outcast ship near Berk

Fishlegs almost puke but answered. "Not exactly." He groans weakly.

Gobber walks over to his desk and grabs a book filled with tools. "Don't worry. Old Gobber can fix her right up."

Gobber searches through the box, picking some tools/weapons and putting them back.

Tunneler looked as did Hammertail, Ashley and Splash.

Gobber continued searching while muttering. "Nope. Nope. Ooh. No."

Gobber continuous searching before finding it.

"A-ha. There we go."

Gobber took out a single feather and walks over to Meatlug before tickling her belly, causing her to shake a bit.

The dragons watching look slightly afraid as they look at each other before looking back at backing away slowly.

Fishlegs watched the scene blankly. "Oh, come on, that's not gonna... whoa!" Fishlegs yelps out when Meatlug started barfing out lava.

Gobber and Fishlegs were able to avoid the lava by jumping on a rock slab.

In a few minutes, Meatlug stops, and the floor was covered in lava.

Fishlegs and Gobber were standing on a rock slab, Fishlegs gave Gobber an apologetic look.

"Sorry about your shop." He said before looking at the lava curiously.

"I've never seen her make this much lava before or this color. It's weird." He said before looking at Gobber, who is still holding the feather, and said.

"Okay, tickle at will."

Gobber groans and gives the feather to Fishlegs.

"Ugh. Keep your tunic on, boy. I only do dragons." He said.

Meanwhile in the caves we see Savage with two Outcasts. Looking at all the remains of the eggs on the floor

They held torches as they looked up to see the baby Whispering Deaths.

Savage chuckles before the light makes them go away.

"Alvin's plan is working, when these Whispering Deaths are fully grown Berk will be destroyed."

"Savage, two of them started out bigger than the other ones." One Outcast said.

"Oh, those. Wait, they weren't that big when we brought them." Savage said looking at the remains of the strange eggs.

"I found a orange egg." The other Outcast said looking at part of a weirdly looking orange Whispering Death egg.

"Uh Savage?"

Alvin's second in command looked up to see 2 giant tunnels. Before hearing some roars.

"What in the world made that?"

"I don't know but I'm not sticking around to find out." Savage said before they went to the ship.

Later in the afternoon, the rest of the riders came back. Fishlegs and Meatlug walked up to them. With Marcus and Thor.

"Did you guys find Outcast ship?" Fishlegs asked

Snorlout scoff and placed his place his sword on the ground while holding the hilt.

"Do you see an Outcast ship?"

Hiccup gave Snotlout the look and turns to Fishlegs.

"No, we didn't find them."

"How can they can avoid you guys so easily?" Marcus asked them who all shrugged.

Then Gobber runs in.

"Fishlegs, do you know what this is?" He asked excitingly, holding up shiny sword.

uff wanted to guess. "Don't tell me. Don't tell me." He said as he tries to guess what it is.

Unfortunately, Ruff beats him. "Um, a sword?"

Tuff glares at his sister and started fighting with her. "I said don't tell me!"

"I wasn't telling you. I was telling him!" Ruff yelled as she defended herself.

"I was gonna guess it!"

As the two bicker and fight, Gobber shook his head and turns to the others.

"Not just any sword. Feel it." He tosses to Astrid who tested it out. "I made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop."

"This was made from Gronckle lava?" Hiccup points the sword as Astrid tested it.

"Huh, Gronkle Iron, been a while since I've seen it." Said Marcus looking at the sword

"How - never mind. I got tired of waiting for it to cool. You know what I always say, pound it while it's hot. Next thing you know, bing, bang, boom, and I've created this little beauty." He gestured the sword

"It's pretty, but too light. It would never hold up in battle." Astrid said, tossing the sword back to Gobber who caught it.

"Looks can be deceiving." Marcus said

"Exactly what I thought until I did this." Gobber grabs Snotlout, holding his sword, and gave a might swing, and slice Snotlout's sword in half, causing everyone awed in amazement, except Marcus.

"Told you."

Astrid became excited at the sight.

"Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger." Astrid said with a grin.

The Thorston twins were anxious and exclaims together.

"New helmets."

They banged their helmets together and made them dizzy.

"Ours are pretty banged-up... from banging...them." Tuff said before he and his sister collapse from dizziness.

"Yep, it'd go nice on that fancy new shield of yours." Gobber added as he gives Hiccup the sword.

Hiccup awed the sword and tested it.

"Exactly what I was thinking. It could make it stronger and lighter."

"Yeah and I could use it for my armor and my weapons." Marcus said

Snotlout cuts them off while holding his broken sword. "Excuse me. Why don't you start by making me a new sword?"

Gobber waved him off.

"Why don't you start by getting in line? The whole town has heard about Meatlug's Gronckle Iron, and they all want a piece of the action."

He gestured his shop that has a long line of people, wanting to have a new weapon with Gronckle Iron.

Fishlegs was excited and decided to help Gobber with the Gronckle Iron.

Gobber made so many weapons with Meatlug's Gronckle Iron, and everyone in the village was amazed.

Astrid got a new dagger, the twins got new helmets, and Marcus upgraded his stuff. Hiccup uses some Gronckle Iron to make upgrades with his shield.

Marcus wore his new armor as the Gronkle iron made it easier to move around in.

"WhoooOOOOOOOO... WATCHA!"

Marcus chopped a rock in half before spin kicking a wooden column in two. The spectators clapped for him

"Yeah, baby!" Marcus said

Marcus then tried out his new Gronkle Iron staff as he made it spin, now with it being half the weight made it more maneuverable and easier to use,

The twins were following the movements and got dizzy before falling over form the many swirls before they watched him toss it up, catch it before taking a stance with it tucked in his armpit and his left arm back and his right arm was forward.

"Hiya!"

The crowd clapped and cheered and whistled as he gave them bows.

Marcus hits his head,

"Think, think, think! I've seen it! I've seen Gronkles eat rocks and make it, three parts... Limestone, uh... damn it I forgot!" Marcus said frustrated

Then Astrid landed and said to Hiccup. "Hiccup, the sentries saw another boat."

Hiccup nodded and placed the shield behind his back.

"We have to go now!"

Hiccup gets on Toothless, Hiccup then looks at Fishlegs. "You coming, Fishlegs?"

"I would love to, Hiccup, but, as you can see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy." Fishlegs gestured the long line of customers.

"Marcus?" Hiccup said looking at his brother who was hitting his head trying to remember the rocks he saw Gronkles eat to make the Gronkle Iron.

Marcus looks at him.

"Sorry Hiccup, I got things to do, one of which is test driving Tunneler's new saddle." Marcus said

Hiccup nodded before flying off with Astrid

"Think, think think! Three parts limestone... two parts... GAH!" Marcus said walking away with Tunneler following him.

"We're getting low on Gronkle Iron, Fishlegs." Gobber told him giving him a feather.

"Come on girl, let's make some magic."

He tickles her belly hoping she'll spew up some more Gronkle Iron but all she does is cough up two metal balls.

"What am I supposed to do with that, Fishlegs?" Gobber asked in annoyance.

"Make someone a fetching pair of indestructible earrings?" Gobber mocked.

Then a Viking appeared on the window, raising his hand happily, while Ajust stared at him in surprise.

Gobber didn't turn but said blankly with a straight face. "Not gonna happen, Gunnar."

Gunnar was saddened and walked away.

The customers were getting impatient about not getting any Gronckle Iron and started to get riled up. Gobber turns towards Fishlegs seriously.

"All right, boy. I think it's time you let me in on your trade secret." Gobber said seriously and sternly.

Fishlegs takes Gobber to the area where Meatlug ate the rocks.

Ashley, Splash, Pyra, Hunterbolt and Bash and Smash followed because they had nothing to do.

Hammertail spots the large piles of rocks with Bash and Smash before the two ran to and began eating some rocks.

"Well that answers my question of them being able to eat rocks. Well this is it." Said Fishlegs gesturing to the area.

"Alright, according to Marcus it's a combination of rocks." Said Gobber.

"Yeah I did see her eating some limestone." Said Fishlegs

"So what else was she eating?" Said Gobber

Fishlegs looked at the rocks trying to remember as he grabbed two and mumbled

"You don't know do you?" Gobber said looking at him.

Fishlegs got nervous as he dropped the rocks before eating a handful of berries from a bush

As Fishlegs chew and swallows, he said. "Of course, I do. It's just, well, rocks can be very, you know."

Gobber gave him the look as he drops the rock and went over to Fishlegs.

"No, I don't." Gobber looks at Fishlegs seriously.

"Tell me."

Hunterbolt watches as the Ingerman boy hesitated as he continuous eating.

"Meatlug was very emotional that day." Fishelgs said as he eats another berry.

"She was eating everything in sight."

"She was?" Gobber asked, taking a berry from Fishlegs and eats it.

"Yes. It was a tough day for both of us." Fishlegs added. There was brief silebce, Gobber gave Fishlegs the look, saying he's not buying it. Hunterbolt and Pyra watch in amusement as Fishlegs tried to hold it in till he couldn't.

"Okay, fine, I don't know what rock makes Gronckle Iron!" His outburst made Ashley yelp and hide under Hunterbolt for protection as she was closest to him as he yelled. The dragons watched as Fishlegs confess to Gobber, flaring his arms up.

"I'm a failure, a liar, a fraud. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?" Fishlegs shakes Gobber while pulling on his braided beard.

Gobber grabs Fishlegs to stop him, "Listen to me!"

Fishlegs looks at him and said, "Okay."

"We'll just pick up as many different rocks as we can find. We'll try 'em one at a time, and eventually we'll land on the winner."

There's was pause from Fishlegs, processing what Gobber had said, before asking. "Promise?"

"I'm sure." Gobber said before they started loading the cart.

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Academy, the riders returned back from their search for the outcast boat, but the boat can't be found for some reason. They were disappointed and frustrated when the search gone cold.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." Hiccup said as he walks over to the riders on the corner.

"We doubled back over the same area five times." Astrid said in annoyance, she was angry that they couldn't find the boat.

"Really?" Tuff blurted out. "That was the same place? It looked so different."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "That's 'cause you were flying upside-down, you mutton head."

Tuff and Ruff were flying upside-down with their dragon because they think it was fun.

"Oh, yeah. Fun, though." Tuff said.

"You know, We needed somebody to keep track of our positioning." Astrid said.

"Yeah, we did. And some low-speed hovering could have helped over that sea stack." Hiccup added.

"I know." Astrid agreed.

Snotlout groans in annoyance, knowing they were talking about Fishlegs.

"Oh, come on. You're not talking about him, are you?"

Tuff agreed, "Oh, no. Not him, are you?"

Tuff wasn't sure what they were talking about as he whispers towards his sister. "Hey, who are they talking about?"

Ruff shrugs,

"I have no idea. But he sounds important, so it definitely can't be you." She said quietly.

But Hiccup heard them and said.

"We're talking about Fishlegs."

"We're a team, and on a team, everybody has a role to play and as a team, we have to work together." Astrid said.

"Astrid's right. We're all important." Hiccup agrees with her, he knows Fishlegs has his own role to play.

"When one of us is missing, it's just not the same."

Snotlout stared at them for a moment before pointing out.

"It's your fault. You made him quit!"

Hiccup and Astrid made a blank face at Snotlout. Before shaking their heads

Meanwhile in the forest we see Tunneler bursting from the ground with Marcus on his back, on a saddle.

"Okay, far enough back to where I don't get accidentally stabbed by your head spikes and close enough to where they block the rocks and dirt when you tunnel. Okay, lets go home, Hiccup and the others should be back by now." Said Marcus

"Three part Limestone, two parts sandstone, one part... DAMN!"

Marcus sighs,

"Let's just go, maybe I'll get it when we get back."

Suddenly a loud screech was heard making Tunneler whip his head to the side.

"What was that?" Marcus said

Tunneler turned in its direction as it continued

"I'd know that sound anywhere, a dragon's in trouble."

Tunneler put on a serious face and flew towards it

unneler flew over a clearing as the screeching roars were getting louder, showing they were getting closer

Marcus and the Exotic Whispering Death looked down to see what looked like three Baby Whispering Death dragons were cornered by a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Picking on babies? Big mistake!" Marcus said before Tunneler flew down roaring.

The Nightmare looked up and saw Tunneler charging at it before running away.

"Yeah, you better run coward!" Marcus said

"Jerk."

Tunneler nodded with a snort

"Hey it's okay, it's gone, you can come out now." Marcus said looking into a small space under some rocks

Three Whispering Death like dragons emerged, poking their heads out like eels.

Ome has a reddish-brown body. However, its mouth and wings glow bright blue and blue colored eyes. Its wing membranes are also a bright, almost glowing aqua color.

The other's color scheme consists of dark forest green with a yellow underbelly, green spikes on head and body and bright pink mouth. The eyes are all yellow with no pupil.

The next was the most bizarre of them

The creature is a heavily mutated, albino Whispering Death. It is white in color, has large red eyes, a longer and a more massive body, and larger tail than the others. It also has three rows of teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death, set in a chin reminiscent of a Red Death. They have rows of frilly spines that line the edges of its unsegmented underbelly.

He looked and saw it had a scar going across its right eye.

"Wow, talk about your unique dragons, I tell you I have to have the luck of Odin." Marcus said looking at Tunneler who nodded as he's not known Marcus for long but seemed like Marcus was the luckiest Viking alive.

"A unique Whispering Death, a Rushing Death and... what in the world are you?" Marcus said looking at the white one who looked behind itself thinking he was talking about something else before looking back with a head tilt

The two deaths look at their larger friend.

Marcus picks the white creature up.

"Never seen a dragon like you before, my friend." Marcus said.

Tunneler looked down to see the Whispering Death and Rushing Death hatchlings were looking up at him.

"Guess you got some fans, boy." Said Marcus

Marcus moved his arms out still holding the mysterious creature as it made a slight screech before he set it down and rubbed his ears with a finger.

"Quite the set of lungs you have, my friend. I'll call you Screamer." Said Marcus

The newly named Screamer made a small screech liking the name,

Marcus kneels down to the Rushing Death,

"A Rushing Death, a Whispering Death subspecies, you guys like to stay above ground."

The Rushing Death was rushing around Marcus looking up at him.

"I'll call you Rush, because you seem to like being fast."

Marcus moves his foot as some of the spines from the orange Whispering Death went at his foot.

He looks and sees it zipping around Tunneler and around him.

"Little bundle of energy, huh?" Marcus said as the dragon slithers circles around him before moving around with the occasional spine shot,

"Oh right, baby Whispering Deaths don't have much control over their spines or their jaw muscles, like out of control saw blades. This one's like Stormfly hocked up on chicken and dragon nip and chocolate. Starting to see what ticked that Nightmare off." Marcus said.

Marcus manages to catch it,

"You have a lot of energy, don't you? I have a feeling when you get big, anybody trying to ride you would probably die. That's what I'll call you, Death Ride." Marcus said.

The newly named Death Ride squeaked happily before shooting up a fire ring of blue flames.

Marcus puts him down.

The trio of deaths look as he gets back on Tunneler.

"See you three later, be sure to grow big and strong!" He said before taking off

The trio of deaths slithered off like snakes

Tunneler landed in the plaza and saw a mob standing outside of Gobber's workshop

The two look at each other before looking at the mob confused

He spots the riders.

"I could pound on him until he agrees to come back." Snotlout said.

"Or we could just ask him?" Hiccup said,

"What's wrong with the pounding? I like pounDING!" Tuffnut said as he turned around to see Marcus not knowing he was behind them as he breathed and held his chest.

"For someone so big, you need a freaking bell, geez! How long were you standing there?" Said Tuffnut.

"Long enough, what's wrong?" Marcus asked

"We're trying to get Fishlegs back." Astrid said,

Hiccup tried calling for him but he only got the crowd to begin chanting his name.

"You know I once saw a Viking mob turn on one of their own, tore the poor guy to pieces. It started out just like this." Marcus said.

Fishlegs came out of the workshop.

"Hold on to your tunics, folks. You want the Gronckle Iron? You got the Gronckle Iron." He said before going back in.

"I like your enthusiasm in the face of dismemberment. But I hope you're backing it up with a plan." Gobber told him,

Hammertail and Bash and Smash were by the shop as Fishlegs began gathering rocks.

"Marcus said that it's a combination of rocks, so if we give her some of all of them we should get a winner." Fishlegs said,

The two put a lot of rocks in Meatlug's mouth as she chews them up.

They were expecting the Gronkle Iron to come out when suddenly some kind of humming was heard.

Hammertail and Bash and Smash looked all around them blinking as they tried to find the source of it.

"Okay, something's happening." Fishlegs said.

Then suddenly the tool in Gobber's hand was pulled through and attached itself on Meatlug, which shocked everyone

"Whoa! Did you see that? Pulled it right out of my hands!" Gobber exclaims in shock. Then more metal came flying about and attached themselves on Meatlug.

"Her skin is attracting the metal!" Fishlegs said in shock.

Meatlug was scared as more and more metal came and attached themselves on her, she was getting scared and Fishlegs tried to calm her down, until she nearly got hit by sharp weapons, but was shielded by Fishlegs.

Meatlug was so scared that she runs out from the shop as she escapes the metals following her. Fishlegs chases after her as he tries to calm her down.

Because of Meatlug, metals came towards her, from metal buckets, an axe, helmets, and spears.

Somewhere else, Electro, Thornado, Storm, Tidalwave, Pyra and the babies were sleeping near Astrid's house, when Electro slowly woke up by the sounds of running.

He slowly lifts his head and blinks to adjust his eyes to see Meatlug being chased by floating metal. Electro's eyes were wide as he watched Meatlug running away from floating metals as were the other dragons.

Kevin and Carly was soon slowly waking up as they lift their heads to see what's going on when Electro and Tidalwave gently place their claws on her their and place them back on a lying position before resting their heads on the ground to go back to sleep with them thinking they're still dreaming since metals were floating was a dream.

Meatlug continuous to run with the sharp weapons behind her, luckily for her, Toothless and Hiccup as well as Marcus and Thor saved her when Toothless and Thor fired at the sharp weapons.

"Nice shot, bud." Hiccup praise as they continued chasing Meatlug. As Marcus praised his dragon as well.

Fishlegs came by their side. "Hiccup, you have to help Meatlug!"

"What's wrong with her?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. She's attracting metal. She's really scared." Fishlegs said worriedly.

"You fed her a ton of rocks didn't you?" Marcus said.

"Yes!"

Marcus groans as he shakes his head

"Okay, Snotlout, we got to herd her away from town."

"On it!" Snotlout agreed.

Snotlout chases Meatlug, Meatlug was running none stop as Fishlegs tries to call her.

"Meatlug, come to daddy!"

Snotlout made Hookfang fly down to get Meatlug.

"You're all mine, Meaty." Snotlout said, while Fishlegs continuous letting out commands. "Stop! Cease! Please?"

Hookfang flies beside Meatlug and looks at her before looking towards Fishlegs who was yelling out.

"Wait! Stop! Heel!"

With that command, Hookfang obeyed and stops, as he sits down, he accidentally cause his rider to fly off him while Snotlout screams out "HOOKFANG!" and crashes to some sacks of beans, where a Terrible Terror dodges out in time with a yelp as Snotlout crashes with a yell.

Meatlug runs passes him while Hiccup, Toothless, and Fishlegs chases after her.

Snotlout slowly sits up and said. "I meant to do that, you know."

He failed to notice the Terror was crawling up to him and lets out a hiss, Snotlout saw it and screams as it continues hissing at him.

Hunterbolt closed in on her but hit a pole

Meatlug flew into the forest with the two brothers on her tail.

The Gronkle goes through trees knocking off some of the metallic objects.

The two get over the forest.

"This isn't working." Hiccup said,

"Lets go on ahead and the to cut her off." Marcus said

Meatlug arrives at a cliff making her stop just as the brothers land.

"Ah, Meatlug!" Hiccup said as they landed making he Gronkle turn around as they got off their dragons

"Hey girl, it's me, remember me it's your old pal Hiccup and Marcus."

"Nothing to be afraid of girl, we're gonna figure this out. But we need you to stay still." Marcus said.

Meatlug still looked afraid as she backed up closer to the cliff.

"No, no, no easy, easy girl, we're here to help you." Hiccup said as they approached.

Fishlegs arrived slightly out of breath.

"Hiccup, Marcus!"

"Not now Fishlegs." Said Hiccup.

"No,no, you don't understand!"

"Not now!" Said Marcus.

"It's metal, your -!" Fishlegs said before Hiccup fell onto his stomach as Marcus began to fly towards Meatlug as Hiccup was and the brothers were attached to her.

"Leg and armor."

"Oh." The brothers said before Meatlug flew away as their dragons called for their riders.

"Where are you going?!" Fishlegs said.

"Absolutely no idea!" Hiccup said.

Before Fishlegs could do anything Thor picks him up with one hand and puts him on Toothless' back.

"Oh no," Fishlegs whimpered as he positions his feet into Toothless' pedals

"Okay Toothless, let's not break any speed records now. Can you just give me the night without the Fury?"

Fishlegs opens the tail

"Uh oh," he said before holding on for dear life as he's never flown a fast dragon before.

The Night Fury took off into the air with Thor, rather fast.

"Too much Fury, too much fury!" He said scared.

He helps Toothless catch up with Meatlug as he holds the reins

"Daddy's coming Meatlug! Maybe barfing, but he's coming!"

Marcus looked as well as he could considering his whole body was stuck to her side as Hiccup was hanging upside down in her belly.

Fishlegs maneuvered Toothless as Thor followed as he know how his dragon moves until they level off and Meatlug is over them with Fishlegs looking at a upside down Hiccup.

"Hey." Hiccup said,

"Hey." Fishlegs said back.

"I'm here as well." Marcus said having a arm down before it got back on Meatlug

"How's it going?" Hiccup asked

"Better than expected." Said Fishlegs before moving to settle himself as Toothless moved

"Yeah, so this might be a bad time, but I really wanted to say sorry for leaving you behind the other day."

Hiccup.

"I know. I know. You volunteered but I should have..."

"Hiccup, I'm trying to concentrate here." Said Fishlegs as he tried to reach Meatlug

"Oh, right sorry, wait!" Said Hiccup,

"Seriously, can we talk about our feelings later?"

"No, look!" Said Hiccup as he pointed.

Marcus tried to turn his head but couldn't making him groan as the two saw Savage's ship

The ship was sailing away from Berk. Before the Outcasts on board saw them.

"They're getting ready to fire!" Fishlegs said.

"I know, I've got a plan, dive!" Said Hiccup making Meatlug dive down.

"No, don't dive! Did you forget which side I'm on?!" Marcus said as he was on the side facing where the Outcast ship was.

"Trust me." Said Hiccup.

Marcus gulped.

"If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you!" Marcus said

"Ignore the big one, the head of a Night Fury is the trophy we'll be taking home to Alvin!" Savage said.

They were preparing to fire when they passed them but all the metal on the ship began following Meatlug,

"Ha, ha! Excellent!" Hiccup said,

Then he notices the spears, axes and swords following,

"Not so excellent!" He said holding onto Meatlug's leg

"I got this!" Fishlegs said before tickling Meatlug's belly making her cough up a large metal sphere that attracted the metal.

Hiccup fell on Toothless wrongly while Marcus fell onto Thor.

Savage goes to talk until he noticed the metal sphere as it falls through his ship sinking it.

"Okay, good plan! Yay team!" Fishlegs said.

Meatlug flew next to Toothless letting Fishlegs get on as Hiccup got in the saddle.

"Oh, so much better!" Fishlegs said as Meatlug licked him.

"YES!"

Marcus spooked them with the shout

"Three parts limestone, two parts sandstone, one part iron ore, one giant spoon of hardened Gronkle lava, yeah!" Marcus said finally remembering the formula for Gronkle Iron.

"Yes, now we know how to make more, hey why don't we see how it'd be if Hammertail and Bash and Smash made some?" Said Fishlegs as they shrugged.

"How'd you learn about that stuff anyway?" Hiccup asked his brother

"Well I once met a blacksmith, he owned a lot of land which included a very large quarry. Now he met a group of Gronkles and they made a deal, they help him with his work and they get to stay there and eat some of the rocks. Now one day he noticed a strange lava that one made and he made a Gronkle Iron weapon with it. So they made a new deal, they help him with their Gronkle Iron and he lets them live there for as long as they want. He told me the formula when he watched them make it. It's kinda like raising livestock that helps make you weapons." Said Marcus.

"You meet a lot of people," Fishlegs said.

"I know."

They all headed back home safely, once they did, everyone was glad to see them safe. Fishlegs and Meatlug headed back to the shop where Gobber was there, picking his ear with a hook.

He stops when he saw Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Well, if it isn't the conquering heroes." Gobber commented.

Fishlegs rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey, Gobber."

"Ready to get back to some real work then?"

Gobber taps at the metal beside him.

"I've got orders up to my skivvies."

Fishlegs smiles and shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Our responsibilities to the academy are gonna keep us pretty busy. But now that we know how to make it, we can make it anytime we want." He said, patting Meatlug gently.

Gobber couldn't help but smile and shrug.

"Eh. Understandable." He said before getting something.

"Well, in that case, I have a little something for you."

Gobber gives Fishlegs the first weapon he made with the Gronckle Iron to Fishlegs.

"But that's the very first sword you made, for yourself." Fishlegs said in shock.

Gobber nodded. "It is. But anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves her."

Fishlegs gasps and smiled.

"Thanks. But I didn't do it alone." He said as he looks at Meatlug happily as he hugs her.

"I know. That's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair of earrings." Gobber added as he holds up to round metal earrings for Meatlug, who ate them.

Then Hiccup and Toothless came. "Fishlegs, where have you been? We've been looking all over the island for you. We need you!" Hiccup said before flying away.

Fishlegs smiles happily. "You hear that, girl? They need us." He said as he gets on Meatlug before turning to Gobber who saluted them with his hook.

Fishlegs nodded before Meatlug took off to follow the other Dragon Riders as they set off with their adventure.

**Read and Review**


	11. Tunnel Vision

**Okay I decided to skip the Night and the Fury just a bit so I could get to this. Read and Review folks. **

**And if any of you have any oc dragon ideas for the story just tell me and I'll think about it.**

Marcus was swimming in the cove teaching the babies to swim.

The Ghidorah's weren't exactly happy about it but they ended up liking it. Junior, Zack and Crystal swam around him very easily as their species were made for the water.

Marcus was happy knowing that if any of them were to be pulled underwater they'd be able to handle themselves.

Thor had his eyes closed and was playing a dragon version of Marco Polo as the babies swam.

Thor would make a sound as did the babies as he would try to find them.

"Hey, Marcus!"

He looks up to see his brother and Toothless

"We're going to do a stealth training mission." Said Hiccup as Toothless joined the dragons in the lake

"I don't need to work on my stealth Hiccup, I can sneak up on Furies." Said Marcus.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I'm going to take the babies out so they can hunt for their own food. Gotta teach them some survival techniques." Said Marcus.

"Really?"

"Yeah, how to hunt for fish and hunt their own food, you know, essential skills for animals?" Marcus said

"Alright, we should be back sometime tonight, if something goes wrong head to dragon island." Hiccup said as his brother nodded before getting out of the water.

Night came as Marcus stood in front of the academy as the babies slept inside

Kevin and Carly were lightly snoring with their tongues hanging out

The rider and his dragon looked out to the ocean expecting to see Hiccup and the others.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it." Marcus said

Marcus got onto Thor and flew to Dragon Island

Marcus looked down and saw Toothless tied up and Hiccup taking on Dagur!

Marcus put his hands through the rings for his flight suit and jumped off.

Dagur had his mad grin as he stood over Hiccup with a sword over his head

"DAGUR!"

The Berserker chief looked up to see Marcus flying at him before getting tackled

The two rolled before Marcus pushed Dagur away using his legs before sliding to a stop

"You?!"

"Me." Marcus replied back

Thor landed and freed Toothless

"That mystery dragon! Wait... it's part Night Fury!" Dagur said.

"Yeah, now what do you think you're doing, attacking my brother?" Marcus said.

"Your brother?" Dagur began to cackle.

"Look at us, all of my brothers have arrived!" Dagur said before scowling.

"You are not my brother." Marcus said

"I'm taking those Furies!" Said Dagur,

"Over my dead body."

Marcus made a fist before opening his hands up as whips came down from compartments in his armor before grabbing them,

What shocked everyone seeing was that electricity began flowing through them.

"Well? Let's dance." Said Marcus before lowering his face guard

"What matter of creature are you?!"

"What? It's just electrified whips, what not Berserker enough?" Marcus taunted

Marcus made the whips crack like thunder as he walked forward

He threw them back making them wrap around a boulder before using the whips to throw it at Dagur who jumped out of the way as he looked shocked at Marcus' feat of strength,

Dagur looked back before running up a rock and kicking a boulder, as big as a tree, free as it rolled towards Marcus.

The adopted Haddock didn't falter as he destroyed the rock with a simple punch.

Hiccup and Toothless mouths dropped in shock and awe

"What are you, a god?!" Dagur said not believing what he just saw

"I'm a Berkian, and proud of it! So, want some more?"

Dagur did the only Logic thing one could do in this situation...

He got the hell out of there.

Marcus made the whips retract back into his armor.

"Thought so, come on, we gotta go!" Marcus said getting onto Thor

The brothers took to the air as they looked back at Dagur's armada.

"So now, the Berserkers are our enemies, they'll fall just like all others that threaten my home." Marcus said

It's been a few months since that incident happened which made the riders be a bit more cautious when they go out on missions, now that they have to worry about Berserkers and not just the Outcasts.

Marcus, on his off time, would sometimes go into the forest to look for Death Ride and Rush but he'd be more looking for the new Whispering Death he named Screamer, but he hadn't been able to find any of the above, making him hope they're doing okay.

It was a calm beautiful morning, Berk's people were getting ready to do their jobs and made sure that their defenses are in high alert.

But for now, everyone will do their daily work in peace…well almost.

Today was going to be a crazy , but now there's someone they have to get from the dock.

A figure was running away from the villagers.

Stoick was determine to catch it with the others.

"Cut him off! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Stoick ordered

Marcus and Thor were chasing the figure through the stairs as it made its way to the other side.

"Hiccup! He's going to you!" Marcus called out.

Hiccup and Toothless blocked the figure's way out, but it went to the other side to the village.

"I didn't think he could move that fast." Hiccup said as the figure made its way to village, causing some roosters to cluck in surprise.

"Astrid! He's headed your way!"

Above the sky were Astrid and Stormfly, the two saw the figure making a run for it.

"On it! Stormfly, spine shot." Astrid told Stormfly.

Stormfly obeyed and fires her spines at the ground, blocking the figure's escape. The figure was actually Gobber, he was holding an axe on his good hand and was looking angry.

"I won't do it, Stoick, and you can't make me!" Gobber yelled as Marcus, Astrid, Hiccup, Stoick, and their dragons surrounded him.

"None of you can make me."

"Keep him surrounded!" Stoick ordered.

"A Viking is supposed to smell this way! It's a badge of honor!" He yelled with pride.

Then a Terror appeared on from behind him and sniffs at Gobber. It pulled away and cringed at the horrible scent of Gobber and dizzily flies away, but only got hit by a pole.

Turns out, it was Gobber's bath day, he hasn't bathed for weeks. His bad smell made everyone annoyed, even the dragons!

Berk's dragons had flown away to Dragon Island to be away from Gobber's bad smell.

Marcus' dragons, however stayed.

They stayed with Marcus as they weren't going to let some stink run them off, no matter how gross it was, and watching Gobber being chased by the whole village was very entertaining.

Giving Gobber a bath was the hardest thing to do in the village because the blacksmith hates baths.

He would try to avoid it and hide for his life because Gobber is stubborn as a yak.

Back to giving Gobber a bath, Fishlegs was pulling the bucket of water out of the well, Meatlug was with him as he pulls the rope.

"Hurry! We've gotta get that tub filled. So, we can give Gobber his bath." He said to Meatlug. The riders and the dragons made sure Gobber doesn't escape.

"It's for your own good, Gobber." Stoick said to Gobber sternly.

"Actually, it's for the good of the town." Hiccup added, all the villagers were getting annoyed and angry by Gobber's bad smell and they want him to take a bath, now.

"Get in the tub!" Stoick ordered sternly.

Snotlout and Hookfang appear from behind Gobber.

"Hookfang, toss him in the tub." Snotlout ordered.

Instead of listening to his rider, Hookfang tosses Snotlout to the tub, casuing him to scream as he crashes in the tub with a groan.

When he got up, he glares at the smirking Hookfang.

"Every. Single. Time! Doesn't this get old for you?!" Snotlout exclaims to his dragon, who just snickered at him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he made signals to Astrid and Toothless, they understood and readied themselves.

Toothless sneaks behind Gobber as he was busy telling Stoick that he would never take a bath.

"I won't do it, Stoick!" Gobber said.

As Gobber was distracted, Hiccup gave the signal to Astrid.

"Now, Astrid!"

Astrid made Stormfly to fly up, causing Gobber to look at them.

Distracted, Toothless sneaks under Gobber and tosses him to the tub, Gobber lands on the tub and Stoick marched towards Gobber and holds him down, preventing him from escaping.

"Fishlegs! Soap and water!" Stoick ordered.

Meatlug zooms towards them with Fishlegs, who was carrying the bucket, and pours the bucket onto Gobber, but only a drop of water came from it, making Gobber sigh in relief.

The others, minus Gobber, looked at it in disbelief.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, son." Stoick said to Fishlegs.

"I can't, sir, the well, it's run dry." Fishlegs said to Stoick, who was surprised to hear that.

So, he and Hiccup as well as Marcus check the well, Stoick pulls a bucket from the well and find it empty.

"Empty." Hiccup mutters in shock.

"We just dug that well two summers ago." Stoick said.

"Strange, it was working fine last week when I gave the young ones their baths." Marcus said

"Water doesn't just disappear." Hiccup said, looking at the well.

"There has to be a reason."

Stoick throws the bucket away and sighs.

"We'll have to dig a new well and until it's done, we'll have to ration water. Which means…"

Gobber came from behind with a grin on his face and placed his hand on Hiccup.

"No more baths!" Gobber said happily.

Hiccup sniffs at Gobber's hand and almost puked from his horrible smell, but Gobber didn't notice it.

"Always a silver lining."

Marcus held his nose as hard as he could, considering his senses are more heightened than the normal person, the smell was practically a form of torture for him as it effects him greater than the others.

Later, The Riders and their dragons were at the academy, Hiccup was explaining the plan to them about the water problem.

"Okay, we need to figure out a way to keep berk supplied with water until a new well can be dug." Hiccup said to the riders as he each give jobs for them.

"Ruff, tuff, strap on the washtub and head to Lars Lake to fill it."

"Okay, but that thing's pretty big." Tuff said.

"I mean, it's bigger than Ruff's butt."

Tuff points at Ruff, who checks her behind.

"It could take a while, a week or two." He stated, but he didn't know that Ruff got mad and gave him a punch that sends him flying across the room.

"Well, I was assuming you would use your dragon." Hiccup stated, referring to Barf and Belch.

Tuff slowly stands up, recovering from the blow that his sister gave him.

"Why would you think that?" Tuff asked stupidly.

"Because…okay." He said before deciding to move on.

Hiccup turned to Astrid and Snotlout.

"Moving on, Astrid, Snotlout, head to the mountain streams, and fill as many canteens as you can." He said. The Cove was there, and it has refreshing cool water.

Snotlout smirks as he looks at the pretty girl, liking the idea.

"Mountain streams, romantic."

Snotlout was about to put his arm on Astrid until the Hofferson girl grabs him and tosses Snotlout half away across the room, causing him to let out a loud "OW!"

Hiccup turns to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, Meatlug, you're going to help me figure out what happened inside that well." He said.

Fishlegs was nervous with the idea.

"Um, you may not know this, but Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces." Fishlegs said, trying to get himself out of this job, but Hiccup gave him the look and Fishlegs has to follow.

"Meanwhile, I'll be taking look at the cave, maybe Tunneler accidentally did something that caused the water to go?" Marcus said walking away

Later in the cove, Astrid and Snotlout were collecting the water for the villagers, but Snotlout has an idea that was 'genius'.

"You know, Astrid, I've been thinking." Snotlout starts, placing canteens in the basket.

"We talked about you thinking, Snotlout. It's not good for anyone." Astrid said

Snotlout ignores that and continued his plans. "Who says we have to give this water away?"

Astrid glanced at each her dragon, not liking where this is going.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"It's simple supply and demand, follow me here." Snotlout said.

"No." Astrid said as she readied the next canteens.

Snotlout didn't listen as he said his plan.

"The people of berk are parched, desperate for fresh water. And who's got all the water? Snotlout, that's who. Ha Ha! I'm gonna make a fortune." He grins at his idea.

Astrid gave Snotlout a look of disbelief.

She thinks his plan was stupid, which it is.

"You're gonna charge people for water." Astrid said.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"Is it? Ha. Do whatever you want, Astrid, just don't ask me to cut you in later." Snotlout said, causing Astrid to roll her eyes shake her head.

Meanwhile, at the village's empty well, Meatlug flying overhead, helping to lower Hiccup down the well, so he can see why it was dried up.

Fishlegs was guiding her to be careful on lowering Hiccup.

Toothless was worried for his rider as he constantly checks the well, letting out a worried rumble.

"That's it, girl, just keep it steady." Fishlegs said to Meatlug.

Hiccup was in the well as he was being lowered by Meatlug.

"Lower. Keep going, just a little more…okay. Hold it right there!" Hiccup called.

As he stopped, Hiccup began his investigation.

"The water level was way up here. And it's still wet."

He found that the water level was far from dry and empty, as the walls are still wet, but somehow it disappeared.

Hiccup then grab a piece of rock from the well and throws it down to check if there's any more water but hears no splash.

Wanting to know what happen, he called out to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, get me all the way down!"

Fishlegs was kind of nervous about the idea. "Are you sure? It looks awfully dark and scary down there."

"Fishlegs!"

"Okay! Take him down, girl." Fishlegs said to Meatlug.

Toothless was nervous as he watched from the well.

While Hiccup was being lowered gently, Meatlug spots a pile of rocks and suddenly changes her mind and decides to eat them.

The pulling of the rope disorients Hiccup, Fishlegs tried to stop Meatlug, until the rope snaps, causing Hiccup to fall down the well, while Meatlug crashes to rocks.

Toothless became shock as he quickly goes after him, leaving Fishlegs to worry about what would happen.

Hiccup crashed below the well, he was fine, but as he stood up, he heard Toothless roar coming from the well as the Night Fury crashes in. Hiccup checks his dragon if he was okay, since Toothless couldn't fly without him.

"Toothless, you okay?" Hiccup asked his dragon, earning a lick from Toothless.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" They heard Stoick's voice from above.

They look up at hole and Hiccup called to his dad. "We're okay, dad!"

"Can you fly back up?" Stoick called from above.

"No, it's too narrow." Hiccup said.

"Someone get me a rope. I'm coming down after you, son." Stoick said.

"Dad, don't, then all three of us will just be stuck down here." Hiccup said as he picks up his lantern.

"Well, just stay right there Until I can think of a way to bring you both up."

"We're fine. The water had to go somewhere." Hiccup said. "Besides, I have Toothless with me. We'll find another way out."

"He makes an excellent point, sir." Fishlegs said as he begins his explanation.

"The Night Fury has an uncanny ability to navigate…" Fishlegs didn't finished when Stoick gave him the look. "…And this is clearly none of my business."

"Wait." They heard Hiccup from below.

"I-I think I found something. It looks like…a tunnel!"

"Well, just be careful down there, son. We'll be standing by if you need us." Stoick said.

Hiccup understood as he and Toothless searched through the tunnels.

"Okay, bud, what do you say we find out where this lead? Okay, uh This way."

Then Hiccup has a feeling that they're not alone and Toothless hears brief noises.

"I don't know about you, But I get the distinct feeling we are not alone down here. I hope Marcus is doing alright at his end."

"Geez does this tunnel ever end?" Hiccup said.

"Haven't found it."

"Gods!" Hiccup shouts with fright as Toothless jumped to the ceiling

From a separate, Marcus and Thor walked out with Tunneler.

"Why?!" Hiccup asked holding his heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Marcus said.

Toothless dropped from the ceiling and wasn't happy.

"Told you I could sneak up on a Fury." Marcus said

"I almost had a heart attack, thank you!" Hiccup said

Hiccup then looked up as did Toothless before backing up.

"Uh... if you're right there, then who's light is that?" Hiccup said making the trio look behind them to see a light coming from the tunnel

Something was moving inside the tunnel

What came out, shocked Hiccup and Toothless.

It was a Whispering Death but not like any they'd seen before, this one looked like it belonged in the stuff of nightmares

It's dark red with brown spots and has black or non existent eyes with spikes and teeth that are dark gray. Unlike its species, instead of a nasal horn, it has a bioluminiscent protuberance, similar to an Angler Fish.

"Oh that's just Gravedigger. Met him a couple weeks ago." Marcus said

Sound was heard from another tunnel as another Whispering Death exited it.

However it's light gray, with faint pink shades on its wings and a pale pink underbelly. Its spikes are dark gray, but turn into white towards their tips. Its eyes are bright red, as well as its mouth.

"Wrylite, I discovered she has better eyesight compared to average Deaths."

Hiccup and Toothless turned to see another one.

It's pink with a dark green face and two green spirals, one on each wing. The spikes and claws are orange with yellow and white tips, as well as its teeth and it's eyes are white.

"Mawdrill, met him after he accidentally flooded his tunnels." Said Marcus before he was tackled by two Whispering Deaths which were also different looking

Now he recognized these two as one was Death Ride and the other was Rush and they were nuzzling him.

They got off as Death Ride zipped around Hiccup and Toothless investigating them.

"You met and trained all of these dragons?" Hiccup said not believing the sight before him.

"Yeah but tamed is more like it, they were wee little when I first met them." Said Marcus.

"And let me guess, they can stand the sun as well?" Hiccup said.

"Well, yeah."

"Guess we got more eyes, come on." Hiccup said.

The group followed although Death Ride was zipping back and forth behind them as he still was full of energy.

CRACK

Hiccup looked at his foot seeing that he just stepped on a dragon egg

"Dragon eggs?" Said Hiccup looking at the destroyed half of the egg he stepped on as Toothless growls at it.

"Look at them all, I can even see the eggs they came from." Said Marcus.

The two brothers then looked at each other as they noticed a chest.

They walked out it and saw the Outcast crest on it,

"That's the Outcast crest." Hiccup said.

They heard a noise as they looked up.

"Toothless light up the cave down that way." Hiccup said as Toothless lit up the end of the tunnel, showing more hatched eggs.

They walk and see tunnels above them.

"Those are Whispering Death tunnels." Hiccup said as Toothless growled.

"Yeah, not my favorite dragon either, bud."

The Whispering Deaths growled at him.

"Uh, no offense."

"I don't think I wanna meet whatever did that." Marcus said looking up at a giant hole, larger than the other tunnels.

Meanwhile, Snotlout selfishly sells the water canteens to innocent 'thirsty' Vikings. Astrid was there with her dragon, giving water for the ones who needed it, and was annoyed because Snotlout was being selfish to the Vikings.

Gobber was using his cup hand to fill the buckets of the villagers from the wash tub.

"That's it, keep the line moving. One bucket each." He said.

Water, water, water, water, water, water! Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh water here." Snotlout said as he trades his water for a chicken by a Viking woman.

"Ha! This is too easy."

Astrid came to him as he gave the girl a smug look. "Who's dumb now? The guy with the big cart full of loot or the girl with the big mouth full of hot air?"

"You're taking advantage of innocent people." Astrid said with her arms cross.

"Correction, innocent thirsty people." Snotlout corrected.

"This is not what Hiccup had in mind, Snotlout." Astrid said.

"Yeah? Well, that's what makes him Hiccup and me, Snotlout."

Snotlout chuckles.

"Ha, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me." Astrid said as she steals three of his water canteens and tosses it to some of the Vikings for free, they caught them and thanked Astrid happily.

"Hey! You're cutting into my profits." Snotlout yelled angrily.

Astrid was about to punch him but stops when she saw someone behind him.

She smirks as she crosses her arms.

Snotlout notices their reactions and asked.

"What's your problem?"

Then he felt a huff behind him.

He freezes and slowly turned around to see Electro who was pulling a cart that had the little ones in it who were licking their lips.

Ashley was riding on the cart as Hunterbolt, Splash, Tidalwave, Hammertail and Bash and Smash were with him.

Electro came to the village to get the little ones some water.

But the well was empty, but when he heard Snotlout 'giving' water, he decided that they should get water from him because he can't say no to him, nobody say no to him and live to tell the tale, except for Thor and Marcus.

That's how dangerous Electro was, as he was a Brute Skill and there's hardly a dragon that can stand up to a brute. Well except Thor, who's proven that in their little spars they'd have sometimes.

Electro looks at the water canteens that are in the basket and to Snotlout with a snort.

Snotlout saw this and points at the water canteens with his snout.

"Oh! You want some water? O-okay, take it, take them all, they're on the house." Snotlout said fearfully as he gives him the basket of canteens.

Electro gave him a blank look as he turns his head to the others and snorted while gesturing the canteens with his head.

The dragons gave some to the babies while giving the others to the rest of the villagers. Just like Marcus would do.

Snotlout wanted to stop them but Electro was giving him a deadly glare which made him froze in place with a nervous smile on his face.

Astrid smirks in amusement as they gave away free waters to the villagers while Electro keeps Snotlout in his place.

She loves that dragon as well as Marcus' other ones. As they will sometimes play with the children of the village.

But right now she's wondering what was taking Marcus and Hiccup so long.

Meanwhile in the tunnels we see Marcus and the others walking as Death Ride zips across a corner and runs face first into a a pile of rocks that blocked their way.

The other Deaths shook their heads as their fellow dragon really had too much energy as the dragon got back up and shook his head.

"Great." Hiccup said as they turned around

Then their lanterns went out.

"Even greater. Toothless would you mind?" Hiccup said as the Night Fury reignited their lanterns.

Suddenly a Whispering Death half the size of a regular one appeared behind them roaring before Thor knocked it aside with a punch.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Marcus said.

They flew away followed by the Whispering Death until it came around the other way making them roll to dodge before making a turn just as another one popped up,

"That's one." Said Hiccup just for another to come up,

"Two."

"Three, whoa!" Said Marcus as the one that chased them was right there and almost bit him but Thor moved at the right time

Gravedigger made his lure make a flash of light giving them time to escape as they gave chase.

Marcus looked back and notice they were gone.

"Uh, that's weird," said Hiccup,

"Where'd they go?"

A rock dropped from above them hitting Wrylite on the nose making them look up to see a tunnel.

"They're heading up to the town!" Said Hiccup.

"We gotta stop them!" Said Marcus before they flew up into the tunnel.

Back on Berk, Splash and Ashley gives away free water and Electro was making sure Snotlout doesn't move, Gustav Larson was walking towards Marcus' dragons to get water, until he feels the earth shaking and becomes suspicious.

He looks at a bucket with water and notices it shaking as well as the ground.

Then the shaking grows violently, and one of the Whispering Deaths exploded from the ground and in front of Gustav.

Astrid saw this and gasps in horror.

"GUSTAV!"

The Whispering Death fires, but luckily, Gobber appears with shield on hand as he protected Gustav.

"Stand back!" Gobber yelled as he shielded Gustav from the fire.

Gustav escaped while Gobber fights the Whispering Death.

Gobber was able to fend it off as it burrows underneath and throws off Snotlout's profits and water canteens.

"Hey! You break it, you bought it!" Snotlout yelled.

But, in the process, the Whispering Death digs towards Snotlout, casuing him to be scared.

"Okay, store's closed."

Within minutes, the other two Whispering Deaths emerge and begin their onslaught.

Stoick signals the Vikings with a loud horn and gives it to a Viking who he orders to keep blowing.

Stoick orders the Vikings to form a defensive line in the middle of the town.

Snotlout runs for his life while a burrowing Whispering Death is in pursuit.

He almost gets caught but is rescued by Hookfang.

Marcus' dragons formed a circle around the hatchlings until they heard Junior's roar as one of the Whispering Deaths was chasing him,

The babies screeched with worry for their brother before running off after Junior.

Marcus' dragons followed and were surprised to see the babies were all over the dragon attacking it and defending their brother.

King, Larry and Kevin as well as Queen, Sophia and Carly were attacking its wings.

Mizu and Nat were scratching its sides as Zack and Ray were biting the tail.

Crystal was on its head hitting it

In the dragons struggle to shake them off it knocked a barrel down onto Junior's tail making him roar before firing a blue beam than made the Whispering Death screech in pain as it was blasted away and was smoking before it went away.

The babies embrace their rescued brother as the dragons looked impressed at their skill of team work.

Astrid and Stormfly arrive to fend off the Whispering Death in pursuit of Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Stormfly, spines!"

Stormfly screeches and fired her spines at the Whispering Death, scaring it off as they were distracted, they didn't know a Whispering Death was about to attack Astrid and Stormfly from behind, until…

"Astrid!" Fishlegs voice came and fireball hits the Whispering Death, scaring it off. Astrid turns around and saw Fishlegs and Meatlug.

"Nice shot, girl." Fishlegs prasied Meatlug, patting her gently.

"Impeccable timing as usual."

Stoick is surrounded by the 3 Whispering Deaths and he only manage to stop two, the third one is about to finish him but Stoick was able to block it.

"Want something to chew on, do ya? Dinner is served!" Stoick quickly grabs a wooden umbrella and shoves it into its mouth.

The Whispering Death tired to remove it, by shaking its head with Stoick holding to it, but Stoick got tossed at Gobber, knocking him down.

The Vikings are overwhelmed at all sides.

The two men stood up as Stoick looked at the Whispering Deaths seriously.

"Gobber, take care of the village." Stoick ordered.

"I'm gonna see how our new friend Matches up with Thornado." Stoick runs off to get Thornado.

Gobber watches him leave, but almost got hit by a wheelbarrow by some random villager who yelled.

"Sorry, Gobber!"

The riders watched as Electro picked Gustav up and put him with the other children and the young ones in the cart before running off with Marcus' other dragons to get them to a safe place.

"Wow, makes you wonder who's the better trainer, Marcus or Hiccup?" Said Fishlegs.

Astrid nodded before shaking her head getting back to the moment at hand.

"Where did these Whispering Deaths come from? And why are they so much smaller?" Astrid asked loudly, looking at the Whispering Deaths destroying wreaking havoc on the village.

"They must be hatchlings." Fishlegs explains to her.

"Well, that's good news, right?" Astrid asked.

"Actually, it's not." Fishlegs said.

"Newly hatched Whispering Deaths can be more deadly than adults. They don't have control of their jaw muscles or their spines. They're kind of like out of control saw blades." Fishlegs stated.

"Sounds about right." Astrid said.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Toothless were still going up the tunnel with Marcus, Thor and the others.

Toothless and Thor were using their echolocation to navigate,

"That's it, bud! God, do these things ever make a straight tunnel? Good thing one of us can see in the dark." Hiccup said.

They eventually saw daylight at they came out and saw the three Whispering Deaths causing mayhem.

"We gotta get in there." Said Marcus as he had Thor move in followed by the Deaths.

"Well you heard him." Hiccup said as Toothless followed

"Stormfly, fire!" Astrid said as Stormfly fires at an incoming Whispering Death.

She flies towards the twins and said.

"We can hit them better when they're above ground."

Astrid notices that they weren't listening to her.

"What are you two doing?" She asked as she notices the twins are just observing their destructive behaviour, it serving as entertainment for themselves.

"Whispering deaths." Ruff began.

"I could watch them all day."

"The way they rip through solid rock, it's glorious." Tuff said, sniffing a bit as he was about to cry.

"Uh, are you crying?" Ruff asked, noticing some tears coming from Tuff's eyes.

"No…maybe…don't judge me!" Tuff defended, acting all though.

Astrid gave them an annoyed look before noticing a Whispering Death behind the twins and their dragon.

"Uh, guys."

Astrid point behind them.

The twins and their dragons turned and saw the Whispering Death was about to attack them from behind, until Barf sprays gas at the Whispering Death, causing it to retreat back to the ground.

Fishlegs and Snotlout were near the hole.

"We need to flush it out, Snotlout!" Fishlegs said loudly to Snotlout, so he could hear him from all the noise.

Snotlout agreed for once.

"Yeah, we do. That's the one who took my water." Snotlout exclaims, pointing one of the Whispering Deaths.

Hookfang flushes out the Whispering Deaths by bursting the tunnels into flames forcing them to come out.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless headed towards Gobber shop.

Hiccup runs inside and said to Toothless to cover him.

Then one of the juvenile Whispering Deaths appeared and spots Toothless.

Toothless growls at the Whispering Death and they attack each other brutally.

It looks like Toothless would lose the confrontation, but luckily a small reflection of the sunlight went into the Whispering Death's sensitive eyes and it gets disoriented and flees, saving Toothless's life. Slightly happy knowing these ones weren't immune to the sunlight like Marcus'

Hiccup was holding his Gronckle Iron Shield, he was able to get little sunlight on a cloudy day.

"Rule number one: Never forget a dragon's weakness." Hiccup said as he rushes over to his dragon, Toothless help Hiccup as he readied himself.

"Come on, Toothless. Let's get after 'em."

They took off to the sky to meet up with the rest of the riders.

As they chased after the one Hiccup made run, Astrid flew down to them on Stormfly. Followed by Marcus, who went away to check on the little ones.

"Hey, do you realize there's like Four Whispering Deaths behind you, man do they look weird." Said Astrid.

"They're friends, and technically three Whispering and one Rushing Death, I'll explain later. The Whispering Deaths tunneling was what messed up the water, now keep them in the sunlight!" Said Marcus using his armor to reflect the sun's light making one of the dragons run.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Hiccup said using his shield the same way

Death Ride was charging in to help but went too fast and ran through a house.

"Geez." Said Hiccup.

"That's Death Ride, and boy does he have energy." Said Marcus

"I see why you named him that." Hiccup said

Death Ride rejoined them before spitting out some wood.

They eventually got them to begin heading out of the town.

"It's working! We're driving them away from the village!" Astrid said.

The other riders showed up as Snotlout had Hookfang fire at the ground to stop one from going underground

"That's right, you better run!" He said with Fishlegs and Meatlug behind him followed by the twins and Barf and Belch.

They reach the far side of the island and the Whispering Deaths seemingly flee from the island, though the twins miss them.

They like them in their own way.

Fishlegs breathed before shrieking in terror seeing Gravedigger.

"Why must almost every dragon you meet give me nightmares?!" Fishlegs said as Marcus chuckled

"I'm gonna miss those guys." Tuffnut said with a smile. "They were, like, dangerous but cool at the same time, kind of like me."

But Hiccup feels it's not over. "I don't think this is over yet, not by a long shot." Hiccup said.

"Yeah." Marcus said

"Stop being so negative." Snotlout said. "Enjoy the moment. Buy some water." Snotlout said.

As soon as he said this, the island shakes more violently this time

"What... is... that?" Fishlegs said

The riders and their dragons were freaking out on what's happening, except Thor and Marcus as they kept their cool, until something exploded from the ground, something big, and more terrifying.

It was a huge white dragon that resembles to the Whispering Deaths but bigger and more terrifying.

"Screamer?" Marcus said only to notice it didn't have the scars.

The dragon roared at them.

Uh, so that's what I was afraid of." Hiccup said.

"Uh, suggestions, anyone?" He asked loudly as the big dragon flies at Fishlegs and Snotlout making them move as it goes towards Berk.

"What is that thing?" Snotlout asked in fear. The dragons were also scared, they never seen a dragon that big, since the Red Death. Or Green according to Marcus

"Ah, Fishlegs? Is that in the book of dragons?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs, who was mumbling indistinctly, clearly that he was terrified by the dragon.

Hiccup snaps him out of it. "Fishlegs! Is that thing in the book of dragons?"

"Uh, definitely not." Fishlegs answered in fear.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, I am certain I would have remembered an all-white, boulder class, Titan-Wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul." Fishlegs explains fearfully.

"I've never seen it before either and it seems to be immune to my mark like those Whispering Deaths were." Said Marcus considering the dragon tried to attack him.

"What?! Immune?!" Said Snotlout.

"Not all dragons react like the one's you've seen Snotlout, why do you think I fought dragons when I was your age?" Said Marcus as he remembered the times when the mark wouldn't work forcing him to fight dragons.

"That answers a few questions. Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup said

Toothless fired his plasma blast at the dragon to get its attention.

The white dragon grows furious and emits a loud scream that disorients the riders' dragons and Marcus, due to his heightened hearing.

"Its scream! It's is affecting our dragons!" Hiccup said loudly.

"It's disorienting them."

Once it finished, the dragons were able to focus, and Tuff gave it an official name for its legacy.

"Screaming Death. I love it!" He yelled happily, but the scream wasn't only for disorienting the dragons, but to call the three Whispering Deaths back.

Tuff took back what he said. "Okay, maybe love is too strong a word."

Thor growled before roaring with equal force as it's scream making it get disoriented for a few moments.

"How'd you do that?" Marcus asked his dragon.

Thor made noises as he spoke to him.

"Sending electricity through your vocal cords, you are one smart dragon, my friend." Said Marcus.

"Okay, you all handle the Whispering Deaths, we'll -"

Marcus stopped as he noticed Rush and the other Deaths were gone.

"Fine, me and Hiccup will handle the Screaming Death." Said Marcus.

"Okay, have fun." Snotlout yelled fearfully before Hookfang flies away. "See ya!"

The riders too off to fight the Whispering Deaths. Hiccup reminded them this.

"Remember your flight club training!"

"I knew we should've gone that day." Tuff said, remembering that day he and his sister didn't go.

The others got the Whispering Deaths to chase them.

Toothless fired at the Screaming Death before it could attack a Viking woman.

Hiccup and Toothless fend it off but get whacked by its tail, and they crash into the ground.

The Screaming Death is about to attack them, but suddenly gets blasted by Stoick and Thornado, who finally arrive.

"Thanks dad!"

"I don't even want to know what that thing is, but we need to get it out of here!" Stoick said.

"Way ahead of you, I'll try to lead it away from the village."

Thor roars at the Screaming Death who roars back before trying to attack with its tail.

Thor however caught the tail before swinging the white dragon around and around before tossing it.

The white dragon groans as it shakes itself out of its dizzy state.

Thor and the Screaming Death then glare at the other.

Suddenly the white dragon is hit with a sonic blast by Thornado

It roars as it fires at Stoick but misses and Hiccup has Toothless fire at it,

Thor blasts it with a plasma bolt making it screech in pain as the point of impact smokes.

Hiccup uses his shield to shine sunlight in its eyes making it go underground

Before he could get a word out it burst from the ground and bolted at them which they barely dodged.

"I thought these things didn't like light." Said Stoick.

"It must not have that weakness, just our luck." Said Hiccup

"Well we better figure out something!" Said Marcus

The Screaming Death made its screech again which was so loud it effected Thornado, and that's a hard thing considering Thunderdrums are hard of hearing.

"What's happening?" Stoick said

"The scream, it disorients the dragons!" Said Marcus

Thor and Toothless fire at it making it stop before it charged

The brothers run from the dragon as Stoick and Thornado try to catch up but one of the Whispering Deaths came out of the ground only to be blasted by a sonic blast.

It tried to go back underground but the twins stopped it.

"I've got this, go help Hiccup and Marcus."

"Where are they?" Tuffnut asked.

"Look for a giant, white, red eyed beast. That'll be your first clue."

"Okay, what's the second clue?" Tuffnut asked stupidly,

"GO!"

The twins bolt

The Screaming Death fired spines at the brothers

They found out as Hiccup tried to use his shield again, that its attracted to the light instead of running from it.

"Toothless- oh no." Said Hiccup.

The Screaming Death was chasing after Marcus as his entire suit was reflecting the light which was attracting it,

"Why did I think making my armor silver was a good idea?!" Marcus said as we see one of the rare moments he made a mistake

The Screaming Death swiped at them and it caused them to crash on top of a sea stack

The dragon roared as it was on them.

"NO!" Hiccup said as he was making Toothless go at full speed with the riders behind them as the white dragon opened it's mouth.

Suddenly something burst from the side of the mountain and tackles the Screaming Death

"What the?!" Hiccup said as the riders came to a stop.

It was another Screaming Death?!

"Another one, oh Odin help us!" Said Snotlout.

The two white dragons separated letting Marcus look at the new one, it had a scar going over it right eye.

"Screamer!" Marcus said

The new white dragon glanced back at them and roared.

Marcus looked behind him to see Rush and the other Deaths flying at the Screaming Death

"Marcus!" Hiccup said as the riders landed.

"I'm alright, thanks to Screamer."

"You know that thing?!" Said Fishlegs.

"Yes, that must've been why Gravedigger and the others left."

"You told me about some Whispering Deaths you met a couple months back, that's one of them?" Said Hiccup,

"Yeah."

"Talk about your growing, boy." Snotlout said

Screamer glanced back at Snotlout with a offended look before firing spines at him which he ducks to dodge.

"Growing girl, actually." Marcus said.

"That's a girl?!" Said Tuffnut who got smacked off Belch by Screamer.

"I'm okay!"

"Is it just me or is she bigger than the other one?" Said Astrid,

Marcus took a long look of the fight.

"You're right, although she's slightly bigger."

Astrid and Ruffnut seemed to be proud that the fact that Screamer was a girl.

"Power to the ladies. Alright, now riders, huddle! Alright here's the plan." Said Marcus as they came together

After explaining it, Marcus looks at them.

"Everyone know what to do?"

"Got it." Said everyone but Ruffnut.

"Uh, I don't get it."

Marcus wacks him on the head knocking him off of Belch,

"I am hurt!"

"Alright, break!"

The riders rode their dragons into the fight.

"Yoo-hoo!" Said Hiccup as Toothless fired at it.

The dragon turned to him and roared before Gravedigger attacked from behind.

"No, over here!" Said Snotlout as Hookfang socked it in the face.

It turned to him but Screamer fired at it as the fireballs sounded off like mortars going off but much faster.

As soon as it turned it was hit by an explosion caused by the twins.

"Troll toad!" Said Tuffnut.

"Come on, bride of Grendel!" Said Ruffnut.

It roared with rage before it was hit by a blast courtesy of the Deaths.

Then it was attacked by Fishlegs and Meatlug.

Fishlegs was making faces at it as Meatlug zipped by.

Then it was struck by Stormfly's fire.

"Wow, you suck, come on you overgrown worm!" Astrid said

"Oh, over here!" Marcus said zipping as Thor blew a raspberry at it.

The Screaming Death swung its tail at him but missed just as it was going to chomp at the twins...

Making it chomp down on its own tail.

It's eyes buldged and watered as it roared in pain.

The riders and their dragons laughed at it

It turned at them and roared with rage,

"Think that's enough?" Said Hiccup.

"No, come on, we need it angrier, angrier!" Said Marcus

The riders and dragons continued their assault until the Screaming Death roared with pure rage.

It fired fireballs and spines all over.

"Is that enough?" Said Snotlout.

"Please let it!" Said Fishlegs

"Alright, let's do this, buddy." Said Marcus,

"Yoo-hoo!" Said Marcus as his suit was in the sun getting its attention

The Screaming Death then blasted towards him.

The white dragon went through sea stacks snapping at him before he stopped in front of a large sea stack.

He smirks as he turned Thor around to see the Screaming Death coming right at it,

"Attaboy, come on!" Marcus said

At the last second Marcus had Thor go up.

The Screaming Death ran right into the sea stack which was too thick for it break

It groans as it falls to a sea stack below.

Rocks broke off the stack it hit and fell onto its wing making it screech in pain.

The screech was so loud that the trio of Whispering Deaths back at Berk heard it and flew towards it.

It looks at the rocks before batting them away with its head before trying to fly but couldn't

"Its wing is hurt!" Said Marcus.

Then the trio of Whispering Deaths came in and shocked the riders with what they did,

Two placed themselves beneath its wings and one under its tail and carried it away.

"Okay guys, lets go home, I think we put that poor thing through enough torture today." Said Marcus

Later we see Hiccup and Marcus talking to their father

"We found Outcast markings on a crate down in those tunnels, we think Alvin planted those eggs, knowing that they would hatch and tear Berk apart. He may not be riding dragons yet dad, but he's still using them." Said Hiccup.

"Hey I'm just happy it's none of the dragons I've seen. Oh, you do not want to know those kinds of dragons, trust me." Said Marcus.

"Look, we'll deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later, right now -"

Stoick was cut off hearing Tuffnut screaming as he flew across the sky.

He landed in the dirt as we see Death Ride wearing a saddle shaking and panting like a dog.

"Wow, I love this guy! Marcus wasn't kidding when he said a ride would be the death of someone." Said Tuffnut running back over and getting on again just as Death Ride blasted off to whoever knows where.

"Water problem, and probably that later." Said Stoick as the brothers nodded

"You guys, look!" Came Fishlegs' voice from the well a he looked down it.

"The well's filling back up!"

"The Screaming Death's digging must've created a new channel for the water and redirected it back to our well!" Said Hiccup.

Which means that they may return to the original problem, and that's forcing Gobber to have a bath.

Speaking of Gobber, the blacksmith was sneaking away. "Right…well, I'll be going now." Before Gobber could escape, Stoick grabs him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Not so fast, Gobber." Stoick said sternly.

In a few minutes later, Gobber was in the tub screaming on top of his lungs as the twins gave him a bath. The Thorston twins are the only two who volunteer to give Gobber a good scrubbing.

"No! Oh, mercy! Oh, the humanity!" Gobber screamed as the twins gave him a bath.

"Make sure you scrub behind his ears. I think I saw a bird fly out of there." Stoick pointed out, causing the twins to laugh.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were at the cliff, looking at the horizon. Hiccup was thinking at the Screaming Death and how it was born. Then Marcus and Astrid came with their dragons.

"There you are." Astrid said as she gets off Stormfly. "We missed you at the scrub-down. You should have seen what came out from between his toes."

Marcus shudders with Astrid.

"It was disturbing to watch." Marcus mutters in disgust.

Hiccup was worried about something. "I'm more concerned about what came out from under berk." He said, remembering the Screaming Death and the Whispering Deaths.

"What are you talking about? That thing's long gone." Astrid said.

"I'm not so sure." Hiccup said solemnly. "Whispering Death hatchlings are known to return to their birthplace and claim it as their own."

"So, what are you saying?" Astrid asked, fearing to know the answer.

Marcus' eyes widen in realization. "It's coming back, isn't it?" He said in a low voice.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, and I don't think we've seen the last of the Screaming Death."

And because of this information, they know that the Screaming Death will claim Berk to itself, no matter at what cost, meaning also that the Screaming Death will one day return to haunt them.

Speaking of the Screaming Death, it was on a far island, the temporary rest stop for the Whispering Deaths and the Screaming Death, the Whispering Deaths gather fish for the Screaming Death who is resting its injured wing, so that it will one day return for its revenge on Berk.


	12. Race to Fireworm Island

**Here's Race to Fireworm Island, I've tweaked Snotlout a bit in this**

It's been some time after the Screaming Death incident, but thanks to Screamer they've made some knowledge about the dragon that can be helpful.

For starters it's a smart dragon. Ruff and Tuff found that out when she knocked them out of the sky after they tried to sneak attack her.

Screamer proved that the species can learn and learn to not fall for the same trick twice.

But they learned something important, that when they give you their trust, that trust is unbreakable. Screamer proved that when Marcus saved her when she was young and she came to his rescue.

Although the greatest question was how exactly are they going to fit a saddle on her

After Berk dealt with the Screaming Death, the village was in high alert as they higher their defenses and have lookouts on patrol.

The Riders and their Dragons trained themselves, preparing for anything.

But, there was one problem, someone was overdoing his dragon, and that someone is Snotlout Jorgenson.

The Riders were performing a training exercise on the beach, it was supposed to be a basic routine, but Snotlout has been harshly pushing Hookfang into a nonstop training, it was stupid and annoying everyone.

He's been training with Hunterbolt and Pyra, when Marcus let him, and even though they can handle it, Hookfang hasn't.

As a tired Hookfang fly pass them, the Riders and the Dragons watched from below.

"What is with him?" Hiccup asked his friends.

"I heard that ever since Alvin and the Whispering Deaths attacked, he's been training nonstop." Astrid said.

"I heard that he's been training himself on the forest every morning." Marcus added.

"I heard he has been flying all night for the past week." Fishlegs added.

"Yeah? Well, I heard Gothi can debone a yak just by looking at it." Tuff said.

Tuff and his sister didn't know that they were talking about Snotlout.

"Well, I heard if you sit on a Terrible Terror, you can make flames come out of your-" Ruff was cut off when Marcus stops her.

"Um, guys, we're talking about Snotlout's problems, not…the ones that you were talking about."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut blinks at him and realizes what he meant. "Oh…I thought we were playing the "I heard" game. And by the way, "Terrible Terror" thing, totally true. I've tried." Tuff said grinning, remembering what he did.

"And this is why we don't talk about that." Marcus said.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs nodded in agreement before Snotlout and a tired Hookfang came in.

Snotlout was boasting about his act.

"That's right! You just saw what you just saw!"

Hiccup and the others looked at the tired Monstrous Nightmare. Hookfang looked really tired and needs a break.

Though as Hunterbolt and Pyra landed, they looked fine. Showing that Marcus' training has been really helping them.

"Snotlout, Hookfang looks pretty tired. I think you might be pushing him too hard." Hiccup said, worrying about the Nightmare.

Hunterbolt and Pyra have seen Hookfang as a brother and they have looks of concern as well.

Snotlout scoffs and waves him off. "You say "pushing," I say "challenging." Hookfang doesn't need rest. He's a warrior. And we warriors live for the thrill of battle. It's like my Dad always says-"

"Take a bath, Snotlout?" Astrid suggested with a smirk.

"Don't make a mess, Snotlout?" Marcus added with a sly smirk.

"Rip your tongue out, Snotlout?" Ruff added with a grin.

Tuffnut grins with his sister. "Stick your head up a yak's-"

Snotlout cuts him off and said to the others. "No! No! None of those. He says: Rest is for the weak." He mimics his dad's voice.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief and confusion. Why on the Archipelago would his dad say that? Everyone knows that they need rest, rest gives energy for a new day.

Hiccup sighs at the Jorgensen and said sarcastically to him. "And let's all thank Snotlout for that inspirational speech."

"That is useless." Marcus muttered as his dragon nodded

Snotlout laughs happily. "You're welcome. Now, let's get on with this exercise, unless you guys are too tired." Snotlout mocks as he forced Hookfang to exercise again.

As Hookfang took off, Snotlout cheered to himself.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Astrid glares at Snotlout leaving before rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"I can name one thing I'm tired of." She said to the others.

"Yeah, and his name is Snotlout." Marcus said, and Astrid nodded.

"Really? I thought it was Gobber's singing." Tuffnut said, earning groans from the Riders.

The Dragon Riders were flying in the air, readying for their training exercise.

"Okay, guys, Alvin wants Berk for himself, and now he has dragons. If he can train them to fight, we'll have to battle Dragon riding Outcast soldiers up here." Hiccup said loudly through the wind.

"Up where?" Tuffnut asked in confusion, glancing around.

"Up here? In the sky?" Hiccup explains to Tuffnut, who looks bewildered, "O-on your Dragon?"

"Hiccup, just stop, he doesn't understand." Marcus said.

"Well I say bring it on Alvin!" Snotlout said excitingly while Hookfang tiredly flies.

The Riders and Marcus all looked at Snotlout before Hiccup looks at Astrid.

"Okay, Astrid, for this training exercise, you and Stormfly will act as our bad Dragon."

Astrid nodded in understanding and nudges Stormfly.

"Stormfly, battle ready!" Astrid ordered and Stormfly falls back behind the other Riders and flies above them.

"Thank Odin, it's not Marcus and Thor this time." Muttered Fishlegs.

"I heard that."

Hiccup nodded. "And the rest of you make sure you don't get caught. If she catches you, you're out." He said as they split up and Astrid and Stormfly gave chase.

Their first target were Fishlegs and Meatlug.

The two were at the forest, where Fishlegs and Meatlug are skimming through the trees.

Fishlegs looks around and smiles.

"Now that is how a highly maneuverable Boulder class Gronckle does it! Good girl!" He praised Meatlug.

Then Stormfly shoots her spines in front of them and it made Meatlug to stop in surprised. Astrid smirks at them from above.

"Looks great from up here!" She said as Stormfly swoops down and Astrid taps Fishlegs shoulder. "You're both out!"

With that said, Stormfly flies off. Meatlug was disappointment, but Fishlegs lifted her spirit. "Don't let her get you down Meatlug. You still have the biggest heart out here."

Meatlug rumbles happily as they headed towards the beach. On another part of the forest, the twins with Barf and Belch are grinning at something as they hide on some trees.

"I told you this would work" Tuffnut whispers to his sister.

Ruffnut nodded back with a grin. "Hehe yeah, she's staring right at us and she doesn't even know we're here!"

When the view change, Astrid was watching them hiding behind a tree with her eyebrows raised. She and Stormfly move closer and Astrid taps Barf's neck.

"Out and out." Astrid said.

But the twins didn't know that she already tagged them. So, Tuffnut asked his siter in confusion.

"Who is she talking to?"

Ruffnut shrugs. "Can't be us."

Tuffnut shushes her. "Shh…Shh…"

Astrid rolled her eyes and Stormfly flies off. next, they chased after Marcus and Thor.

The rider and the hybrid were weaving through the sea stacks with ease.

Thor made a sharp turn to the left as Stormfly followed but found nothing.

"Dang it!" Astrid said as they left.

Down below Thor and Marcus poked their heads out of the water and shared a fist bump.

Meanwhile, Toothless and Hiccup were flying through the sky. Stormfly and Astrid fly up behind them. Astrid smiles triumphantly at herself.

"You might as well give up now!" Astrid called out.

"Wow you sound just like Alvin!" Hiccup called back before seeing a cave in the rock face up ahead. Hiccup pats Toothless's head gently and said to him.

"Come on, bud, let's see how she does when the lights go out."

Toothless nodded, and Hiccup and Toothless zoom into the cave. Astrid watched them heading to the cave and laughs.

"Oh, Hiccup, you're so predictable." She said as she motions Stormfly to chase them.

Stormfly listens and follows the two males to the cave. The cave was dark, luckily for Hiccup, Toothless has echolocation.

"Toothless, you know what to do." Hiccup said to Toothless.

Toothless nodded and lets out a roar as he uses his echolocation with ease.

As they fly safely through the cave, Stormfly follows them with flame inside her jaw. Hiccup saw this and sighs.

"Astrid, so predictable." Hiccup said as Toothless went upwards.

Stormfly follows as she flies passes the wall, not knowing that Toothless covered himself and Hiccup with his wings, and thanks to his scales, it made a perfect camouflage with the darkness.

Toothless unfolded his wings to reveal Hiccup, sitting close to him.

"She's not going to be too pleased with this, is she?" He asked Toothless, who nodded.

And lastly, Snotlout and a tired Hookfang were flying and Stormfly and Astrid were right behind them. Snotlout smirks at them and looks at Hookfang.

"Okay, Hookfang, let's show 'em who's the true king of the skies!" Sntolout boast. "Flames!"

Hookfang tried to flame up but he couldn't.

Snotlout looks at him confusion and orders again. "Uh, Hookfang, I said flames!"

Hookfang tries but he couldn't flame up.

Stormfly flies above them and taps Snotlout helmet.

"And out!"

Snotlout adjusted his helmet and glares at his dragon. "Come on! Stop being stubborn!"

The rest of the Riders and their dragons went to them as they notice Hookfang was coughing hard.

Snotlout continues to tell Hookfang to flame up, but the Nightmare couldn't do it.

Marcus looked at Hiccup worryingly.

Hiccup understood him and told everyone to land on the beach.

The Riders were looking at the Nightmare with worried.

Snotlout saw this and said. "What? What's the matter with everyone?"

He chuckles nervously.

"Never seen a stubborn dragon before?"

He points at the tired Hookfang.

Astrid, who has her arms crossed, Marcus, and Hiccup stared at him. something was wrong with Hookfang.

"Snotlout, that wasn't stubbornness." Hiccup said.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "Yes, there's something wrong with Hookfang, he couldn't flame up."

Snotlout looks at his dragon before looking at the others.

"No, Hookfang didn't want to flame up. There's a difference. He's bored with your dumb exercise, and he can flame up whenever he wants."

"Snotlout, I don't think-" Marcus was cut off by Tuffnut, who was looking at Snotlout casually and stupidly.

"Okay, how about now?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout hesitated and lied to him. "Nah, he doesn't feel like it now."

Astrid, Marcus, and Hiccup glanced at each other before Hiccup steps in and said. "Snotlout, we really need to check Hookfang, and we should probably do it now."

Snotlout gave him the look but gives in. "Fine. Be my guest, But there's nothing wrong with my dragon."

The Riders went back to the Academy as Hiccup and Fishlegs examines Hookfang with Astrid and Marcus. Hiccup reads the Book of Dragons about Hookfang's conditions.

Hiccup examines Hookfang while holding the book. Hunterbolt and Pyra were looking worried as they looked at him

"All right. No fire, check. Pale coloration, check. Flaking scales, check." Hiccup mutters worriedly.

"See? He's fine. Checks are good, right?" Snotlout asked nervously, looking at everyone.

Tuffnut, who was lying on a wooden wall answered casually.

"Totally."

Hookfang moans weakly, feeling so weak and tired.

Marcus gently stroke his head, earning weak but happy purrs. Fishlegs went over to Hiccup and tells him about the symptoms.

"Hiccup, any one of those symptoms would not be good, but together, really not good."

"So, what are you saying?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs worriedly.

"According to the Book of Dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare can lose its ability to generate flame."

"But why?"

"Lots of reasons, old age, injury, exhaustion." Fishlegs listed out.

"Pushed too hard by his stubborn rider." Astrid added.

"She's not wrong." Marcus agreed.

"I heard that." Snotlout gave them a glare before turning back to the others.

"And I always work him this hard, so he's a little low on flame. What's the cure?"

"That's the thing with Stoker Class dragons." Fishlegs said worriedly.

"Once they lose their flaming ability, they become completely defenseless and…"

Snotlout eyes widen in fear. "What are you saying, Fishlegs?"

"I'm saying hookfang is in trouble and we need to do something now." Fishlegs said seriously.

"Translation, if we don't find a way to reignite Hookfang soon, he will die." Marcus said with a no nonsense tone showing just how serious this is.

Everyone gasped and looked worried as the twins could understand as Hunterbolt and Pyra croon with worry as everyone look at Snotlout,

"Hookfang." Was all he said as he looked at his dragon

To say that Snotlout was okay was an understatement.

Marcus and Thor walked inside the academy the next day and slightly yelped at seeing Snotlout.

The poor guy had bags under his eyes and Marcus and Thor could hear his stomach rumbling as Snotlout petting Hookfang.

And when they got closer they could see marks on his face where he's been crying a lot.

Hunterbolt and Pyra were also in the academy as they looked worried about both Hookfang and Snotlout

"Uh, Snotlout? You... okay?" Marcus said,

"Yeah." Snotlout said in a dull tone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Though the sound of his stomach growling made Marcus think otherwise.

"Did you get any sleep, last night?"

"Not really."

"Snotlout, you look terrible. You look like you didn't sleep at all and when was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday."

"Snotlout."

"Look, all that matters right now is making Hookfang better!"

"I get that but you have to take care of yourself to." Marcus said concerned

Marcus walked over and gave Snotlout a rag to wipe his face.

"Thanks."

"Snotlout you need to eat, you're gonna need your strength." Said Marcus as Thor brought a plate of mutton.

"Thanks." said Snotlout digging in and finish it rather quickly

"You're welcome, and I promise you that we will save him." Marcus vowed

Marcus stood up,

"Now, man up!" Said Marcus.

Snotlout nodded as he couldn't be mopping around while Hookfang needed him.

"Thanks, again."

"Anytime."

Later the others showed up except Fishlegs. Now Snotlout covering up his emotions, even though Hookfang can barely move now.

"Don't worry, Snotlout." Hiccup assured. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

"I'm not worried." Snotlout defended as he pats Hookfang's head gently with tears falling from his eyes.

Tuff came to him and saw the tear.

"Whoa! Are you crying? What's that like?" Tuff asked but was soon punched and kick away by Snotlout. "Ow!"

"Crying?! That's ridiculous!" Snotlout exclaims, whipping his tear away. "Ha! There's dust in my eyes." He lied.

"Can't you see how dusty it is in here, guys, right?" Snotlout lied, almost crying.

The Riders and their dragons looked at each other.

The Academy wasn't even dusty, it was clean since yesterday.

"Snotlout, there is nothing wrong with being upset." Astrid said. "It just means you care." She placed her hand on Snotlout shoulder.

Snotlout looks at her before yanking himself away.

"All right, um, let's just pretend for a minute that I did, well, care. How would I know? I mean, how would you know?"

"Well, you might feel a tightness in your chest. You might get a little shaky. Your eyes might get watery." Astrid explains to Snotlout while the twins were watching with amusement.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with dust…" Snotlout chuckles nervously. "…for now."

Astrid smiles and rolled her eyes at Snotlout. Then Fishlegs came in a hurry, he found the answers that can save Hookfang's life.

"HiCCUP!" Said Fishlegs as he tripped and fell before quickly picking himself back up and running over.

"Hiccup, here's something from the Bork's papers, regarding reigniting a Stoker Class dragon's flame." Fishlegs said as he shows him the drawing of a Monstrous Nightmare surrounded by Fireworm dragons.

"Fireworm dragons…" Hiccup mutters.

"Or as Bork referred to them, the Flame Eaters." Fishlegs stated.

The Thorston twins liked the name of the Fireworms.

"Flame Eaters. We should be flame eaters!" Tuff grins, thinking that he and his sister should eat fire.

"Cool!" Ruff agreed and punched Tuff, who lets out a yell of pain. "Ow!"

"Fireworms are Stoker Class dragons too." Marcus began. "And from what I've heard, they never run out of fire power."

"There must be something in them that can help reignite the Monstrous Nightmare." Hiccup said before standing up.

"Okay, Astrid, Marcus, the twins, and I will round up as many Fireworms as we can find." Hiccup ordered before looking at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, keep reading."

The Ingerman boy nodded as he went back to the notes. Snotlout came forward and asked about his task. "What about me?"

"You stay with your dragon, he needs you." Hiccup said as Snotlout worriedly looks at the sickly Nightmare.

"It's part of caring." Astrid said as they all left to find Fireworms.

As Marcus flew, he opened his hand to show a Fireworm dragon

"Okay, Spark, lead me to your brothers." Said Marcus,

The dragon lead them to his brothers as they carried them back as Thor could take their heat and Marcus has special gloves made for dragons like them.

After rounding them up, they put the fireworms around Hookfang, but nothing happens, Hookfang was still sick and couldn't even move very well.

"Nothing…" Hiccup sighs sadly, earning worriedly look from Snotlout, but Hiccup assured him. "Well, that might not have worked, but-"

"Maybe he can drink this." Tuff cuts him off as he holds up a bowl.

Everyone stared at it strangely, wondering whether they should know what's on the bowl or not. But, if Tuff was one who suggested it, then it's bad.

"What is that?" Marcus asked, standing beside Astrid, as the two looked at the bowl strangely.

"Fireworm Milk." Ruff said smugly.

"Fireworm Milk?" Astrid asked in disgust.

The others were disgusted by that and stared at them strnagly. They were quiet for a few seconds until Fishlegs break the silence.

"Um, Tuffnut, I don't think you can actually milk a Fireworm." Fishlegs stated, feeling disgusted by the 'milk'

"And I'm pretty sure that we should never know about it, let alone what you did." Marcus said

Tuff scoffs at him and place the bowl down before glaring at Fishlegs. "Oh, great. Thanks." He said sarcastically as he brings up his bandaged hand up. "Where were you three hours ago?"

"Maybe we need to put the Fireworms on Hookfang, so he can absorb their heat directly." Hiccup suggested.

Snotlout was brighten up by the idea and holds Hiccup up. "Yeah. Yeah, good idea, Hiccup. Direct heat that makes sense."

He puts Hiccup down and readied to put the Fireworms on Hookfang.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

They put the Fireworms on Hookfang himself, so that he can directly absorb the Fireworms' heat.

It's beginning to work effectively, but it's not enough to reignite Hookfang completely.

Snotlout desperately requests more Fireworms as he searches around the Academy for more.

"We need more Fireworms now! You hear me? More Fireworms!"

"Snotlout, I think we've rounded up All the Fireworms on berk." Astrid informs him sadly.

"Including Spark's pack." Said Marcus as said Fireworm looked at Hookfang sad as he sat on the Nightmare's nose.

Snotlout was sadden as he drops the bucket and looks at the ground sadly.

Suddenly, the Twins started playing with the Fireworms, Tuff has Spark on one pincer while Ruff has one of his pack members.

They were forcing each other to put the Fireworms on each other's mouths but they avoided and messing arouns with the Fireworms, who were roaring angrily.

"Come on! You said you wanted to be a flame eater!" Ruff yelled to her brother.

"I did, didn't I? Okay!" Tuff grins.

Marcus walked over and bashed their heads together, angry that they were playing when they should be focused on Hookfang

Hiccup watched them as the twins he noticed that the Fireworms grew brighter when they are together.

And thanks to the twins' stupidity, it gave him an idea.

"Um…Hiccup? Do you really think now is a good time to be focusing on the twins?" Astrid asked.

"It's actually the perfect time." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"They just gave me an idea." Hiccup said walking up to the twins and they stopped messing around as he placed both his hands on their shoulders.

"I-I-I don't say this often, but you two are geniuses." Hiccup said before walking away with a smile.

Tuff scoffs at Hiccup. "Like we don't know that." He said as he and his sister continued messing around with the Fireworms.

"Oh please, you can't even spell geniuses let alone spell the word spell or word." Marcus said.

Tuffnut glares at the back of his head and goes to punch him but Marcus leans forward making Tuff spin and fall to the ground.

Hiccup took a pincer to grabs some Fireworms and puts them on a lamp.

"What are you doing, hiccup? Shouldn't you be figuring out how to save my dragon?!" Snotlout exclaims as Hiccup took a spear and uses it to hold the lamp.

"I am." Hiccup said as he demonstrates that when they put Fireworms near each other, their skin gets brighter and hotter.

"As Ruff and Tuff so astutely discovered, Fireworms get brighter the closer they are to one another."

Everyone was amazed by this. The Twins are impressed by themselves after discovering that.

"We discovered that?" Ruff asked in shock.

"Yes, yes, you did." Hiccup said with a smile and the twins butted heads happily.

"So, if I'm right, the closer we get to more Fireworms, then…"

Hiccup looks at Tuff.

"Come on! Come on, Tuff, lead us home!"

The Tuff blinks at him before thinking. In a few seconds, he came up with a stupid answer.

"We'll all burst into flames!"

"Yes! Geniuses!" Ruff agreed as they butted heads together.

"No, you retards, it will get us closer to other Fireworms.

The brighter the Fireworms will glow inside that." Marcus points at the lamp.

The twins were disappointed by that, they found it boring, instead of bursting onto flames.

"Much less fun than bursting into flames." Tuff whines before Marcus wacks him one the head

"Wait a minute." Snotlout came to Hiccup. "I thought you said there were no more Fireworms on the island."

"But there's plenty on Fireworm Island." Said Marcus showing the picture in the book of dragons.

Marcus looked down in thought before picking up Spark and jumping onto Thor.

"Where are you going?" Said Hiccup as he's wondering why his brother's leaving at a time like this.

"You can use that Fireworm to lead you to the island. But I'm going to get us some proper guides, don't wait for me!" Said Marcus as he and Thor flew away

"Well you heard him, mount up!" Said Hiccup

Then Snotlout tries to motivate Hookfang to use every pocket of strength he has left to fly and join the Riders. Pyra and Hunterbolt join him in helping Hookfang who soon stands and they leave.

Hiccup was using the Fireworm inside the lantern as a guide to show which direction the island was.

Night soon fell as Marcus hadn't come back yet with Pyra and Hunterbolt flying close to Hookfang, keeping an eye on him.

Later, the Riders travel throughout the archipelago, however, Hookfang is losing strength fast and altitude.

Pyra and Hunterbolt were helping Hookfang to fly so he doesn't drop.

Hiccup decides to turn back much to Snotlout's dismay, but when they are about to head back, the lamp glows brighter.

"Uh, what is that?" Said Tuffnut as some bright lights shined through the clouds, one blue and one slightly green, one red and another orange,

Hiccup noticed that the Fireworm inside the lantern was shining very bright now.

The riders covered their eyes as the lights got closer and it was getting blinding

The brightness dimmed down as the riders mouths dropped as four giant Fireworms were flying in front of them, each looking different than the other as the green one was the largest of them all.

"I feel so puny." Tuffnut said as his sister nodded as did the other riders

"And hot," he added as the riders nodded again

Marcus on Thor flew around the Fireworms,

"Meet the Queens, not Spark's queen but the four queens. That's Flashfright, that's Royal, Solar and that's Ghostglow." Marcus said

"Uh... Hi." Said Ruffnut breaking the silence

Flashfright is a bright Red Fireworm with light-ish blue spots dotting its back. She has orange wings with darker hints and white specks. She also has orange spots running along the edges of her underbelly.

However, much unlike other Fireworms, Flashfright possesses three fin-like appendages on her head instead of the standard crown-like horns. Her tail also has an additional fin-like frill.

Royal glows bright green in color. She has ten legs and a long tail. She has several yellow spikes on the end of her tail and several more on the back of her head. She has an thin, yellow nasal horn on her head and two, massive, yellow wings.

Ghostglow is dark blue with light blue wings and underbelly. She has black shades all over her body. Her eyes lack pupils and are glowing light blue

Solar Flare is bright red with a dark stripe that runs across her body. She has orange wings and stripes on its face. She has many white specks all over its body. These white spots show up more prominently and are larger on the dark stripe.

"Ladies, say hello." Said Marcus

The four Fireworms just snort.

"Good enough. Anyways, I met these guys during my trip to get stuff. They should be able to take us to their mother's hive, come on!" Said Marcus

"Uh... mother?" Hiccup repeated flying up to his brother after glancing at the giant Fireworm Queens

"If they're Queens then why are they with you?" Fishlegs said.

"Because they have friends back at their islands that can care for their hives. Oh and by the way don't touch them especially Solar and Ghostglow. Solar is a Solar Flare Fireworm and Ghost is hotter than the average Fireworm Queen." Marcus said

"Solar Flare?" Fishlegs said,

"They're Fireworms that are very hot, typically for most they can't be outside unless it's really hot otherwise they get cold. But Solar isn't like most, to her it's just a little nippy."

"Royal is a Royal Fireworm I'm guessing is something more in the hierarchy of Fireworms." Said Marcus

"Less talking, more taking us to Fireworm Island!" Snotlout said.

"Right, sorry!"

The Fireworms glowing increased as they saw the island in sight.

"There it is! Fireworm island." Said Marcus.

Ghostglow and the others stopped in front of the sea stacks.

"What's up with them?" Ruffnut asked.

"They can't come any closer, it may be their mother but there can't be two Queens in the same hive." Said Marcus.

"Like bees? Wait does it work like bees?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think so, I have no idea how bees work but when another Queen is born, she leaves the hive and starts her own hive elsewhere, I don't think I wanna find out what'd happen if they came any closer. But there's one thing I'm more afraid of." Said Marcus,

"And what's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Their mother."

They land near a den, Hookfang landed tiredly as Snotlout gets off him and checks his dragon. Everyone looked at the den seriously, except for the twins.

"They must be inside here." Hiccup mutters. "Snotlout, I think you need to stay behind with Hookfang. Astrid, Marcus and I will bring the Fireworms back."

Snotlout looks at his sick dragon before standing up. "No. It's my fault, Hiccup. I did this to Hookfang. I'm gonna save him."

"Hiccup, we'll stay behind with Hookfang." Astrid said.

Hunterbolt and Pyra nodded as they weren't going to let anything happen to their friend.

Fishlegs went to Hookfang, who moves his head, and touched the Nightmare and gasps. "You better hurry!"

Marcus kneeled on the ground and let Spark go with his brother that Hiccup had in his lantern as they go inside cave.

"Come on!" Hiccup said helping Snotlout onto the saddle as they ran in following the two Fireworms.

The three Vikings and the two dragons were surprised to find a nest like one you'd see made by bees

"What is that?" Snotlout asked.

"The nest, or colony, hive, whatever you wanna call it. Those firecombs are filled with gel, that gel is what gives them their heat, that's what Bork meant by flame eaters. Do not tell the twins about these." Said Marcus as Spark crawled onto his shoulder

"We have to be very careful not to disturb the nest, so make sure you don't touch a -"

Hiccup stops himself as he sees Snotlout trying to tear off one of the firecombs.

"SNOTLOUT NO!" Hiccup said,

"This is going to save Hookfang!" Snotlout said before yanking the comb out.

"I got it!"

Suddenly there was a very loud roar that made some rocks fall from the ceiling and shake the very nest.

"What was that?" Said Snotlout

The riders and their dragons looked around finding nothing

Marcus felt something wet fall on his shoulder causing him to look up and drop his mouth in shock.

"Mother of Odin." He said.

Everyone else slowly looked up

"Oh Odin." Snotlout said.

"Is that?" Hiccup said

"Yes, it's a Titanwing Fireworm Queen." Marcus said as the Queen of the hive glared at them with glowing yellow eyes

She was very colorful. She has a neon green body with distinctive scales. Her head, tail and half their wing bones have hints of cyan while the other half of the wing bone is yellow. The protuberances at the back of her head are yellow too. Her wings are blue in color. A row of thin spines run along her back.

She was growling as she descended from the ceiling before dropping down in front of them.

Toothless growls at the Queen but Thor snorts at him to tell him to back off.

"Thor's right, we're the invaders, she's just protecting her home and her hive." Said Hiccup.

"Snotlout, put it back!" Marcus said.

"No, this is the only way to save Hookfang and I am not giving it up." Said Snotlout

Snotlout tosses the gel filled firecomb from hand to hand faking the Queen out and running past her,

"Come on, that Queen is not happy!" Said Marcus as the brothers followed.

Snotlout was running as fast as he could as the Titanwing Queen closed in but Thor picked him up and tossed him onto Toothless' back,

The Queen however chomped down on a rock, not breaking her teeth but just blinks.

She sees them flying away, with her firecomb, before growing with rage as she heats up literally melting the rock in her mouth before roaring and giving chase.

The two dragons use their size to maneuver through the caves

"Did we lose her?" Said Snotlout looking back seeing her gone.

"I doubt it!" Said Marcus

"Exit, dead ahead!" Hiccup said,

Suddenly the Queen appeared outside blocking the exit.

"Why did you say dead?!" Snotlout said before the Queen was hit by lightning and a magnesium blast courtesy of Hunterbolt and Stormfly.

"Woo!" Said Marcus as they flew outside.

"We'll handle the Queen, get that thing to Hookfang!" Said Astrid,

The Queen fired what was like a napalm fire as small firework like particles came out.

Pyra, Stormfly and Hunterbolt kept the Queen occupied with the others as Snotlout and the others landed.

"I got it! Here Hookfang, you need to eat this, right away!" Said Snotlout rolling the comb to him

Hookfang sniffs it before snorting smoke.

The twins and Astrid tried to slow it down but it's fire caused their dragons to move away.

Hunterbolt and Pyra stood in its way growling,

Suddenly its wings glowed before it clapped them making a large flash of light that blinded the two long enough for the Queen to swat them away and march towards Hookfang and Snotlout.

"What're you waiting for, eat it!" Said Snotlout as Hookfang still didn't eat it.

The Queen breathed flames as it approached.

"If you want to get to my dragon, you gotta go through me!" Said Snotlout.

Hookfang however grabbed the comb and tossed it aside, which rolled.,

"What're you doing, Hookfang? You need to eat that!"

"He's protecting you Snotlout." Said Marcus before the comb stopped in front of him and Thor.

"Oh Odin." He groaned as the Titanwing Fireworm Queen turned to him

The Queen lunges at him before suddenly Spark flew up and roared at the Queen making her stop, confused why one of her own would side with these thieves.

"Does anybody have any clue what's going on?" Said Snotlout.

"Spark's explaining everything to his mother, hopefully she'll understand." Said Marcus really hoping that she would

The Queen then grabs the comb,

"Or not,"

The Queen then turned to Marcus and snorts at him as Spark told her that Marcus saved Spark and his brothers from a rockslide so he's earned her friendship and mercy.

She then turned to Hookfang before wrapping her tail around him and lifting him to eye level

Hunterbolt and Pyra charged at her but were swatted away by her wings without her even turning to them.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted for his dragon,

The Queen opened her jaws showing her tongue that glowed at the end before going stiff.

She then stabs Hookfang with her tongue making the dragon roar in pain.

** "HOOKFANG, NOOO!"**

Snotlout charged at the Queen before he was also swatted away.

"Hiccup!" Said Marcus as Hiccup nodded and got Toothless in the air with Thor as they roared at the Queen and she drops Hookfang and backs off.

"Hookfang?" Said Snotlout as he approached the down dragon with Hunterbolt and Pyra sharing the same look of sadness he had on his face. The two roared with sorrow.

Hookfang made small whimpers as he barely opens his eyes.

"Oh, no!" Said Astrid as she looked away.

Snotlout dropped to his knees as he rubs his dragons snout as Hunterbolt and Pyra rubbed his sides.

"I'm, we're here Hookfang. My dad was wrong, you are not just another sword, Hookfang. You're my friend." Said Snotlout as he began sobbing and holding his dragon's head as Hunterbolt and Pyra began to cry as well as they embraced Hookfang as well.

The other riders were also tearing up as were their dragons.

Snotlout, Hunterbolt and Pyra suddenly feel warmth.

They leaned off of Hookfang

"That's weird. He's really hot," Snotlout said,

They watched as Hookfang regained his coloring as he opened his eyes.

The Nightmare stood up and shook his head before roaring and igniting.

"HOOKFANG, YOU'RE BACK!" Snotlout shouted with joy as Hookfang leaned down smiling as Snotlout rubbed his face.

Hunterbolt and Pyra roared with joy as well.

"YES!" Marcus cheered.

"Feel his skin. The gel, its regenerating!" Fishlegs said,

"She wasn't going to kill Hookfang, she was using her venom to start it back up. She saved him." Said Marcus

The Queen nodded to him.

Spark nuzzled her before flying over to Marcus and began speaking to him.

"She did it because I saved him and his pack from being trapped by a rockslide and that she could see the bond between the two and was intrigued by how far Snotlout would go for Hookfang." Marcus translated.

The Queen roared as Hookfang nodded to her in thanks as she flew back into her home.

Astrid had Stormfly walk over to Snotlout,

"Dust get in your eyes again?" She said.

"Uh, yeah, stupid dust." Said Snotlout.

"Lets go home." Said Marcus as they took to the air passing Ghostglow and the other queens followed.

Hiccup looked seeing Hookfang all the way in the back.

"Uh, Hookfang?" He said

Marcus shushes his brother.

"What?"

The riders looked back see Snotlout sleeping as he leaned on Hookfang's horns as the dragon looked up at his rider with a smile.

The twins chuckle deviously

"Wake him up, and you're swimming home." Said Marcus

The twins grunted as they folded their arms.

"He's earned it." Said Marcus as Hiccup agreed.

"OUCH!"

"I thought I said don't touch them!" Said Marcus as Tuffnut touched one of the Queens.

Marcus looked at his brother.

"You know I used to think that Hookfang didn't like Snotlout, because of how he's always teasing him and throwing him off."

"What do you think now?"

"That I was completely wrong, they're bond is as strong as any of ours, even though they have a weird way of showing it." Marcus said with a chuckle

Morning came after the riders went home,

They all stood on a sea stack waiting for Snotlout.

"Where is he?" Astrid said.

"Why are we always waiting on him?" Fishlegs said annoyed.

"Oh hush, after last night he at least has an excuse." Said Marcus.

"Hey, Marcus where'd Ghostglow and the other Queens go?" Said Hiccup.

"Back to their home, I've called it the Isle of the Four Queens. Considering they all live there." Said Marcus.

Suddenly Hookfang's roar got their attention.

"There he is." Said Hiccup.

Hookfang landed smiling as Snotlout was massaging his face before going to his eyes. Then Hunterbolt and Pyra landed beside him

"Well now that we're all here, Snotlout you and Hookfang are the evil dragon this time." Said Marcus.

"Actually I think we'll pass, been thinking on going on a nice flight to take in the sights. Just wanna make sure Hookfang's well rested." Said Snotlout as Hookfang began purring from the massage.

"What about your dad said?" Marcus asked referring to what he said about rest being for the weak.

"My dad doesn't know yak dung about dragons." He said surprising them

"I just wanna take it easy, until Hookfang's back to his normal self." Said Snotlout

Hookfang smirked as he tossed Snotlout into the air as the Viking screamed

He ignites as Snotlout landed on his saddle.

Snotlout chuckles as Hookfang looked at him.

"Missed ya, you stupid dragon."

Hookfang brought his tongue up and licked Snotlout who began to spit as they flew away with Hunterbolt and Pyra following.

"Gah! My mouth was open! Blechh!"

Marcus chuckles.

"Okay good, back to normal. Shall we?" Said Marcus.

The other riders mounted up with him as they followed Snotlout. Happy that Hookfang is well again.


	13. Fright of Passage

**Here is Fright of Passage, **

Two weeks passed since the incident. Everyone was back to their old routine…not really.

Everyone was preparing themselves for Aurvandil's Fire, an Aurora Borealis, but everyone is not going to enjoy it, no, they're going to hide themselves from it.

You see, every ten years the sky lights up with Aurvandil's Fire, and when it does, a dragon appears and terrorize the village, and it's called a Flightmare.

It's a dragon that's strikes fear in every Vikings' heart when you say its name. Its spectral glow and banshee-like scream can actually freeze its prey in their tracks.

No one was brave enough to challenge it, all except three, Astrid Hofferson and her uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson and Marcus, but then again he's not afraid of anything.

Astrid was only a little girl, and even as a young girl, Astrid was not afraid and has the confidence to confront the Flightmare herself, but her Uncle Finn stops her and tells her that this not her fight…yet.

Finn faces the Flightmare and stops it from attacking Berk once and for all. but, when the dragon confronts him, it begins to glow very bright and Fearless Finn seemingly becomes "Frozen with Fear" before he met his end. Just then, the dragon causes damage to the village before leaving.

The Vikings who witnessed Fearless Finn's confrontation with the dragon, claimed that he was seemingly 'frozen' with fear.

Astrid wanted to avenge her uncle, but Gobber tells her that it is going to take more than a wee axe to defeat the Flightmare.

Astrid was angered and vowed that she will avenge her uncle and restore her family name.

Marcus however only faced the Flightmare once, long ago. He was mere feet from the dragon and didn't back down as it stood in front of the bunker Stoick put the children in and his mother, who was to protect them, it came through the bunker knocking Valka over as it looked at her before the young Marcus stood in its path.

Marcus stared at the dragon, standing between it and his mother. The dragon backed down and flew away, on that day Marcus earned his title, Marcus the Brave, for none have her stared back at the beast and lived to tell the tale.

Back to Astrid, the shield-maiden thrusted her axe into a target angrily.

She's been training none stop because in a few hours Aurvandil's Fire will arrive and the Flightmare as well.

And this caused Astrid to sadistically destroy several targets in the Academy, training for her revenge thinking that she is ready.

"You want some of this?! That's right! Who's next?!" Astrid sneered angrily.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were there as well as they watched her train in a distance

"I-I'm pretty sure that…yeah, I-I think you got them…all of them." Hiccup said, gesturing the destroyed targets. Astrid scoffs as she continues training with her axe.

Fishlegs walked over to Hiccup, carefully avoiding the wrath of Astrid.

"Astrid's been killing inanimate objects all day." He said.

"She's really wound up about the Flightmare." Hiccup said.

Snotlout chuckles as walked over to the wall and leans on it with her arms crossed. "Too bad she's wasting her time. When the Flightmare comes, the Hoffersons freeze. Right, Astrid? I mean, you are a-"

Snotlout was cut off when Astrid threw her axe at Snotlout, landing inches away from his face, lodged in the wall of the Academy.

Snotlout winced in fear, looking at the axe nervously.

"-Hofferson." Snotlout finished in fear.

As Astrid glares at him, Hiccup stops her from killing Snotlout or the others. "Okay, okay, let's take a deep breath. Just because Aurvandil's Fire is coming, doesn't mean the Flightmare is, too."

Sadly, Fishlegs ruined it by explaining about the Flightmare.

"Sure, it does. Every ten years the sky lights up with Aurvandil's Fire, and when it does the Flightmare appears. Its spectral glow and banshee-like scream are unmistakable."

Astrid gave Hiccup the look. "You were saying?" She asked dryly.

Hiccup sighs and sarcastically said to Fishlegs.

"Thank you, Fishlegs. Your extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is timely, if nothing else."

Fishlegs didn't get the sarcasm and continued explaining, holding the Book of Dragon, Fishlegs did his lecture about the Flightmare.

"I do fancy myself to be Berk's leading authority on the subject. Here's a few more fun facts. Legend has it that the Flightmare is so terrifying, it actually freezes its prey in their tracks."

Snotlout laughs before pointing out.

"Yeah, just ask 'Frozen Finn Hofferson'. Right, Astrid?"

Snotlout turns towards the angry shield-maiden.

But this caused Astrid to lose it as she lets out a battle cry and throws Snotlout to the ground, planting her boot on his face and pointing her axe at him dangerously Astrid was furious about Snotlout making fun of her uncle, and no one shall dare do it again.

"You think it's funny Snotlout?! You think it's a joke that my family name was ruined by that dragon?!"

Even though her boot was planted on his face, Snotlout was able to speak in a squished-up voice.

"Well, I used to, just a couple of minutes ago. But, now I can see how it might be upsetting you."

Just then, the twins run in, Tuff was pushing a wheelbarrow filled with apples while Ruff was carrying some fishes in her arms. The twins were excited about Aurvandil's Fire coming since the Flightmare was coming

"Have you guys heard? The Flightmare's coming!" Tuffnut said cheerfully.

Astrid glares at him with her foot still on Snotlout's face.

Hiccup quickly steps in and quietly said to them. "Guys, we're really trying not to talk about that."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's the only thing anyone's talking about." Ruffnut informs him.

"Well, that and Astrid's Uncle." Tuffnut stupidly adds, hearing many villagers talking about Finn Hofferson being frozen in fear by the Flightmare.

Snotlout was able to glare at them with Astrid foot still on his face. "Hey! A little sensitivity here! Can I get up now?" Snotlout begs to Astrid, who lets him go angrily.

"Oh and by the way Marcus called for a town meeting in the plaza." Ruffnut said

Hiccup was confused as were the others about this.

The riders walked to the plaza and were surprised to find all of Marcus' dragons there standing at attention

They saw the little ones by Electro as they tried to stand firm like he was before breathing with their tongues hanging.

All of them from Pyra to Screamer, even the Fireworm Queens were there.

"Geez, what's going on?" Hiccup said

"Dad?" Said Hiccup noticing his father among the crowd beside Thornado.

"Hiccup."

"What's going on?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Said Stoick

Now Hiccup was really confused on what's going on

Marcus walked in front of the crowd on a platform to be seen.

Though everyone was talking and not noticing him

He brought out his staff and tapped one end on the ground and the sound was loud enough to spook some and get their attention,

"Now that I have your attention, I can get this meeting started." Said Marcus

"Now I have bad news for you all." He said as he retracted his weapon and put it back on his waist and puts his arms behind his back and began walking on the platform

"I'm just going to say it."

Marcus had his back to the villagers.

"There's more than one Flightmare coming."

This got all of the villagers gasping in panic

"Odin's beard." Stoick said.

"We're all going to die!" One Viking said before another punched him on the head.

"Don't be ridiculous, we have Marcus the Brave on our side, he's all we need to send those dragons running."

The other villagers agreed as Astrid looks at her axe with a hardened look.

"How do you know? There's never been more than one." Said Stoick making his way to the front of the crowd.

"During my journey on gathering materials for my uses, I encountered the Flightmare albeit at a distance. It was the same one, Pink with some peach looking coloring." Said Marcus as he snaps his fingers and Ashley pushed out some boards with pictures on it.

Astrid glares at the picture of the Flightmare that killed her uncle and destroyed her family name as she tightens her grip.

"We have not one but five Flightmares coming." Said Marcus as he taps on the boards and the rolled up papers and them rolled out to show four different Flightmares.

The first looks like any other Flightmare, but emits a faint green glow. It's underbelly is brighter, somewhat like neon green, and its wings are speckled with small white spots and vein-like patterns.

The next has a brilliant pink and violet body with hints of blue and orange that glows very brightly.

The third looks similar to standard Flightmares. However, it glows dark purple instead of light blue. It does, however, have light blue streaks all over its body and light blue spikes and horns.

The last is bright red, with black stripes on its body and black fire-like patterns on its wings. Its eyes are red too.

"Now I have taken the liberty of naming them." Said Marcus as he pulls out a pointer from who knows where and points to the pink Flightmare.

"Considering the history with the Hofferson clan I've decided on calling her Hofferson's Bane." Said Marcus

"The Exotic Flightmare."

He points to the green one.

"I've named her Emerald."

Points to the pink and purple one.

"Ooh, I like that one." Ruffnut muttered to her twin.

"Considering his entrancing appearance I've called this one, Trancemare. Has a bit of a mischievous attitude."

"Now I really like him." Ruffnut said.

Next was the dark purple one.

"This is Skystreaker, according to rumors they've mistaken this dragon and others like her as ghosts as they fly across the night sky."

And finally to the red one,

"Considering this ones red coloring and how his light has been mistaken for the light of dawn during dark mornings, I've named him Flaredawn."

Marcus pokes all five.

"Five Flightmares, a family group of brothers and sisters." Marcus said

"But there is no need to be scared. I have prepared for this, those dragons are not going to reach Berk. Not on my watch, now, I've prepared an emergency bunker in the academy just in case they do get past me. But they will not." Said Marcus as the villagers cheered.

"My dragons are going to be the lines of defense where my father and my fellow riders will be the last line of defense."

Marcus' dragons took a step forward looking at the villagers.

"You're gonna take them on by yourself?" Hiccup said

Marcus looks at his brother who stood with the other riders in the front.

"No, I will have Thor with me."

"Now you all are to remain here to fend them off should I fail. None of you are to leave the village, you are not ready for this fight... not yet."

SMASH

Marcus looked over to see Astrid had run her axe through the picture of Bane.

Marcus didn't show fear as the young ones ran under Screamer.

"I have been waiting and training 10 years for this moment, and you say I'm not ready?!" She said.

"Yes, you and Stormfly are skilled but you wouldn't stand a chance against them, as you are now." Marcus said

"What's that supposed to me?"

"You're filled with anger and that will make you do stupid things."

"You don't know what you're talking about, I'm ready!"

Marcus raised an eyebrow

"Are you now?"

Astrid glanced over and gasped before moving out of the way as Marcus came at her with his staff.

The riders looked at each other shocked.

Astrid was being pushed back as Marcus attacked with his staff before he got one end under the hook of the axe and tossed it into the air before he caught it and pointed it at her neck making her fall to the ground.

"Clearly you're not." Marcus said as he drops her axe beside her.

Everyone was amazed by Marcus' display of skill as he took down Astrid in mere seconds.

"That was me holding back, way back." Marcus said.

He leans down to help her up but she smacks his hand away.

She then took her axe and flew off on Stormfly.

Marcus breaths as he called the meeting to a close and everyone went on about their day

Marcus' dragons took to the sky getting ready for tonight,

Marcus was loading the young ones into Electro's saddle as Marcus gave him the job of protecting them

The Viking rubs their heads before nodding to Electro who takes off.

Marcus then began loading supplies into Thor's saddle as Hiccup and Toothless walked to them.

"Was that really necessary?" Said Hiccup referring to what he did to Astrid

"Had to, Hiccup." Said Marcus not stopping.

"Those things will tear you apart!"

"Hiccup I've dealt with Flightmares before."

"Look we can help you."

Marcus stops as he turns to Hiccup,

"I know that Hiccup, but I plan on finding a way to stop the Flightmares from coming to Berk for good. I won't kill them but there has to be a way to end this, and Astrid cannot come at all." Marcus said with a bit of finality in his tone.

"Why? Why are you so against Astrid helping?"

Marcus looks at him in the eyes.

"Because she is too consumed by revenge on that Flightmare for killing her uncle and restoring her family honor. She's going to make reckless and stupid actions and she will try to kill this dragon." Said Marcus

"No she wouldn't."

"She would, look with her current state of mind I can't in right mind just let her go to stop these things." Marcus said as he closed Thor's bags.

"And for once Hiccup, listen to me and stay here." Said Marcus as he got on Thor and flew away

Later, Hiccup was walking over to Astrid, who is packing a bag on Stromfly's saddle, ready to go after the Flightmare.

Sighing, Hiccup went over to Astrid.

As if he could sense him, Astrid didn't turn to him and said.

"I don't want to hear it, Hiccup. I've waited my entire life for a chance to clear my family's name, and you're not going to stop me."

"Who said anything about stopping you?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

Astrid turns to him and gives Hiccup a look that says: 'I know you're planning on stopping me.' before walking away.

Hiccup said and explains to her as he follows her with their dragons.

"Okay, Astrid, I have to stop you. Look, nobody loves a new and terrifying dragon more than I do, but I need you guys here to protect Berk, just like Marcus said. If those things do show up, it's going to take all of us fight them off.

Astrid stops and faced him. "Not if they never get here or reach him. Come on, Hiccup. Don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about the Flightmare, going after it, learning about it, training it?" Astrid stated to Hiccup, who hesitated.

"Well, you know, Astrid, training dragons isn't the only thing I think about."

"Are you actually saying that to me with a straight face?" Astrid said, walking up to him. **(Burn)**

Before he could respond, Fishlegs came to give Hiccup the research he asked for.

"There you are, Hiccup. I did the research you asked for."

Hiccup glanced at him quickly and quietly said.

"Not now, Fishlegs."

"But I have the path of the Flightmare right on this map. For generations, it's gone through the Northern Swamp on the way to the village. Same route every time. If I could only figure out why, we might be able to stop it."

"Fishlegs, Astrid doesn't want to talk about the Flightmare."

"Of course, she does."

"Sure, I do." Astrid agreed, wanting to know the information about the Flightmare.

Fishlegs beams happily. "See? So, as I was saying, if you want to get close to it, you're going to have to be stealthy, virtually invisible in the dark." He explains.

Astrid gets an idea as she looks at Toothless. "Kind of like a Night Fury?" She said as she walks over to Toothless.

Fishlegs nodded. "Exactly like a Night Fury." He agreed.

Astrid hops on Toothless excitingly as she looks at Hiccup, inspecting him to come along. "So, when do we leave?" She asked.

Hiccup groans before looking at Fishlegs before smacking him on the head knocking his tiny helmet off.

"Ow, what?" Fishlegs said

Later that night, Aurvandil's Fire was dancing across the sky. Gobber alerts the Vikings to go to their homes for their own safety.

They run into their homes, locking their doors and windows, making sure that the Flightmare doesn't come in.

"Aurvandil's Fire is here! Get to your homes and stay inside!" Gobber alerted.

Then he saw Snotlout and Hookfang walking by. "Snotlout, did you not hear what I just said? Get that dragon into its cage and you into yours!"

Snotlout waves him off. "No way! If the Flightmare obliterates us all, then the last face I want to see, besides my own of course, is this one." He grabs Hookfang's face, but he moves away when Hookfang snaps at him.

Then two Vikings was walking by and one of them said to the other. "Hurry up, before the emergency bunker is full."

"Are you sure we can get in? I hear it's very exclusive." The other one said.

"Don't worry, I know people."

Snotlout overhears them and turns to Gobber, who was walking down from the platform. "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know. Ruffnut and Tuffnut built an emergency bunker in the Academy." Gobber explains.

Snotlout hums in interest.

"Emergency bunker? What do you say we check it out?" He glanced at Hookfang who grunts in agreement.

"I wouldn't waste your time. It's been booked up for months." Gobber explains.

Snotlout snorts. "Hah, we'll see about that." He said with a hint of mischief.

At the Academy, the Twins are expecting people to arrive.

"Okay, lots of people are gonna want to get into our awesome emergency bunker when the Flightmare attacks." Tuff explains to his sister. "So, we need to have a secret signal to know who's in and who's out."

Then Ruff elbows him in the shoulder hard. The young ones and the dragons winced in sympathy as Ruffnut grins at her action.

"How's that?"

Tuffnut rubs his arm.

"Not bad, but I feel like there should be a few more steps to it." He added.

Ruff takes a second to think before she gave a hard punch on Tuff's face.

"What about that?"

Tuffnut rubs his jaw happily.

"I like it. You sure it's not too complicated?"

Then Snotlout and Hookfang came in and walked towards the doors of the bunker. Tuffnut stops Snotlout from getting closer.

"Hey! Hey! Mister! Where do you think you're going?" Tuff asked suspiciously.

"Uh, inside the emergency bunker." Snotlout points out.

"Are you on the list?" Tuff asked again.

Snotlout scoffs at him. "Pfft. List?"

Ruffnut holds up a list and reads out the members. "Let's see here…Snothat, Snotman…Snotnose…nope, not on the list." Ruff stated.

"Sorry. Unless you're friends with Snotman."

"What do you mean, 'Sorry'?" Snotlout asked in irritation.

Tuffnut puts his hands behind his back. "This is a very exclusive bunker, my friend. We can't just let anyone in."

Then Gustav goes by and went towards the bunker while Tuff casually greets him. "Hey Gustav."

"GUSTAV?!" Snotlout exclaims.

Gustav silently cheers. "Bunker time! Haha." He said happily as he and Ruff high-fived before getting inside the bunker and soon was greeted by people inside.

"You're either in or out, pal, but you can't stand there." Ruffnut said.

Barf and Belch looms over him as he backs away from the bunker. As he was backed up a bit, Tuff went over to him.

"Listen, you seem like a nice kid. Tell you what I'll do for you. If you want to get into the bunker, maybe you can find us one of these." Tuff gives Snotlout a list, a long list.

Snotlout reads the the things on the list and groans. "Ugh, you've got to be kidding me."

The twins chuckled at each other mischievously as Snotlout groans but accepts and gets frustrated by this. "Ugh, fine. Come on, Hookfang."

Instead of following his rider, Hookfang walks over to the bunker. That's when Snotlout realizes that Hookfang was also booked into the bunker.

The Nightmare gave Snotlout a snort, causing steam to come out, before entering the bunker while Ruff holds up the list and said.

"He's on the list."

Snotlout groans again and marches out. "Ugh, last time I hold his face."

Then Snotlout stops.

"Hey wait a minute, wasn't this bunker Marcus' idea?" He said.

The twins went stiff as a board as they glance at each other.

"Uh... no. Look just go get the stuff!" Said Tuffnut as they made their dragon roar and scare Snotlout away.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid are attempting to get close to the Flightmare.

Fishlegs was trying to figure out why does the Flightmare take the same root back to Berk and thinks of a way to stop it.

Hiccup advises to proceed with caution and to see if there is anything they can learn about it and to see if they can find a way to redirect it, and if the plan falls apart that they would immediately fall back to town.

Astrid seemingly accepts, repeating the words I understand Hiccup, when Hiccup tells her to, but in an unconvincing tone.

They soon arrive at the Northern Swamp, and Hiccup reminds Astrid to observe only.

Then suddenly, they heard something at a distance.

Toothless stops in mid-air and saw a bright blue/white light from a distance.

Then it came closer and grew brighter, causing Toothless to fall, but he was able to adjust himself and make sure that Astrid and Hiccup are okay.

"Okay. Well, it certainly lives up to the hype, guess it came ahead of the other ones." Hiccup said. He decides to fall back to the village to get some reinforcement, but Astrid was determined to get her revenge on the Flightmare, so she jumps off Toothless and lands on the ground with ease.

"Astrid! What're you doing?!" Hiccup yelled out from above

Astrid readied her axe and readied herself.

"What do you think I'm doing?! Defending Berk! And my family honor! We'll see who's a coward!" She glares at the Flightmare.

"Oh, why don't I ever listen to my brother?" Hiccup groaned

Astrid confronts the beast and stood her ground and challenges it, saying exactly what her uncle said, but instead of his name, she uses hers.

"Leave Berk now, and never come back! Here I am, ungodly beast, Fearless Astrid Hofferson! Come and get me, if you dare!" Astrid readied her axe to strike.

Then the Flightmare came.

It looks like a mix between a Skrill, a Night Fury, and a Fireworm, with brightly glowing scales.

It was covered in tendrils on its back, wing tips, tail and head.

Its glow was bright as it roars at Astrid before diving towards her.

Astrid was prepared to attack when suddenly the Flightmare sprayed some kind of mist, which "freezes" her.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled in shock.

Unable to move, Astrid becomes an easy target for the Flightmare as it comes back for another attack, but Hiccup and Toothless manage to save Astrid and fend off the Flightmare for now.

"Okay. Gotta go! Gotta go!" Hiccup said as he drags the paralyze Astrid to Toothless.

The Flightmare soon comes to them but they fly off and fall back to the clouds and blend in.

The Flightmare stops as it searches for them, but it was unable to spot them, so it returns to its territory. Once the Flightmare was gone, Toothless stops hiding and lands on the ground.

Hiccup sighs in relief. "I think we lost him." He said before turning to a still paralyze Astrid. Hiccup then shakes Astrid gently, trying to get her to respod.

"Astrid!"

Successfully, Astrid was able to move as she holds her dizzy head. "What-What happened?" Astrid asked.

"The Flightmare sprayed you with some kind of mist. It paralyzed you." Hiccup explains.

Astrid the realizes it and remembers being sprayed by a mist. "It froze me." She said in a shock tone.

"Well, I-I guess the good news is the effects are only temporary, just long enough for it to strike." Hiccup added.

"I knew my uncle wasn't afraid of that dragon. He was paralyzed by it!" Astrid said.

Hiccup turns away a bit and thinks about the situation. He then nudges Toothless up and took off.

"And, let me guess: We're falling back to town?" Astrid asked in disappointment as they took off. Hiccup didn't fall back as he made Toothless go forward to follow the Flightmare.

"No. We're following the Flightmare. We are the only thing between that dragon and Berk and Marcus."

"Yes!" Astrid cheers as they went towards the location of the Flightmare.

They saw the Flightmare and follows it, it flies above the treess before goes over to a giant rock and flies down. The others follow it and saw something that made them shock.

They saw a river that was glowing like the Flightmare.

"What in the name of Thor?"

Meanwhile the twins continued to torment Snotlout by making him get ridiculously stupid stuff.

At Fishlegs's house, He continued to try and figure out why the Flightmare took the same route every time,

"Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk?" Fishlegs mutters out, looking at the map.

"It always follows the stream from the Northern Swamp into the village."

"It follows the water for some reason. Maybe there's something in it."

Fishlegs hums in thought, he always wonders about that. What's in the streams? Fishlegs notices Meatlug was still eating rocks in a time of danger.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Fishlegs asked, causing Meatlug to look at him in confusion. And that's when Fishlegs realizes something.

"Wait, that's it! Meatlug, you're a genius!"

"I know why now. The Flightmare is following-"

"-Glowing algae." Hiccup finished as he and Astrid were at the river of blue glowing algae.

Hiccup dips his hand at the algae and looks at the aurora. "The glow must be some sort of reaction to Aurvandil's Fire. This must be what the Flightmare is following. That's why it always takes the same path to the village."

"Not getting it." Astrid said.

"You ever tried to get between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?"

"Yeah. That's something you only do once."

Then they heard the Flightmare coming, they quickly hide behind a rock and peeked to see the Flightmare going to the stream and eats the algae and glows brightly.

And Astrid finally gets it and realizes that the Flightmare thinks we want its food, with Hiccup adding that it attacks us because it thinks we are a threat to its survival.

They heard more roars as the other Flightmares, Emerald, Trancemare, Skystreaker and Flaredawn, the dragons grunted as they ate the algae

"Great." Muttered Hiccup,

Hiccup flinches as he noticed a glow coming from behind him as did Astrid.

They slowly began to turn as they see a red glow.

Suddenly the glow stood up and...

"BOO!"

It was Marcus who had lit his crystals up to give him a glowing appearance

Hiccup and Astrid held each other as they screamed making Marcus and Thor who was behind him.

"Oh, you! I hate you so much!" Hiccup said.

The two noticed their position before quickly separating.

"You deserved it, what part of stay home did you not understand?"

"Okay, here me out the Flightmares are just -"

"Following the algae, I know."

"Of course you do." Astrid muttered.

"Look I've been following them for a while now, and I think I saw something on Bane's back." Said Marcus as he gets on a rock followed by the two riders.

Marcus grabbed his spyglass and looked at the Flightmares

"See how her back is glowing a different color?" Said Marcus handing the spyglass to Hiccup and Astrid.

"Yeah, what is that? Is it moving?" Astrid said.

It's glow began to dim as they saw the figure.

It looked like a dragon that was known as a Speed Stinger, kind of like the velociraptor of dragons with a stinger that paralyzes you like a statue, However, it has a primary set of wings most similar to that of a Flightmare, with a smaller secondary set similar to the Speed Stinger's. It had further physical characteristics of the Flightmare, most notably the eerie glow, the spikes on its back and the barbels under its chin. As a hybrid, this dragon's scales are a mix between its parental species.

"That's a Dreadstrider, I'm calling him Dread. He's young." Said Marcus

"Hybrids have names?" Said Hiccup.

"Yep."

"He's so little, it's actually kinda cute." Said Astrid,

The dragon hybrid had a big yawn as it stretched before leaning too far bag and fell off Bane's back and onto the ground.

His eyes got big as he whimpers before his aunts and uncles helped him up and calm him down and led him to the river to eat.

Dread leans down to eat the algae before leaning too far and falling in but his mother caught him with her tail.

"Hmm, he's kinda clumsy. But he looks to be 10 years old." Said Marcus

"10 years?" Hiccup repeated.

Marcus was in thought

"Let me think, I believe I have the scenario down. Sometime 10 years ago, Bane mates with a Speed Stinger, then Dread is born. She comes to Berk with him, then the little guy wanders off to Berk glowing. Finn Hofferson sees him thinking Dread's Bane and chases him causing Bane to kill Finn defending her baby." Said Marcus.

Astrid looked down and back to Dread who was beginning to walk away from the group but Trancemare pulls him back.

The more she thought about it the more it made sense.

"So, what now?" Said Marcus looking at Astrid.

"What?"

"Has your lust for revenge disappeared now? Are you still going to avenge your uncle, knowing you'd make that little dragon a orphan?"

Astrid looked down at the ground before looking and seeing Bane nuzzling her child as did his aunts and uncles.

She looked back at him.

"No, I can't do that to him. It's not right."

"Good."

"Also, heads up, uh angry momma!" Said Marcus as Bane noticed them and took to the air as Dread looked completely clueless as his aunts and uncles surrounded him.

"Wow, just noticed she's a big momma." Marcus said.

"Quick, we gotta get Toothless in the air -"

"To hide, uh little problem." Marcus said as he pointed.

Hiccup turned around to see Toothless drinking from the river eating some of the algae as he began to glow.

Thor facepalms and hits Toothless on the head.

"Ah, Toothless." Hiccup groaned.

Hiccup and Astrid turned to see Marcus and Thor were gone.

"Where'd they-"

"Later, move now!" Hiccup said as they got onto Toothless and took to the air.

Toothless looked back to see Bane practically on his tail as he tucked it in to avoid getting bit.

"Faster than she looks. Kinda like that." Said Astrid,

"Oh now you like it?!" Hiccup said,

Red lightning came between them as Toothless looked down to see Marcus and Thor standing outside a cave.

They quickly followed before Bane could get her bearings.

See them gone and her food and baby safe she snorts before flying back to the group.

Toothless looked at himself as the glowing went away.

"And that is why the Flightmare needs to eat the algae, they use the glow as a defense to temporarily blind dragons causing them to crash." Said Marcus.

"Noted." Hiccup said

The riders took to the air as they spotted the family of Flightmares following the algae.

"Okay, how are we going to stop them before they reach the village? We don't need a repeat of my uncle." Said Astrid,

Before Hiccup could answer, he saw a familiar face behind them. "Fishlegs."

"How's he gonna help?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"By bringing you some reinforcements!" They heard Fishlegs said.

They turned around to see Fishlegs riding Meatlug.

Stormfly was with them.

Astrid grins when she saw Stormfly as she jumps on to her dragon and gave her a gently pat. "Good to see you, girl."

"Fishlegs, the Academy is supposed to be on lockdown." Hiccup said.

"I know, but I've been following the stream because I think I figured out a way to stop the them from reaching town." Fishlegs as he points at the cliff near the ocean.

Hiccup saw this and gets the idea. "We cut a new channel for the river-"

"-And divert the flow of glowing algae out to the sea!" Fishlegs finished.

"Exactly." Hiccup looks at his dragon. "Toothless, Thor, Stormfly, Meatlug, it's time to do a little emergency landscaping." He said as they zoomed towards the stream.

Marcus and Thor were the look outs as the trio were blasting the part of the river to open to the ocean.

They heard the familiar banshee call of them as they looked up and saw Bane flying at them with her family.

"Oh, enough of this!" Said Marcus as he got Thor to fly up.

"Marcus, what're you doing?!" Said Hiccup.

Marcus stopped in the path of the five Flightmares.

"STOP!" Marcus said putting his hand out

The five dragons put the brakes on and stopped in front of him.

Dread poked his head out from behind his mother's head.

The five Flightmares roared together making the riders hold their ears as did the dragons.

"Please! We are trying to help you." Marcus said,

Flaredawn looked at Skystreaker as Emerald and Trancemare looked at each other.

Bane was confused on why this Viking claimed that he was helping them.

"We are trying to redirect your algae out to sea, that way you won't have to go through the village following it." Marcus said,

The other Flightmares looked at Bane,

"We know that you killed a Viking 10 years ago protecting your baby that Viking was this girl's uncle. You ruined his and her clan's honor for doing that. Besides none of us even want your algae, we don't eat it." Said Marcus.

"So please, can't we just be friends?" Said Marcus.

The Flightmares tilted their heads as they looked at each other.

Bane approached Marcus' hand and placed her snout on it.

Dread hopped onto her head and rubbed his head in his hand as the others followed.

"You know there's a Island close by I've named Glow island. There's always plenty of this algae there." He said.

The Flightmares really liked the sound of that.

Bane looked at Marcus and crooned,

"Yeah, he can fly with me, but why?"

Dread hopped off his mother and glided onto Thor's back.

Bane went over to Astrid on Stormfly and lowered her head.

"She's apologizing for what she did and is asking you if you want to fly on her?" Said Marcus translating.

Astrid was shocked that Bane was actually apologizing to her for killing her uncle.

She smiled as she rubbed Bane's head.

"Apology accepted, and sure." She said getting onto Bane placing herself on her neck.

"Before we go home, there's something I wanna do." Marcus said.

Everyone tilted their head in confusion.

Back on Berk, everything seems peaceful. Gobber was asleep, standing near a catapult that was loaded.

As Gobber sleep and snoring loudly, Stoick walks forward, observing the night sky, when he saw nine glowing figures coming.

"Gobber!"

Stoick draw out his sword and wakes up Gobber, but the blacksmith continuous to sleep as he dreams about something and talks about it in his sleep.

Gobber slowly lifted his hand in his sleep. "Oh, that yak butter melts in my mouth."

"Wake up!" Stoick yelled.

Gobber woke up and accidently pulled the trigger of the catapult and a boulder was fired at someone's house.

The poor Viking that live there was yelling: My house! Why?!

"Sorry, Stoick. I had this dream. You and me were-"

Stoick stops him and said.

"Not another word. Sound the alarm. The Flightmares are coming."

Hearing this, Gobber grabs the horn and blows it, warning everyone to stay inside.

Everyone locked their doors and windows as they wait for the Flightmares.

Stoick saw the figures getting closer and readied his sword.

"Thor's hammer! There's nine of them!" Stoick said.

Gobber stops blowing and got a better look at the dragons, and realizes they weren't Flightmare, at least not all of them.

"Wait, Stoick! Those aren't Flightmares! At least four aren't."

The four glowing dragons landed near Stoick and Gobber.

The two male Vikings stared at the glowing dragons in disbelief and shock. The same expression from seeing Astrid on Bane.

"Hiccup, slap me in the face." Gobber said. "Your dragons are glowing…I must still be dreaming." He mutters the last part.

Hiccup gets off Toothless and walked towards them. As did Marcus.

"Gobber, you're wide awake, and they are glowing. Long story. The good news is we dont have to worry about the Flightmares anymore." Marcus said to them with a smile.

Stoick's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "We don't?" He asked proudly as he placed his hand on Marcus' and Hiccup's shoulders.

"Well done, boys! Well done! Everyone! You can come out of your homes! The Flightmare isn't going to bother us anymore!" Stoick announced loudly.

As the villagers come out of their homes, everyone was chattering happily, knowing that the Flightmare won't terrorize them.

"Excuse me, I have an announcement to make." Hiccup announce as everyone quiets down.

"We learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight and I will explain it all to you. But the important thing we learned was that Fearless Finn Hofferson was indeed fearless, just like all the Hoffersons." Hiccup said with a smile to Astrid who smiled back, knowing that her family's name and honor were restored.

The villagers cheered about the news, and some say they didn't believe that Finn Hofferson was a coward.

"Sounds like you did your uncle proud, lass." Gobber said to Astrid who smiled.

"And we made new friends. And also, Bane didn't mean to attack my uncle. She was just defending her baby and when it comes to family, we all do whatever it takes to protect our loved ones." Said Astrid patting Bane on the side.

The villagers understood that as they would do the same thing for their families.

"Now, maybe we can just enjoy Aurvandil's Fire." Stoick said as they all look at the aurora in amazement and cheers.

Marcus looked back seeing his dragons had arrived as the young ones were playing with Dread.

He has a face of confusion as he sees Snotlout pulling a lot of stuff.

"Yo, Snotlout what're you doing?" Marcus asked.

Snotlout looked exhausted as he dropped.

"So... thirsty!" He said.

Marcus gave him his canteen as he drank from it.

"Ah! Thank you, been so busy trying to get into the private bunker." Said Snotlout.

"Private bunker?" Said Marcus,

"Snotlout, there are no private bunkers." Said Hiccup.

Snotlout was breathing as he sat on the ground

"You serious? The twins made a private bunker in the academy." Said Snotlout.

"Uh... Snotlout, that's the bunker Marcus made. Weren't you paying attention during his meeting?" Astrid said

Snotlout nodded before getting up,

"I thought so! They've been making me run all over the place getting ridiculous stuff and when I get back they just add more stuff!" Said Snotlout,

"Oh they have, have they?" Said Marcus

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were looking at the glowing dragons as Ruffnut petted Trancemare.

"Hey, I want a glowing dragon!" Said Tuffnut

"Me too!" Said Ruff.

"Put that on Snotlout's list." Tuffnut said as the two chuckle.

"Add what to Snotlout's list?"

The two flinch as they turned around to see Marcus who's arms were crossed as he taps his shoulder.

The two bolt as Tuffnut jumped onto Death Ride and Ruffnut jumped onto Pyra.

Marcus just raised an eyebrow before whistling as his two dragons heard it and came back.

Pyra landed as dropped Ruffnut as Death Ride made a absolute stop launching Tuffnut off his saddle making his face slide across the ground as everyone winced.

"Face is done." Marcus muttered as Thor nodded

Tuffnut picked his head up and was spitting out dirt and grass.

Then Marcus grabbed him by the ear and was pulling him up as his other hand was holding Ruffnut's

"OW, OW, OW!"

"Considering you think it's funny to go against my orders, how's about we see just how funny it is to clean up your bunker while Snotlout supervises you? Oh and stall cleaning for 3 months!" Said Marcus.

"Not again." The twins groaned

The twins had brooms and were sweeping their bunker as Marcus and his dragons and the other riders and their dragons enjoyed the food.

"Can't we get some?" The twins groaned.

"No!"

"This yak butter parfait is delicious." Said Snotlout getting nods agreeing.

The twins were looking for Barf and Belch only to notice the Zippleback was with the others eating.

"We prepared all that food and we don't get a nibble." Groaned Ruffnut.

"Karma is a bitch." Said Marcus.

"I don't see much cleaning being done!" Said Snotlout as he snapped his fingers then Hookfang ignited and growled making the twins sweep faster

Later we see Marcus looking out to the sea watching the family of dragons fly off to their new home.

Next we see him as well as everyone looking up at Aurvandil's Fire smiling, happy that they can finally enjoy it without having to fear the Flightmares anymore.


	14. Worst in show

**It's me Spike and here's Worst in Show sorry this one is kind of short. Read and Review**

Marcus looks at the riders with confusion from what he just heard.

"A dragon training competition?" He said looking at Thor.

"Yeah, to see who has the right stuff." Said Fishlegs.

"Everything is not a competition, did you all not learn anything from the Racing incident?" Said Marcus.

"Of course it's a competition, everything is." Said Astrid,

"So let me get this straight, this entire competition mindset you all have is just what? Ego fuel for you? We are a team, everyone is important, not one member is more important than another." Said Marcus.

His words were met with laughter.

Thor growled angry as his words of wisdom fell on deaf ears.

"You too?" Said Tuffnut,

"Of course, do you all really feel that way?" Said Marcus,

"Marcus, you've trained tons of dragons and ride Thor, a Skrill Fury who's ranked the highest in everything." Said Fishlegs.

"So this is all because you're ego is hurt because you're stuck with the fat rock eating lump of sausage, and you're with the flying porcupine, you two with dumb and dumber, and you with Mr. Dragon Bully Poop eating Jackass?" Said Marcus, pointing to their dragons

"Hey, words hurt." Said Fishlegs patting Meatlug as the others did as he hurt their feelings.

"How'd you know Hookfang ate Yak Dung?" Said Snotlout

Marcus and Thor gagged as did the others as Hookfang looked down.

"I didn't until now, I was just insulting him." Said Marcus

"So what's this level playing field you got, Fishlegs?" Said Marcus

They went inside the academy and found Fishlegs with a box of Terrible Terrors.

"Terrible Terrors? This is your level playing field?" Snotlout asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Fishlegs said proudly.

"We'll all choose a Terrible Terror and have a day to train it. And then we'll find out who's best."

"Fishlegs I've trained at least 4 Terrors and 1 of their subspecies, Gardener the Garden Dragon." Said Marcus

"Then one more wouldn't hurt Mr. Best of the best." Said Fishlegs.

He turned to Marcus before whimpering forgetting who he was talking to as Marcus looks down at him

"Why am I even thinking about this? It's pretty obvious that I'm the best dragon trainer on Berk and well ever." Said Marcus,

"Hey, now why do you think you're the best?" Said Hiccup.

"Um, I've tamed tons and you've tamed one." Said Marcus.

"Uh oh, brothers clash round 2." Said Snotlout

Hiccup breathed.

"We both promised that we wouldn't start this again as we remember what happened." Said Hiccup

The riders breath with relief.

"Lets see, I have Starter who's one of those Kick Off Terrors, Smudgeon, Gardener, Leopold and Nibbles. Guess one more won't hurt." Said Marcus

"What's a Garden Dragon?" Said Fishlegs.

"Wait, I forgot Singer, that Terror that loves to sing. Huh? Oh, basically Terrors who's droppings have fertilizing properties." Said Marcus

Snotlout laughs.

"Oh, man. I can't keep a straight face."

"I fail to see the humor, Snotlout." Fishlegs said dully.

"This isn't good." Marcus whispers to Thor, who nodded.

Hiccup steps in and tries to stop this.

"You guys, the point of all this is-"

"You don't have a chance to win this, Fish-Face, and you want to know why? Because there are readers, and there are doers." Snotlout said.

"And while you've got your nose buried in the book of dragons, I'm out there kicking names and taking butts!"

"I think you meant that the other way around." Astrid said.

"I mean…shut up, Astrid." Snotlout mutters.

"It's supposed to be taking names and kicking butt. Unless you roll like that" Marcus said before laughing making Snotlout growl

"Uh, guys, come on." Hiccup tries to stop them.

"I'll tell you what, Snotlout. You're so confident in your dragon training superiority…why don't we make this interesting?" Fishlegs said slyly.

Snotlout scoffs. "All ears."

"Oh no." Marcus mutters out.

"Losers clean the winner's stall…for a month."

"Gross" Marcus said.

"Done!" Snotlout agrees.

"In." Astrid joins in as she ducks when the twins their helmets.

"Come on. We're not really going to do this, are we?" Hiccup asked them in annoyance. Again, no one listens, except Marcus

"You better strap on your helmets 'cause this guy right here…he's bringing the pain." Snotlout said as he was about to grab a Terror when a purple Terror bites on Snotlout's arm hard.

Snotlout yelps in pain as he lifts his arm with the Terror biting on it.

"Guess I'll take this one. Bringing the pain!" He said painfully before walking away.

Hiccup picked up a regular green Terror.

The twins grabbed the twin yellow ones with orange points whereas the male which Tuffnut has, seems to have a slightly more green tint to his tail, wings, and horns

Astrid's Terror is aqua green, with magenta wings and light yellow spines.

Fishlegs' was a orange and red one.

Marcus grabbed the one who seemed to have the most unique of coloring. He was silver, with golden wings and spines.

"Hey, why does he always get the best dragons?" Said Ruffnut said.

"Hey, I'm not the people doing this just because they can't accept that Hiccup is the second best dragon trainer in the group. Maybe if you had smarter dragons then maybe you'd -"

Marcus was cut off by Hiccup clearing his throat.

"Ha, whatever." Said Marcus carrying his female Terror away.

Later we see Marcus as he is watching Thor teach the young ones how to shoot targets.

He looks to see his Terror sitting with his other Terrors, Starter, Gardener, Smudgeon, Leopold and Nibbles.

Gardener is green with pink wings and white underbelly. He is sniffing a flower.

Starter is light violet colored with sky blue tips on his wings and spines. He's taking a nap.

Leopold appears similar to a normal Terrible Terror. He is purple in color with reddish-brown spines on his back and tail. He has two black horns on his head and his eyes are a bright orange in color. He is trying to catch a dragonfly.

Nibbles is pink with purple shades on his wings and tail. He has brown horns with pink circles on them and brown spikes. He has a pale yellow underbelly. His eyes are light blue. He is chewing on a boot that probably belongs to someone as he will chew anything.

Smudgeon is dark yellow with black horns, spikes, tail, and feet. She has a brown mouth and white eyes. She is enjoying herself as she rolls in some mud.

Marcus looks seeing his new Terror hasn't taken her eyes off the training of the young Kaiju as Zack steps on Junior's tail causing him to shoot a target with his atomic breath

"You sure like observing, don't you?" Said Marcus as the silver dragon looks at him and tilts her head.

"I'll call you... Obby, short for Observer." Said Marcus scratching her chin

"Now... let's get started." Marcus said picking he up.

Meanwhile in a tunnel we here grunts as we see Alvin, Mildew and Savage.

Savage was standing on Mildew's shoulders looking out of a hole.

"Well? What do you see?" Alvin asked,

"It's quite dark, and something keeps swinging into my face." Savage said

The mysterious things were shown to be yaks.

"Oh well that explains it. Another yak farm." Said Savage.

Alvin looks at Mildew.

"What is it with you people and your yaks?" Said Alvin wondering why they need so many yak farms.

"Don't look at me. I'm a sheep person." Mildew said.

"Hang on, I think I see something, I think it's the academy." Said Savage,

"How can you be sure?" Said Alvin,

Savage gets off of Mildew's back who sighs happily to have the weight off.

"Well it's got a sign with a picture of a dragon on it. Oh and there's kids in there training dragons. So..." Savage said.

"That's it! That's the academy." Said Mildew

"Let's hold off on the victory dance, Mildew. I don't celebrate until I make my first kill." Alvin said as he grins evilly

Marcus was at home with his dragon rocking in a chair humming a tune as Hiccup and Toothless walked in.

"So how was your day?" Said Marcus,

"Well, Fishlegs is really taking this whole thing with Snotlout very serious. And personally I think Meatlug isn't liking all the attention he's giving, Iggy." Said Hiccup.

"Yeah, Gronkles are attention lovers, they don't like being neglected." Said Marcus.

Hiccup yawned as he noticed Sharpshot was laying on his back on the ceiling ready to fall off.

Which he did with a surprised squeak.

Marcus didn't even turn around or even show notice as he caught the terror with one hand.

"Wow, you really like looking cool, don't you?" Said Hiccup as he got his Terror,

"It's in my genes, and besides when you're as good as me, you just want to show." Said Marcus as he yawned and stood up.

"Nice chair." Complemented Hiccup,

"Thanks, its called a rocking chair. It's one of the things I've learned on my journey. See people would just sit in these and just rock, most of the time I've seen them use these on their porches." Said Marcus who yawned again.

"Well I'm off to bed, come on Obby." Said Marcus picking up his Terror and going to his room.

Morning came as Marcus was snoring before spitting as the little ones were licking his face.

"Okay, I'm up! Geez." Said Marcus before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and realizing that they were supposed to be showing off their skills they taught their Terrors.

"Shit!" He said getting out of bed and getting dressed and running off to the academy.

Marcus sped off to the academy sliding as Thor and Obby followed him.

"I'm here! Did I miss anything?" Said Marcus,

"Nope." Said Ruffnut

Marcus looked as a sad Meatlug walked to a part of the academy and dropping a sheep out of her mouth.

"Okay, time to show off what we trained our Terrors to do. Why don't you go first Snotlout?" Said Fishlegs.

"Why don't you go first?"

"Okay, I'll go first."

"Oh no you're not, I'm going first." Said Snotlout,

"First, second, third, it doesn't matter. Cause in the end, you're gonna come in last." Said Fishlegs.

"Whoa, what got into Fishlegs?" Said Astrid.

"Looks likes he finally grew some -"

Hiccup stops Tuffnut. And gets between Fishlegs and Snotlout holding Sharpshot

"Whoa, why don't I go first, especially considering I don't care whether or not I win because this isn't about winning or losing." Said Hiccup

Marcus watches as Toothless throws up three wooden carved ducks and Sharpshot hits them with expert precision.

"Impressive." Said Marcus.

The others also taught their Terrors some impressive things, in a way. Astrid taught her Terror some great stealth skills although those skills meant nothing to Marcus who always found Sneaky no matter where he hid.

The twins taught, Butt and Head how to fly their heads together with great speed.

"My turn." Said Marcus.

"Oh this'll be good, come on oh great dragon master, astonish us once again with your greatness." Snotlout said in a mocking tone.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a complement."

"Still taking it." Marcus said making Snotlout growl

"Meet Obby, its short for observer." Said Marcus only to find his dragon hiding underneath Thor.

"Oh come on girl, don't be shy."

His voice seemed to calm her as she got out from underneath Thor.

"So you trained your dragon to watch? Ha!" Said Snotlout.

"No, I've taught her to know the weakness of the enemy." Said Marcus.

"Pfft, stupid skill, what should I expect from a girl dragon?" Snotlout mocked.

"Let me demonstrate her skill." Said Marcus

To demonstrate, Obby looks at Snotlout's bandaged leg and walked over to him.

Snotlout just stared at Obby before she whacks her tail at his bandaged leg.

Snotlout yells in pain as he holds up his injured leg and bounced with one leg.

Obby snorts and has her head held high as she kicks dirt back at him and walks back over to Marcus.

"OW! OW! OW! MARCUS! WHAT DID YOU TRAIN THAT TERROR TO DO?!" Snotlout yelled out.

Marcus simply answered.

"Like I told you, I trained her to observe her enemy's weakness and she did that just that."

Next was Fishlegs.

He boasted about Iggy a bit, making Meatlug even sadder, before he shows everyone that Iggy could identify and bring the assigned objects showed to him, which he perfectly does it well and humiliating Snotlout by dropping the bucket he assigned for him.

"So basically you taught him how to fetch. Wow." Muttered Marcus slightly unimpressed as all dragons can fetch.

Next was Snotlout's Terror, Pain, the only thing the Terror does was, is to tightly and brutally biting Snotlout's leg.

The bandaged leg was when the Terror was biting him since yesterday and Gobber barely got it off.

Fishlegs finds Snotlout's training skill for his Terror ridiculous and requests Hiccup to tell him that he won, but this cause the other riders, minus Marcus, to argue at their Terror's trained abilities, and deserve to be the winner of the competition, and simultaneously tells justifications at each other of how they deserve to win.

Marcus sighs and shook his head at them, Obby was perched on his shoulder as the Terror gave his friends a dry look.

"This isn't going to end well." Marcus whispers to Observer, who nodded.

Marcus looks around.

"Hey has anybody seen Meatlug?" He announced.

Suddenly Meatlug's roar filled the air.

"Meatlug?" Said Fishlegs before running out of the academy followed by the others.

They caught up and found Alvin and Savage dragging a musseled Meatlug into one of the Whispering Death tunnels as Toothless was firing at them only to get the tunnel to cave in keeping them out.

"They took my Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouted.

"These tunnels go to various places on the island, but I know where they're going, to the secluded beach!" Said Marcus as Fishlegs was holding Iggy and got on Toothless with Hiccup as Sharpshot flew beside them.

"Wait!" Said Marcus

"Why?!" Fishlegs said wanting his Meatlug back.

"They'll be expecting us, but not them." Said Marcus looking at the Terrors.

"Finding an opponents weakness wasn't the only thing I taught Obby. Ok Obby, you have your mission. Rescue Meatlug, now rally the troops." Said Marcus

Obby got straight and saluted him before roaring getting the Terrors attention as they lined up like soldiers as Obby got on the ground.

"Observer, more like General." Said Hiccup as Toothless agreed.

"Tried that, Obby was the only thing she'd answer to and I didn't figure this out until later in her training." Said Marcus

Obby began making roars and squeaks before ending with a loud screech as they salute and fly off together.

"The salute took me hours to teach." Said Marcus.

"Are we really putting our faith in a bunch of Terrible Terrors?" Snotlout said.

"Yes, just wait, it won't be long before Fishlegs is back with Meatlug." Said Marcus.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Said Snotlout.

Sometime had passed as Fishlegs paces in the grass playing with a rock as he waited

"Clearly they -"

"Shut up Snotlout." Said Marcus

Faintly the sound of the sound of wings were heard as they looked up to see Meatlug flying with the Terrors.

"MEATLUG!" Fishlegs shouted with joy tossing the rock into the air.

Snotlout looked up to see the rock coming at him before it drops him to the ground.

He puts his arms out before getting tackled by his dragon who attacks him with licks.

"And now to finish it. Brother, if you would." Said Marcus.

"It would be our pleasure, lets go bud." Said Hiccup as Toothless took off to deal with the Outcast ship

Hiccup and Toothless destroyed the Outcast ship forcing Alvin and his men to swim/float home.

Later Marcus watches Hiccup flying Toothless over Fishlegs and Meatlug as they play toss the sheep.

Hiccup wanted to know if he wanted join in with them training their Terrors some more.

But Fishlegs just wanted to play with his dragon as a way to make up for him neglecting her.

The man and his dragon smile as they walked into the academy to train with the others.


End file.
